


Playdate

by funhanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 61,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funhanie/pseuds/funhanie
Summary: Rakennusmies Parkin elämä kääntyy ylösalaisin lapsensa äidin kävellessä pois heidän luotaan Dabinien ollessa vain kuukauden ikäinen. Uusi elämä alkaa toisessa kaupungissa, kuukaudet kuluvat Yeolin pitäessä huolta kaiken huomion tarvitsevasta vauvasta. Kun arki tasoittuu, on aikaa katsella myös ympärilleen. Ilsanilaisesta naapurustosta löytyy yllättävää vertaistukea, kun naapurin Byun Baekhyun vaikuttanee kasvattavan kolmevuotiasta tytärtään yksin. Baekhyunista muodostuu nopeasti suuri apu Yeolille, eikä hän epäröi tehdä vastapalveluksia.Baekhyun ihastuu Chanyeolin lapseen ja hänen hurmaavaan isäänsä. Vauvakuume tavoittaa perhe-elämästä haaveilevan Hyunien, mutta Yoo Aera ei pidä toista lasta vaihtoehtona. Mielessä käy jo viedä Aera vihille, jotta Baekhyun saisi täytettyä unelmansa kokonaisesta perheestä. Mutta hänen ja Aeran suhde on liian myrskyinen ja vaikea ollakseen avioliiton arvoista.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Original Female Character(s), Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Original Female Character(s), Park Chanyeol/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Oli aika vaikea väittää kaiken olevan hallinnassa ja okei, kun tyttö tukki linjan huutamalla kurkku suorana. Yooran myötätuntoinen nauru katosi jonnekin välille, Yeol oli varma, että hänen vasemassa korvassaan oli jo melkoinen kuulonalenema.

"Meillä menee ihan hyvin. Ei hän yleensä huuda tällä tavoin. Ehkä se on vatsavaivoja, tai jotain", Chanyeol sanoi, yrittäen pitää äänensävynsä tarpeeksi kovana, jotta noona kuulisi hänet, mutta samalla yritti pitää itsensä rauhallisena, ettei Dabin luulisi maailman romahtavan ja alkaisi huutaa entistä kovempaa. Ääntä ei oltu viime päivinä juurikaan säästelty, hiljaisuutta tuli arvostettua aikaisempaa enemmän.

Itkevän lapsen hyssyttely ja ympäri taloa marssiminen ei ollut homma eikä mikään. Vaikeampaa oli saada isosisko uskomaan, ettei hänen tarvinnut ajaa Soulista Ilsaniin yhden huonon hetken tähden.

"Oletko varma, että pärjäätte?" Yoora kysyi. Hän ei meinannut saada hihitystään kuriin, pikkuveljen kärsimykselle oli ilmeisesti joka kerta yhtä makoisaa nauraa. Kaikki myötätunto oli kohdistettu Dabinille, veljentytär ansaitsi kaikki sympatiat.

"Pärjätään", Chanyeol lausahti ääni värähtämättä. Hän oli selvinnyt hyvin jo pitkään. Viisi kuukautta sitten jalkojen alta vedetty matto oli kaatanut hänet, mutta hän oli hyvää vauhtia jo pääsemässä takaisin pystyyn. Viimeiset kahdeksan viikkoa olivat menneet loistavasti, arki alkoi tasottua ja huusholli tuntua kodilta. Sosiaalityöntekijöiden avulla, isosiskon huolenpidolla ja vanhempien avustuksella hän pärjäsi vallan mainiosti.

"Mulla on kyllä käyttämättömiä lomapäiviä, jos---"

Chanyeol hiljensi sisarensa lyhyellä sihahduksella. Se oli niin voimakas, että jopa sylissä huutava tyttö säpsähti sitä ja jäi kuuntelemaan puoleksi sekunniksi, mitä oli meneillään. Chanyeol ei uskaltanut huokaista helpotuksesta, sillä huuto alkaisi todennäköisesti sekunnin päästä uudelleen. Hän hyssytteli lasta aikansa, ennen kuin palasi asiaan Yooran kanssa.

"Aioit keskittyä täysin uraasi. Et tule tänne hämmentämään, jos sun täytyy painaa duunia ylennyksen eteen."

"Jos niin sanot", Yoora huokaisi, varmasti pyöritteli silmiään. Chanyeol oli varma, että hän tiesi veljen arvostavan hänen apuaan, mutta Chanyeol ei halunnut oman elämänsä olla haitaksi. Hän oli sitoutunut ottamaan vastuun siinä hetkessä, kun lapsen tekemisestä oli päätetty. Vaikka kaikki oli sysätty hänen harteilleen, ei hän aikonut perua puheitaan. Hän oli sanansa mittainen mies, ja halusi kaikkien tietävän, että ainakin häneen pystyisi luottamaan, olisi tilanne sitten mikä hyvänsä. Oli harmillista, etteivät kaikki ihmiset olleet sellaisia.

"Sosiaalityöntekijä tulee käymään perjantaina puolen päivän paikkeilla. Seuraava kerta on kuukauden päästä. Ne väittävät, että ollaan jo paremman puolella", Chanyeol sanoi.

"Niin, vauva-aikaa", Yoora muistutti. "Sun täytyy katsoa hänen peräänsä vielä seitsemäntoista vuotta sen jälkeen."

Chanyeol laski katseensa rintakehäänsä vasten painautuneeseen tyttöön, joka oli huokaissut raskaasti hetki aikaisemmin. Siinä vaiheessa Yeol uskalsi toivoa jo, ettei hän alkaisi huutaa jälleen kuin syötävä.

"Ehkä korvikemaidosta tulee vatsanväänteitä. Täytyy kai vaihtaa merkkiä, taas", Chanyeol huokaisi, lähinnä itselleen. Yooran henkäily oli edelleen myötätuntoista.

"Ottaisin kaiken kivun ja tuskan harteilleni, jos vain pystyisin", Yoora sanoi.

Chanyeol naurahti kylmästi. "Niin, Dabinien. Entäs mä?"

"Ai, tunnetko säkin kipua? Et koskaan näytä sitä", Yoora naurahti. Sanojen olisi kai pitänyt olla vitsi, mutta ne kolahtivat ja syvälle. Chanyeol jatkoi kylmähköä naurahteluaan. Hän oli joutunut työntämään omat tunteensa sivuun, sillä nyt hänellä oli joku toinen, josta pitää huolta ja suojella kaikelta maailman pahalta. Ei ollut lapsiparan vika, että Seulgi oli kyllästynyt äitiyteen kolmessakymmenessä päivässä. Joskus harvoina hetkinä Yeol pysähtyi miettimään, mitä hän oli tehnyt väärin karkoittaessaan naisen sillä tavalla. Hän oli tehnyt kaikkensa ollakseen tulevan äidin tukena ja osallistunut lapsen hoitoon tasapuolisesti, eikä hän tietääkseen ollut mitenkään erityisen päällepäsmäri. Hän oli jo miettinyt kosimista, virallista perheen perustamista, koska luuli, että he kaksi rakastivat toisiaan. Mutta yksi kerrostaloasunnon ulko-oven kylmä kolahdus aamuyöllä oli romuttanut sen kaiken. Rakkaus oli kääntynyt silmänräpäyksessä katkeruudeksi, ja tunnissa kaikki oli haudattu syvälle sisimpään.

“Yeol-ah? Oletko siellä?” Yoora huhuili. Chanyeol säpsähti takaisin siihen hetkeen. Unen rajamailta takaisin hereille revitty Dabin räväytti silmänsä auki ja katseli maailmaa järkyttyneenä.

“Anteeksi”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja istui alas nojatuoliin.

“Ei sun tarvitse pyytää anteeksi. Mun pitäisi”, Yoora sanoi. Ei Yeol ollut hänelle vihainen. Ko Seulgi oli hänen silmissään se punainen vaate, joka sai hänen verenpaineensa kattoon. Yksinhuoltajuuden saaminen ei ollut ollut vaikeaa, mutta pelko naisen palaamisesta oli suuri. Yeol tekisi kaikkensa suojellakseen tyttöä sellaiselta ihmiseltä, joka oli hylännyt oman lapsensa. Jos hän oli tehnyt sen yhdesti, hän tulisi tekemään sen uudelleen. Hän mielummin kasvattaisi Dabinien jonkun toisen kanssa, joka rakastaisi häntä täydestä sydämestään, vaikka heillä ei olisi biologista sidettä.

“Onko Sehunista kuulunut mitään?” Yoora kysyi.

“Ei”, Chanyeol huokaisi haikeana. Surumielisyys kiinnitti Dabinin huomion. Hän käänsi päätään toiseen suuntaan ja vilkuili Yeolin kasvoja kohti. Oikea käsi hakkasi vinhasti, Yeol naurahti ja yritti väistää, pieni nyrkki oli hennosta kaukana. Hän oli saanut useita mustelmia kovasta käsittelystä.

“Oletko edes pitänyt häneen yhteyttä?” Yoora kysyi.

“En”, Chanyeol vastasi. Sehun oli hänen hyvä ystävänsä, mutta häntä kiinnosti vain juominen. Viimeisimpänä yhteisenä iltana ennen lapsen syntymää he olivat vannoneet pitävänsä yhteyttä ja näkevänsä aina, kun aikataulu antoi myötä, mutta Hunia ei tahtonut saada paikalle ilman, että sojupullon korkki oli auki. Eikä Yeol siinä tilassa voinut alkaa millään alkoholilla läträämään. Sehunie oli nauranut kuivasti hänen open pahoillani mutta imetän -läpälle, eikä Yeol ollut enää vaivautunut selittämään. Ystävä ei tainnut edes tietää, että Seulgi oli ottanut hatkat. Hän ei tainnut muistaa mainita muuttavansa Ilsaniin yksin lapsensa kanssa.

“Kim Jongdaen lapsi syntyy pian”, Yeol tiesi kertoa.

“Ihanaa! Täytyy muistaa onnitella”, Yoora visersi.

“Kerro terveisiä, jos näet häntä.”

“Ehdottomasti.”

Chanyeol katsahti silmänsä jälleen sulkevaan tyttölapseen ja mutristi huuliaan. Oli aika pistää linjat kiinni ja viedä Dabin nukkumaan, ennen Yooran soittoa syötetty maidonkorvike alkoi painaa silmiä vasta nyt. Päivä oli siinä vaiheessa, että oli aika vetää lenkkarit jalkaan ja lähteä kiertämään naapurustoa. Hän tarvitsi raikasta ilmaa ja niin tyttökin. Ulkona hän nukkui sikeästi ja lenkin jälkeen vielä oman aikansa, kuten Yeolkin. Sen jälkeen he taas söisivät, ihmettelisivät maailmaa ja pistäisivät jälleen silmälleen. Ja rehellisesti sanottuna; Chanyeol piti siitä.

* * *

Huhtikuinen arkipäivä ei juuri eronnut sääolosuhteilta muista viikon kuluneista päivistä, mutta tunnelma naapurustossa oli erilainen. Jostain lähistöltä kuului lapsen korkeaa itkua ja se nostatti karvat pystyyn. Chanyeol toivoi suuresti, ettei Dabin kuulisi toisen itkua sikeän unensa läpi ja hermostuisi siitä itsekin. Ohitse kulkevat autojen äänet tai omakotitalojen ovien paukkeet ja ihmisten huudot yleensä eivät kantautuneet lapsen korviin, mutta mistä sitä koskaan tiesi.

Chanyeol ei ollut ehtinyt tontiltaan kuin muutamien satojen metrien päähän, kun itkun lähde paikantui. Yksikerroksisen omakotitalon tonttia reunusti puinen, pähkinänvärinen aita, jota ei oltu jatkettu kadunvastaisesti, se tuntu loppuvan kuin kesken. Katumaasturiinsa reppua ja salkkua ja muita kantamuksia nosteleva pukumies piteli vasemmalla kädellään kiinni sylissään olevasta taaperosta. Itkevän tytön kasvot helottivat punaisina, kyyneleet välkkyivät kasvoilla auringon heijastaessa niihin. Mutta mustatukkainen pukumies ei menettänyt hermojaan. Hän pysyi rauhallisena, pakkasi autoaan ja puheli tasaisesti itsekseen.

Chanyeol huomasi kadulle tipahtaneen pehmolelun. Hän työnsi rattaita viitisen metriä eteenpäin ja noukki surkeana kuumalla asfaltilla nököttävän, valkoisen pupun. Pysähtyvien rattaiden nitinä kiinnitti osittain auton takaosaan työntyneen miehen huomion.

“Onko tämä teidän?” Chanyeol kysyi ja heilutti karheapintaiseksi muuttunutta pehmolelua pienellä liikkeellä. Pukumiehen ilme pehmeni nopeasti, tyttölapsen huomio kiinnittyi myös jättiläisen kädessä olevaan pehmoleluun. Itku loppui hetkeksi, mutta Yeolin suurten silmien ja ulkonevien korvien näkeminen sai hänet uudestaan parkumaan.

“On se. Kiitos”, mies sanoi ja otti askeleita vastaan Yeolin lähentyessä häntä. Chanyeolin katse pysyi valkoisessa pehmolelussa ja sen ympärille kiertyvissä, solakoissa sormissa, jotka olivat kynsinauhoista rispaantuneet.

“Sujin-ah, Pupu tuli takaisin...”

Chanyeol hymyili pienesti seuratessaan vanhemman epätoivoisia yrityksiä lahjoa lastaan lelullaan. Hän uskoi ja pelkäsi olevansa nopeasti samankaltaisessa tilanteessa. Vaikka Dabin oli käyttäytynyt hurmaavasti ensimmäiset puoli vuotta, ei voinut tietää, mitä uhmaikä toisi tullessaan. Vähän ehkä pelotti ajatellakin.

Lapsen turvallisesti autoon saanut pukumies kiinnostui pihatielleen jämähtäneestä Yeolista. Kysyvän katseen tavatessaan Yeol tajusi tilanteen kiusallisuuden ja otti askeleen eteenpäin jatkaakseen matkaansa. Hän lenkkinsä ei ollut vielä ehtinyt kunnolla alkaa. Ja Dabinie varmasti heräisi, jos hän pysyisi paikoillaan liian kauan.

“Asutko täällä?” pukumies kysyi. Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja osoitti kaksikerroksista omakotitaloa, joka häämötti vajaan kolmensadan metrin päässä. Hänen talonsa oli sen kadun korkein talo.

“Muutin marraskuussa.”

“Ai”, mies henkäisi typertyneenä. “En ole nähnyt sua aikaisemmin.”

Chanyeol virnisti pienesti. Tämän tontin ohittaessaan pihatie oli tyhjillään. Hän oli aina liikenteessä, kun kukaan ei ollut kotona. Eikä hän juuri missään muualla käppäillyt. Supermarkettiin oli kaksi kilometriä ja sinne täytyi mennä autolla. Hänen kätensä eivät riittäneet sellaisen tavaramäärän kantamiseen, ellei hän sitten unohtaisi tärkeintä kaupalle.

“Tervetuloa naapurustoon. Olen Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol kohotti ryhtiään ja puristi lastenvaunujen kahvaa tiukemmin. Hän ei ollut tavannut uusia ihmisiä pitkään aikaan. Hän melkein unohti, miten esitellä itsensä. “Park Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun katseli kiintoisana lastenvaunuja. “Kumpi?”

“Tyttö, mullakin”, Chanyeol sanoi hymyillen. Hymy tarttui Baekhyunien kasvoille.

“Kuinka vanha?” hän kysyi lähes kuiskaten.

“Kuusi kuukautta.”

Baekhyunin silmät tuikkivat entistä kirkkaammin. Hän vaikutti siltä kuin olisi halunnut tulla katsomaan lähempää, mutta Dabin oli vaunujen ihanassa pimeydessä, suojassa auringolta ja naapurin uteliailta sediltä. Joskin Yeolia ei haitannut, mies oli ensimmäinen tuttava sosiaalityöntekijä poislukien, joka oli kiinnostunut hänen jälkeläisestään. Dabin oli Sehunille kuin ilmaa, entiset kollegatkaan eivät juuri kuulumisia kyselleet.

“Vauvaikä on lyhyt. Nauti siitä”, Baekhyun sanoi. Autosta kuuluva älähdys herätti hänet siihen hetkeen ja vilkaisu kelloon sai hänen kulmansa ikävännäköiselle mutkalle.

“Hemmetti. Tiet Bucheoniin ovat varmasti jo tukossa. Täytyy mennä, mulla on vähän kiire.”

“Ilmanmuuta”, Chanyeol lausahti ja käveli pois pihatieltä. Hän olisi voinut jatkaa matkaansa hyvän päivänjatkon toivottamisen jälkeen, mutta hän päätyi pysähtymään sivummalle ja seuraamaan, miten Baekhyun selasi puhelintaan hetken aikaa ennen työnsi auton takaoven kiinni. Hän tarkisti virelä kerran, että kaikki oli mukana ja siirtyi kuskin paikalle, oven kolahdus raikui miljöössä kauan. Katumaasturi hyrskähti käyntiin ja peruutti vauhdilla pihatielle. Baekhyun vilkutti pyörätielle jämähtäneelle Chanyeolille ennen kuin kurvasi ohitse ja katosi jonnekin horisontin taakse.

Chanyeol käänsi katseensa tyjäksi jääneeseen pihatiehen. Katumaasturin paikalla oli tuore öljytahra. Ikävä tunne nousi jostain syvältä, toivottavasti Baekhyunie tiesi autonsa öljyvuodosta. Pahimmassa tapauksessa koko moottori saattaisi hajota, eikä se ollut mikään halpa remontti. Asuinrakennuksen siistin ja huolitellun julkisivun lisäksi auto ja naapuri itse henkivät varallisuutta, ettei rahasta välttämättä ollut niinkään puutetta.

Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan ja päätti karistaa murheet harteiltaan. Asian ei pitäisi kutittaa hänen persettään. Rintaa pisti hieman, hän osaisi todennäköisesti korjata öljyvuodon, vaikkei hän mikään automekaanikko ollut. Hän oli rassaillut autoja ihan omaksi huvikseen ja harrastuksekseen aikaa ennen Seulgin tapaamista.

Dabin liikkui levottomana vaunuissa, Yeol tunsi liikkeen selvästi. Hän jatkoi hiljaista tallustelua kohti tavanomaista lenkkireittiään. Vaikka naapurustossa raikunut lapsen itku oli vaimentunut, oli tunnelma edelleen kummallisen sähköinen. Katsahdus kirkkaalle taivaalle eliminoi kevään ensimmäisen rajuilman mahdollisuuden. Ei ollut edes kovin lämmin, vaikka elettiin jo huhtikuun puoliväliä.

Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan tajutessaan, ettei hän ollut muistanut onnitella Sehunia syntymäpäivänsä johdosta. Ilmankos Yoora oli hänestä kysellytkin. Oli kai jo liian myöhäistä, radiohiljaisuus oli tehnyt yhteydenottamisesta liian kiusallista. Ehkä oli aika myöntää, että he olivat kasvaneet jo erilleen. Vähän niin kuin kaikkien kanssa. Entinen elämä oli jäänyt Souliin. Ilsanissa hän keskittyisi ainoastaan elämänsä tärkeimpään ihmiseen. Ei hän tarvinnut muita kuin tyttärensä.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoo Aera ei ollut kovin iloinen avatessaan oven Baekhyunille. Baekhyun pyöritti silmiään, ei se mitenkään uutta ollut. Yoo Aera oli aina äkäisellä tuulella, heidän suhteensa oli ollut sellainen jo pitkän aikaa. He kaksi eivät sopineet samaan kaupunkiin, se oli huomattu jo aikapäiviä sitten. Johtui rakkaudesta. Yoo Aera rakasti Baekhyunia niin paljon, että se sattui. Ja se kipu teki hänestä sellaisen; alati ärtyneen ja kaikki mahdolliset suojamuurit ylös vedettynä.

Aera vilkuili pihalla olevaa taksia ja kohotteli kulmiaan, selvästi tilannetta arvostellen. Baekhyun laski sylissään olevan Sujinin alas betoniselle porrastasolle ja ojensi hoitorepun lapsen äidille. Sujin työntyi sisälle asuntoon itsekseen mumisten. Hän oli höpöttänyt koko matkan terveyskeskuksesta kotiin vaaleanpunaisesta ponista - pehmolelusta, jonka hän oli nähnyt odotushuoneessa toisen lapsen tiukassa puristuksessa.

”Missä autosi?” Aera kysyi, saamatta katsetta irti pihatiellä odottavasta taksista, jonka mittarin rahanahne raksuminen kuului talon portaille asti.

”Beom hyungilla. Öljyt vuotaa. Onneksi hyung lupasi korjata pirssin heti ensitilassa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja irvisteli itsekseen epäonnentäyteiselle päivälle. Hän oli meinannut myöhästyä Sujinien neuvolasta sen takia, kun tyttö kiukutteli yhden pupulelun tähden ja terveyskeskuksen pihalta lähdettyään hän huomasi puolet öljytankin sisällöstä valuneen parkkipaikan likaiselle asfaltille. Hän ei uskaltanut edes miettiä, mikä muu voisi mennä tänään pieleen. Sen jälkeen, kun rouva Kim oli ilmoittanut olevansa Soulissa tämän viikon, kaikki oli alkanut luisua kovalla vauhdilla alamäkeen.

”Tiedän, että tämä tuli vähän äkkiä. Ottaisin tytön mukaan töihin, jos mulla olisi oma huone. Avokonttorilla on liian monta paikkaa piiloutua”, Baekhyun sanoi ja raapi niskaansa nolostuneena. Onneksi hän ja Aera molemmat halusivat tytölleen parasta ja yleensä kompromissi löytyi, vaikka välillä Baekhyunista tuntui, ettei nainen halunnut viettää laatuaikaa lapsensa kanssa vaan keskittyi mielummin yritykseensä.

”Kaikki ok”, Aera sanoi. Nuiva sävy erottui selvästi. Baekhyunien tuntosarvet värähtivät, mutta ehkä oli parempi olla sekaantumatta. Niinhän se aina oli.

”Voisin kysyä, onko läheisessä päiväkodissa tilaa, jos et haluakaan huolehtia hänestä. On kuitenkin mun vuoroni—”

”Kaikki ok”, Aera toisti silmät sirrillä. Hänen kasvonsa olivat alkaneet punoittaa. Baekhyun tapansa mukaan olisi halunnut ärsyttää naista entistä enemmän, mutta hän päätti käyttäytyä sillä kertaa kuin aikuinen. Hän oli yrittänyt pitää huolta siitä, ettei hän kinastelisi Sujinien kuullen. Hän ei halunnut olla huono esimerkki, eikä hän myöskään halunnut, että Sujin toistaisi kaiken kuulemansa hoitopaikan tädeille. Hän oli saanut jo kerran oudoksuvia katseita Sujinien möläyttäessä jotain noloa kansalaisten keskuudessa.

”Oletko tavannut Yunseon kanssa?” Baekhyun kysyi.

Aeran silmissä välähti. Baekhyunin tuntosarvet värähtivät uudemman kerran. Hän nosti molemmat kätensä pystyyn ja peruutti askeleen. Hän ei halunnut sekaantua.

”Kyungsoo kertoi vaimonsa olevan allapäin. Jos vain juttelisit hänelle... ehkä hän kaipaa tyttöjen iltaa”, hän virnisti.

Aera naurahti sieluttomasti. Hänen mielensä täyttyi kuvista, joita säesti Sujinien huomiota vaativa, ylidramaattinen parkuminen. Isäänsä tullut. ”Tyttöjen ilta, jossa tarjolla lattialle nakeltuja mansikoita, vanhaksi mennyttä tuoremehua ja kylmää puuroa sekä yksi kiukkuinen leidi pöydän päädyssä...”

”Kolme”, Baekhyun virnisti ja vilkaisi naiseen ennen kuin työnsi päänsä sisälle, kurkistellen eteiseen. Byun Sujin istui keskellä lattiaa ja leikki kengännauhoillaan. ”Isä lähtee nyt. Muista olla kiukkuisella tuulella.”

Baekhyun alkoi huutaa Aeran kiskoessa häntä korvasta. Tuska muuttui nauruksi, kuten aina, tämäkään kerta ei ollut poikkeus. Hän peruutti pois asunnon ovelta ja kääntyi ympäri. Hän poistui tontilta tuntiessaan Aeran haikean katseen selässään.

* * *

Baekhyun koputti naapuruston ainoan kaksikerroksisen omakotitalon oveen ja odotti kärsimättömänä, tulisiko joku avaamaan. Hyvien tapojen mukaisesti hän oli käynyt hakemassa lähimarketista laadukkaita, tuoreita riisikakkuja tervetuliaislahjaksi. Hän oli päättänyt ignoorata sen faktan, että hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä se jo viisi kuukautta sitten. Parempi myöhään kuin ei milloinkaan, eikö vain.

Oven avaava, väsyneen näköinen mies ei ollut mitenkään odotuksista poikkeava näky. Parkilta meni hetki aikaa sisäistää, että hän oli saanut vieraita. Baekhyunin teki mieli muistuttaa, kuka hän oikein oli, mutta Yeolin suurentuvat silmät nähdessään hän ymmärsi tulleensa tunnistetuksi.

”Tervetuloa naapurustoon, toivottavasti olet viihtynyt”, Baekhyun sanoi ja virnisti puolittain. ”Naapurin rouva Choi tahtoo kuunnella balladeja aina öisin, jos hänen miehensä on reissussa, mutta muuten naapurustomme on rauhallinen.” Hän heilautti kädessään olevaa pakkaasia ja sai hörökorvan ottamaan sen vastaan.

Chanyeol silmäili ovealla seisovaa Baekhyunia yhtä uteliaana kuin Baekhyun häntä. ”Tulitko yksin?”

Baekhyun nyökkäsi. Sujin oli vielä Bucheonissa. Hänen vuoronsa huolehtia lapsesta alkaisi jälleen maanantaina.

”Tule sisään, keitän teetä tai jotain… juotko kahvia enää seitsemän aikaan illalla?” Chanyeol kysyi, kiusallisena mutisten, mutta silti jokin hänen olemuksessaan kieli pienestä tyytyväisyydestä, että joku oli tullut katsomaan häntä.

”Olisi kiva vaihtaa kuulumisia jonkun muun kuin hössöttävien sukulaisten kanssa”, mies naurahti ja siirtyi pois ovelta.

Baekhyun hörähti pienesti ja astui sisään. ”Mäkin hössötän. Tee käy mainiosti.”

Chanyeol vastasi sanoihin hennolla hymyllä. Hän seurasi rauhallisena (tai kuolemanväsyneenä), miten Baekhyun riisui kenkänsä niille varattuun syvennykseen ja astui kynnyksen yli, eteisen puolelle. Hän heilautti kättään kuin luvaksi astua sisemmäs asuntoon ihan ensimmäisenä.

Omakotitalossa vaikutti olevan tilaa enemmän kuin tarpeeksi, sisustus oli varsin minimalistinen ja huonekalut koostuivat lähinnä sohvasta ja lastentarvikkeista. Olohuoneessa ei ollut minkäänlaista pöytää. Ainoa taso kahvikupille tai kalenterille löytyi kirjahyllystä, jossa ei ollut kirjoja nimeksikään.

”Mistä tulet?” Baekhyun kysyi kiinnostuneena ympärille katsellessaan.

”Soulista. Asuin Songpa-gussa kolmisen vuotta”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja kuljetti katsettaan huoneen seinillä, joiden tapetit vaikuttivat olevan edellisen asukkaan jäljiltä. Parkilla tuskin oli aikaa laittaa kotia vielä tässä vaiheessa.

”Kerrostaloelämä on aika erilaista verrattuna tähän”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja hieroi kasvojaan. ”Joudun huolehtimaan kaikesta itse.”

Baekhyun naurahti pienesti. Suurkaupungin hälinästä tulleen miehen oli varmasti vaikea tottua piskuisen naapuruston hiljaisuuteen. Meteliä oli vain silloin, kun naapurista kantautui Baek Jiyoungin sydäntäsärkevää laulua. Baekhyunin oli vaikea olla hymyilemättä; hän rakasti Baek Jiyongia yhtä paljon kuin rouva Choi. Lisäksi tonttia oli huollettava ja talon kuntoa pidettävä yllä. Vastineeksi sai omaa rauhaa ja turvallisen ympäristön kasvattaa lapset. Lähin julkinen koulu oli vajaan kolmen kilometrin päässä, päiväkoteja oli idässä ja lännessä, välimatkat eivät olisi pitkiä.

”Tontillasi on muutama kirsikkapuu, ne kukkivat kauniisti, mutta siivo on melkoinen”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän oli ollut kaukaa viisas ja hävittänyt puut takapihaltaan. Hänen tonttinsa erottui naapurin puolelta puisella aidalla, jonka Beom hyung oli rakentanut kieroon. Hänen oli ollut tarkoitus korjata isoveljen moka jo aikaa sitten, mutta kolmevuotias vei elämästä neljä päivää kerrallaan ja aina, kun hänellä oli vapaata, joku (yleensä Kyungsoo) halusi harrastaa sosiaalista kanssakäymistä tai hän oli niin väsynyt, ettei jaksanut liikkua sohvalta mihinkään. Ehkä sitten kesälomalla… Beom hyungin hän ei antanut enää aitaansa koskea. Hieman häntä oli hirvittänyt antaa autokin hänelle korjattavaksi, mutta ei hänellä ollut muita. Beom hyung oli hänen tukiverkkonsa, Yoo Aerasta ja hänen suvustaan ei ollut paljoa apua, kukaan heistä ei tuntunut pitävän Baekhyunista.

Chanyeol istutti Baekhyunin keittiön pienen ruokapöydän ääreen ja pahoitteli siivoa. Baekhyun heilautti kättään - hän kyllä tiesi, ettei siivoaminen ollut ensimmäisenä prioriteettilistalla. Ensimmäinen vuosi lapsen kanssa olisi pelkkää syömistä, juomista, paskomista ja nukkumista. Kyllä hän tiesi, hän oli kokenut sen kaiken itsekin.

”Tarkoitan siis _ihan kaikesta”,_ Chanyeol sanoi, äänensävy selvästi tummuen. Karvat Baekhyunin niskassa nousivat pystyyn, sanat eivät tietäneet hyvää.

”Seulgi”, Chanyeol sihahti otsaansa stressaantuneena hieroen. ”Hän on poissa.”

Baekhyun jäykistyi. Aika tuntui pysähtyvän, kun hän katsoi Parkin kalpenevia kasvoja. Hän puhdisti kurkkuaan pelatakseen aikaa. Oli asiallista esittää suruvalittelut. ”Otan osaa.”

”Ei hän ole kuollut”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyunin silmät levisivät puhtaasta hämmennyksestä. Miesparan kasvoilla lieni muutakin kuin vauvanhoidon aiheuttamaa väsymystä.

”Hän on vain… poissa.”

”Sä olet ihan yksin?” Baekhyun kysyi ihmetellen. Hän ei osannut laittaa itseään miehen saappaisiin, kuvitellakan, miltä mahtoi tuntua yrittää selvitä kaikesta täysin omin neuvoin. Hän ja Aera olivat selviytyneet vauva-arjesta historiansa huomioiden ihmeellisen hyvin. Ensimmäinen puoli vuotta oli mennyt loistavasti, Baekhyun oli hoitanut osansa mallikkaasti. Sen jälkeen välimatka oli kasvanut, mutta ainakin he olivat samassa kaupungissa. Kun Sujin oli täyttänyt 18 kuukautta, Baekhyun oli pakannut kamansa ja ostaa täräyttänyt asunnon Ilsanista.

”On mulla vanhempani, siskoni ja sosiaalityöntekijät. Päivä kerrallaan”, Chanyeol huokaisi. Hän palautti reippaamman ilmeen kasvoilleen hyvinkin nopeasti, se sai Baekhyunin epäilemään, oliko hänelläkin yleensäkin tapana piilottaa tunteensa hurmaavan hymynsä taakse.

Baekhyun kertoi alueella olevista päiväkodeista, joista toinen oli kaupungin, toinen yksityinen. Hän itse luotti perhepäivähoitaja Kimiin. 60-vuotias nainen oli perhetuttu, äidin läheinen ystävä Ilsanista. Oli ollut noloa mennä koputtamaan naisen ovelle, mutta onneksi rouva Kim oli ottanut hänet hyvin vastaan. Hän nautti saadessaan hoitaa Sujinia, heillä oli monesti kivaa. Sujin piti hänestä; varamummo, se hän oli.

”Jos joskus tarvitset apua, mäkin olen täällä”, Baekhyun sanoi hennosti hymyillen. Hän kertoi avoimesti työpaikastaan, ei ollut mikään salaisuus, että hän työskenteli Ilsanin verotoimistossa maanantaista perjantaihin, kahdeksasta viiteen. Hän kävi töissä vain työssä käymisen takia, hänellä ei ollut mitään intressejä elää uralleen. Hän olisi voinut tehdä hienon uran Bucheonin keskuspankissa, mutta hänen ja Aeran taistelu reviiristä kävi loppujen lopuksi niin väsyttäväksi, että hän näki parhaakseen nostaa kytkintä.

”Kiitos tarjouksesta. Pidän sen mielessä”, Chanyeol sanoi hymyillen. Baekhyun vastasi siihen hymyilemällä itsekin, vaikka miehen elottomat silmät saivat hänen mielensä taas raksuttamaan. Hän ei pitänyt yhtään omasta halustaan sekaantua muiden elämiin, mutta hän ei osannut estää vaistomaisia ajatuksiaan. Hän oli hyväksynyt sen piirteen itsessään ja opetellut nostamaan henkiset kädet pystyyn ja kieltäytymään houkutuksesta lähteä kaivelemaan toisten perinpohjaisia syitä sille, miksi he olivat sellaisessa tilassa kuin olivat. Jos hän yritti kaivella liikaa, hän löytäisi itsensä syvältä toisen elämästä, eikä hän välttämättä halunnut sinne, sillä hänellä oli Sujin, jolle täytyi antaa paljon huomiota ja rakkautta.

Baekhyun halusi tietää Dabinista. Naapurin tytär oli suurin syy, miksi hän oli uskaltautunut tulla jutulle. Hän keräsi rohkeutensa ja kysyi. Onneksi Park ei vaikuttanut ärsyyntyneeltä joutuessaan puhumaan aina samasta asiasta uudelleen ja uudelleen. Hän oli ylpeä tyttärestään, ja rakasti häntä koko sydämestään, sellaisen kuvan Baekhyun hänestä sai. Ehkä lapsi oli suunniteltu, toivottu, haluttu. Mutta äidin lähtö vaikutti muuttaneen kaiken.

Chanyeol laski teekannun ja mukit pöytään, istui itsekin alas. Hän ei vaikuttanut pahastuvan Baekhyunin uteliaisuudesta, Hyun olikin ymmärtänyt pysyä pinnallisissa, arkisissa asioissa. Ei mitään liian henkilökohtaista, tai hän vatvoisi Parkien menneisyyttä vielä kolme seuraavaa yötä.

”Kauanko sulla on aikaa?” Chanyeol kysyi, suupieli värähtäen. Baekhyun tajusi miehen olevan huvittunut, joten hän uskalsi rentoutua.

”Pari tuntia”, hän heitti ja paljasti säihkyvän hymynsä. Hänen oli ollut tarkoitus vain pyörähtää, toivottaa mies tervetulleeksi naapurustoon ja nähdä tyttö vaikka edes vilaukselta, mutta Park vaikutti kaipaavan juttuseuraa. Eikä hänellä ollut mitään sitä vastaan. Hän rakasti jutella ihmisten kanssa. Hänellä ja Sujiniella ei ollut koskaan tylsää, kun he molemmat olivat äänessä koko ajan.

”Hyvä sitten”, Chanyeol naurahti ja kertoi hänelle, miten hän oli päätynyt kaikista paikoista juuri Ilsaniin.

* * *

Rouva Choin kasvoilla oli levollinen ilme, kun Baek Jiyongin kaunis ja tunteellinen ääni ravisutti taas naapurustoa. Baekhyun nappasi oluttölkin puiselta terassipöydältä ja napsautti sen auki mahdollisimman nopeasti, ettei se häiritsisi musiikkia. Rouva Choin ilme ei värähtänytkään, hän tuntui kuuntevan vain bluetooth-kaiuttimesta soivaa kappaletta. Rouva Choin toisella puolella istuva Kyungsoo oli jämähtänyt myös jonnekin kappaleen aikaansaamiin mielikuviin, hänen oluttölkkinsä oli vielä avaamaton.

Baekhyun ei saanut katsettaan irti horisontissa näkyvästä, kaksikerroksisesta omakotitalosta. Hän huokaisi raskaasti ja toivoi Dabinien kasvavan hyvin, vaikka hänellä ei ollutkaan äitihahmoa elämässään. Chanyeolie varmasti löytäisi itselleen uuden naisen, ihan varmasti. Ei niin hurmaava tapaus sinkkuna kauaa pysyisi.

”Soo-yah!” Baekhyun parkaisi. Rouva Choi mulkaisi häntä, hän oli selvästi ärtynyt kovasta äänensävystä. Kyungsoo avasi sumuiset silmänsä ja kohotti asentoaan. Rouva Choitakin oli kaikeasta huolimatta alkanut kiinnostaa.

”Mulla on uusi naapuri. Miksi en ole huomannut?”

”Sulla on kolmevuotias tytär”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja oli hörpätä oluestaan. Hän viimein huomasi, ettei hän ollut muistanut avata tölkkiä ja napsautti sen auki. Miljöö raikui maailman ihanimmasta äänestä, hymy nousi kaikkien kasvoille.

”Niin.. Niinhän mulla on”, Baekhyun sanoi ja mutristi huuliaan. Sujinie vietti hänen luonaan aina neljä päivää kerrallaan. Viiteen kuukauteen mahtui melko monta jaksoa, jolloin tyttö oli äitinsä luona.

”Park Chanyeol”, hän lausahti ja osoitti kohti omakotitaloa, joka hehkui tänään jotenkin kummallisen kirkkaana.

”Ja Dabinie, kuusi kuukautta”, hän jatkoi, haaveilevammalla äänellä. Hän rakasti vauvoja, hän oli heikkona sellaiseen viattomuuteen. Hän halusi olla se, joka tarjoaisi turvallisen ympäristön kasvaa ja kehittyä. Hän oli ollut onnekas saatuaan seurata niin läheltä, miten Sujin oli kasvanut. Ensimmäinen vuosi oli ollut rankka, mutta täynnä hyviä muistoja, hänen ja Aeran väleistä huolimatta.

”Onko hänellä vaimoa?” rouva Choi kysyi. Hän oli aina kummallisen kiinnostunut muiden miesten siviilisäädystä, vaikka piti itsekin sormusta vasemassa nimettömässä.

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. ”Ilmeisesti hän lähti lätkimään vastuun käydessä liian suureksi.”

”Aigoo”, Kyungsoo huokaisi myötätuntoisesti, vaikka hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, millaista oli elää vauva-arkea. Hän eli muiden puheiden varassa.

”Mites teillä?” Baekhyun kysyi, vaihtaen puheenaiheen ystävänsä vaimoon. ”Oletko koettanut saada Yunseolle pullaa uunin?”

”Yunseo ei halua lapsia, vielä”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja kohautti olkiaan. Vaimon laskukausi oli kestänyt jo kuukausia, ja keinot piristää häntä lienivät tiukassa. Tunnelma oli tänään jotenkin erilainen, Soon hymy ei ollut niin herkässä eikä ”harjoiteltu on, paljonkin” -läppää ollut kuuluvissa.

”Aera oli jotenkin nihkeänä”, Baekhyun murahti. Hänti ei yhtään ihmetyttänyt, jos muijat olisivat ottaneet yhteen. Hän niin toivoi, ettei Sujin perisi äitinsä tapaa käsitellä tunteitaan; padota niitä sisälleen, kunnes lopulta räjähtää hallitsemattomasti. Ei hänenkään tavoissaan kehumista ollut, hän kun tapasi yleensä vakuuttaa kaiken olevan hyvin ja pelkkää auringonpaistetta, vaikka oikeasti kaikki olisi päin helvettiä.

”Mitä teidän välillä oikein on?” rouva Choi kysyi. Baekhyun naurahti 20 vuotta vanhemman naisen tavalle udella.

”Yoo Aera rakastaa Baekhyunia”, Kyungsoo sanoi. ”On rakastanut seitsemäntoista vuotta.”

”Hän ei osaa mennä eteenpäin elämässään”, Baekhyun sanoi ja pyöritti silmiään. Jos hän ei olisi antanut sille pirulaiselle pikkusormea, he tuskin olisivat siinä. He olivat olleet läheisiä ystäviä, ja olisivat varmasti pysyneet sellaisina, jos jokin aivopieru ja uteliaisuus olisi ajanut heitä harrastamaan seksiä. Vasta, kun Aera oli tajunnut, ettei hän koskaan voisi saada Baekhyunia itselleen, hänestä oli tullut sellainen, helposti ärsyyntyvä ja luotaantyöntävä. Se kaikki oli puhdasta suojautumista. Jos hän tiputtaisi kaiki muurinsa ja painautuisi hetkeksikin liian pitkäksi aikaa Baekhyunin rintaa vasten, hän särkyisi. Ja hän halusi olla tuntemasta sitä kaikkea uudelleen.

”Miksi et anna hänelle mahdollisuutta?” rouva Choi kysyi.

”Emme sovi yhteen.”

Kyungsoo tuhahti tavalla, jolla hän tapasi aina äännähtää, kun hän ei uskonut ystävänsä puheita.

”Sulla ei ole käryäkään meidän suhteesta. Se, mikä tapahtuu Bucheonissa, jää Bucheoniin”, Baekhyun jyrähti ja kieltäytyi avaamasta elämäänsä yhtään enempää. Hän ei ollut muuttanut Ilsaniin syyttä suotta.

”Mitä veljellesi kuuluu?” rouva Choi kysyi väliin.

Baekhyun pyöritti silmiään uudemman kerran. Nainen voisi kysyä sitä Beomilta itse.

”Hän on ihana”, rouva Choi huokaisi.

”Ja naimississa, kuten säkin!” Baekhyun parkaisi. Hän melkein näki veljensä kuvat naisen silmissä. Rouva Choi oli katsellut aitaa pystyttävää isoveljeä kieli pitkällä.

”Milloin sä menet naimisiin?”

”En ajatellut”, Baekhyun vastasi tyynenrauhallisesti. Hän ei ollut löytänyt vielä sitä oikeaa, joka olisi herättänyt hänessä tarpeen sanoa aamen. Sujiniella oli jo äiti, hän ei tarvinnut toista. Kaikki oli ihan hyvin juuri niin. Lapsi ei pitänyt erillään asuvia vanhempia ongelmana ennen kuin joku tekisi siitä sellaisen.

Kyungsoo virnuili oluttölkkinsä takaa. ”Vuonna 2025. Muistatko miten lupasit?”

”Olin varmaan kännissä”, Baekhyun tuhahti typertyneenä. Hänellä oli viisi vuotta aikaa, eikä häntä kiinnostanut pätkääkään etsiä sopivaa vaimoketta. Hän ei halunnut vaimoketta.

”Naimississa oleminen on taakka”, rouva Choi sanoi.

”Ehkä sulle, noona!” Kyungsoo huudahti, puolittain järkyttyneellä äänellä. Baekhyun nauroi lähinnä itsekseen. Hän oli omin silmin nähnyt, miten rouva Choi oli katsellut muiden perään. Hän ei välittänyt tietää, minkälainen suhde Choilla oli mieheensä, tai mitä mies pitkillä reissuillaan puuhasi, mutta hän veikkasi, ettei suhde ollut terveimmästä päästä. Tuskin rouva muuten luukuttaisi sydäntäsärkeviä balladeja keskiyön aikaan. Syy, miksi nainen oli ottanut kaksi nuorempaa miestä rinnalleen, ei suinkaan ollut pelkkä silmänruoka.

Baekhyun oli saanut aiheesta tarpeekseen. Hän otti kulauksen oluesta ja pisti bluetooth-kaiutinta isommalle. Hänen katseensa kulkeutui horisontissa häämöttävään kerrostaloon, jonka ylimmän kerroksen vasemmanpuoleisin ikkuna oli viimein pimentynyt. Hän kuuli Kyungsoon laulavan hiljaa kappaleen mukana ja liittyi siihen itsekin.

Rouva Choi avasi viimeisen oluttölkin ja hymyili kuunnellessaan miesten tunteikasta laulua, joka soi naapuruston yllä niin kuin se olisi kuulunut sinne aina.


	3. Chapter 3

Ilma oli mitä loistavin, sisällä kököttäminen ei tullut kuuloonkaan. Kaupungissa asuminen oli tehnyt ulos lähtemisestä enemmän vaivaanäkevämpää, mutta nyt Chanyeol nautti saadessaan astua vain kynnyksen yli ulkoilmaan ja nauttia oman pihansa tuomasta vapaudesta puuhata sitä sun tätä.

Omakotitalo oli ollut ostettaessa suhteellisen hyvässä kunnossa, se vaati vain pientä pintaremonttia ja pihanhoitoa. Räystäät kaipasivat puhdistamista, ja tänään Chanyeolista tuntui, että päivä siihen oli oikea. Pientä haastetta siihen toi hereillä oleva tytär, jonka suuret silmät pysyivät auki, tutusta vuorokausirytmistä huolimatta. Kunhan Dabinie nukahtaisi, hän voisi jättää lapsen nukkumaan vaunuihin ja kiivetä itse julkisivun räystäitä putsailemaan. Hän haaveili käyvänsä rännit läpi sen päivän aikana, jotta homman saisi hoidettua pois alta. Loppuviikoksi oli luvattu jo sadetta.

Chanyeol istui terassilla olevalle, yksinäiselle puutarhatuolille ja jutusteli aikansa tyttären kanssa. Dabin katseli kiinnostuneena ympärilleen. Kevät oli tuonut mukanaan pihapuissa laulavat linnut ja kauempaa kuului koiran haukkumista. Se sai lapsen pysähtymään hetkeksi ja kuuntelemaan, mikä kumma kaukaisuudessa oikein poukutti menemään.

”Kuules, neiti. Nukkuma-aikanne on alkanut jo tovi sitten”, Chanyeol naurahti.

Sanat eivät kiinnostaneet Dabinia pätkän vertaa. Hänen huomionsa oli täysin koiran kimakassa haukkumisessa. Chanyeol pälyili samaan suuntaan kuin tyttärensä; häntäkin oli alkanut kiinnostaa, mistä leikkisä ääntely oikein kantautui. Hän ei ikävä kyllä pystynyt paikantamaan yhtään koiraa.

Innokkaan koiran haukkuminen tuntui vain kovenevan. Chanyeol pidätteli nauruaan seuratessaan Dabinien kuikuilua. Kaula pitkänä äänen suuntaan haikaileva tyttö alkoi vaikuttaa ärtyneeltä, kun koiraa ei alkanut näkyä missään.

Koiran haukkuminen vaikeni, mutta miljöö ei. Lapsen kimakka huudahdus ja mieltäosoittava itku piti huolen siitä, ettei naapurusto olisi hiljainen.

”Sujin-ah…”

Väsynyt älähdys kantautui myös Chanyeolin korviin. Ei siihen paljoa vaadittu, hänellä oli aina ollut hyvä kuulo. Saattoi johtua ulkonevista korvista.

Dabinien ärtyneisyys hälveni, kun vaaleanruskeaturkkinen welsh corgi laukata könkytti vauhdilla pitkin kadunvartta lyhyt talutushihna perässä liuhuen. Chanyeol päätti olla hyödyksi ja houkutella koiran luokseen, pois tieltä juoksentelemasta. Vaaranahan oli jäädä auton alle. Hän nousi ylös tyttö sylissään ja kiinnitti koiran huomion puhumalla sille kovaan ääneen.

Lyhytjalkainen corgi käännähti ympäri ja juoksi vauhdilla Yeolin jalkoihin. Chanyeol tarttui talutushihnasta ja antoi Dabinielle kaiken ajan seurata jaloissa pyörivää otusta. Chanyeol sai äärimmäistä mielihyvää kuunnellessaan tyttärensä riemunkiljahduksia kovilla olevista tärykalvoista huolimatta.

Naapurin Byun Baekhyun hölkkäsi tyttärensä kanssa Chanyeolin pihakadulle. Mies laski sylissään olevan lapsen maan kamaralle ja rojahti nojaamaan polviinsa, hengittäen raskaasti. Chanyeol puri huultaan seuratessaan miestä. Näky oli viimekertaiseen verrattuna varsin erilainen. Hänen otsallaan oli useampikin hikipisara, eikä hengen haukkomisesta tahtonut tulla loppua.

”Mongryong-ah…” mies puuskutti. Hän mulkoili koiraa ja näytti vähän siltä kuin olisi halunnut mulkoilla vähän tytärtäänkin, mutta ei uskaltanut.

Chanyeol tarjosi talutushihnaa Baekhyunille ja virnisti pienesti. Mustatukkainen suoristi itsensä ja tapasi ensimmäisenä puolivuotiaan Ko Dabinien, joka tutki näkemäänsä suuriin silmin. Baekhyunin kasvoilla ollut hetkellinen väsymys muuttui puhtaaksi iloksi, kun hän sai viimein tavata naapuruston nuorimman asukkaan.

”No mutta hei”, hän äännähti lapselle ja esitteli itsensä varsin tuttavallisesti naapurin sedäksi. Hän vilkaisi jalkaansa vasten painautuvaa Sujinia ja virnisti nolona.

Chanyeol piteli edelleen talutushihnasta kiinni. Hän ei uskaltanut ojentaa sitä Sujinielle, sillä hän ei tainnut ymmärtää pitää siitä tiukasti kiinni. Hän köhäisi varovasti ja sai Baekhyunin ottamaan koiran haltuunsa.

”Kaunis päivä tänään”, Yeol sanoi. Sanoilla ei tuntunut olevan mitään vaikutusta, Baekhyun ei tuntunut saavan katsettaan irti Dabinista, vaikka yritys lieni kova.

”Niin on”, hän sanoi, luoden Yeoliin pelkän lyhyen vilkaisun. ”Beom hyung toi koiransa meille viikoksi. Hän lähti rillustelemaan heti, kun mä olen lomalla. Ainakin Sujiniella on leikkikaveri.”

Chanyeol naurahti myötätuntoisesti. Koiran ei ollutkaan Baekhyunien. Se selittikin, miksi naapurustossta ei kuulunut haukkumista jatkuvalla syötöllä.

Dabin seurasi haltioituneena läähättävää koiraa, joka oli pistänyt makuulleen. Chanyeol ei voinut olla huomaamatta tyttärensä intoa. Eikä se jäänyt Baekhyuniltakaan huomaamatta.

”Saa silittää. Ryong on tottunut pikkulapsiin.”

Chanyeol oli epävarma. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä tehdä. Hänellä ei ollut kokemusta koirista, koska hän oli allerginen ja vältteli eläimiä. Kuitenkin vaisto veti hänet alas kyykkyyn, koiran tasolle.

Chanyeolin käsivarsilla oleva Dabin ojensi kätensä kohti koiraa. Hän kiljaisi innokkaasti kerran jos toisenkin osuessaan karkeaan turkkiin. Baekhyun opetti häntä silittämään Mongryeongia sopivalla tavalla. Chanyeol tunsi sisimmässään ääretöntä kiitollisuutta naapurin miestä kohtaan, kun hänellä vaikutti olevan paljon enemmän tietotaitoa, miten sen ikäisen tyttelin kanssa oikein pelattiin. Hän ei voinut valehdella, etteikö hänellä olisi sormi suussa aina, kun jotain uutta tulisi vastaan. Jokainen päivä oli yhtä oppimista eikä hänellä ollut ketään siinä lähellä, joka jakaisi hänen kanssaan ne ihmeet ja kummat.

Koiran saamasta huomiosta mustasukkaiseksi tullut Sujin työntyi isänsä ja koiran väliin. Hän mulkoili Dabinia tummilla silmillään ja mutristeli huuliaan, mietti selvästi jotain ikävänluontoista. Chanyeol näki tytössä paljon samoja piirteitä kuin isässään. Kivikasvoisen kolmevuotiaan silmissä paloi pelkkä kateus, kun Baekhyun ei huomioinut häntä vaan piti huomionsa innosta kiljuvassa Dabiniessa, joka hakkasi välillä käsiään yhteen (tai vaihtoehtoisesti Yeolin käsivartta).

Typerä ajatus pälkähti Chanyeolin päähän, eikä hän enää siinä iässä kehdannut epäröidä. Hän avasi suunsa ja kysyi asiansa suoraan. ”Kuule… onko teillä kiire? Ajattelin puhdistaa räystäät ennen seuraavaa sadetta, mutta tarvitsisin silmäparin vahtimaan tyttöä ainakin siihen asti, että hän nukahtaa.”

Baekhyunin silmät olivat alkaneet tuikkia entistä kirkkaammin, eikä Chanyeol ollut vielä edes ehtinyt esittää kaikkia tarjouksiaan.

”Laitetaan portit kiinni, niin koira saa juosta vapaana pihalla. Sisältä löytynee varmasti jotain välipalaa, jos teidän on nälkä.”

”Totta kai”, Baekhyun sanoi hymyssäsuin. ”Mukava olla avuksi.”

”Kiva”, Chanyeol hymyili ja nousi ylös. Dabin äännähti vastalauseeksi ja alkoi itkeä, kun koirakaveri jäi käden ulottumattomiin. Chanyeol nauroi julmalle tempulleen syvältä vatsastaan ja suurinpiirtein työnsi lapsensa naapurin Byunin syliin. Baekhyun alkoi välittömästi tehdä tuttavuutta Dabinien kanssa. Sujin painautui paremmin isänsä jalkaa vasten ja hapuili kädellään verkkatakin helmaa.

Dabin vähät välitti Baekhyunista. Hänen huomionsa oli Mongryongissa.

Heti, kun Chanyeol oli sulkenut pihapiiriä ympäröivän aidan portin, Baekhyun lupasi Sujinin irrottaa talutushihnan kaulapannasta. Isän avustuksella tehtävä sujui hyvin. Mongryong pinkaisi välittömästi juoksuun tutkimaan uuden pihapiirin hajuja, mutta pysyi silti näköetäisyydellä omistajastaan (tai sen veljestä). Sen huomio oli täysin vieraassa reviirissä eikä se kuunnellut Dabinien kaipaavaa itkua.

”Olisipa mullakin aidattu piha. Beom hyung pystytti tontit erottavan aidan päin kettua enkä ole antanut hänelle lupaa tulla jatkamaan projektia”, Baekhyun naurahti heidän kävellessä kohti omakotitalon edustalla olevaa terassia.

Chanyeol huolehti, ettei Sujin jäisi jälkeen ja pysyisi heidän vauhdissa. Vieras paikka selvästi epäilytti häntä. Jollain tavallla Yeol oli hyvillään siitä - sehän oli ihan tervellistä.

”Voin rakentaa sen sulle, jos hankit materiaalit. Olen rakennusmies vailla töitä.”

Baekhyun näytti aidosti hölmistyneeltä, kuin hän ei uskoisi korviaan. ”Kai sulla joku hinta on?”

”Jos katsot sillä aikaa Dabinien perään, olemme sujut”, Chanyeol sanoi.

”Vau”, Baekhyun henkäisi. ”Milloin sulla on aikaa?”

”Aina. Mulla ei ole vielä duunia Ilsanissa. En ole suunnitellut, milloin palaan takaisin työmarkkinoille. Prioriteettini ovat nyt lapsessa.”

”Ymmärrän”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hymy oli kuin liimattu hänen kasvoilleen. ”Tyttösi on suloinen.”

Chanyeol naurahti pienesti. Niin hän halusi muistuttaa itselleen aina silloin, kun myös hän itse oli itkun partaalla väsymyksen kourissa olevasta lapsesta.

”Joko teille on tullut hampaita?”

”Puhkeamassa. Yöt on pahoja. Siksi olen ihmeissäni, miksi hän jaksaa valvoa vielä, vaikka hänen olisi pitänyt simahtaa jo aikaa sitten.”

Chanyeol näki selvästi, ettei Baekhyun pelännyt vauva-arkea yhtään. Hän vaikutti nauttivan siitä kaikesta ja lähes haikailevan sen perään. Häntä kiinnosti, olisiko Baekhyun nauttinut ajasta yhtä paljon, jos hän olisi joutunut olemaan lapselleen myös äiti.

Yeol pahoitteli, ettei uskaltanut päästää Mongryongia sisälle asuntoon. Hänestä ei olisi mihinkään, jos eläimestä kariseva karva ja hilse saisi hänen hengitystiensä tukkoon ja silmät vuotamaan, ja hänen piti olla kykenevä huolehtimaan vauvasta. Hän ei taatusti alkaisi soittamaan Yooralle, noonan täytyi valmistautua nousemaan urallaan uusiin sfääreihin.

Baekhyun ymmärsi hyvin. Olisi ollut vääryyttä edes pitää itsestäänselvyytenä koiran kutsumista sisälle toisen kotiin. Hän jäi terassille tyttöjen kanssa, silittelemään ympäristöstä kiinnostunutta corgia.

Chanyeol ei ollut varma, olisiko hänen pitänyt olla enemmän varuillaan jättäessään lapsensa toisen hoiviin. Jollain tasolla hän oli hirvittävän ylisuojeleva, mutta Dabin ei näyttänyt vierastavan uutta ihmistä ja Baekhyun näytti tietävän, mitä hän oli tekemässä. Hän luotti siihen, että Baekhyun osaisi huutaa, jos jotain hälyttävää sattuisi sillä aikaa, kun hän kaivaisi jääkaapista mehua ja hedelmiä. Oli helppoa lohduttautua ajatuksella; jos Yoora noona selvisi illasta vaativan veljentyttären kanssa, kyllä jo kaiken kertaalleen kokenut yksinhuoltaja-isä osaisi katsoa hetken aikaa neidin perään. Ainoa ihminen, jolle hän ei tytärtään enää koskaan uskaltaisi luovuttaa, oli kaikessa ironisuudessaan lapsen äiti, Ko Seulgi.

Sillä aikaa, kun Chanyeol oli häärännyt sisätiloissa, terassilla oli tehty ihmeitä. Sujin istui portaalla antamassa kaiken huomionsa Mongryeongille, joka retkotti selällään, ketarat ojossa ja ylimellevä ilme kasvoillaan. Baekhyun oli löytänyt Dabinien vellipullon pikkupöydältä ja syötti lasta tottuneesti hento hymy kasvoillaan.

Chanyeol laski kädessään olevan tarjottimen yksinäisen terassituolin vieressä olevalle puiselle pikkupöydälle ja katsoi näkyä kummastuneena. Suurisilmäinen tyttö piti katseensa tiukasti tuttipullossa ja joi antaumuksella. Vielä kaksikymmentä minuuttia sitten neidillä oli ollut varsin toinen ääni kellossa.

Baekhyun vilkaisi varjon langettamaan Yeoliin nopeasti ja tartutti hymyn pidemmän kasvoille. Hän kiitti mehuista ja hedelmistä lyhyellä lausahduksella, kunnes taas upposi puolivuotiaan määrätietoiseen katseeseen.

Chanyeol ei olisi hennonnut peruuttaa pois terassilta ja mennä puuhiinsa, mutta räystäät eivät odottaneet yhtään enempää. Hän oli kironnut huonosti vetäviä rännejä jo monet kerrat, ne olivat kai täynnä viime syksyn lehtiä ja muuta roskaa, kun vesi ei tahtonut valua siististi talon nurkilla oleviin viemäriaukkoihin vaan holvasi pitkin räystäitä minne sattuu. Oli parempi tehdä homma pois alta, nyt, kun lapsellekin löytyi kaitsija.

Chanyeol loi hyvässä sovussa terassin yksinäisen tuolin jakavaan kaksikkoon vielä pitkän katseen, ennen kuin kovetti itsensä ja meni hakemaan ne hemmetin tikkaat.

Kun Chanyeol oli siirtynyt omakotitalon sivustalle, pois terassin läheisyydestä, Sujin alkoi tulla ulos kuorestaan. Hän katseli miljöötä kiinnostuneemmin ja kyseli Baekhyunilta kaikenlaista. Chanyeol ei ollut niin kaukana, etteikö hän olisi kuullut. Jokainen uteliaan kolmevuotiaan kysymys kantautui myös hänen korviinsa. Suurin osa kysymyksistä liittyi Baekhyunin sylissä olevaan vauvaan, jonka nälästä ei tuntunut tulevan loppua. Chanyeolia harmitti, kun hän ei uskaltanut paikata Baekhyunin ontuvia vastauksia Dabiniesta ja hänen äidittömyydestään. Mutta hän ei halunnut sekaantua heidän kahden keskusteluun. Sujin luultavasti hiljentyisi takaisin varautuneeksi itsekseen, jos Yeol alkaisi huhuilla vastauksia uteluihin tikkaiden yläpäästä.

Mongryong oli saanut tarpeekseen ympäristön tutkimisesta. Se retkotti terassin edustalla reporankana ja nautti lämmittävästä auringosta yhtä paljon kuin Chanyeolkin. Hän piti talvesta ja muistakin vuodenajoista omalla tavallaan, mutta kyllä kevät oli silti hänen sydämessään elämän parasta aikaa. Keväisin ei ollut vielä liian kuuma, mutta mukava viettää aikaa ulkoilmassa. Hän ei ollut koskaan ollut mikään hyvä sisällä kyhnöttäjä. Viimeiset puoli vuotta hän ei ollut kuitenkaan muuta tehnytkään kuin viettänyt suurimman osan ajasta saman neljän seinän sisällä.

Chanyeol pysähtyi kuullessaan terassilta kantautuvaa, hiljaista laulua. Hän laski katseensa rännin pohjalle kasautuneeseen lehtiroskaan ja kuunteli tuutulaulun hellää kulkua katumus rinnassaan pistäen. Hän tunsi jonkinasteista alemmuutta, hän ei ollut koskaan laulanut Dabinielle yhtään niin kauniisti. Hän, kahdenkymmenenkahdeksan vanha, ei osannut laulaa tuutulauluja. Kovasti hän oli yrittänyt, matalalla, karkealla äänellään lapselleen laulaa, mutta ei niin kauniisti kuin Baekhyun. Hän ei edes tiennyt mustatukkaisen miehen valitsemaa kappaletta, hän ei tavannut selailla tuutulaulusoittolistoja. Hän ei edes tiennyt, oliko sellaisia olemassa. Ehkä täytyisi tutkia, hän mietti mielessään.

Chanyeolin oli pakko tulla alas tikkailta ja vilkaista, mitä terassilla oikein tapahtui. Baekhyun istui edelleen terassituolilla, Dabin sylissään. Sujin oli seisahtunut Baekhyunin eteen ja piteli pientä kättään Dabinin päälaella. Baekhyunin kasvoilla oleva ilme oli rauhallinen ja se loisti puhdasta rakkautta. Ja se rakkaus särki Chanyeolin sydämen.

Chanyeol veti itsensä omakotitalon lyhyemmän seinustan suojiin ja nojasi siihen raskaasti hengittäen. Hän sulki silmänsä, muttei saanut kuvaa mielestään, se oli jämähtänyt hänen verkkokalvoilleen ikuisiksi ajoiksi, niinkin pienestä. Vatsaa väänsi, sillä hän ei voinut ymmärtää, miten Baekhyun, pelkkä hyvänpäiväntuttu, pystyi katsomaan toisen lasta niinkin ihaillen.

Riittämättömyydentunne oli murskaava. Järki sanoi, ettei kukaan voisi rakastaa Dabinia yhtä paljon kuin hän, sydän uskotteli toisin. Epävarmuudet nousivat mieleen; mitä jos hän ei antanut Dabinille tarpeeksi, vaikka hän oli antanut lapselle kaikkensa? Mitä, jos hän ei tulisikaan selviämään taakasta yksin? Mitä, jos hän ei pystyisikään tarjoamaan lapselleen sellaista turvaa ja rakkautta kuin hän oikeasti vaatisi? Mitä, jos hän olisi huono isä?

”Nukkuu”, Sujin kuiskasi. Chanyeol joutui höristämään korviaan todella, että kuulisi.

”Nukkuu”, Baekhyun toisti.

Chanyeol vilkaisi uudestaan terassille. Baekhyun laski Dabinien vaunuihin ja peitti kopan harsolla, antaen hänen nauttia täydestä pimeydestä ja rauhasta. Sen jälkeen hän nappasi Sujinien syliinsä ja hyppyytti häntä aikansa hymy huulilla.

Paino Chanyeolin harteilla keveni yhtä nopeasti kuin taakka oli sinne kasautunutkin. Byun Sujin vaikutti saavan täysin samanmoista huomiota kuin hetkellisesti charmillaan naapurin isännän valtaansa saanut Dabin. Yeol ei tiennyt miksi hän oli vähän mustasukkainen, ja tiesi olevansa sitä turhaan. Hymynsä löytänyt Sujin sai janonsa kuriin mansikkamehulla ja hedelmillä, joita Yeol oli heille vartavasten kantanut.

Baekhyun nosti katseensa talon nurkalla nojailevaan Chanyeoliin. Sujin oli täysin omenaviipaleen pauloissa, häntä ei kiinnostanut sillä hetkellä mikään muu.

”Kiitos”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa.

”Ei mitään”, Baekhyun vastasi lähes ääneti ja siirsi huomionsa takaisin tyttäreensä. Chanyeol peruutti askeleen jos toisenkin. Hän päätti nousta takaisin tikkaille ja jatkaa siivousoperaatiota hyvillä mielin. Dabin nukkuisi ainakin pari tuntia, ja siinä ajassa hän todennäköisesti ehtisi käydä kaikki rännit lävitse. Projektista olisi saattanut tulla astetta hankalampi, jos Mongryong ei olisi sattunut paikalle väsyttämään väkisin hereillä pysyttelevää lasta.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyungsoo oli joutunut Baekhyunin puheripulin kohteeksi tahtomattaan. Hän oli pyöritellyt silmiään jo tovin vanhemman puheille siitä, mitä hän oli kokenut naapurin vauvan kanssa.

Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti ja kommentoi Kyungsoon kasvojen ilmettä. Soolla ei ollut sitten minkäänlaista samaistumispintaa hänen kokemuksiinsa. Mutta vatsassa väänsi silti niin kuin hän olisi ihastunut pahemman kerran. Hän ei voinut itselleen mitään, että puhdas viattomuus sai hänen sukkansa pyörimään jaloissa sillä tavoin. Hän ei ikinä unohtaisi, miltä vastasyntynyt Sujin oli hänen silmissään ensi kertaa näyttänyt, oma tytär oli hänen ensirakkautensa. Mutta naapurin Dabinie oli jättänyt häneen jäljen. Ehkä se oli osaksi jotain säälin kaltaista; raukka joutui kasvamaan täysin ilman äidin rakkautta.

Veri alkoi oikein kiehua hänen miettiessä, mikä perkele oli saanut lapsen äidin jättämään avuttoman tytön sillä tavoin, vaikka lapsi oli mitä ilmeisemmin ollut suunniteltu. Baekhyun ei ikinä, _ei ikinä,_ tulisi hyväksymään sellaista tekoa. Vain mielipuoli tekisi niin, olivat hänen henkilökohtaiset motiivinsa sitten mitkä tahansa. Baekhyun toivoi että Chanyeolilla olisi tarpeeksi munaa olla koskaan antamatta anteeksi sellaista tekoa, vaikka kuinka nainen bambinsilmillään anoisi. Baekhyunilla oli kokemusta sellaisista silmistä ja niiden petollisuudesta

”Woah”, Kyungsoo henkäisi huomatessaan, miten ystävän ilme alkoi kiristyä. Baekhyun palasi takaisin siihen hetkeen ja koitti päästää irti ajatuksistaan. Hän oli miettinyt naapuruston uusimpia tulokkaita liian pitkään, hän tiedosti sen itsekin. Hän oli pahoillaan, ettei pystynyt keskittämään kaikkea sitä energiaa Kyungsoohon.

”Mitäs Yunseo? Joko teillä menee paremmin?” hän kysyi, yrittäen vaikuttaa kiinnostuneemmalta Kyungsoon asioista. Parkin talouden rempallaan olevat asiat tahtoivat kuitenkin hyppiä mielessä estelyistä huolimatta.

Baekhyunin toinen kulmakarva nousi taivaisiin leikkisämmän ilmeen noustessa kasvoille. ”Joko on pullat uunissa?”

”Helvetti sentään, Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo parkaisi huutonaurun muodossa. Baekhyun työnsi kielenkärjen huuliensa väliin ja lällätteli aikansa. Ilmeily muuttui typertyneeksi hymyksi, kun hän myönsi, ettei perheenlisäys olisi hänestä mikään typerin idea, jonka hän oli saanut.

Kyungsoo pyöritteli silmiään, jälleen. Hän kehtaisi muistuttaa, ettei siitä ollut kuin reipas puoli vuotta, kun asia oli ollut pöydällä edellisen kerran. Heistä molemmat muistivat yksityiskohtien tarkkuudella, miten paskaiseen nauruun Yoo Aera oli revennyt ja pudistellut päätään huvittuneena hetkeä ennen kuin oli ottanut huikat alkomarketin halvimmasta kuohuviinistä.

”Pitäisikö sun opiskella lastenhoitajaksi, että saisit tyydytystä noille kummallisille haluillesi?” Soo ehdotti.

”Hyi! Puhut niin kuin puhuisit jostain perverssiöstä. Perhekeiskeisyyteni ei ole mikään fetissi”, Baekhyun parkaisi. Hän nosti molemmat kädet ylös ja oli luovuttaa siihen paikkaan. Miksi hän oletti kerta toisensa jälkeen, että Kyungsoo ystävänä ymmärtäisi häntä.

”No en mä sillä tavalla tarkoittanut”, Kyungsoo virnisti ja tönäisi Baekhyunia kevyesti olkapäähän. Baekhyun naurahti pienesti ja rentoutui. ”Olet hyvä isä. Mutta uuteen lapseen tarvitaan myös äiti, ellet itse ajatellut sitä maailmaan työntää.”

Baekhyunin teki vaikeaa myöntää Kyungsoon olevan jälleen kerran oikeassa. Mitä Aeraan tuli, hän ei ollut ottanut ideaa vakavasti viime kerralla, tuskin nytkään. Baekhyunin sisällä oli vain tyhjyyttä, kuin häneltä olisi puuttunut vielä jotakin. Hän rakasti Sujinia yli kaiken, mutta hänestä tuntui, ettei hänen perheensä ollut vielä täysi. Hän halusi nelihenkisen, ehkä jopa viisihenkisen, perheen. Häntä alkoi pakostakin hymyilyttää; Yoo Aera ei ikinä tekisi hänelle kolmea lasta. Baekhyun oli siitä sataprosenttisen varma. He olivat tunteneet Aeran kanssa seitsemäntoista vuotta, eikä hän ollut kertaakaan puhunut kolmesta lapsesta. Ei sanallakaan.

”Mä olen tosissani, Soo-yah”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hänen vakava äänensä sai kenet tahansa uskomaan. ”Mä olen miettinyt, pitäisikö mun hakea toimistopäällikön paikkaa. Jos talous kasvaa, menot kasvavat ja tulojen olisi hyvä pysyä siinä mukana.”

”Totta. Kahdeksantoista vuotta on pitkä aika. Ja sen jos kertoo useammalla, puhutaan miljardeista woneista.”

”Liioittelet, rakas”, Baekhyun virnisti. Hän osasi säästää pitkän pennin. Hänet oli opetettu ajattelemaan taloudellisesti. Liiketalousalan ammattilaiset vanhempina opettivat paljon. Hän aikoi pitää huolen myös siitä, että hänen jälkikasvunsa ymmärsi rahan arvon.

”Älä sano. Pyörtyisit, jos ynnäisit yhteen kaikki menot. Sallinenko muistuttaa, että ostit kahdellasadallatuhannella wonilla alkoholia eräs iltapäivä.”

Baekhyun näytti hampaita Kyungsoolle. Ilta oli ollut niin kostea ja täynnä maailman noloimpia asioita, ettei hän halunnut edes muistella sitä. Jos hänen vanhempansa saisivat kuulla illanvietosta jotain kautta, he olisivat todella ylpeitä. Tai Sujin! Baekhyun lupasi itselleen pitää huolta, ettei Soo levittäisi päättömiä juoruja hänen villistä nuoruudestaan kenelle tahansa. Hänen oli vaikea ajatella pystyvänsä nauramaan niille kommelluksille vielä kahdenkymmenenkään vuoden kuluttua…

Kyungsoo huomasi Baekhyunin kasvoille jämähtäneen haikeuden. Hän ei voinut olla kommentoimatta miehestä paistavaa halua täyttää unelmansa perheenlisäyksen suhteen. Ehkä se ei ollutkaan pelkkä vaihe, haaveita, vaan sydämestä tuleva toive.

”Et ole ajatellut itsellesi uutta vaimokkeentekelettä hankkia? Maailmassa on paljon naisia, jotka haluavat lapsia.”

Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti. Se kaikista loogisin vaihtoehto oli hänelle se kaikista vihoviimeisin. Hän ei nähnyt ketään muuta lastensa äitinä kuin Yoo Aeran. Hänellä ja Aeralla oli takanaan pitkä, yhteinen taival. Heillä oli yksi yhteinen tytär ja hänestä olisi ihan helvetin kummallista, jos toisella lapsella olisi joku toinen äiti. Se olisi liian monimutkaista, aivan liian monimutkaista. Ja kaiken lisäksi, hän joutuisi harrastamaan seksiä jonkun toisen naisen kanssa. Ja se tuntui hänestä äärettömän likaiselta ajatukselta.

”No, etkö meinaakaan lunastaa lupaustasi? Rengastettu vuoteen 2025 mennessä”, Kyungsoo kiusasi ja virnisteli yhtä mellevänä kuin Baekhyun oli hänelle ilmeillyt hetkeä aikaisemmin.

Väri Baekhyunin kasvoilta oli kaikonnut kokonaan. Hän ei mitenkään käsittänyt, missä hiivatin aineissa hän oli mennyt puhumaan sellaisia. Hän ei halunnut naimisiin, hän vastusti rakkaudettomia liittoja eikä hänellä ollut minkäänlaisia romanttisia tunteita Yoo Aeraa kohtaan. Heidän välissään oli kitkaa, sellaista, mikä syttyisi helposti ja saattaisi levitessään tuhota paljon siltoja.

”Oletko sä edes käynyt treffeillä sen jälkeen, kun Sujin syntyi?” Kyungsoo kysyi. Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Ei hän harrastanut treffailua, seurustelua. Hän ei välittänyt sellaisesta.

”Pitäisikö sun?”

Baekhyun nauroi kovaan ääneen. Kyyneleet tulvahtivat silmistä, niin järjettömän vitsin Kyungsoo oli suustaan päästänyt. ”Ei. Ei pitäisi.”

”Miten ajattelit sitten päästä naimisiin? Menet Bucheoniin ja kosit Aeraa, eh?”

”En helvetissä. Se hullu vielä suostuisi”, Baekhyun sanoi ja ravisti itsensä pois mielikuvistaan. Jos hän polvistuisi lapsensa äidin eteen, hän vastaisi empimättä kyllä, ja huomaisi muutaman päivän päästä, miten ahtaaksi hän tuntisi olonsa saman katon alla, kokonaisena perheenä. Yksi sormus ei hävittäisi kaikkia niitä ongelmia, joita Baekhyunin tunteettomuus häntä kohtaan heille aiheuttaisi. Baekhyun ei voinut sille mitään, ettei hän osannut vastata Yoo Aeran antamaan rakkauteen samalla mitalla takaisin. Hän osasi rakastaa pyynteettömästi vain yhtä ja ainoaa; Sujinia.

”Lopetetaan tämä typerä vääntäminen, okei? Sä et tuputa mulle perhe-elämää, ja mä hautaan aikeeni sun naittamisestasi”, Kyungsoo nauroi ja tarjosi kättään. Baekhyun tarttui siihen empimättä, vaikka häntä vähän harmittikin, ettei hän voinut kiusata miestä enää siitä aiheesta. Onneksi hänellä oli monta muuta pikkujuttua, joista vääntää vitsiä, jos tunnelma alkoi käydä paikoin raskaaksi.

”Virastonjohtaja sanoi, että toimistopäällikön paikka tulee sisäiseen hakuun ensi kuussa”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän kertoi mietteistään hakea paikkaa. Hän oli alkanut tulla siihen tulokseen, että hän halusi tehdä elämällään jotain järkevää, vaikka rivityöntekijän duunit olivat hänelle ihan sopivia. Hänestä vain tuntui, että hänessä olisi potentiaalia johonkin muuhun. Suuremmista tuloista ei olisi haittaakaan; hän mieluusti keräisi säästöjä Sujinien koulutusta varten. Yliopistot ja korkeakoulut olivat kalliita eikä tytöllä ikinä tulisi olemaan varaa maksaa sellaisia omasta pussistaan, ainakaan ilman opintolainan ottamista.

”Sujin on vasta kolme, ja sä mietit jo tuollaisia”, Soo ihmetteli.

Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti ja hieraisi silmiään. ”Joskus musta tuntuu, että elämä vilisee silmieni edessä. Tuntuu kuin olisin ollut vasta eilen viettänyt lomani viimeistä päivää, ja siitäkin on jo kaksi viikkoa!”

Kyungsoo huokaisi yhtä raskaasti. Hän oli huomannut ihan saman.

* * *

Baekhyun huomasi kirkkaanpunaisen Kian kaasuttelevan pitkin suoraa tietä. Hän työnsi kadunvarrelle pysähtynyttä Chanyeolia hieman taaksepäin ja varoitti ääneen, miten tiesi auton kurvaavan pihaan liian isolla tilannenopeudella. Sanat kuullessaan Chanyeol peruutti vielä muutaman askeleen lisää, ihan varmuuden vuoksi. Hän käänsi lastenvaunut ympäri ja oli valmis pysymään niiden ja pihaan kaartavan Kian välissä.

Keskustelu aidanrakennusmateriaaleista oli keskeytynyt pahimmoilleen. Baekhyun ei saanut ajatustaan enää kasaan, sillä Yoo Aera oli kääntänyt uteliaan katseensa ei suinkaan Baekhyuniin, vaan hänen vieressään olevaan pitkään mieheen, jonka Adidaksen verkkatakin kolme raitaa olivat niin valkoiset että ne melkein häikäisivät häntäkin.

”Kirottu nainen”, Baekhyun sihahti itsekseen. ”Lapsi kyydissä ja kaasujalka hitusen liian raskas. Koko naapurusto osaa varoa häntä. Toivottavasti säkin.”

Chanyeol ilmeili lähinnä itsekseen. Ehkä hän ei ollut nähnyt samaa, kuin Baekhyun näki. Aera tunsi kai itsensä auton ratissa maailmanomistajaksi, kuten puolet sen maan kortillisista. Tai sitten hän oli vain ylivarovainen. Hän ehkä oli joskus saanut noottia ajotyylistään Kyungsoolta. Jopa ennen isäksi tulemista.

Baekhyun seurasi Yeolin kanssa, miten Aera nousi autosta ja käveli pirssin toiselle puolelle, avaamaan takaoven ja nostamaan Sujinien pois turvaistuimesta. Hän kaivoi takapenkiltä reput ja kassit. Baekhyun pyöritti silmiään, nainen oli taas tuonut kasan ruokaa mukana, vaikka tiesi, että jääkaappi olisi täynnä myös Ilsanissa.

Tyytymättömyys Baekhyunin kasvoilla muuttui leveäksi hymyksi, kun Sujin syöksyi esiin auton takaa. Tyttö juoksi tukka putkella kohti Baekhyunia, joka laskeutui alas ja levitti kätensä. Hän kaappasi tyttären syliinsä ja nousi takaisin seisomaan helponnäköisesti. Hän ei halunnut myöntää itselleen, miten Mongryongin perässä juokseminen oli saanut hänet ymmärtämään, miten huonossa kunnossa hän oli. Onneksi Kyungsoon ei ollut ollut vaikea houkutella häntä takaisin säännölliselle kuntosalitreenille, nousukunto oli löytynyt nopeasti.

Yoo Aera käveli lähemmäs pihakadulla seisovaa kaksikko ja ilmeili Baekhyunin suoritukselle. ”Ei uskoisi entiseksi kilpaurheilijaksi.”

”Ole hiljaa. Siitä on kohta 20 vuotta, kun mä taistelin mitalleista”, Baekhyun murahti ja mietti kilpailuhistoriaansa Bucheonin hapkidoklubilla.

Aera kohautti olkiaan ja hymyili leveästi perään. Baekhyun säpsähti naisen silmissä olevaa tuiketta, siitä oli kauan, kun hän oli nähnyt aidon hymyn Aeran kasvoilla. Ehkä outo käytös oli vieraskoreutta, naapuri vierellä sai kohtaamiseen uutta särmää.

Chanyeol näytti siltä kuin hän olisi halunnut esitellä itsensä virallisesti, mutta hän päätyi sulkemaan pienesti avoillaan olevan suunsa ja siirtämään katseensa vaunuissa heilahtavaan vauvaan. Baekhyun oli siitä hyvillään, Aeran ei tarvinnut tietää mitään hänen elämästään Ilsanissa. Eihän Chanyeol ollut edes hänen ystävänsä, pelkkä naapuri, jonka hän tiesi pintapuolisesti. Hänen elämänsä ei lämmittäisi Aeraa millään muotoa.

”Oletteko tavanneet Yunseon kanssa?” Baekhyun kysyi.

”Ei”, Aera vastasi lyhyesti. Kylmähkö äänensävy oli palannut takaisin. Baekhyunin kasvot menivät välittömästi ruttuun.

”Äiti tappeli tädin kanssa eilen”, Sujin sanoi. Baekhyun älähti kovaan ääneen; hän oli niin arvannut, että kaksikon välillä oli jotain kitkaa.

”Kyungsoo haaveilee yhteisestä illanvietosta. Ei taida onnistua”, hän virnuili ja kiitti luojaa, että isommat voimat ymmärsivät pitää heidät poissa saman pöydän äärestä. Niin paljon kuin hän tykkäsikin viettää aikaa Soon ja hänen vaimonsa kanssa, oli vähän ikävää lyöttäytyä seuraan Aeran kanssa. Eivät he olleet mikään pariskunta, vaikka tunsivatkin toisensa vähän liiankin hyvin.

Chanyeol alkoi tuntea olonsa ulkopuoliseksi. Hän otti pari askelta kotinsa suuntaan ja oli poistua paikalta vähin äänin. Hän ei kuitenkaan pystynyt tekemään sitä kaikkea Baekhyunilta salassa. Baekhyun tarttui Yeolin verkkatakkiin ja piteli hänet paikoillaan.

”Meillä jäi juttu kesken. Tule sisälle, niin puhutaan asiat halki teekupin äärellä. Tyttösi nukkuu vielä tovin, eikö?”

Chanyeol hymyili kiusaantuneena, mutta onnellisena, että sai tekemistä. Aera ojensi vaaleanpunaisen repun Baekhyunille ja laski muovisen kestokassin alas pihakadulle. Hän toivotti hyvää illanjatkoa ja heilutti teennäisen yli-innokkaasti tyttärelleen, vaikka taatusti rakasti häntä täydestä sydämestään. Baekhyun kyllä ymmärsi hyvin, miten neljä vuorokautta Sujinien kanssa sai tekohymyn kenen tahansa kasvoille.

”Söitkö jo?” Baekhyun kysyi Sujinilta. Tyttö nyökkäsi reippaasti ja nojautui halaamaan Baekhyunia kunnolla. Baekhyun nauroi ääneen ja päästi jo painavaksi käyneen lapsen alas. Hänen oli kai pakko nöyrtyä ja myöntää, että hänellä oli vielä pitkä matka siihen huippukuntoon, jossa hän oli vielä pari vuotta sitten ollut.

Baekhyun tarrasi kestokassiin ja vaati Chanyeolia tulemaan hetkeksi sisälle. Hän oli kateudesta vihreä yhden aidan takia. Menneisyyden Hyunie nauraisi vasten hänen kasvojaan, jos saisi kuulla hänen innostuvan jostain niin pienestä ja arkisesta.

”Tiedän mitä mietit, ja ei, susta ei ole vaivaa. Mä mielelläni ottaisin selvää, mitä kaikkea yksi aita vaatii. Mongryong ei tule pysymään karvoissaan, kun näkee, että saa juosta vapaana niin pitkään kuin sielu sietää.”

”Mongmong!” Sujin hihkaisi. ”Tuleeko Mongmong?!”

”Myöhemmin”, Baekhyun nauroi ja ajoi tytön sisälle. Hän joutui viittomaan Yeolia luokseen, ennen kuin pitkä mies sai kasattua itsensä ja pistettyä jalkaa toisen eteen. Jos Dabin heräisi kesken palaveeroksen, Park pääsisi kotiin ovesta ulos kävelemällä. Ei aidan suhteen nyt niin kiire ollut, vaikka kiire olikin.

”Teillä näyttää olevan hyvät välit”, Chanyeol sanoi, miettien Sujinien äitiä ja omaa kohtaloaan. Baekhyun virnisti, niin heillä olikin.

”Olimme parhaita ystäviä 12 vuotta”, hän sanoi, antaen haikeuden kuulua äänestään. Hän ei ollut paljastanut sitä edes Kyungsoolle, vaikka mies oli tätä nykyä hänen bff.

”Olitte? Mitä tapahtui?” Chanyeol kysyi kiinnostuneena. Hän taisi vähän itsekin yllättyä, miten utelias hän asiasta oli.

Baekhyun ei sanonut mitään, nyökkäsi vain mitä pienimmällä liikkeellä edessäpäin kävelevän tyttölapsen suuntaan. Chanyeol sulki suunsa uudemman kerran ja äännähti ymmärtäväisesti. Hän ei onneksi kysellyt enempää, siitä Baekhyun oli hyvin kiitollinen. Pitkä ystävyys, ihmissuhde, oli kokenut rankkoja käänteitä, varsinkin silloin, kun Baekhyun oli ymmärtänyt, miten paljon Yoo Aera häntä oikeasti _rakasti._ Ja miten itsekäs ja typerä hän oli, kun hän ei osannut rakastaa naista takaisin.


	5. Chapter 5

Ko Dabin oli hiiltyä, kun hän ei saanut kammettua itseään liikkeelle. Yeolista tuntui, että se oli vasta eilinen, kun tyttö oli pyörähtänyt ensimmäisen kerran vatsalleen, ja nyt hän yritti jo kovaa vauhtia ryömiä eteenpäin. Hän ei kuitenkaan vielä ymmärtänyt kunnolla, mitä hänen täytyisi tehdä päästäkseen reilun metrin päässä odottavan isän luokse. Turhautuneisuus oli hermostuttaa hänet totaalisesti, kasvot olivat alkaneet punoittaa jo melko tavalla.

“Hwaiting”, Chanyeol äännähti ponnettomasti ja kellahti selälleen. Hän selasi puhelintaan tiukka ilme kasvoillaan, kirosi hiljaa mielessään jokaisen instagramin syötteeseen ilmestyvän kuvan, jossa oli vihreitä alkoholipulloja ja hänen paras ystävänsä.

Chanyeolin oli todella ikävä Sehunia. Hän olisi voinut antaa koko omaisuutensa siitä, että Hun tulisi käymään hänen luonaan kylässä. Chanyeolin teki koko ajan mieli soittaa nuoremmalle, mutta tiesi kysymättäkin vastauksen olevan krapulansävyinen “katsotaan, ehdinkö”. Oh Sehunilla oli helvetisti aikaa kierrellä pitkin Soulin kuumimpia klubeja ja kuppiloita, mutta hän ei uhrannut edes yhtä tuntia siihen, että hän vaihtaisi kuulumiset Chanyeolin kanssa.

Chanyeol havahtui tuntiessaan muovisen lelun kopsahtavan hänen käteensä. Hän laski puhelimen alas ja hylkäsi ajatukset Sehunin jälleennäkemisestä. Neljän seinän sisällä oleskelu oli vain alkanut lahottaa hänen päätään, vaikka hän kovasti nauttikin ajasta, jonka hän sai Dabienien kanssa kahdestaan viettää.

Yeol naurahti häntä lelulla kimmonnelle tytölle ja kannusti häntä uudelleen näyttämään parkettilattialle taivaan merkit. Vahvat kädet läsähtivät kiinni lattiaan, kun tyttö yritti punnertaa itsensä liikkeelle. Hän edistyi ehkä muuan sentin, kun turhautuneisuus otti vallan ja hän haistatti vitut koko hommalle. Tärykalvoja heilauttavaparkaisu pääsi ilmoille ja muuttui väsyneeksi itkuksi.

“Tiedetään, tiedetään. Olen paha isä ja kiusaan pikkusta ihan syyttä suotta”, Chanyeol mumisi ja nousi istumaan. Hän veti itsensä lähemmäs vatsallaan maailmaa katselevaa lasta ja huokaisi raskaasti. Hän nosti tytön eteensä jaloilleen ja katsoi lapsen kasvoja jälleen pöllämystyneenä. Joka päivä hän havahtui siihen faktaan, että _hän_ oli saanut aikaan jotain niin upeaa ja kaunista.

Dabin mulkoili isäänsä kummastuneena. Hän ei osannut vielä pitää jalkojaan maata vasten, vaan varvisteli kummissaan. Yeol ei kuitenkaan painostanut, kaikki kyllä tapahtuisi ajallaan. Hän oli varma, että kiroaisi tytön liukkaat liikkeet vielä moneen kertaan.

“Mä olen pahoillani, Dabin-ah”, Yeol sanoi. Tyttö kuulosti kuuntelevan sanoja tarkkaan, se sai Chanyeolin empimään, olisiko edes pitänyt avata suutaan. Hän vain tunsi sydämessään jatkuvaa riittämättömyyttä, joka johti alkunsa siitä hetkestä, kun Seulgi oli jättänyt heidät kaksin. Miten ikinä hän tulisi pystymään kasvattamaan tytön vauvasta taaperoksi, taaperosta lapseksi, lapsesta teiniksi ja teinistä aikuiseksi ihan yksin. Missä ajassa hän edes haaveilisi uuden kumppanin hankkimisesta, kun hän ei pystynyt edes ystäviään tapaamaan? Ainoa henkilö, jolla oli aikaa hänelle, oli naapurin Byun Baekhyun, ja hänelläkin oli oma elämä.

Baekhyun oli mukavaa seuraa. Hänessä oli paljon samaistumispintaa, vaikkakin Yeol katsoi häntä hirvittävästi ylöspäin. Hän vaikutti hauskalta tyypiltä, joka kuitenkin laittoi perheensä kaiken edelle. Miten kummallista olisi syöksyä ulos kärkkymään, olisko hän mahdollisesti kotona ja mennä kysymään, olisiko hänellä hetki aikaa vaihtaa kuulumisia. Vaikka ei hänelle kuulunut sen kummempaa kuin muutama päivä aikaisemmin. Hänen elämänsä koostui vahvasti rutiineista, jotka varsin hitaasti kehittyivät. Dabinien ehdoilla, hän toitotti itselleen joka päivä.

Mongryongin tapaaminen oli täytynyt olla Dabienien viimeaikaisten viikkojen kohokohta. Chanyeol oli taas pahoillaan, ettei hän voinut tai osannut ilahduttaa tyttöä samalla tavalla joka päivä. Hän mieluusti näyttäisi tytölle muitakin eläimiä, mutta hän ei voinut riskeerata terveyttään. Hänellä ei ollut minkäänlaista hajua, kuinka pitkälle antihistamiinin voimalla selviäisi, eikä hänellä ollut houkutusta kokeilla rajojaan.

Chanyeol istutti Dabinin viereensä ja kellahti takasin makuulle. Hän veti sohvalta sinne raahaamansa tyynyn ja työnsi sen päänsä alle, huokaisten perään raskaasti. Dabin valui vatsalleen ja kääntyi siitä kyljelleen, hapuillen isänsä kättä pienillä sormillaan.

Chanyeol purskahti itkuun, eikä hän tiennyt edes miksi. Hän tunsi olonsa äärettömän yksinäiseksi, vaikka hänellä oli vieressään kokonainen ihminen. Kaikki keskustelut tuntuivat olevan yksipuoleisia, vaikka lapsi vaikutti tiedostavan paljon ympärillä olevasta maailmasta. Joskus tasainen arki oli vain hitaasti tappavaa, samaa oravanpyörää, johon halusi kovasti muutosta. Ei Yeol katunut lasta, ei helvetissä. Dabin oli hänen silmäteränsä ja ylpeydenaiheensa, mutta monesti hän mietti, oliko hänen todella kestettävä se kaikki ihan yksin. Hän ei ollut ehtinyt tai jaksanut rakentaa kodista viihtyisää, sillä kaikki energia meni tytön kaitsemiseen ja omien energiavarastojen täyttämiseen.

Pienet sormet lennähtivät vauhdilla Yeolin kädeltä hänen kasvoille. Kiusaantunut nyyhkytys keskeytyi lyhyeen hörähdykseen, mutta se ei ollut tarpeeksi lopettamaan kyyneleiden valumista. Chanyeol olisi halunnut pyytää vielä kerran anteeksi, mutta hän oli tainnut pahoitella jo turhan useasti siihen hetkeen.

Chanyeol hapuili puhelintaan empien. Naapurin Byun Baekhyun oli vaihtanut numeroita hänen kanssaan ja sanonut, että hänelle saisi soittaa, oli kyse sitten mistä tahansa. Hän oli tarjoutunut useita kertoja katsomaan tytön perään, jos Yeol millään tarvitsi apua. Nyt Chanyeolista tuntui, että hän tarvitsisi vähän omaa aikaa. Jos hän saisi käydä yksin lenkillä tai ostarilla vaikka syömässä lämpimän aterian, hän saattaisi jaksaa sillä seuraavat viisi viikkoa.

Olisi vahvuutta pyytää apua tarvitessaan. Silti naapuriin oli kiusallista soittaa. Mistä hän tietäisi, olisiko Baekhyunilla juuri sillä hetkellä parempaakin tekemistä. Ja kuka tiesi, olisiko hän edes kotona? Vaikka... kysymällähän sitä...

Chanyeolin päättäväisyys alkoi nousta sitä mukaa, mitä enemmän hän ajatteli pääsevänsä jonkun toisen kokkaaman aterian äärelle. Hän ei ollut käynyt ulkona syömässä varmaan seitsemään kuukauteen. Seulgin ollessa viimeisillään raskaana, Yeol oli pysytellyt hänen apunaan ja tukenaan, ehkä liikaakin.

Yeol nieli epäröintinsä ja soitti. Baekhyun vastasi nopeasti eikä hän kuulostanut tippaakaan väsyneeltä. Yeol päätti esittää asiansa turhia kiertelemättä.

“Oletko kotona? Voisitko tulla katsomaan Dabinia pariksi tunniksi? Haluaisin käydä asioilla...”

“Nytkö?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol kirosi mielessään kuultuaan miehen äänessä olevan hölmistyneisyyden.

“En halua vaivata--”

“Ei! Ei ole kyse siitä. Olen vain...” Chanyeolin kulmat kurtistuivat Baekhyunin hiljentäessä puheääntään. “Rouva Choin kanssa kasaamassa palapeliä.”

 _“Hei!”_ Kimakka naisääni parahti taustalla. Baekhyun repesi nauruun ja kuulosti välttelevän häneen osuvia mätkäisyjä.

“Olen tässä naapurissa. Käyn kotona ja tulen sitten. Menee vartti, okei?”

“Okei”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän pyyhki kasvonsa kuiviksi ja pörrötti unen rajamailla vellovan Dabinien ohutta hiuspehkoa. “Palapelit ovat ihan jees. Mäkin olen kasannut niitä kerta toisensa jälkeen.”

“Kuulitko, noona! Hän sanoi palapelien olevan ihan jees”, Baekhyun nauroi poispäin luurista. Yeol hymyili linjalta kuuluvalle kikatukselle.

“Pidän susta, Park. Tule joskus näytille”, rouva Choi kikatti puhelimeen. Yeol kohautti kulmiaan ja mietti, mahtoiko naapurin rouva vetää pelkkää vihreää teetä. Vaan eihän se hänelle kuulunut.

“Täytyy kai tulla”, hän virnisti ja lopetti puhelun. Hän nousi ylös ja nosti Dabinien olohuoneessa olevaan matkasänkyyn ennen kuin painui vessaan pesemään kasvonsa. Toivottavasti Baekhyun ei näkisi kaikkea sitä surua hänen kasvoillaan.

* * *

Vartti meni siinä hujauksessa, kun Yeol etsi autonavaimia. Hän ei ollut ajanut kahteen viikkoon, sillä vanhemmat olivat tuoneet hänelle ruokaa Soulista ja päivisin hän oli kärrännyt ruokatarvikkeita lähimarketista aina vaunulenkillä käydessään. Kun ovikello soi, avaimia ei ollut vieläkään löytynyt.

Chanyeol kävi päästämässä Baekhyunin sisään. Hän kertoi lapsen olevan nukkumassa, hän oli syönyt hetki sitten ja kaipasi maitoa seuraavan kerran kello viiden aikaan. Jos hän heräisi aikaisemmin, keittiöstä löytyisi kaikki, mitä hän tarvitsisi. Baekhyun otti ohjeet hyvin vastaan ja asteli olohuoneeseen kevein askelin. Hän hihkaisi innostuksesta nähdessään korkeareunaisessa matkasängyssä nukkuvan Dabinien. Hän laski mukana tuomansa repun sohvalle ja istui alas, tuikkiva katse lapsessa pysyen.

“Sori, kun mä tällä tavalla yllättäen...” Yeol virnisti.

“Ei se mitään. Autan mielelläni”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän nosti jalkansa ristiin ja otti mukavan asennon. Katse kulki repussa, hän oli ottanut kai jotain mukaan aikaa kuluttaakseen. Yeolille oli se ja sama, kävisikö mies asunnon kaikki piilot lävitse, hänellä ei ollut mitään salattavaa. Talouden arvokkain esine oli hänen luottokorttinsa ja se lähtisi hänen matkaansa. Jos hän ei luottaisi Baekhyuniin, hän ei olisi pyytänyt häntä luokseen. Mielummin Baekhyun kuin perhepäivähoitaja Kim, jolla oli pitkä kokemus lastenhoidosta. Yeol ei ollut koskaan edes tavannut tätä Kimiä, josta Baekhyunie sillon tällöin puhui.

“Sujin on Bucheonissa, rouva Choi humalassa. Tulin mielelläni”, Baekhyun naurahti.

“Mä vähän ajattelinkin niin”, Yeol virnisti analysoidessan hetki sitten käytyä puhelinkeskustelua. “Oletko paljonkin juorunnut musta hänelle?”

Baekhyun hymyili lähes virnistäen. “Mistä epäilet, että mä aloitin sen keskustelun?”

Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan. Hänestä vain tuntui siltä.

“En mä paljoa. Rouva Choi kadehtii parvekettasi. Hän haluaisi kukkalaatikoita. Tiedä vain, että hän on paska puutarhuri.”

“Kiitos tiedosta”, Chanyeol naurahti. Hänen olonsa tuntui heti paljon kevyemmältä. Niinkin pieni keskustelu, järkevä sellainen, tuntui nostavan hänen jaksamistaan paljon. Hän meinasi jo luopua ajatuksesta pyörähtää ostarilla, mutta sitten Baekhyunien hälyyttäminen hänen luokseen olisi ollut yhtä tyhjän kanssa.

Chanyeol hyökkäsi eteisen lipastolle ja kävi ensimmäisen laatikon uudelleen lävitse. Autonavaimet osuivat käteen heti, kun hän oli ymmärtänyt hidastaa vähän omaa tahtiaan. Hän varmisti vielä kaikki pikkujutut Baekhyunilta ja kertoi, miten Dabin yleensä siihen vuorokauden aikaan eli. Lapsen jättäminen yksin kotiin vieraan miehen kanssa oli totta kai hirvittävän pelottavaa, mutta hänen olisi joskus tehtävä niin. Hän ei voinut olettaa, että tyttö pysyisi perheenjäsenten silmien alla koko ikänsä. Hänen oli päästettävä hetkeksi irti. Ainakaan hän ei hylkäisi lastaan, jättäisi tulematta takaisin kotiin omasta tahdostaan.

“Mä menen nyt. Palaan viimeistään kuudelta”, Chanyeol sanoi.

“Nauti”, Baekhyun sanoi ja loi Yeoliin maailman rauhoittavimman katseen. Ilman sitä Yeol tuskin olisi uskaltanut kääntää selkänsä ja astua ulos omakotitalosta ilman tytärtään.

* * *

Ilsanin ostoskeskuksessa ei ollut paljoa porukkaa. Chanyeol ei ollut ihan varma, mitä hän oli odottanut, mutta sellaista hiljaisuutta ei ainakaan. Toisaalta hän nautti siitä hetkestä niin helvetisti, vaikka alati sisimmässä kytevä huoli tahtoi nostaa päätään aika ajoin.

Se kerta oli ensimmäinen, jolloin Yeol ehti kiinnittää kunnolla huomiota rakennuksen yksityiskohtiin. Hän oli vieraillut ostarilla useita kertoja Ilsaniin muutettuaan, mutta vasta tänään huomasi seinille kiinnitetyt metallikoristeet ja kauniit kukka-asetelmat, jotka loivat keskiaukiolle kotoisaa tunnelmaa.

Oli kummallista liikkua ihan yksin. Hän piti käsiään farkkutakin taskuissa ja huomasi miettivänsä koko ajan, mitä hän oli unohtanut. Oli kummallista, ettei otteessa ollut lastenvaunuja tai muuta tarpeellista kampetta, Dabinista puhumattakaan. Joka toinen minuutti hän joutui muistuttamaan itseään, että tyttö oli turvassa kotona, Baekhyunin kanssa.

Ravintola, johon Chanyeol käveli kuin ohjattuna, oli hänelle tuttu paikka. Hän oli käynyt siellä muutamaan otteeseen, mutta vain take away -asioissa. Tuttu ahjumma oli töissä, hän tunnisti Yeolin heti ja toivotti hänet tervetulleeksi syömään. Hän kyseli innokkaasti, mitä mies mahtaisi haluta tänään syödä ja mihin hän oli suloisen tyttönsä jättänyt.

“Tänään olen hetken vapaalla. Ottaisin, mitä ikinä löytyykin. Olen kaikkiruokainen”, Chanyeol virnisti. Nainen kuusissakymmenissä naurahti iloisesti ja porhalsi hetimiten keittiöön hakemaan juotavaa ja sivuannoksia.

Chanyeol vähensi vaatetta ja katseli ympärilleen. Oli niin ihanan hiljaista, vaikka asiakkaita oli muutamia. Hän ei luojan kiitos ollut ainoa yksinäinen asiakas. Monilla tuntui olevan seuraa, siitä Yeol oli vähän kateellinen.

Chanyeol sai nopeasti pöydän täyteen herkkuja. Hän arveli, ettei ikinä voisi syödä niitä kaikkia, mutta hän oli silti valmis maksamaan kaikesta. Tuntui luksukselta istua valmiiseen pöytään, olla kuluttamatta aivokapasiteettiä päivän aterioiden miettimiseen ja suunnitteluun, toteutukseen ja jälkien siivoamiseen.

Ruoka maistui niin taivaalliselta, että ensimmäiset suupalat toivat kyyneleet silmiin. Hänen ei tarvinnut ottaa muutamaa lusikallista lisää, kun hän alkoi tosissaan itkeä jo toista kertaa sille päivälle. Hän oli kai vain niin väsynyt, että se kaikki purkautui itkun kautta.

Läheisessä pöydässä aterioiva nainen oli häiriintynyt takaansa tulevasta niiskutuksesta. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja seurasi hupparin hihalla kasvojaan pyyhkivää Yeolia huolesta jäykkänä. Hän ojensi puhdasta servettiä miehelle ja heilautti sitä saadakseen hänen huomion.

Chanyeol pysähtyi nähdessään jonkin ruskean lepattavan näkökentän reunalla. Hän katsahti naiseen päin ja nielaisi suunsa tyhjäksi tavatessaan neutraalilla meikillä ehostetut silmät. Naisen ruskeat hiukset olivat pitkät ja vaatetus trendikästä. Yeol ei ollut huomannut Ilsanin naisten olevan niin trendikkäitä, tai sitten hän oli Soulista.

“Tarvitsetko?” nainen kysyi varovasti. Chanyeol tarttui servettiin ja kiitti pienesti, kumartaen perään mitä pienimmällä liikkeellä. Hän pyyhki kasvonsa kuiviksi ja koitti syödä taas, mutta perinteinen kotiruoka oli niin maukasta, että häntä itketti taas.

Ravintolan kassan takana hääräilevä ahjumma viiletti Yeolin luokse ja taputteli häntä lohduttavasti selkään. “Aigoo, aigoo. Kaikki on hyvin.”

“On, on”, Chanyeol huokaili ja yritti kuivata kasvonsa, mutta itkusta ei tuntunut tukevan loppua. Kasvot alkoivat punoittaa häpeästä, miten hän oli yhtäkkiä niin heikko. Hän ei ollut itkenyt edes silloin, kun Seulgi oli kävellyt ulos hänen elämästään. Ja hän sentään oli rakastanut sitä naista jo muutaman vuoden ajan.

“Mikä surettaa, poikaseni?” ahjumma kysyi. Hän ei lopettanut käden lohduttavaa liikettä, siitä Yeol oli kiitollinen.

“Ei mikään ja kaikki”, Chanyeol naurahti nolona ja pyyhki kasvonsa. “Onnen kyyneleitä, ruokasi on jälleen aivan taivaallista.”

Ahjumman nauru oli kuin musiikkia korville ja lääkettä sielulle. Hän hytkyi aikansa vasten Yeolia eikä suostunut irrottamaan otetta hänestä ennen kuin oli varma, ettei mental breakdown ollut hajottanut häntä kokonaan.

“Syö paljon. Pakkaan mukaan viemisiä tytöllesi, okei?”

“Kiitos tuhannesti”, Yeol kuiskasi ja tarttui jälleen syömäpuikkoihin. Hän koitti kerätä itsensä ja jatkaa syömistä kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Ehkä ilsanilaiset eivät alkaisi levittää hänestä juoruja päättömän käytöksensä takia. Niin hän toivoi.

* * *

Chanyeol oli pysähtynyt istumaan keskiaukion penkille. Hänen vatsansa oli täysi, mutta olo muuten tyhjä. Hän vain tuijotti eteenpäin eikä miettinyt mitään. Vieressään hänellä oli ravintolasta mukaan lähtenyt ruokakassi, jossa oli ahjumman sanoin kaikkea hyvää. Ehkä hän voisi antaa osan tuomisistaan Baekhyunille, vähän niin kuin kiitoksena kaikesta.

Kahvilaketjun pahvinen take away-muki ilmestyi Yeolin näkökenttään. Chanyeol kohotti katseensa edessään seisovaan naiseen, siihen samaan ruskeatukkaiseen, jonka kasvot hehkuivat elinvoimaisina ja terveinä. Hölmistynyt henkäys pääsi ilmoille, kun nainen ojensi kuppia kohti Yeolia ja istui varovasti samaiselle penkille, asiallisen välimatkan päähän. Hän joi itselleem jääneestä kupista ja sai Yeolin maistamaan omaansa.

“Kiitos”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa.

Meni muutamia sekunteja, ennen kuin nainen uskalsi katsahtaa Yeoliin. Hän vaikutti olevan utelias, kiinnostunut Yeolista. Intensiivinen, mutta hyväntahtoinen katse paljasti sen helposti. Chanyeol ei voinut kuin syyttää itseään, mitäpä oli mennyt poraamaan sillä tavoin julkisella paikalla.

“Oletko kunnossa?”

“Hyvä ruoka, parempi mieli”, Chanyeol sanoi ja hymyili vaisusti perään. Naisen suupielet kääntyivät vienosti ylöspäin. Hän kääntyi poispäin ja joi taas kahvistaan. Chanyeol teki samoin.

Tilaisuus oli otollinen kahden aikuisen väliselle keskustelulle. Chanyeol ei jaksanut miettiä seurauksia, vaan antoi palaa. Hän kertoi viimeisimpien kuukausien tuomista tunteista ja jakoi ajatuksiaan uudesta kotipaikkakunnasta, vertasi sitä hektiseen Souliin. Hän puhui, mitä sylki suuhun toi, ja sai vain voimaa, kun vierellä istuva nainen rentoutui ja vain yksinkertaisesti kuunteli häntä. Kuunteli kaikki surut ja murheet, ilot ja ylpeydenaiheet, hymyili seuratessaan, kun Chanyeol kertoi lapsestaan. Ja kun kaikki sanottava tuntui olevan ulkona, Chanyeol laski katseensa alas ja vetäytyi jälleen kuoreensa.

Chanyeol säpsähti tuntiessaan hennon käden olkapäällään. Hän kääntyi katsomaan vähän lähemmäs hivuttautunutta naista ja tapasi hänen katseensa. Hänen teki mieli kehua naisen ulkonäköä, hiusten väri todella imarteli hänen ihonsa sävyä.

“Jos kaipaat lisää juttuseuraa, soita mulle”, nainen sanoi ja ojensi käyntikorttinsa. Chanyeol otti sen typertyneenä vastaan, mutta kiitti pienesti. Tuskin hän nyt niin kiinnostava oli, yksinäinen mies yhdessä lapsen kanssa. Seulgin lähdöstä oli kuukausia, hän oli käytännössä kieltänyt naisen olemassaolon, suhde oli tullut päätökseen tuosta noin vain. Mutta hän ei ollut siltikään varma, uskaltaisiko hän ottaa askelta kohti jotain uutta, tai olisiko hänellä ylipäätään aikaa sellaiseen.

Yoon Insook, käyntikortissa luki. Se oli yksityisyrittäjän, pienen vaateliikeen käyntikortti. Putingin osoite oli sama ostarin kanssa.

Insook nousi ylös ja toivotti Yeolille hyvää iltapäivän jatkoa, hän ei viitsinyt häiritä enempää. Chanyeol ei osannut tehdä mitään muuta kuin jäädä katsomaan tyylikästä naista ja miettimään, olisiko jo viisainta palata takaisin kotiin. Jos hän olisi ostarilla vielä hetkeäkään pidempään, kuinka paljon hänen elämänsä ehtisi vaihtaa kurssia, kun se tuntui livunneen jo nyt ihan ihmeellisille poluille.

Chanyeol joi kahvikupin tyhjäksi ja laittoi sen tunnollisesti läheiseen roskikseen. Hän pyöritteli hetken aikaa käyntikorttia kädessään ja mietti hartaasti, nakkaisiko hän senkin menemään vai päätyisikö pitämään sen.

Jostain kaukaa kuului lapsen itkua. Chanyeol muisti Dabinien ja hänen kanssaan kotona olevan Baekhyunin. Hän työnsi käyntikortin farkkutakin taskuun, tarttui penkillä olevaan ravintolan kassiin ja päätti lähteä takaisin. Hän oli saanut hetken hengähtää, ja olo oli todentotta kevyempi. Tuskin Baekhyunillakaan oli koko iltaa aikaa maata hänen sohvallaan. Oli parempi palata kotiin, Dabinien luokse.


	6. Chapter 6

Naapurin rouva Choi nojasi tontit erottavaan aitaan ja katseli hihattomassa paidassa pihalla puuhailevaa Chanyeolia. Naapuruston uusin tulokas, Park, oli vetänyt mustan snapbackin suojaksi kuumalta auringolta ja vetänyt verkkareiden lahkeet ylöspäin. Lähes kesäiseltä tuntuva ilma oli nostanut hikikarpalot yllättävän hyvässä kunnossa olevan kropan pintaan. Rouva Choi ainakin tunsi olonsa janoiseksi, hän siemaili jääteetään (todennäköisesti terästettyä) häiritsevän tiheästi.

Baekhyun pyöritteli silmiään naapurin rouvan käytökselle yhdessä sylissään olevan Dabinien kanssa. Silti hän nojasi aitaan, jolle sai pian heittää hyvästit. Hän oli tilannut uutta aitaa, paljon hienompaa sellaista. Tällä kertaa hän luotti siihen, että työ tehtäisiin kunnolla. Chanyeol oli rautainen ammattilainen eikä sellainen puoskari kuin Beom hyung, joka ei osannut koskaan toimia annettujen ohjeiden mukaisesti. Baekhyun kiitti luojaa siitä, ettei hän jakanut sitä piirrettä veljensä kanssa. Luoja tietää, olisiko sellainen voinut periytyä jopa Sujinille. Luojan kiitos hänen tyttärensä oli luonnostaan kuuliainen, vaikka välillä hänkin villiksi heittäytyi.

Rouva Choin huomio kiinnittyi Baekhyunin sylissä olevaan lapseen, joka ei ollut hänen omansa. Nainen pyyhkäisi tytön mustat, pehmeät hiukset pois silmiltä ja äänteli äidillisen innokkaasti hänelle jutellessaan. Baekhyunin oli vaikea pidellä nauruaan Dabinien vääntäessä sekunnissa punaiseksi muuttuvat kasvonsa kärsivään ilmeeseen.

Itku oli tulossa, mutta Baekhyun tarjosi turvaa juuri oikealla hetkellä. Hän hyssytteli häneen takertuvaa lasta parhaansa mukaan. Helpotuksen kivi vierähti sydämeltä, kun Chanyeol ei vaikuttanut häiriintyvän tytön reaktiosta. Lippispäinen hörökorva vain vilkaisi heidän suuntaansa, kasvoillaan huolta, joka ei enää koskaan lähtisi pois.

”Rouva Choi ei ole paha täti, hän on vain vähän tärähtänyt”, Baekhyun naureskeli pilke silmäkulmassa, ohjaten sanansa enemmänkin aitaan nojailevaan naapuriin kuin sylissään olevaan tyttöön, jonka silmät olivat alkaneet painua kiinni. Hän oli odottanutkin sitä, maitopullo oli tyhjentynyt sellaisella vauhdilla. Kunhan hän saisi tyttelin nukkumaan vaunuihinsa, hän auttaisi Chanyeolia aidan kaatamisessa. Jos hän oli laskenut oikein, sisällä nukkuva Sujinie heräisi tuntia aikaisemmin kuin Ko Dabin. Chanyeol ei ollut osannut sanoa, kauanko uuden aidan pystyttämisessä menisi, mutta hän oli luvannut tehdä sen saman päivän aikana. Siitä kiitollisena Baekhyun oli luvannut ruokkia hänet niin monesti kuin hän suinkin tahtoi.

“Toivottavasti susta tulee yhtä hurmaava tapaus kuin isästäsikin”, rouva Choi naurahti Dabinien suuntaan ja koski häntä vielä kevyesti pehmeästä tukasta. Baekhyun repesi hellään nauruun, kun lapsi alkoi taas näyttää ärtymyksen merkkejä.

“Tulee hänestä, enemmänkin”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän käänsi katseen Yeolin suuntaan ja katseli häntä vähintään yhtä kaihoisasti kuin jatkuvasti oman miehensä kuvaa toisilla korvaava rouva Choi. Hän ei voinut itselleen mitään; hän tunsi ääretöntä myötätuntoa naapurin Parkia kohtaan ja toivoi hänelle ainoastaan hyvää.

Rouva Choi tökkäsi Baekhyunin ajatuksistaan ja virnisteli perään. Baekhyun ei tykännyt naisen ylileikkisästä ilmeestä, sillä se muistutti liikaa hänen omaa tapaamsa keljuilla ystäville.

“Hän on komea, eikö?”

Baekhyun kuljetti katsettaan paljaissa käsivarsissa, joiden lihakset olivat varmasti muodostuneet muustakin kuin seitsemänkuisen vauvan nostelemisesta. Pitkä mies oli ollut hurmaava näky, oikein charmantti, heti ensitapaamisella, väsymyksestä huolimatta. Onneksi Baekhyun osasi katsoa sen lävitse.

“Eikö vain?” rouva Choi yritti.

“On”, Baekhyun myönsi hiljaa ja tiputti katseensa maahan. Kauaa hän ei joutanut omissa tuntemuksissaan vellomaan, sillä korvanjuuresta alkoi kuulua tasaista tuhinaa. Ko Dabin oli nukahtanut.

* * *

Sujin oli ihmeissään, kun talossa oli hänen herättyään tavallista kovempi meteli. Hän talsi huoneestaan tukka pystyssä ja ihmetteli ääneen, mikä puheensorina keittiössä oikein vallitsi. Hän pysähtyi nähdessään naapurin sedän ruokapöydän ääressä.

Baekhyun oli kuullut paljaista jaloista parkettilattiaan painautuvat askeleet. Hän odotti, että Yeol sai lauseensa päätökseen, ennen kuin suuntasi huomionsa tyttäreensä, joka oli kiltisti nukkunut toivotun pituiset päiväunet. Nyt he jaksaisivat hyvinkin tolskata iltaan asti.

“Sujin-ah”, Baekhyun kutsui. Tyttö pinkaisi vauhtiin ja juoksi muka ujostellen suoraan isänsä syleilyyn, silti utelias katse Parkissa. Kasvoille nousevasta hymynkareesta ei viekkautta puuttunut.

“Nukuitko hyvin?”

“Kyllä”, Sujin vastasi jämäkkään malliin, eikä vaikuttanut enää yhtään unenpöpperöiseltä. Sanan määrätietoisuus nostatti hymyt molempien miesten kasvoille.

Baekhyun pörrötti tyttären tukkaa ennen kuin suki suortuvat paikoilleen. “Tule syömään, rakas. Laitoin juuri välipalaa.”

Sujin otti paikan Baekhyunin vierestä. Baekhyun nousi ylös ja kattoi pöydän tottuneesti. Chanyeolin utelias katse ei häirinnyt häntä millään tavalla. Hän oli tottunut. Edes Sujinien isovanhemmat eivät kuumottaneet häntä enää, vaikka Baekhyun oli se, joka särki heidän tyttärensä sydämen. Vaikka ei se täysin Baekhyunin vika ollut. Yoo Aerakin voisi ottaa vastuun tunteistaan. Mitä meni rakastumaan häneen, vaikka tiesi, miten siinä tulisi lopulta käymään. Hän oli halunnut ottaa sen riskin.

Chanyeol kiitti kahvista ja ilmoitti menevänsä takaisin töihin. “Jos istun yhtään pitempään, en pääse enää ylös, eikä sellainen käy päinsä.”

Baekhyun naurahti heleästi, luoden Yeoliin vain pikaisen vilkaisun. “Työniloa.”

“Kiitos”, Yeol sanoi hymyillen ja poistui talosta. Heti, kun ulko-ovi oli käynyt, Sujin aloitti kyselytuntinsa.

“Miksi setä on täällä? Mitä hän tekee? Miksi setä meni pois? Eikö setä tykkää minusta? Pelkääkö setä minua? Pelkää! Taatusti pelkää!”

Baekhyun puri huultaan ettei nauraisi. Hän kertoi pihalla tapahtuvasta aidanpystytysoperaatiosta ja koitti olla miettimättä sen mahdollisuutta, että Yeol todella pelkäsi Sujinia. Ehkä hän ei pelännyt, mutta oli varovainen. Kyseessä oli kuitenkin muu kuin hänen oma lapsensa.

“Dabin on täällä. Pääset hoitamaan vauvaa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja laski kulhon mansikoita kirkassilmäisen lapsen eteen. “Mutta syö ensin.”

“Vauva”, Sujin lausahti. Hänen oli vaikea keskittyä edessään oleviin marjoihin, kun katse etsi jotain, mikä ei kuulunut heidän kotiinsa. Vaunut olivat eteisaulassa, Dabin harsojen pimeydessä.

“Syö”, Baekhyun muisutti. Sujin käänsi katseensa mansikkakulhoon ja alkoi syödä.

Baekhyun seurasi tytön itsenäistä ruokailua ja mietti, milloin hänestä oli tullut niin iso. Aika oli kulunut todellakin hujauksessa, vaikka hän oli tehnyt kaikkensa elääkseen hetkessä. Hän oli nauttinut jokaisesta päivästä tytön kanssa, olivat ne olleet sitten yhtä tappelua tai niin yhteistyötä, ettei sitä ollut uskoa todeksi.

Ulkoa kantautuva, katuva huudahdus sai Sujinien jähmettymään paikoilleen. Baekhyun siirsi katseensa lapse kulhossa olevista, liian herkullisen näköisistä mansikoista ikkunasta avautuvaan ulkomaisemaan ja pihalla työskentelevään Chanyeoliin, joka oli ottanut lippiksen päästä ja hieroi pörröistä hiuspehkoaan ärtyneen näköisenä. Talouden tontin ja naapuri Choin tontin välille mallattu aita oli kaatunut rouva Choin kukkapenkkiin.

Baekhyun tuhahti huvittuneena. Hän oli sanonut rouva Choille monta kertaa, että hänen ei kannattaisi rakentaa kukkaistutuksia liian lähelle aitaa. Sijainti oli kummallinen, eiväthän ne juuri pihaa sieltä koristaneet.

Chanyeolin kasvoilla oli paljon katumusta, mutta rouva Choi vain hymyili ja vakuutteli kaiken olevan okei. Hänen hymynsä oli leveä, hampaat vain välkkyivät kirkkaina, kun hän sai lohduttaa maansa myynyttä Parkia oikein paljaasta käsivarresta pidellen.

Baekhyun kääntyi takaisin viimeistä mansikkaa syövän Sujinien puoleen ja hiljentyi ajatuksiinsa. Tuntui oudolta nähdä Chanyeol naisen kanssa, vaikka kyse olisi rouva Choista. Rouva Choi tykkäsi lähennellä kaikkia hitusen liikaa, vain koska ei halunnut päästää omaa miestä niin lähelle itseään. Baekhyun oli koittanut saada naista luopumaan ikäviä tilanteita aiheuttavasta käytöksestä. Hän ei tiennyt, miksi häntä korpesi niin kovin nähdä vapaa mies niin lähellä naapuriaan. Hän ei ollut mustasukkainen rouva Choista, vaan Parkista. Hän halusi olla Yeolin tuki ja turva, eikä hän kestäisi, jos hän menettäisi hänet rouva Choille.

“Mitä tapahtui?” Sujin kysyi huomatessaan isänsä ilmeen muuttuneen. Baekhyun nosti sieluttoman hymyn kasvoilleen ja uskotteli itselleen, ettei Sujin osaisi lukea häntä. Mutta Sujin tunsi hänet paremmin kuin kukaan muu, vaikka hän ei sitä vielä kokonaisuudessa ymmärtänytkään.

Dabin alkoi kitistä vaunuissa. Ajoitus oli mitä täydellisin. Baekhyun sivuutti esitetyn kysymyksen ja kiirehti eteiseen tervehtimään päiväuniltaan herännyttä Ko Dabinia. Uninen tyttö näytti nukkuneen sikeästi, hän ei varmaan edes tajunnut, että hänet syliin nostanut mies ei ollut hänen isänsä.

“Huomenta, pikkuinen”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa, silmät tuikkien. Dabin hieroi kasvojaan ja meinasi itkeä, mutta rauhottui nopeasti.

“Onko nälkä taas, onko?” Baekhyun kyseli tytöltä samalla kun kaivoi hoitolaukusta puhdasta vaippaa. Sujin kiinnostui heränneestä vauvasta ja laskeutui alas tuolilta, kunhan oli kiittänyt ruoasta. Baekhyun naurahti tytön ponnekkaille sanoille ja taputti itseään henkisesti olalle hyvästä kasvatustyöstä.

“Mitä teet? Saanko auttaa?” Sujin kysyi pysähdyttyään turvallisen välimatkan päähän Baekhyunista ja eteisessä olevista lastenvaunuista. Uteliaisuus otti kuitekin voiton, hän käveli lähemmäs tyhjiä vaunuja ja kurkisti sisään, ihmetteli kopassa olevaa lämpöä.

“Menepä leikkimään, tulemme kohta olohuoneeseen.”

Baekhyunin toiveesta poiketen kolmevuotias tytär ei hievahtanutkaan. Hän halusi nähdä, mitä Baekhyun teki Dabinien kanssa. Mustasukkaisuus ei kuitenkaan leimahtanut hänen silmissään.Baekhyun oli siitä kiitollinen, sillä hän oli pelännyt sitä ehkä eniten.

* * *

Chanyeol astui olohuoneeseen ja näytti typertyneeltä. Baekhyun kohotti katseensa pitkään mieheen, jonka iho kiilsi siihen nousseesta hiestä. Ulkolämpötila oli kai noussut auringon porottaessa pilvettömältä taivaalta. Siihen kun vielä lisäsi fyysisen työn ja rouva Choin häpeilemättömät vitsit, ei ollut mikään ihme, että olo oli muuttunut kuumaksi.

“Mitäs tänne?” Chanyeol kysyi kuin hän olisi unohtanut alkuperäisen asiansa. Hän tuijotti Baekhyuniä vasten istuvaa Dabinia suu pienesti avoimena. Heillä oli juuri leikit kesken. Sujin oli roudannut puolet leluarsenaalistaan olohuoneeseen ja viihdytti Dabinia erilaisilla eläinpehmoleluilla. Taistelulta ei oltu vältytty, sillä Baekhyun oli käskenyt palauttaa kaikki irtoavia osia sisältävät ja pienet lelut huoneessaan olevaan laatikkoon. Sujinien kasvoilla ollut happamuus oli laimentunut hieman, kun Dabin vaikutti kiinnostuneen pörröisistä pupuista ja koirista.

“Hän istuu”, Yeol henkäisi typertyneenä. “Hän ei tykkää istumisesta.”

Baekhyun hymyili ja vilkaisi pehmolelua kädessään ravistavaa seitsenkuista. Sydäntä lämmitti heti enemmän, kun hän sai kuulla moista tietoa.

“Teillä menee hyvin näköjään. Olen kiitollinen”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän alkoi kuulostaa jo normaalimmalta, asiallisemmalta.

“Meillä on kivaa yhdessä. Sujinkin saa leikkiä jonkun kanssa. Hänellä ei ole oikein kavereita Ilsanissa.”

Chanyeol äännähti ymmärtäväisesti. “Perhepäivähoitaja Kimilläkö ei ole samanaikaisesti muita hoidettavia?”

“Hän on jo eläköitymässä. Hän auttaa meitä mielellään, koska hän on perhetuttava.”

“Ymmärrän”, Chanyeol nyökkäili ja vaikutti jälleen unohtaneen, miksi oli tullut sisälle, vaikka aita ulkona ei ollut vielä valmis.

“Mitäs sä?” Baekhyun kysyi.

Chanyeol älähti hajamielisesti ja osoitti ulos. “Tarvitsen toista käsiparia hetkeksi. Pystytkö auttamaan?”

“Onko rouva Choi vielä ulkona?”

Chanyeol hölmistyi. “On... mutta en viitsinyt kysyä häneltä...”

Baekhyun naurahti heleästi ja tarkensi kysyvänsä siksi, että rouva voisi katsoa tyttöjen perään. “Onko hän pahasti kännissä?”

“Luulen, että on selvenemään päin. Pistä Dabin vaunuihin ja terassille, eiköhän hän siinä hetken pärjää. Tässä ei tosiaankaan mene kauaa.”

“Tämä selvä”, Baekhyu sanoi ja nousi ylös Dabin sylissään. Pehmolelu tipahti hänen kädestään yllättävästä liikkeestä ja huuto oli päästä. Baekhyun joutui tekemään enemmän töitä pelastaakseen tärykalvonsa. Sujin kilttinä tyttönä noukki pehmolelun lattialta ja ojensi sen nuoremmalle. Baekhyun ei voinut uskoa silmiään, miten helposti Sujin lelujaan jakoi. Ehkä se oli vieraskoreutta.

“Käydään tervehtimässä rouva Choita”, Baekhyun sanoi Sujinielle. Lapsen katse kirkastui entisestään, innostunut kiljahdus pääsi ilmoille. Hän juoksi ensimmäisenä ulos asunnosta, Chanyeol lähti naureskellen hänen peräänsä. Baekhyun laski hämmentyneen Dabinien vaunuihin ja jäi hetkeksi katsomaan häntä sydän sykkyrällä. Ulkoa kantautuva riemunkiljahdus sai hänet kuitenkin nopeasti takaisin siihen hetkeen ja pistämään jalkaa toisen eteen.

* * *

Bucheonissa oli hiljaista, vähän liiankin. Koko matkan aikana liikenne oli ollut rauhallista ja naapurusto oli niin autio, että Baekhyun epäili missanneensa jonkin juhlapäivistä. Hän oli kysynyt asista Aeralta, mutta hänkään ei tiennyt. Aera ei oikein juhlapyhistä välittänyt. Ainoat tapahtumat, jotka hän oli merkannut kalenteriinsa, oli joulupäivä ja 12.6. - Sujinien syntymäpäivä.

Baekhyun istui kovalla nahkasohvalla Sujin kainalossaan ja otti vastaan kupin kahvia. Hän kiitti pienesti ja maistoi höyryävää juomaa. Aera nyrpisti nenäänsä ja pudisteli päätään huvittuneena.

“En tajua, miksi kidutat itseäsi juomalla kahvia, vaikka ulkona on varmaan lähemmäs kolmekymmentä lämmintä”, hän sanoi ja istui alas Sujinien viereen, lapsi jäi heidän keskelleen.

Baekhyun siirsi kätensä sohvan selkänojalle ja katsoi Aeraan. Hänen sormensa hapuilivat naisen pitkiä hiuksia, joita oli käsitelty viime näkemästä. Aeran hiukset olivat luonnostaan mustat ja piikkisuorat, mutta nyt ne olivat enemmän lämpimään tummanruskeaan sävyttyvät ja kevyesti laineilla.

“Kahviaddikti ei karvoistaan pääse”, hän sanoi puoliääneen. Hän laski kätensä kokonaan kovan sohvan kovalle selkänojalle ja valutti katseensa häntä vasten torkkuvaan Sujinieen, jonka suupielet kääntyivät pienesti alaspäin.

Siitä oli valehtelematta kauan, kun he olivat istuneet yhdessä samalla sohvalla. Se ei johtunut pelkästään siitä, että Aeran sohva oli helvetin epämukava. Baekhyunin oli ollut vaikea olla naisen seurassa, sillä hän tiesi vain satuttavansa häntä, jos he olisivat liian lähekkäin liian pitkään. Mutta viime aikoina hän oli alkanut kaivata sitä tunnetta, että joku oli hänen rinnallaan. Ei pelkästään lapsi, vaan aikuinen. Yoo Aera oli ollut hänen paras ystävänsä jo toista vuosikymmentä, eikä sen läheisemmäksi ketään tuntunut pääsevän. Eikä hän ollut edes halunnut.

“Mä olen miettinyt, pitäisikö alkaa tekemään enemmän töitä”, Baekhyun sanoi. “En haluaisi luopua tästä järjestelystä ennen kuin Sujin menee kouluun, mutta kaipaan elämääni jotain uutta.”

“Haluaisitko sä?” Aera kysyi ihmetellen. Hän tiesi hyvin, ettei Baekhyun ollut koskaan ollut mikään uraorientoitunut. Hän oli seurannut vierestä jo kymmenen ikäisestä, miten Baekhyun etsi elämässään kokemuksia ja eli niitä varten. Hän ei ajatellut dollarin kuvat silmissään. Hän oli aina ollut enemmän sydän-tyyppiä.

“En mä haluaisi”, Baekhyun vastasi ja katsoi Aeraan, antaen kaikkien rehellisten tunteiden näkyä kasvoiltaan. Tänään hän ei halunnut ärsyttää naista hengiltä, sillä hän kaipasi ystäväänsä. Hetki oli kaunis eikä hän halunnut rikkoa sitä.

“Älä sitten”, Aera naurahti. Hymy tarttui Baekhyuniinkin. Niin. Miksi pakottaa itsensä painamaan duunia, jos tiesi, ettei nauttisi siitä kuitenkaan?

“Oletko ajatellut palata hapkidon pariin?”

Baekhyun virnisti pienesti ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. Hän iski suoraan eteenpäin, voimaa käyttämättä, ja tökki Aeraa ja hänen nopeasti liikkuvaa kättä huvittuneena. Liikkeet tulivat edelleen selkärangasta, vaikka hän ei ollut harjoittanut lajia aikakausiin.

Aeran käsi liikkui tiuhaan tahtiin hänen edessään, nainen oli leikkisämmällä tuulella, tavanomaisesta möllötyksestä poiketen. Baekhyu tarrasi naisen käteen ja pysäytti hänet vetämällä häntä lähemmäs itseään. Aera vakavoitui katsoessaan Baekhyunia pitkästä aikaa niin läheltä. Heidän väliinsä mahtui edelleen tytär, kasvotkin olivat kolmenkymmenen sentin päässä toisistaan. Mutta se oli riittävästi tehdäkseen hetkestä kiusallisen.

Aeran kääntäessä katseensa pois Baekhyunista, Hyun irrotti otteensa ohuesta ranteesta. Hän ei ollut pitänyt lujasti kiinni, mutta häntä silti hävetti. Hän ja Aera olivat molemmat painineet vanhempien omakotitalojen pihoilla vaatteet päällä, ja ilman. Rakkaus hapkidoa kohtaan oli yhdistänyt heitä. Aeran rakkaus Baekhyunia kohtaan oli erottanut heidät.

“Kyungsoo haluaa, että menen naimisiin”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän oli aikonut unohtaa nuoremman motkotuksen, mutta hän ei ollut pystynyt sivuttamaan sitä kokonaan mielestään, sillä hän oli mennyt jostain typerästä syystä lupaamaan niin, ja hän oli sanansa mittainen mies.

“Mitä väliä sillä on, mitä Kyungsoo haluaa. Mitä sä haluat?” Aera kysyi.

Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan. Hän tiesi, mitä hän halusi, mutta ei uskaltanut sanoa sitä ääneen. Perheen. Sen Baekhyun halusi. Mutta jos hän puhuisi siitä Aeralle, ymmärtäisikö nainen senkin väärin, niin kuin hänen tunteensakin? Hän tiesi olevansa jo unelmassaan - sen lähemmäksi perhettä hän ei koskaan tulisi pääsemään.

“Oletko tavannut Yunseon kanssa?” Baekhyun kysyi, Soosta kun oli puhe. Vaimon laskukausi ei ottanut korjaantuakseen, vaikka kevät oli vaihtumassa kesäksi kovaa vautia. Sujinien syntymäpäivään ei ollut enää montaa viikkoa.

“Älä yritä vaihtaa aihetta”, Aera virnisti. Hän oli päättäväinen saamaan vastauksen irti miehestä, eikä Baekhyun pitänyt siitä yhtään. Hänen alkoi tehdä mieli vetää kaikki ihan leikiksi ja alkaa aukoa päätään naiselle, jotta hän ajaisi hänet helvettiin kodistaan.

“Hyun-ah”, Aera kuiskasi. Baekhyun sulki suunsa tiukasti ja kellahti naisen olkaa vasten. Hän vihasi sitä olkaa, se oli yhtä kova ja epämukava kuin sohva, missä hän istui.

“Kerro mulle.”

Baekhyun ei ollut varma oliko se kehotus vai suora käsky, ne kaikki kuulostivat niin samalta. Hän vältteli naiseen katsomista, katsoi vain häntä vasten nukkuvaa lasta, jossa oli pelottavan paljon ulkoisia piirteitä, jotka olivat tulleet häneltä.

“Mä haluaisin toisen lapsen”, Baekhyun sanoi. Se oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän myönsi asian ääneen. Ajatus oli tullut nopeasti hänen nähdessä, miten hyvin Sujin tuli toimeen naapurin Dabinien kanssa. Mitä, jos hänellä olisi oma sisko tai veli, josta pitää huolta samalla tavoin. Oma leikkikaveri löytyisi aina, eikä Sujinien tarvisi olla enää koskaan yksin. Olisiko se ihan hullua? Eihän se olisi? Eihän?


	7. Chapter 7

Koko kuluva kuukausi oli ollut siihen mennessä siunattu loistavilla keleillä, ja siitä Chanyeol oli todella onnellinen. Luonto oli päässyt kukoistukseen eikä Ilsanissa tuntunut olevan niin paljoa saastetta kuin pääkaupungissa. Naapuruston pihapuissa laulavat linnut herättivät hänet aina ennen herätyskelloa, jota tyttäreksi sanottiin.

Päivälenkki vaunujen kanssa oli muodostunut niin rutiiniksi, että se alkoi olla jo ihanaa; asia, jota Chanyeol odotti päivittäin. Dabin oli päivä päivältä virkeämpi ja jaksoi valvoa enemmän, mutta päiväunien tärkeyttä ei voinut vähätellä. Chanyeol näki sen ajan omana aikanaan, sinä hetkenä päivästä, jolloin hän voisi tuulettaa ajatuksiaan ja keskittyä vain itseensä. Kaikki muut vuorokauden tunnit menivät lapsen kaitsemiseen ja kodin ylläpitämiseen. Se kaikki kävi työstä, eikä hän ymmärtänyt, miten joku saattoi selvitä siitä kaikesta vielä isomman katraan kanssa. Hän arvosti, todella arvosti.

Naapurista kuuluva ilakointi ja nauru kiinnitti Yeolin huomion. Hän hiljensi tahtiaan niin pajon, että lähes mateli eteenpäin. Hänen katseensa oli kiinnittynyt Byunien pihalla olevaan kolmikkoon, jotka nauttivat perjantaisesta päivästä juoksemalla pitkin tonttia. Sujin oli yhtä hymyä viilettäessään karkuun vanhemmiltaan. Baekhyun kerjäsi verta nenästään lällättelemällä lapsensa äidille ja yritti juosta pakoon, saamatta naista kuitenkaan peräänsä.

Chanyeolin oli pakko kääntää katse toiseen suuntaan. Siinä, missä toisten puhdas ilo oli kaunis näky, ei hän voinut olla tuntematta katkeruutta omaa tilannettaan kohtaan. Hänkin oli kuvitellut saavansa elää sellaisia hetkiä kuin naapurissa, mutta ne kaikki haaveet ja odotukset olivat ropisseet palasina lattialle Seulgin vetäessä kämpän oven kiinni viimeisen kerran. Chanyeol oli luullut, että heillä oli kaikki hyvin. Hän oli luullut, että he olivat olleet onnellisia. Nyt hän ei enää tiennyt, olivatko Seulgin tunteet olleet aitoja. Hän ei luottanut enää, hän ei uskonut enää.

Chanyeol jatkoi matkaansa reippain askelein. Hän puristi vaunujen kahvaa tiukemmin otteessaan ohittaessaan Byunin tontin. Kuitenkin pihalta kuuluva kutsu pysäytti hänet ja käytännössä pakotti kohtaamaan naapurit.

Hengästynyt Baekhyun hölkkäsi aidan viereen ja tervehti Yeolia iloisesti. Hän jaksoi osoittaa mielenkiintoaan vaunuihin peitettyä Dabinia kohtaan ja harmitteli ääneen, ettei hän koskaan päässyt tervehtimään naapuruston pienintä siihen aikaan päivästä. Sujin oli hiipinyt lähemmäs ja painautui vasten isänsä jalkaa, pitäen kuitenkin uteliaan katseensa naapurin pitkässä sedässä ja lastenvaunuissa. Chanyeol hymyili tytölle ja sai hänet kääntämään päänsä nopeasti pois päin. Myös kauemmaksi seisahtunut Yoo Aera oli kiinnostunut tapaamisesta. Chanyeol vannoi näkevänsä uteliaisuuden pilkahtavan naisen silmissä.

“Mitä kuuluu?” Baekhyun kysyi.

Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan. Sitä samaa, teki mieli vastata. Hänen elämässään ei ollut tapahtunut mitään tavallisesta poikkeavaa sitten viime tapaamisen. Hän oli silti otettu, että joku kysyi ja edes esitti, että häntä kiinnostaisi toisen vointi ja elämä. Baekhyunia taisi kiinnostaa ihan oikeasti.

“Mitäs sä?” Yeol kysyi, vaikka ei ollut varma, kestäisikö kuulla toisen hehkutusta ihanasta päivästä rakkaiden ympäröimänä.

“Verotoimisto on poikkeuksellisesti kiinni tänään. Sain vapaapäivän, en valita”, Baekhyun naurahti. Chanyeol hymyili myös. Ilmankos Byun kirmasi pitkin pihaansa keskellä työviikkoa.

“Töistä puheenollen... kiinnostaisiko sua tapetointi? Kolme huonetta kaipaisi kohennusta. Maksan tietysti täyden korvauksen.”

Chanyeolin ei ollut vaikea suostua. Vaikka hän mielellään eli Dabinien kanssa tasaisen puuduttavaa arkea, teki hän mielellään mitä tahansa, joka rikkoisi edes vähän sitä tavanomaista päivärutiinia, jollaiseksi elämä oli muokkautunut. Hän oli nauttinut älyttömästi aidan rakentamisesta, se oli saanut ajatukset täysin muualle vauvan hoitamisesta ja omien typerien murjautusten kuuntelemisesta. Eikä lisätienestit olleet koskaan pahitteeksi, ja työt pitivät ammattitaitoa yllä.

“Milloin?”

“Viikon päästä?” Baekhyun ehdotti. “Siinä ajassa ehdin repiä vanhat tapetit helvettiin. Sen verran mäkin osaan raksahommia.”

“Sopii hyvin”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyunin kasvoille nouseva hymy oli niin leveä, että se tarttui häneenkin.

“Kiitos, Yeol-ah. Olet kultainen.”

Baekhyun vilkaisi jalkaansa vasten kihertelevää tytärtään. Yeol otti sen merkkinä lähteä ja pisti jalkaa toisen eteen. Hänen lenkkinsä oli vasta alussa eikä hän halunnut häiritä Byunien perherauhaa yhtään enempää.

“Nähdään taas”, Baekhyun huusi hänen peräänsä. Yeol vastasi vaisusti samoin ja jatkoi matkaansa. Vaikka ilma oli kaunis ja hänellä oli tuhat syytä olla hyvällä tuulella, oli mieli mennyt jotenkin matalaksi. Se johtui Seulgista. Chanyeol ei sietänyt suovansa ajatustakaan sille naiselle, joka oli jättänyt hänet ja ennen kaikkea oman lapsensa niinkin kylmästi, sanaa sanomatta. Hän oli sulkenut tunteensa syvälle sisimpäänsä ja kovettanut itsensä. Kuitenkin tasoittunut arki oli saanut kuoren repeilemään, eikä hän pitänyt siitä yhtään. Hän ei halunnut uhrata ajatustakaan sille naiselle, sillä hänen elämässään oli uusi prioriteetti ja se oli hänen tyttärensä.

Päätös lapsen hankkimisesta oli yhteinen. He molemmat olivat halunneet sitä. Seulgi oli haaveillut äidiksi tulemisesta jo pitkään. Heti seurustelun aikana asia oli tullut puheeksi, eikä Yeol ollut säikähtänyt naisen haaveita. Suhteen syvennettyä pitkäksi parisuhteeksi, molemmille oli ollut selvää, että jossain vaiheessa ehkäisy jäisi pois, ja niin oli tapahtunutkin. Raskauden varmistuttua he molemmat olivat olleet innoissaan tulevaisuudesta. Kaikki oli ollut hyvin. Viimeisen kolmen kuukauden aikana Chanyeolin tunteet naista kohtaan olivat vain vahvistuneet, hän oli pysähtynyt monta kertaa Hapjeongdongissa olevan kultasepänliikkeen eteen ja miettinyt, mitä Ko Seulgi sanoisi, jos hän polvistuisi sormuksen kanssa hänen eteensä. Hän oli rakastanut häntä niin paljon, että oli valmis ottamaan hänet puolisokseen koko loppuelämänsä ajaksi.

Mutta nyt hän halveksi sitä naista. Sydämensä pohjasta, koko sielulla ja ruumiillaan. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, mikä oli ajanut Seulgin jättämään elämänsä siihen paikkaan ja vain häipyä. Dabinia hän ei voinut syyttää. Silloin vain kuukauden vanha lapsi ei ollut mitenkään vastuussa naisen valinnoista tai syypää sellaiseen. Hän ei ollut tehnyt mitään väärää, eikä häntä voinut syyttää mistään. Eikä Yeol osannut sanoa oikein sitäkään, mitä hän oli tehnyt väärin karkoittaakseen naisen kauas itsestään. He eivät olleet edes riidelleet. Sinä aamuyönä, kun Seulgi oli noussut yhteisestä sängystä ja vetänyt kuteet niskaan, hän ei ollut edes katsonut Yeolia saatika tytärtään. Hän oli vain kävellyt ulos makuuhuoneesta, asunnosta, rakennuksesta. Kuka tiesi, oliko nainen enää edes Soulissa.

Vastaan tuleva katumaasturi herätti Yeolin ajatuksistaan. Hän kohensi asentoaan ja muisti elävänsä taas sitä hetkeä. Ei ollut mitään järkeä voivotella mennyttä, kun hän voisi hyvin olla ylpeä yksinhuoltajaisä. Naapuruston naiset ja perheenisät seurasivat häntä ihaillen, kuinka pelottomasti hän lapsiarkea eli. Nopeasti Yeol oli ymmärtänyt, että hänellä ei ollut aikaa pelätä mahdollisia seurauksia, vaan oli toimittava. Ja, luojan kiitos, olihan hänellä paljon apukäsiä, ei hänen tarvinnut täysin yksin pärjätä. Eri asia oli, kehtasiko hän olla jatkuvasti pyytämässä jotain.

Muutaman talon päässä asuva palomies Kim nosti kättä ohittaessaan Yeolin vaunuineen. Chanyeol tervehti naapuria reippaasti samanlaisella liikkeellä, ja tunsi lämpöä sydämessään. Soulissa kaikki olivat eläneet omissa oloissaan, kerrostalot täynnä asukkaita, jotka tuskin tunsivat toisiaan. Täällä kaikki vaikuttivat kunnioittavan toisiaan, ilmapiiri oli lämminhenkinen. Paikka oli varmasti loistava lapsien kasvattamista ajatellen. Oli ollut oikea päätös muuttaa Ilsaniin.

* * *

Baekhyunin ilme ei ollut sitä, mitä Yeol oli odottanut näkevänsä. Onnesta soikeat kasvot valahtivat tyhjiksi hänen ymmärtäessä, että Yeol oli saapunut naapuriin työvälineiden eikä tyttärensä kanssa. Häneltä meni aikansa järjestellä ajatuksensa uudelleen ja ottaa Yeol vastaan, mutta pettymystään hän ei saanut peitettyä.

“Äitini hoitaa Dabinia koko viikonlopun. Hän vaati sitä”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hänestä oli muutenkin huojentavampaa tulla tekemään duuninsa ilman, että hänen tarvitsisi laittaa Baekhyunia katsomaan lapsensa perään. Vaikka ilmeestä päätellen hän oli odottanut sitä.

“Harmi. Tyttösi on niin suloinen.”

Chanyeol naurahti väsyneesti. Byun varmasti huomasi hänen entisestään tummentuneet silmänaluset. “Et sanoisi noin, jos kuulisit hänet aamukolmelta. Yöt ovat nykyisin yhtä helvettiä.”

”Ah... hampaita?”

“Juuri niin”, Yeol sanoi. Ajatukset väistämättä lipuivat äitiin, joka saisi kuunnella sitä parkumista kolme vuorokautta. Mutta onneksi muori oli kokenut, hän oli elänyt sitä aikaa noin kolmekymmentä vuotta sitten. Vähän Yeol pelkäsi ajan kullanneen muistot.

“Tule peremmälle. Sujin on odottanut sua koko päivän. Hän kieltäytyi lähtemästä Bucheoniin, koska saa huoneeseensa äklöttävän pinkit tapetit.”

Chanyeol käveli Baekhyunin perässä sisälle asuntoon ja tervehti olohuoneessa leikkivää tyttöä. Hänellä oli rinki pehmoleluja keskellä mattoa ja selvää auktoriteettiä käskyttäessään niitä haluamansa mukaan.

Baekhyun tirskahti pienesti tyttärensä leikeille. “Katsoimme eilen koirakuiskaajaa. Ohjelma taisi jättää häneen lähtemättömän vaikutuksen. Onneksi Ryong ei ole täällä tänään.”

Sujin höristi korviaan kuullessaan puheet corgista, mutta päätti kuitenkin olla tarttumatta sanoihin. Baekhyun huokaisi helpotuksesta. Hänen täytyi pitää varansa.

“Elämäntilanteeni antaisi myötä lemmikin ottamiselle, mutta en mä tiedä... Ehkä sitten, kun Sujin on isompi. Aeraa tuskin haittaisi, jos tytöllä olisi karvaturri mukana... Hän pitää koirista myös... pidätkö sä?”

“Olen allerginen.”

Baekhyunin ilme muuttui lähes noloksi. “Ai...” hän puhdisti kurkkuaan ja lähti johdattamaan Yeolia kohti työmaata. “Sujinien huone on täällä päin. Jos sulla on aikaa, makuuhuoneeni löytyy vastapäätä.”

Chanyeol kohotti kulmaansa kysyvästi. Baekhyunin kasvot punoittivat jo häpeästä.

“Tapetit repsottavat joka huoneessa, mutta makuuhuoneet ja olohuone kaipaavat eniten uutta ilmettä. Kaikki materiaali löytyy työhuoneesta - täältä - ja jos jotain uupuu, niin lähetä mut rautakauppaan ostoslistan kanssa.”

Chanyeol oli vakuuttunut, että hän saisi hommat tehtyä näillä valmisteluilla. Baekhyun näytti tietävän, mitä hän halusi ja miten paljon seiniin tapettia ja liimaa kuluisi, hänellä vaikutti olevan näkemystä.

“Etkö halua tehdä tätä itse?” Chanyeol kysyi. Hän paloi uteliaisuudesta tietää, millainen pesänrakennusvietti Byunilla oli. Ei kaikilla nimittäin ollut.

“Mulla on hyvä matikkapää ja olen notkea kropastani. Mikään käsin tekeminen ei ole vahvuuteni. Jätän nämä hommat suosiolla ammattilaisille.”

“Teen parhaani”, Chanyeol lupasi. Hänellä oli hyvä koulutus ja paljon kokemusta sisäpintaremonteista. Hän tykkäsi siitä työstä, oman käden jäljen näkeminen oli aina tyydyttävää.

“Syömme kahdeltatoista. Jos haluat, liity seuraan”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Jos tarvitset apua huonekalujen siirtämiseen, olen keittiössä.”

“Kiitos”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun poistui takavasemmalle ja Yeol jäi yksin Sujinien siistiin huoneeseen. Suurin osa huonekaluista jo siirretty pois paljaiksi revittyjen seinien läheisyydestä. Homma alkaisi pohjatöiden tekemisellä, hän oli ottanut omia tarvikkeita mukaan varuiksi, mutta vaikutti siltä, että Baekhyun oli varustautunut niihinkin hyvin. Suorittamispaineita ei oikeastaan ollut, sillä Baekhyun oli rento, ja hän oli muistellut tekniikkaa tapetoimalla Dabinien huoneeseen hennon pastellinkeltaisen tehosteseinän.

* * *

Hyvässä flowssa edenneet hommat keskeytyivät huoneen ovelta kantautuviin ääniin. Chanyeol hidasti liikkeitään ja höristi korviaan, miettien, oliko hän kuullut omiaan. Selän takaa, jonkin matkan päästä kuului kuin liikettä, hän oli sittenkin kuullut oikein. Kuuma tuijotus tuntui selkämyksessä, yhtäkkiä nousi hiki pintaan.

Chanyeol käänsi itseään kohti ovea. Hänen sydämensä tipahti, kun hän tapasi kolmevuotiaan tytön kiinnostuneen katseen, vaikka lapsen keho oli liimautunut ovenkarmiin hänen muka ujostellessa huoneessaan hääräilevää setää.

Chanyeol ei osannut reagoida siinä hetkessä mitenkään muuten kuin virnistämällä puolittain. Hän kääntyi takaisin työnsä ääreen, ja liike ovella voimistui jälleen.

“Saako katsoa?” Sujin kysyi.

Chanyeol jätti tapetin seinälle mallaamisen sikseen ja antoi huomionsa uteliaalle tytölle, joka oli päässyt jo kynnyksen ylitse. Mikä hän oli kieltämään lasta olemaan omassa huoneessaan. Hänen täytyisi vain pitää silmällä, ettei Sujin pääsisi käsiksi korkean pöydän päällä olevaan tapettiliimaan ja työvälineisiin, jotka voisivat olla vaaraksi hänelle.

“Jos istut sängyllä koko ajan.”

Chanyeol ei voinut olla tuntematta lämpöä sydämessään. Hän ei ollut koskaan vuorovaikuttanut sen ikäisen lapsen kanssa, ei hänellä ollut tietotaitoa siitä, kuinka sen ikäistä tuli ohjata. Hänen vanhemmuutensa oli kestänyt vasta seitsemän kuukautta, hän oli täysi aloittelija. Joka päivä hän oppi uutta sekä lapsestaan että hänen kasvattamisestaan, kasvumatka olisi kai päättymätön. Henkinen napanuora pysyisi kiinni hautaan saakka.

Sujin kipusi sängylleen ja tarrasi tyynyllä istuvaan pehmonalleen. Hän veti sen syliinsä ja rutisti sitä samalla, kun yritti uskaltaa ottaa kontaktia pitkään setään.

“Pinkki on lempivärini. Mikä sinun on?”

Chanyeol naurahti pienesti, hän jotenkin oli arvannut. Hän toivoi myös, että pinkki olisi hänen lempivärinsä vielä ensi viikolla, ettei Byunin tarvinut kutsua häntä tapetoimaan huonetta uudelleen. Vaikka kyllä hän sen mielellään tekisi, jos vain saisi materiaalit, joilla työskennellä. Omassa asunnossakin olisi paljon tekemistä, mutta sillä ei ollut kiire.

“Pidän sinisestä”, Chanyeol vastasi.

Sujin nyrpisti ensin nenäänsä, kunnes hymähti ja kohautti olkiaan. “Sininen on ihan kiva.”

Chanyeol naurahti jälleen ja kääntyi jälleen seinän puoleen. Hän ei uskaltanut kysellä mitään, lähinnä siksi, koska ei ollut varma, kuinka paljon tyttö ymmärtäisi hänen puheistaan. Hän olisi halunnut kertoa vähän tapetoinnista, mutta pelkäsi epäonnistuvansa sanavalinnoissaan. Hän oli tehnyt aiheesta esityksen ammattikorkeassa. Hän oli näyttänyt ammattitaitoaan monille tahoille. Mutta hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, kuinka selittää työstään vaahtosammuttimen kokoiselle tyttölapselle, jonka intensiivinen katse oli samaa luokkaa kuin isällään.

Chanyeol ei ollut varma, oliko huoneeseen nousst kiusallinen ilmapiiri pelkästään hänen havaitsemaansa, vai tunsiko Sujinkin olonsa yhtä nolostuneeksi. Yeolin oli vaikea keskittyä tekemiseen, sillä hän pelkäsi tulleensa arvostelluksi (mikä oli typerää, koska Sujin oli kolme) tai hän pelkäsi, että aluksi paikallaan hyvin pysyvä tyttö kiitäisi pian tapettiliiman luokse ja hukuttaisi itsensä sinne.

“Onko isi kaverisi?” Sujin kysyi.

Chanyeol mietti ääneen. Tällä haavaa hän ajatteli lähinnä olevan pelkkä naapuri, mutta he olivat jo sen verran tuttuja, että kyllä hänen mielestään he olivat...

“Isillä ei ole paljon kavereita”, Sujin sanoi ja painoi leukansa vasten pehmonallen päälakea. Hän huokaisi raskaasti, mutta pomppasi nopeasti ryhdikkäämpään asentoon. “Setä Soo on kummallinen. Äidin kanssa isi vain nauraa tai huutaa kovaa.”

Käytävästä kuului nopeita askelia, huolestunutta muminaa. “Sujin-ah...” Baekhyun vaikeroi etsiessään tietä tytön huoneeseen. Hän ilmestyi ovelle posket häpeästä helottaen, kasvoillaan noloimmista noloin ilme. “Anna anteeksi, Yeollie. Hänellä ei ole minkäänlaista sensuuria.”

“Kaikki ok”, Chanyeol virnisti. Kasvoja oli vaikea pitää peruslukemilla, sillä viattomasti hymyilevä Sujin katseli isäänsä niin kirkkain silmin. Alkoi kiinnostaa setä Soon persoonallisuus.

“Entäs rouva Choi?” Chanyeol kysyi, hänen oli ihan pakko. Baekhyunin valkoiseksi valahtava ilme sai katumuksen kuitenkin pistämään rinnassa - ja syvältä.

Sujin kikatti hykerellen. Ajatus rouva Choista (luultavasti kevyessä humalassa) oli hänen mielestään huvittava. Tai sitten hän valmisteli nolaavansa isänsä täysin.

“Sujin-ah... tule syömään, ruoka on kohta valmista...” Baekhyun yritti, mutta tyttö ei hievahtanutkaan.

“Täti on hassu. Isi tykkää hänestä.”

“Hän on hyvä naapuri. Vähän mieron tiellä, mutta loistavaa seuraa. Kuuntelemme usein Baek Jiyongia hänen ja Kyungsoon kanssa ja juomme olutta”, Baekhyun kertoi.

Chanyeol äännähti ymmärtäväisesti. Yhden iltapäivän rouva Choin hieman sumean silmän alla ei saanut häntä esittämään eriävää mielipidettä.

“Isi tykkää myös sinusta.”

“Sujin-ah!” Baekhyun sihahti hampaidensa välistä.

Chanyeol koitti nauraa keventääkseen tunnelmaa, mutta kiusallisuus oli tainnut jämähtää huoneeseen. Hän oli silti otettu, että joku oikeasti piti hänestä. Hän ei oikein koskaan aikaisemmin ollut kyseenalaistanut sitä, että seuraan lyöttäytyi ihmisiä, jotka eivät pitäneet hänestä, mutta Seulgin lähtö oli saanut hänet ajattelemaan toisin.

“Pidän myös Dabiniesta. Olette huippuseuraa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja henkäisi haaveillen perään. “Tyttösi on niin suloinen. Omani on kasvanut jo liian isoksi.” Hän mulkaisi sängyllä istuvaa kolmevuotiasta ja repesi heleään nauruun. Hän pörrötti Sujinien hiuksia silmät tuikkien. “Vitsi, vitsi.”

“Kiva kuulla. Ja samat sanat. Ilsan tuntuu heti kotoisammalta, kun olen päässyt sisälle yhteisöön.”

“Naapurusto tapaa viettää yhteistä kesäjuhlaa heinäkuun puolella. Tulkaa tekin pyörähtämään, jos kiinnostaa. Puistoalueelle kertyy toistakymmentä perhettä.”

“Kuulostaa mukavalta”, Chanyeol sanoi.

Sujin virnisteli ilkikurisesti, hänen aivojensa raksumisen pystyi kuulemaan huoneen toiseen päähän asti. Ajatukset kuplivat pinnan alla ja odottivat oikeaa hetkeä päästäkseen ulos valtoimenaan. “Ai siellä, missä äit---”

“Byun Sujin”, Baekhyun jyrähti ja peitti kasvonsa kädellään. Tyttö näytti saavan vain lisää vettä myllyyn, hänestä isänsä nolaaminen taisi olla hyvä harrastus. “Miten voit edes muistaa? Olit kahden vanha!”

“Helposti”, Sujin tokaisi ja nojasi raskaammin nalleensa, silti ylpeänä kapasiteetistään.

Chanyeol jatkoi työnskentelyään. Hän päätti keskittyä tapetointiin, kiinnittää sataprosenttisen huomion siihen, mistä hänelle maksettiinkin. Ehkä Sujin menettäisi kiinnostuksen puhua kylmälle selkämykselle. Yksityisasioiden levitteleminen ei ollut reilua eivätkä ne asiat kuuluneet Yeolille.

“En ole täydellinen vanhempi. Yritän pitää aikuisten asiat poissa lapsen silmiltä ja korvilta, mutta joskus Aera saa mut vain niin kierroksille. Saatoin olla tyhmä, kun pilasin välimme, mutta seurasi siitä paljon hyvääkin.”

Sanat vetivät Chanyeolin hiljaiseksi. Mitä hänen täytyisi siihen sanoa? Riittäisikö vain pieni nyökkäys. Vai täytyisikö hänen kehottaa Baekhyunia avaamaan sydäntään lisää? Vaikka jotenkin hänestä tuntui, että koko Ilsan tiesi, millainen suhde hänellä ja Yoo Aeralla oli. Hän ei vielä tiennyt, eikä oikein osannut sanoa, halusiko hän tietääkään.

“Kukaan meistä ei ole täydellinen”, Chanyeol sanoi.

Baekhyun hymyili, hänen olemuksensa kirkastui jälleen. “Olen samaa mieltä, Yeol-ah.”


	8. Chapter 8

Uudet tapetit seinillä muistuttivat Baekhyunia jatkuvasti Chanyeolista. Häntä melkein häiritsi, kun hän ei tiennyt, kuinka Parkeilla meni ja mitä heille oikein kuului. Hän kaipasi ikätoverin seuraa ja mietti monesti jo menevänsä kylään. Hän ei halunnut kuitenkaan tunkeilla, sillä Parkien perheessä vaikutti olevan paljon tekemistä. Hän miellellään auttaisi, muttei viitsinyt. Oli itsestäänselvyys, että Chanyeol suojelisi lastaan kaikin maailman keinoin kaikelta maailman pahoilta asioilta, mutta Baekhyun ei tuntenut itseään pahaksi. Hän oli vain utelias, terveellä tavalla, ja rakasti viettää aikaa hoitaen ja hellien vauvoja, jotka tarvitsivat kaiken avun ja huomion. Sillä tavoin hän tunsi olonsa tärkeäksi, merkitykselliseksi. Aikuiset olivat liian itsenäisiä ja liika huolehtiminen meni häiritsevän puolelle. Rouva Choin perään katsominen rauhoitti hänen sydäntään jonkin verran.

Chanyeol vaikutti yksinäiseltä. Hänellä ei tuntunut olevan muuta seuraa kuin Dabin. Baekhyun oli nähnyt kaksi vierasta autoa hänen pihallaan viimeisen kolmen kuukauden aikana, muuten pihatielle pysäköity Jeep oli ainoa laatuaan.

Sohvan toiseen päähän nukahtanut Sujin potkaisi Baekhyunin kuplan rikki. Baekhyun laski kätensä paljaalle jalalle ja kuljetti peukaloaan lapsen jalkapohjassa, saamatta häntä hereille venähtäneiltä nokosiltaan. Hän oli tehnyt kerran, pari samoin Aeralle ja saanut osakseen äkäisiä potkuja, jotka olisivat todennäköisesti voineet murtaa hänen nenänsä. Onneksi suurimmilta vahingoilta oltiin säästytty.

Baekhyun jäi katsomaan tyttöään haikena. Hän oli ajatellut monia asioita moneen kertaan, monelta kantilta, miettinyt seurauksia, plussia ja miinuksia. Ajatus toisesta lapsesta oli muuttunut tarpeeksi, sisälle oli kasvanut tyhjiö, joka tuntui syövän häntä entisestään päivien kuluessa. Mitä enemmän hän yksinään leikkivää Sujinia katseli, hän mietti omaa lapsuuttaan ja sitä, miten hän oli saanut jakaa leikkejään seitsemän vuotta vanhemman isoveljen kanssa. Sitten kun hyung oli kasvanut liian vanhaksi päristelemään autoilla ja juoksemaan ympäri taloa, hänestä oli kasvanut mitä loistavin tuki ja turva, neuvonantaja ja ystävä. Hän halusi niin kovasti Sujinille sitä samaa. Jos hänellä olisi sisarus, hänen ei tarvitsisi enää koskaan olla yksin.

Baekhyun tiesi kyllä, mitä hän vaati. Raskaana oleminen, lapsen kantaminen ja kasvattaminen ei ollut millään muotoa helppo nakki. Se sisälsi paljon univelkaa ja ylitsevuotavia tunteita, mutta jos se olisi ylitsepääsemättömän vaikeaa, ei maailmassa olisi kuutta miljardia ihmistä. Sitä paitsi, Aera piti lapsista, hän rakasti Sujinia yhtä paljon kuin Baekhyun ja nautti ajasta hänen kanssaan täysin rinnoin. Kaiken järjen mukaan olisi parempi vaihtoehto, jos kahdella sisaruksella olisi samat vanhemmat, vaikka ei uusioperheissä ollut mitään vikaa. Baekhyunista vain tuntui, ettei hän _osaisi_ tehdä lapsia kenenkään muun kanssa. Hän tunsi Yoo Aeran liian hyvin, hän luotti häneen yli kaiken ja tiesi, ettei hän tekisi mitään, mikä loukkaisi häntä tavalla tai toisella. Aina he olivat riitansa sopineet, oli kyse sitten yhteisestä lapsesta tai heidän kahden välisestä suhteesta.

Sujin potki Baekhyunia jälleen. Baekhyun tarttui lasta jalasta ja kutitti hänet hereille, unisen kolmevuotiaan kihertelevä äännähtely muistutti onneksi enemmän naurua kuin itkua. Tyttö pyöri paremmin vasten sohvan selkänojaa ja hautasi kasvonsa tyynyihin.

”Kuule, prinsessa, aika herätä. Valvoitko yöllä vai miksi sua väsyttää niin kovin, vaikka heräsit alle tunti sitten?”

Sujin hymähti tyynyihin ja kieltäytyi nousemasta ylös. Baekhyun nauroi muka julmasti ja kaappasi lapsen syliinsä. Sujin huusi vastalauseeksi, mutta hyväksyi nopeasti karmivan kohtalonsa. Hän kellahti vasten harmaan t-paidan peittämää yläkroppaa ja sulki silmänsä.

Baekhyun laski kätensä Sujinien päälaelle ja sulki omat silmänsä. ”Viisi minuuttia.”

”Kuusi”, Sujin sanoi jämäkästi. Sanat menivät Baekhyunilta ohitse, sillä hän oli valunut ajatuksiinsa. Pelkkä ajatuskin siitä, että kohta Sujin oli liian iso ja vanha olemaan hänen sylissään sillä tavoin, oli hirvittävä. Ei menisi montaa vuotta siihen, että tyttö aloittaisi koulun, ja olisi poissa hänen luotaan maanantaista perjantaihin. Baekhyun oli edelleen sitä mieltä, että halusi tytön käyvän koulut Bucheonissa, äitinsä luota. Hän oli valmis olemaan se viikonloppuisä, viettämään lomat hänen kanssaan. Toisaalta, oli helpotus, ettei hänen tarvinnut luopua hyvästä neljä päivää - neljä päivää -ärjestelystä vielä kolmeen vuoteen. Kun Sujin olisi koulunsa käynyt, häntä tuskin kotona enää näkyisi. Mihin helvettiin hän elämänsä käyttäisi, kun lapsi oli lentänyt pesästä? Ei hän halunnut panostaa itseensä, hän eli muita varten. Parisuhde oli tietysti vaihtoehto, mutta Baekhyun tunnetusti oli huono aloittamaan sellaisia. Hän oli helvetin hitaasti lämpenevä, mutta helvetin lojaali. Koska hän halusi pitää elämänsä ihmiset lähellään mahdollisimman kauan, hän ei päästänyt ketään lähelleen vain vähäksi aikaa. Yhden yön jutut olivat perusteettomia hänelle. Mutta kieltämättä; ajatus yhteisestä tulevaisuudesta jonkun kanssa oli houkutteleva.

* * *

Sujin oli nukkunut koko päivän. Yleensä laiskuuden pystyi perustelemaan sunnuntailla, mutta unta oli riittänyt tavanomaiseen pyhäpäivään verrattuna hitosti liikaa. Baekhyun oli huolesta jäykkä, miettiessään, oliko lapsen posket punaiset pelkästä sängyn lämmöstä vai oliko hänellä kuumetta. Yoo Aera saattaisi joutua perumaan asiakkaitaan hoitaessaan Sujinia. Baekhyun mielusti pitäisi vapaata töistään sairaan lapsen takia, mutta hän juuri pääsi Bucheoniin eikä hän voinut päättää Aeran puolesta, sillä oli naisen vuoro huolehtia tytöstä…

”Luulen, että hän on kipeä”, Baekhyun sanoi laskiessaan unten rajamailla nuokkuvan Sujinien sohvalle. Tyttö veti sohvatyynyn päänsä alle ja ummisti silmänsä kokonaan.

”Autossa oli kyllä tuhottoman kuuma… mutta silti, pidä häntä silmällä”, Baekhyun mutisi ja loi Aeraan vaativan katseen. Hän ei halunnut ajatella naisen olevan huolettomampi vanhempi kuin hän oli, mutta silti epäilytti. Olisko sittenkin pitänyt vain jäädä kotiin ja ilmoittaa pomolle, ettei hän pystyisi tulemaan huomenissa toimistolle…

”Vai pitäisikö meidän lähteä takaisin Ilsaniin?”

”Älkää suotta. Kyllä me pärjätään.”

Baekhyun istui alas tytön viereen ja irvisti itsekseen. Kova sohva ei hellinyt yhtään hänen luista kankkuaan, hän ei ymmärtänyt, miten talouden naiset viihtyivät siinä.

Aera laskeutui Sujinien tasolle. Hän herätteli tyttärensä ja kyseli hänen vointiaan. Höyhensaarille jälleen livunnut Sujin ei osannut vastailla äidin esittämiin kysymyksiin edes pään heilautuksella.

Baekhyun vilkaisi ulos. Kesäinen alkuilta oli kirinyt niin pitkälle, että aurinko ehtisi laskea ennen kuin he olisivat takaisin Ilsanissa. Oli pian Sujinien iltapalan aika, Baekhyun oli luvannut tuoda tyttären äidilleen ennen seitsemää, ja niin hän oli tehnyt.

”Aigoo”, Aera huokaisi tunnustellessaan tytön helottavia kasvoja. ”Tule, mennään omaan sänkyyn.”

Sujin kömpi ylös sohvalta ja murahti vaisusti Aeran nostaessa hänet syliinsä. Baekhyun jäi katsomaan toiselle puolelle taloa katoavaa kaksikkoa ja upposi ajatuksiinsa. Mielessä oli tuhat ja nolla asiaa yhtä aikaa.

* * *

Yoo Aera palasi olohuoneeseen näyttäen kymmenen vuotta vanhemmalta. Baekhyun virnisti myötätuntoisesti ja arveli ääneen, miten Sujin oli vedellyt äitinsä hermoja yrittäessään alkaa nukkumaan.

“Ei mitään sellaista. Hän sammui heti.”

Baekhyun katui valintojaan. Olisi sittenkin pitänyt mitata lapsen kuume ennen Bucheoniin lähtemistä, jatkuva väsy oli sairastamisen ensimmäinen oire, sillä yleensä Byun Sujinissa oli virtaa kuin pienessä generaattorissa.

Aera istui Baekhyunin vierelle ja antoi ryhtinsä valahtaa olemattomaksi. Hän kellahti vasten selkänojaa ja inahti kivusta, vaikka hän yritti peittää sen parhaansa mukaan. Baekhyunin toinen kulmakarva nousi ylemmäs; hän ei tainnut olla ainoa, kenen mielestä talouden sohva oli käyttökelvoton. Jos Baekhyunilla olisi yhtään isompi sydän, hän antaisi Aeralle huonekaluliikkeen lahjakortin. Ehkä sitten joululahjaksi...

“Tiedät kyllä, että voin hoitaa tyttöä, jos et voi perua asiakkaitasi”, Baekhyun sanoi. Aera käänsi kasvonsa Baekhyunin suuntaan ja nyökkäsi.

“Tiedän kyllä.”

Baekhyun empi, mutta päätyi kuitenkin laskemaan kätensä Aeran kädelle. Nainen säpsähti kosketusta, ja katsoi Hyunieen kysyen. Hän ojensi toisen kätensä Baekhyunin kasvoja kohti ja kosketteli samalla tavoin miehen otsaa ja poskia.

“Onko sullakin kuumetta?”

Baekhyun virnisti puolittain. Olihan hänellä, mutta ei samanlaista kuin Sujiniella. Hän tarttui naisen toiseenkin käteen ja katsoi häntä vaatien, rehellisin silmin. “Tee mulle toinen lapsi, Aera-yah.”

”Tahdotko sitä oikeasti?” Aera kysyi suoristautuessaan. Hänen äänensä värisi, hän ei ollut tainnut miettiä asiaa yhtä tarkkaan kuin Baekhyun. Tai sitten nimenomaan oli.

”Mä tarvitsen sitä”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja siirsi hapuilevat sormensa naisen kauluspaidan napeille. Hän pidätteli hengitystään avatessaan ensimmäisen, ja tiputti katseensa Aeran huuliin. Siitä oli kauan, kun hän oli suudellut naista viimeksi, mutta hän muisti sen kerran liiankin elävästi. Se oli tuntunut hirvittävän kiusalliselta, jopa väärältä. Ja miten paljon hän sitä katuikaan.

Mutta tänään hän oli valmis siihen. Tänään hän oli valmis uhraamaan kaiken saadakseen haluamansa.

Baekhyun kuljetti sormiaan paidan napeilla alemmas, kosketti sormenpäillä kuumaa ihoa ja nojautui lähemmäs. Ennen kuin huulet ehtivät hipaistakaan toisia, Yoo Aera nosti kätensä Baekhyunin suun eteen ja perääntyi. Hän ei pakoillut Baekhyunin katsetta, hänessä oli tarpeeksi naista myöntämään, ettei hetki ollut oikea.

”Olen pahoillani.”

Baekhyun suoristi itsensä ja käänsi selkäänsä Aeralle. Hän risti jalkansa ja nojasi käteensä irvistellen. Oli vaikea peitellä pettymystä, niin monet illat hän oli haaveillut pitelevänsä vastasyntynyttä sylissään. Kuitenkaan hän ei voinut rikkoa Aeran tahtoa. Silti otti koville, toisen lapsen hankkimisessa oli hänen mielestään pelkästään hyviä puolia. Eteenkin Sujinien kannalta.

”Jos se on rahasta kiinni—”

”Ei se ole”, Aera sanoi. Hän yritti laskea kätensä Baekhyunin olkapäälle, mutta mies väisti häntä kivakalla liikkeellä.

“Tee lapsi jonkun muun kanssa. Jonkun, jota kohtaan tunnet jotain”, Aera sanoi. Baekhyun kääntyi jälleen naisen puoleen ja katsoi häntä. Sitä samaa Bucheonin Yoo Aeraa, jonka hän oli tavannut ensi kertaa ollessaan vain kymmenen ikäinen. Seitsemäntoista kulunutta vuotta olivat tuoneet hänen kasvoilleen jo kaikenlaisia ruhjeita, elämä oli jättänyt häneen jälkensä. Mutta hän ei suinkaan ollut ainoa laatuaan.

“Jos luulet, etten tunne sua kohtaan yhtään mitään, olet väärässä. Olet paras ystäväni”, Baekhyun sanoi.

“Tiedät, mitä tarkoitan”, Aera sanoi. “Eikö olisi parempi perustaa perhe jonkun kanssa, jota pystyt rakastamaan?”

Baekhyun laski katseensa alas ja pysyi vaiti. Hetki tuntui ikuisuudelta, mutta Aera ei hoputtanut häntä. Olisi silti ollut varmasti parempi, jos Aera olisi ajanut hänet huudon kanssa helvettiin asunnostaan. Baekhyun ei pitänyt siitä, että Aera oli kasvanut aikuiseksi. Sillä Baekhyun ei vielä ollut. Hän kaipasi niitä teiniaikojen lapsellisia kinasteluja yli kaiken. Mitä kovempaa he olivat toisilleen motkottaneet, sitä enemmän he olivat toisistaan välittäneet. Eikä Aera jaksanut vääntää hänen kanssaan enää kuin hetken, jos ollenkaan.

“En pysty siihen”, Baekhyun sanoi lopulta.

“Miksi? Koska sulla ei ole tunteita?”

“Se on monimutkaista. ”

Baekhyun nousi ylös. Hän siisti itseään ja koitti ravistella pettymyksen pois itsestään, mutta torjunta oli ottanut yllättävän koville. Hän ei voinut ymmärtää, miksi Aeran mielestä puolikkaat sisarukset olivat kokonaisia parempi vaihtoehto. Rakkaudesta viis, asiathan menisivät tuhannen solmuun, jos kuopuksella olisi eri äiti.

“Soita, jos tarvitset apua Sujinien kanssa. Illanjatkoja.”

“Hyun-ah...” Aera yritti ja oli nousta sohvalta, mutta Baekhyun kielsi ottamasta enempää kontaktia häneen. Heillä ei ollut enää puhuttavaa sille illalle.

“Hyun-ah!”

“Anna olla”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja paineli eteiseen. Hän työntyi puolihuolimattomasti kenkiinsä ja marssi ulos, veri suonissa kiehuen. Hän ei osannut sanoa, miksi Aeran sanat olivat saaneet hänet niin kierroksille. Tuntui jotenkin kummalliselta kuulla naisen sysäävän häntä jonkun toisen syliin, vaikka he molemmat tiesivät, että Yoo Aeralla oli paljon romanttisiakin tunteita Baekhyunia kohtaan. Moni muu olisi varmasti käyttänyt tilaisuuden hyväkseen.

Baekhyun istui autoon ja puristi rattia tiukasti. Hän katsoi olohuoneen ikkunaan ilmestyneeseen Aeraan päin ja puristi huulensa tiukaksi viivaksi. Olisiko hänen pitänyt kertoa naiselle, miten paljon halusi lasta juuri nimenomaan hänen kanssaan, sillä he toimivat hyvin yhdessä, kaikesta huolimatta. Hän arvosti naista äitinä ja ystävänä, yhdessä he olivat kasvattaneet jo yhden kelpo kansalaisenalun.

Baekhyun kovetti kasvonsa ja pisti pakin silmään. Hän peruutti pois omakotitalon pihasta ja aikoi painaa kaasua niin, että ehtisi kotiin ennen pimeää.

* * *

Ovella seisova Chanyeol siirtyi sivuun ja ihmetteli ääneen, miksi Baekhyun oli niin myöhään liikenteessä. Hänen sylissään oleva seitsemänkuinen tyttölapsi näytti edelleen suloiselta, vaikka hänen silmänsä olivat itkusta märät ja kiukkuiset kasvot punaiset ja turvonneet.

“Tule sisään. Olen keskustellut nukkumaanmenosta Dabienien kanssa kohta puolitoista tuntia ja mun neuvoni alkavat käydä vähiin...” Chanyeol hörähti seuratessaan, miten Baekhyun astui kynnyksen yli ja jätti kenkänsä niille tarkoitettuun syvennykseen ennen kuin jatkoi matkaansa sisemmäs.

Baekhyun istui olohuoneen sohvalle ja liimasi katseensa tv-ruudussa välkkyvään mainokseen, jossa oli paljon keltaista. Hän pyysi anteeksi häiritsemistä. “Mä en haluaisi vain olla yksin.”

Chanyeol istui sohvalle ja katsoi nurkkaan käpertyvää Baekhyunia ihmeissään. “Näytät siltä kuin olisit saanut juuri pakit.”

“Mä sain”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hieroi kasvojaan. Puolimatkassa Bucheonista Ilsaniin hänen kova ulkokuorensa oli lohjennut. Hän ei pystynyt esittämään, että oli ihan ok, että Aera oli käskenyt hänen etsiä toisen naisen. Pelkkä eikin olisi tuntunut paremmalta.

“Onko sulla olutta? Tai viiniä?” Baekhyun kysyi.

“Jos sitä kaipaat, olisiko sun pitänyt mennä rouva Choin luokse?” Chanyeol kysyi.

Baekhyun nousi välittömästi ylös ja pyysi anteeksi, että oli häirinnyt Parkien rauhallista iltaa sillä tavoin. Chanyeol ehti tarrata harmaaseen t-paidan helmaan pitkällä kädellään ennen kuin Baekhyun oli kerennyt liian kauas.

“En mä pahalla”, Chanyeol sanoi nolona. “Se oli vitsi.”

Baekhyun istui alas ja huokaisi raskaasti. “Anteeksi. Ajatukset on vähän sekaisin...”

“Ei se mitään. Haluatko puhua siitä? Vai vetää perseet kolme vuotta auki olleella konjakilla?”

“Konjakki kuulostaa hyvältä”, Baekhyun murahti ja mietti jo soittavansa pomolle, ettei hän pääsisi töihin huomenissa... hän voisi valehdella Sujinien tartuttaneen pöpön hänellekin, vaikka kärsisikin vain krapulasta. Vain Kyungsoo osasi erottaa, milloin kyse oli itse aiheutetusta sairaspäivästä.

Chanyeol ojensi punakkakasvoisen tytön Baekhyunille. Baekhyunin kulmat kääntyivät myötätunnosta mutkalle hänen katsoessa suuriin silmiin, joista paistoi tuskaa. “Voi rakas, mä tiedän... olet kipeä ja väsynyt... Yeol-ah! Oletko koittanut pakastaa hedelmämehua? Ehkä kylmä auttaa kipeisiin ikeniin.”

Baekhyun pyyhkäisi Dabinien lämpimät posket kyyneleistä ja hymyili vaisusti perään. Tavanomaisesti hän olisi ollut ihastuksesta sokaistunut, mutta tänään toisen lapsen piteleminen sai hänen sisällään olevan tyhjiön tuntumaan entistä suuremmalta.

Chanyeol palasi olohuoneeseen puolikas konjakkipullo kädessään. Hän istui alas ja teki vaihtokaupat, sai kuulla vastalauseen tytön suusta välittömästi.

“Nukkuma-aika, tyttöseni”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja koitti keinutella häntä, jotta silmät alkaisivat painua kiinni. Päin vastoin ne suurenivat entisestään, nukuttaminen oli tänään työn ja tuskan takana.

Baekhyun piti katseensa tv-ruudussa, meneillään oleva ohjelma oli jatkunut. Ruokavarietyä maan huipulta. Toinen toistaan näyttävämpiä annoksia, eikä Baekhyunin ollut yhtään nälkä. Hän heilautti konjakkipulloa, avasi sen, haistoi nenää kirvelevää juomaa ja katsahti Yeoliin kysyvästi, saisiko hän todella juoda pullosta, sillä hän ei ollut saanut lasia.

“Anna mennä. En juo konjakkia.”

Baekhyun nosti pullon huulilleen ja otti huikat. Koko kroppa tärisi vahvan alkoholin vaikutuksesta. Kurkkua lämmitti, teki mieli ihan yskäistä.

“Mikä pullon tarina on?”

“Se on ystäväni. Hän jätti sen luokseni viime kerralla kun tavattiin. Se kulkeutui Ilsaniin, sillä en ehtinyt karsia mitään tavaroistani.”

“Millon näitte viimeksi? Kolme vuotta sitten?” Baekhyun arveli.

“On siitä joitain kuukausia...”

“Kaipaatko häntä?”

“Joo ja en”, Chanyeol sanoi, yhtä vaisusti kuin Baekhyun. Hyun höristi korviaan, halusi heti tietää enemmän. Kuka oli tämä mystinen ystävä ja miksi Yeol _ei_ kaivannut häntä.

“Elämäni jäi Souliin, mutta se ei välttämättä ole huono asia... ystäväpiirini koostuu lapsettomista rellestäjistä tai uraohjuksista. En ehkä nähnyt sitä ennen Seulgin lähtemistä, tai ainakaan halunnut myöntää asiaa.”

Baekhyun nyökkäsi pienesti. “Lapseton rellestäjä, uraohjus... et ole kumpaakaan”, hän sanoi puoliksi virnistäen.

Chanyeol naurahti ja nyökkäili myötäillen. “Haluaisin olla tavallinen, perheellinen mies. Päädyin yksinhuoltajaksi vailla työpaikkaa.”

“Elämä tuppaa kulkemaan eri reittiä kuin sitä on ajatellut”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän hörppäsi konjakista uudemman kerran, juoma ei potkaissut sillä kertaa niin pahasti. Lämmin tunne kurkussa tuntui vain hyvältä.

“Haluatko puhua siitä?” Yeol kysyi. Hän oli kuullut katkeruuden Hyunien äänessä. Baekhyun kertoi rehellisesti, mitä hän elämäänsä kaipasi. Uusi vauva ei tietenkään missään nimessä korvaisi Sujinia, vaan tekisi perhe-elämästä entistä värikkäämpää. Mutta Aera ei halunnut lähteä enää siihen leikkiin. Jos vahinkoa ei olisi käynyt, hän olisi saattanut pysyä lapsettomana koko ikänsä. Jos vahinkoa ei olisi käynyt, heidän ystävyyssuhteensa olisi mennyt täysin pilalle. Sujin oli korjannut sitä vähän.

Baekhyun tuhahti typertyneenä ajatuksen pälkähtäessä päähän ihan varkaiten. Olisko hänen sittenkin pitänyt karauttaa Bucheoniin kihlasormus taskussa ja polvistua Aeran eteen. Jos hän antaisi itsensä Aeralle myötä- ja vastoinkäymisissä, saisiko hän vastaan kokonaisen perheen? Mutta oliko rakkaudettomassa liitossa mitään järkeä. Aera olisi jumissa Baekhyunin kanssa kaksineljäseitsemän eivätkä he tunnetusti sopineet samaan kaupunkiin. Ymmärsikö Aera aikuisena tätä nykyä, että he kaksi olivat olleet tuhoon tuomittuja jo siitä kerrasta, kun Baekhyun oli torjunut hänen rakkautensa ensimmäisen kerran. Baekhyun ei voinut valehdella itselleen. Hän ei ajatellut Aeraa mitenkään elämänkumppanina, romanttisesti, parisuhteeseen. Hän oli kai rikki, kykenemätön rakastamaan. Se oli hänen kirouksensa.

“Mitäs sä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja sysäsi omat ongelmansa sivuun konjakkipullon kera. Hän kiersi korkin kiinni ja laittoi lasisen pullon sivupöydälle, käänsi katseensa tv-ruudusta Yeolin sylissä haukottelevaan Dabiniin, jonka poskelle oli karannut taas kyyneleitä.

“Oletko antanut hänelle parasetamolia?” hän kysyi ja kuivasi kyyneleen varovasti sormellaan. Dabin työnsi Baekhyunin käden kauemmas itsestään ja sai miehen naurahtamaan pienesti.

“Tunti sitten.”

“Aigoo”, Baekhun äännähti, oikein sydämestä riipaisi. Nukkumaan alkaminen ei tainnut olla mikään helppo nakki. “Kauanko olet valvonut?”

Chanyeol osoitti silmäpussejaan ja nuutuneita kasvojaan. “Arvaa.”

Baekhyun hymyili. Ei hän ajatellut, hän näki Parkista vain kultaisen sydämen ja lihaksikkaat kädet.

“Voi teitä raukkoja”, Baekhyun naurahti ja avasi kätensä ottaakseen Dabinien syliinsä. Hän kehotti Yeolia laittamaan pötkölleen ja seuraamaan tv:ssä pyörivää laatuvarietyä. Uni sieppaisi heidät molemmat nopeasti oikeilla tempuilla.

Dabin ei jaksanut välittää Baekhyunista, joka keinutti häntä sopivan hitaaseen tahtiin. Tuutulaulu nousi esiin jostain syvältä sydämestä, siitä oli jo tovi, kun Baekhyun oli saanut laulaa niin pienelle lapselle. Sujin ei kestänyt Baekhyunin laulua, sillä hän oli liian taitava, ainakin Aeraan verrattuna.

Chanyeol seurasi ihmeissään Baekhyunin toimintaa ennen kuin uskalsi oikeasti kellahtaa sohvalle. Hän otti hyvän asennon ja piti silmiään televisiossa hetken aikaa. Baekhyun naurahti huvittuneena nähdessään, miten nopeasti Parkin suuria silmiä alkoi kirvellä ja ne valuivat kiinni väkisin.

“Ota mallia isistä”, Baekhyun kuiskasi Dabinille, jonka silmät olivat alkaneet painua hitaasti kiinni. Hän jatkoi hiljaista laulamista ja antoi sydämensä sulaa siihen paikkaa.Sen lähemmäs pientä ihmistä hän tuskin enää pääsisi.


	9. Chapter 9

Pääkaupingin rauhattomuus teki Chanyeolin olon levottomaksi, vaikka hän ei ollut ehtinyt olla Hapjeogdongissa varttia pidempään. Hän oli ajanut ikuisuudelta tuntuvan matkan moottoritietä pitkin kaupunkiin ja ehtinyt kirota oman auton moneen kertaan. Metrolla hän olisi säästänyt aikaa, mutta täyteen ammutut julkiset eivät kiinnostaneet häntä enää. Lastenvaunujen kanssa liikkuminen vaikutti vaivalloiselta ja lisäksi hirvittävältä lapsen näkökulmasta. Ympärillä olisi aivan liikaa ihmisiä. Ties mitä pöpöjä pieni lapsi sieltä mukaansa nappaisi, ja Dabiniella oli muutenkin vaikeuksia olla puhkeavien hampaiden vuoksi.

Televisioyhtiön edessä oli pari vieraspaikkaa, johon auton luojan kiitos sai helposti. Chanyeol hyppäsi ulos autosta ja irvisti haistaessaan kaupungin saasteiden kyllästämän kaupunki-ilman ja jostain päin leijuvan tupakansavun. Hän tarkisti, olihan kännykkä ja lompakko varmasti mukana, ennen kuin pisti avaimet lukkoon ja marssi sisälle jylhään rakennukseen.

Yoora seisoi aulassa yhdessä hehkuvan ja auringosta ruskettuneen, tuoreen isän. Vaikutti siltä, että ystävä hyvä oli ottanut kesäkuukausista ilon irti. Viimeiset kolme kuukautta olivatkin olleet loistavaa aikaa olla ulkona. Kaupungissa hän ei sellaista rusketusta liiemmin saanut, perhe oli luultavasti viettänyt paljon aikaa myös Siheungissa.

Chanyeol kiristi tahtiaan. Hän melkein juoksi Jongdaen luokse ja veti hänet tiukkaan halaukseen, onnitellen häntä ja tietysti vaimoaan perheenlisäyksestä. Hän oli tehnyt sen jo viestitse heti, kun kuva pienokaisesta oli ilmestynyt kännykkään, mutta henkilökohtaisesti se tuntui vielä paremmalta. Halausta odottavan Yooran hän ignoorasi täysin, vastahan he olivat nähneet.

“Ihana nähdä”, Jongdae nauroi ja taputti Yeolin selkää. Chanyeol ei halunnut päästää irti ystävästään, vanhan tuttavan näkeminen sai kaikki tunteet kovin pintaan. Hän vinkui säälittävästi Daen olkaa vasten, mutta repesi lopulta väsyneeseen nauruun. Univaje alkoi olla tuttua myös ikätoverille, hän yltyi hörötykseen hyvinkin nopeasti. Miehiä huvittuneena seuraava Yoora tirskahti myös, mutta kukaan ei reagoinut siihen.

“Joko tyttösi sai nimen?” Yeol tiedusteli. Häntä harmitti, ettei Dae ollut ottanut lastaan mukaan, mutta yhtiön ruokala taisi olla vauvalle liian hälisevä ympäristö olla, joten hän ymmärsi, miksi leidi oli jätetty äidin kanssa kotiin. Chanyeol olis mieluusti tavannut myös Daen vaimon, mutta aika ja paikka eivät sopineet yhteen. Ehkä toisella kertaa sitten. Ehkä he voisivat käydä päivällisellä joskus; Dabin ehdottomasti mukaan.

"Ristiäiset olivat puolitoista viikkoa sitten. Hän sai nimekseen Kim Yuji", Jongdae sanoi. Chanyeol onnitteli Daea vielä kerta kielon päälle oikein halauksen kera. Ystävän kovaääninen nauru raikui yhtiön korkeassa aulassa, se oli pelkkää musiikkia korville. Hän oli kaivannut sitä monenmoista kertaa niiden yksinäisten kuukausien aikana.

"Olen pahoillani, etten kutsunut teitä. Pidimme kekkerit täysin intiimisti perheen kesken", Jongdae sanoi irrottautuessaan halauksesta.

Chanyeol naurahti pienesti. "Ei se mitään, ymmärrän hyvin. Asuntonne ei liene kovin iso."

"Alle 50 neliötä kolmelle hengelle, joskus tilat käyvät ahtaiksi. Miten Ilsanissa?"

"130 neliötä kahdelle ihmiselle, tilaa olisi vaikka muille jakaa", Chanyeol virnisti. Hän oli kyllä hyvillään, että kämpässä oli tilaa. Joskus aamuyön tunteina mielessä oli käynyt typeristä typerin idea; hän voisi ostaa rummut yläkerran toiseen makuuhuoneeseen.

"Vaihdetaanko?" Dae kysyi virnistellen, puoliksi leikillään. Chanyeol pudisti päätään, hän ei luopuisi asunnostaan millään hinnalla. Hän oli päässyt hyvin sisälle naapurustoon ja oma rauha ja hiljaisuus olivat liian arvokkaita asioita. Ilsanissa Dabinilla oli lääniä huutaa keuhkonsa pihalle. Jos hän tekisi sen saman kerrostalossa, hän saattaisi saada muutamia pahoja mulkaisuja osakseen, vähintään.

"Ilsanissa on ihan kivaa. En tiedä, kuinka nopeasti löydän töitä, mutta eiköhän jossain tarvita jotakuta, jolla pysyy vasara kädessä."

"Taatusti", Jongdae sanoi ja kaappasi Yeolin rennosti kainaloonsa. Miesparka oli sen verta lyhyempi, että joutui varvistelemaan. Chanyeol päästi hänet pälkähästä ja otti hänet kainaloonsa. Yoora laski kätensä pikkuveljen vapaalle olkapäälle ja niin kolmikko otti suunnan kohti ruokalaa.

* * *

Meininki Soulissa ei ollut Jongdaen kertoman mukaan muuttunut juuri yhtään. Ihmiset tuntuivat elävän hirvittävän hopun kanssa, järkyttävässä oravanpyörässä. Vasta kotiin jääminen ja vauvan kanssa uudenlaisen rutiinin kehittäminen oli pakottanut pysähtymään ja tarkastelemaan elämää toiselta kantilta. Asiat, jotka olivat ennen tuntuneet elintärkeiltä, olivat jääneet toissijaisiksi, ja asioita, joita ei ollut osannut ennen arvostaa, niistä oli tullut arjen uusia luksuksia.

Chanyeol ei ollut pitkään aikaan tuntenut samaistuvansa niin hyvin keneenkään muuhun kuin Jongdaeen sillä tavalla. Tuore isä oli kokenut ensimmäisen kolmen kuukauden aikana paljon uusia asioita. Jongdaen tuikkivat silmät nähdessään hän väistämättä mietti, oliko hän ollut samanlainen puhuessaan tyttärestään Yoora noonalle tai sosiaalityöntekijöille. Tai kenelle tahansa, joka oli osoittanut kiinnostusta häntä ja nuorempaa sukupolvea kohtaan.

"En tajua, miten selviät siitä kaikesta yksin", Jongdae päivitteli ja kehui Yeolia vuolain sanoin. Hän oli kokeillut, ja osasi kertoa, ettei hänestä olisi sellaiseen.

"En mä selviäkään. Saan paljon apua." Chanyeol ei epäröinyt pyytää, jos todella kaipasi toista käsiparia. Kaikki, jotka olivat ilmaisseet halunsa auttaa, varmasti saivat kuulla hänestä vielä. Hän oli onnekas, kun perhe ja tuttavat olivat niin avuliaita. Se ei ollut mikään itsestäänselvyys. Monella muulla tilanne saattaisi olla paljon huonompi.

"Naapurissani asuu mies, jolla on kolmevuotias tytär. Hän pitää Dabiniesta kovin. Hän on viimeinen oljenkorteni", Chanyeol naurahti. Jos hän ei olisi aamusella nähnyt, miten Byun Baekhyun hurautti autollaan kohti Ilsanin keskustaa, hän olisi muuten mennyt kysymään, olisko hänestä Dabinien kaitsijaksi sinä päivänä. Hän oli ajanut Hapjeongdongiin mutkan kautta ja vienyt tytön mummolaan päiväksi. Äiti oli luvannut pitää etäpäivän, vaikka Yeolilla ei ollut mitään käsitystä, miten se oli käytännössä mahdollista.

"Asiat vaikuttanee olevan hyvin Ilsanissa", Yoora sanoi. Chanyeol nyökkäsi, hänellä ei ollut mitään ongelmaa asua siellä, vaikka matkaa perheen luokse muuten olikin. Onneksi jokaisella oli auto alla eikä välimatka ollut maiden mittainen. Hän oli kotiutunut hyvin, häntä alkoi jo kiinnostaa talon kunnostaminen ja tontin laittaminen. Hän haaveili, josko ensi kesänä hänellä olisi hieno puutarha takapihalla. Kunhan Dabin olisi vanhempi, hän saisi auttaa häntä pihatöissä ja sitä rataa. Ehkä hän voisi rakentaa jonnekin takapihan reunamille oman leikkimökin. Naapurin Sujiniekin varmasti pitäisi leikkipaikasta, jossa pitää teekutsuja ja sen sellaisia.

"Meillä menee hyvin", Chanyeol naurahti. Oli huvittavaa, miten isosisko ei tuntunut uskovan mitään, mitä hän suustaan päästi. Hän oli monet kerrat vakuuttanut toiselle, että kaikki oli hyvin. Sosiaalityöntekijätkin olivat todistaneet hänet päteväksi isäksi, jonka prioriteetit olivat kunnossa.

Yoora kohautti kulmiaan. Hänessä oli edelleen pilkahdus epäileväisyyttä. Koko aterian ajan tunnelma oli pysynyt mukavan iloisena ja virkeänä, mutta vanhimman venähtävät kasvot saivat sen lässähtämään kuin lehmän häntä. Chanyeol irvisti sisarensa suuntaan ja kirosi hänet mielessään (pelkästään rakkaudella). Olisi ollut ehkä parempi, jos hän ja Dae olisivat tavanneet kahdestaan. Isosisko-bonus oli käytännössä pakollinen, mikäli he halusivat lounastaa tv-yhtiön ruokalassa. Park Yoora oli heistä kolmesta ainoa, joka oli sillä hetkellä töissä firmassa. Chanyeol ei kuulunut yhtiön palkkalistalle, ja Jongdae vietti isyyspäiviään. Hän palaisi duuniin muutaman viikon kuluttua, kunhan olisi pitänyt kesälomansa.

"Anteeksi", Yoora huokaisi. Hän jäi hetkeksi puremaan huultaan, mietti selvästi, uskaltaisiko puhua ajatuksensa ääneen. "Sulla on vain tapana piilottaa todelliset tunteesi ja väittää olevasi okei."

Chanyeol puristi lusikkaa tiukemmin otteessaan. Oli tosiasia, että hän oli tehnyt niin. Mutta hän oli ollut silloin paljon nuorempi, piilottanut heikkouksiaan sillä tavoin. Mutta nykyään hän oli paljon kypsempi hyväksymään oman vajaavaisuutensa. Ei ollut heikkoutta pyytää apua.

Jongdae mulkaisi Parkeja varoittavasti. Ei ollut reilua häntä kohtaan, että he alkaisivat riidellä keskellä iloista jälleennäkemistä. Se söisi vain turhaa aikaa ja energiaa kaikilta. Yoora nosti kädet pystyyn luovuttamisen merkiksi ja pyysi anteeksi, että oli aukaissut turpansa.

Vakavuus oli tarttunut yleensä niin mellevän ystävän kasvoille. "Mitä aiot kertoa lapsellesi, kun hän alkaa kysellä äidistään?"

Chanyeol yskäisi, palantunne oli noussut kurkkuun. Hän oli pelännyt sitä kysymystä koko kuluneen puolen vuoden ajan. Eikä hän ollut keksinyt siihen vieläkään vastausta. 

"Luojan kiitos siihen menee vielä tovi", hän sanoi. Kysymys oli todellakin vaikea. Hänen täytyisi olla mahdollisimman rehellinen, mutta miten hän selviäisi totuuden kertomisesta ilman, että tyttö traumatisoituisi iäksi luullessaan, että hänessä oli jotain vikaa. Päätös hyljätä nykyinen elämä oli täysin Seulgin oma päätös eikä siihen voinut löytää selitystä mistään muualta kuin naisen korvien välistä.

"Mä toivon, että löydät rinnallesi jonkun, joka rakastaa teitä molempia täydestä sydämestään", Jongdae sanoi ja taputti Yeolia lohduttavasti olalle.

Chanyeol toivoi sitä itsekin. Ilmassa leijui silti ikävä tosiasia; kuinka moni olisi valmis rakastamaan toisen lasta omanaan. Teoriassa asia saattoi kuulostaa simppeliltä, mutta tosipaikan tullen useimmat jänistivät. Eikä Chanyeol halunnut Dabinien joutuvan kokemaan mitään sellaista enää koskaan. Hänellä ei tulisi olemaan minkäänlaista muistikuvaa Seulgista, mutta joka päivä hän oli lähempänä ikää, josta jäisi muistijälkiä. Chanyeol ei halunnut Dabinien jäävän epätietoiseksi juuristaan ja biologisesta äidistään, mutta asioita oli vaikea selittää niin, että ne ymmärrettäisiin. Edes Chanyeol ei ymmärtänyt, mitä helvettiä Ko Seulgin päässä oli liikkunut. 

"Ethän aio jäädä yksin loppuiäksesi?" Yoora kauhisteli. Chanyeol pudisti päätään. Ei hän halunnut olla yksin. Kunhan Dabin olisi tarpeeksi vanha lähtemään pesästä, hän ei halunnut jäädä yksin neljän seinän vangiksi. Hän oli elänyt ikänsä ihmisten ympäröimänä, eikä oma seura vuorokauden ympäri kuulostanut unelmaelämältä. Työt veivät kuitenkin vain osan vuorokauden tunneista. 

"No niin!" Jongdae hihkaisi ja kumautti Yeolin olkavartta kevyesti kädellään. "Uutta koukkua veteen, siis."

"Heti, kun olet valmis sellaiseen", Yoora lisäsi. 

"Niin tietysti", Jongdae sanoi, katse edessään olevassa riisikupissa. Nolostuneisuuden puna hehkui poskilla, hävetti sellainen yllyttäminen. Chanyeol naurahti kevyesti, kyllä hän ymmärsi, että hyvällähän he.

* * *

Chanyeol ei ollut varma, oliko Hongdaessa tänään ruuhkaa, vai oliko siellä ollut aina yhtä paljon porukkaa liikenteessä. Oli niin tai näin, ihmispaljous oli alkanut karmia häntä. Hän kaipasi Ilsanin ostoskeskukseen, jossa kansalaisiin sai pidettyä hyvää turvaväliä ja liikkeissä oli mukavan väljää. Ei tarvinnut pelätä tulevansa tönityksi tai olevansa häiriöksi muille.

Suunta oli kohti kantapaikaksikin luokiteltua kahvilaa, jossa hänen oli määrä tavata Sehun. Rehellisesti sanottuna Chanyeol oli hieman yllättynyt Sehunin vastatessa myöntävästi hänen kahvittelukutsuunsa. Hän oli ajatellut, ettei nuoremmalla olisi aikaa tai edes kiinnostusta nähdä häntä. Heidän maailmankatsomuksensa oli joskus ollut samanlainen. Nyt takaraivossa kutitti, että kohtaamisesta tulisi lähinnä kiusallista. Mutta siitä huolimatta Yeol oli ottanut itseään niskasta kiinni ja kokeillut onneaan. Mistä sitä tietäisi, jos iltapäivästä tulisi hauskin ikinä. Hänen oli ikävä Sehunin huumorintajua, vaikka nuoremman läpät olivat joskus vähän lapsellisia. Mutta lapsellinen oli myös Yeol, varsinkin näin univelkaisena.

Edessä siinsi jotain tuttua. Hennon naisen laineikkaat hiukset ja tuttu haaleankeltainen kauluspaita, joka syvästä kaula-aukosta paljastui aina solisluuta. Shortsit olivat lyhyemmät kuin tv:ssä keikistelevillä idoleilla ja jaloissa piikkikorkoiset nilkkurit, mukulakivikadulle paska valinta.

Chanyeol siristi silmiään yrittäessään ymmärtää näkemäänsä. Verenpaine sujahti sekunnissa taivaisiin, naamakin varmasti alkoi punoittaa. Hetken mielijohteesta hän marssi pitkin askelin kohti naista. Maailma ympäriltä oli kadonnut, hetki sitten mielessä olleet ajatukset ja aikeet unohtuneet. Olo oli kuin härällä punaisen vaatteen nähdessään.

Chanyeol älähti varoittavasti astellessaan kohti Ko Seulgia. Hän tarrasi hennon naisen yhtä hentoon ranteeseen ja vaati katsekontaktia. Punaiseksi värjätyt kutrit heilahtivat pois kasvoilta hänen kohottaessa päätään kohti ylleen langennutta varjoa.

Ko Seulgin ilme ei värähtänytkään. Hänen ehostetuista silmistään paistoi tyhjyys, eikä Chanyeol ollut varautunut siihen. Kymmenen metriä sitten hän oli päättänyt, mitä hän suustaan päästäisi. Nyt, hänellä ei ollut sanaakaan. 

Chanyeol tuijotti Seulgia pitkiä sekunteja. Hänen päässään pyöri paljonkin, sydämestä puhumattakaan. Mutta nainen, jonka hän oli joskus tuntenut, ei reagoinut häneen tarranneeseen mieheen millään tavalla. Nainen, jota hän oli joskus rakastanut, ei vaikuttanut edes tunnistavan häntä.

Chanyeol pudisti päätään epäuskoisena. Hän katsoi Ko Seulgia, hän näki Ko Seulgin. Mutta Ko Seulgi ei nähnyt häntä. Chanyeol työnsi naisen kauemmas ja päästi irti. Hän tuhahti lyhyesti, lähes halveksien. Ympäri kääntyminen ei ollut vaikeaa, selän kääntäminen ei ollut vaikeaa. Mutta ympäriinsä sinkoilevien ajatusten järjesteleminen oli helvetin vaikeaa. Miksi hän oli mennyt naisen luokse? Mitä hän oli ajatellut sillä saavuttavansa? Miksi Seulgi oli poistanut hänet elämästään? Miksi Chanyeol ei voinut tehdä samoin hänen suhteensa?

Paha olo värisytti kroppaa, tärinä näkyi varmasti kauas. Yhteiset muistot pyörivät mielessä kuin fiminauhana, ja saivat hänet voimaan entistä huonommin. Askeleet nopeutuivat, suunta oli kohti parkkipaikkaa, jonne hän oli Jeepinsä jättänyt. Hänen oli päästävä jonnekin, pois Hongdaesta, Maposta, Soulista.

* * *

Chanyeol oli ajanut kaasu pohjassa takaisin Ilsaniin ja jotenkin päätynyt ostarille. Hän oli ajatellut menevänsä kotiin, mutta tyhjä talo ei innostanut häntä sillä hetkellä pätkän vertaa. Hän istui keskiaukiolla olevalla penkillä, hän oli istunut siinä jo tovin. Sormet hypistelivät alati t-paidan helmaa, liike tuli jostain selkärangasta, eikä Yeol edes huomannut tekevänsä niin. Hänen katseensa oli liimautunut suoraan edessä olevan kirjakaupan kylttiin. Hän ei kuitenkaan lukenut mitä siinä mainostettiin, vaan kelasi mielessään, mitä kaikkea viimeisen kolmen vuoden aikana oli tapahtunut. Ne ajat olivat olleet täynnä suuria tunteita, hyvässä ja pahassa. Ko Seulgi oli elänyt niitä hetkiä hänen kanssaan, ollut läsnä, paikalla. Mutta nyt hän vaikutti pelkältä ulkokuorelta. Naiselta, joka oli ontto sisältä. Mitä ikinä hänelle oli tapahtunutkaan, oli käynyt niin nopeasti, ettei siihen ollut ehtinyt reagoida. Tai sitten Chanyeol oli ollut liian sokea näkemään sitä. Vaikka Seulgi oli nauranut hänen kanssaan, oliko hän nauranut aidosti? Entä, jos hän olikin esittänyt koko ajan, kunnes eräänä yönä hän oli vain saanut tarpeekseen.

Kolmen istuttava puupenkki heilahti pienesti jonkun istuessa viereen. Kahvikuppi ilmestyi näkökentän alareunalle, ujo ääni herätti Yeolin horroksestaan. "Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol käänsi päätään oikealle ja mulkaisi naista, jossa oli jotain tuttua. Pitkät, ruskeat hiukset ja elinvoimaiset silmät olivat jättäneet häneen lähtemättömän vaikutuksen. Trendikkäästi itsensä vaatettanut yrittäjä, Yoon Insook, katsoi häneen toiveikkaana ja tarjosi take away -mukia hento hymy kasvoillaan. Chanyeol siirsi katseensa takaisin kirjakaupan mainoskylttiin ja pudisti vaisusti päätään. "Ei maistu, sori."

"Ei se mitään", Insook sanoi ja veti ojentamansa käden takaisin. Hän laski kädet syliinsä ja tuijotti mukin valkoista muovikantta mietteliäänä. Hän yritti kovasti keksiä, millä lausahduksella rikkoisi jään. Tunnelma oli enemmän kiusaantunut kuin utelias.

"Mitä kuuluu?"

Chanyeol hieraisi kasvojaan, yritti olla ääntelemättä kovinkaan ärsyyntyneesti. Ei ollut millään muotoa Yoon Insookin vika, että hänellä oli paska päivä, mutta naisenkin tilannetajussa oli parantamisen varaa. Hän uskoi, ettei näyttänyt yhtään halukkaalta keskustelulle, vaikka nainen kuinka olisi kiinnostunut hänestä. Sillä hetkellä Chanyeolista tuntui, ettei hän sietänyt lähellään yhtään ketään. Hän halusi olla yksin. Siihen nähden oli ollut typerä valinta saapua ostarille. Sillä hetkellä hänellä ei tuntunut vain olevan mitään muutakaan paikkaa. 

"Mä en jaksaisi nyt", hän sanoi huokaisten. Yoon Insook säpsähti tylyhköä äänensävyä ja nousi ylös. Hän vilkuili Yeolia tasaisin väliäajoin, koska ei uskaltanut katsoa häntä koko aikaa silmiin. Vaikka nainen oli tyylikäs näky ja selvästi hänen peräänsä, oli hetki jutustelulle hyvin väärä. Ennen kuin Yeol ehti miettiäkään ehdottavansa parempaa aikaa, Insook käveli jo nopein askelin kohti putiikkiaan. Hän oli varmasti karkoittanut naisen lopullisesti, hän tuskin olisi kiinnostunut Yeolista enää. Eikä Chanyeolia oikeastaan edes kiinnostanut, miten heidän suhteelleen kävisi.

* * *

Chanyeol paukautti Jeepin oven kiinni ja napsautti ovet lukkoon. Aidan toiselta puolelta kuuluva vihellys kiinnitti hänen huomionsa. Adidaksen kolmen raidan verkkatakissa seisova Baekhyun ja hänen jalkaansa vasten kihertelevä Byun Sujin katselivat häntä kiinnostuneena. Melkein alkoi ahdistaa.

"Sujinie kaipaa Dabinia. Saammeko tulla kylään?"

Väri pakeni kasvoilta Chanyeolin tajutessa, ettei hän ollut hakenut lastaan kotiin! Hän oli ajanut silmät sumeina Soulista takaisin Ilsaniin. Mielessä ei ollut käynytkään Dabin, häntä odottava Sehun tai kukaan muukaan. Ajatukset olivat täysin Ko Seulgissa ja hänen kuplivassa naurussaan, jonka Yeol oli alkanut uskoa puhtaaksi valheeksi. Yeolia tiukasti silmällä pitävä Baekhyun huomasi kalpenevan ja kylmänhikisen Yeolin. Hän avasi portin omin luvin ja astui tontille Sujin vanavedessään. Hän kiirehti ottamaan itsekseen mutisevaa Yeolia käsivarresta kiinni. 

"Dabin... hän on äitini luona... täytyykin soittaa hänelle, että ---" Chanyeolin sanat keskeytyivät silmiin nousevista kyyneleistä. Hän pyyhkäisi kasvojaan ja vannoi itselleen, ettei alkaisi taas porata ihmisten edessä niin kuin muutama viikko sitten ravintolassa. Kuitenkin hän tunsi itsensä yhtäkkiä niin voimattomaksi, ettei osannut tehdä muuta kuin rojahtaa vasten autoaan ja antaa kyyneleiden vieriä ulos silmistä.

"Mitä on tapahtunut?" Baekhyun kysyi, peittäen heränneen huolensa äärettömän huonosti. Myös Sujin tuli katsomaan, miksi naapurin pitkä setä vuodatti kyyneleitään.

Baekhyun ei osannut vielä tehdä muuta kuin taputtaa Yeolia olkapäälle rauhoittavaan tahtiin. Hän antoi Yeolille aikansa, ei hoputtanut mihinkään suuntaan. Siitä Yeol oli kiitollinen. 

"Autan sut sisälle. Keitän sulle teetä, jos anna luvan", Baekhyun sanoi. "Sujin-ah, tule."

Chanyeol pyyhkäisi silmänsä kuiviksi ja ojensi kotiavaimensa häntä kohti ulko-ovea johdattavaa Baekhyunia. Puhelin soi taskussa, tärinä tuntui häiritsevältä kylkeä vasten. Sehun yritti varmaan tavoitella, kuten hän oli tehnyt viimeisen parin tunnin ajan.

"Kiitos, Hyun-ah", Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa. Baekhyun katsahti häneen ja hymyili pienesti, mutta sydämestään. "Kiitos taas."


	10. Chapter 10

Chanyeol otti teekupin vastaan ja kiitti pienesti. Hän nuuhki juomaa tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan, ja mietti ääneen, oliko hänellä todella niin hyväntuoksuista teetä kaapeissaan. Baekhyun naurahti hiljaa ja vakuutti tehneensä vain parhaansa. Hän oli käynyt teenvalmistuskurssin joskus Aeran kanssa kauan, kauan sitten, mutta opit olivat pysyneet selkärangassa. 

Sujin istui Chanyeolin vieressä ja joi pillimehua yhtä varovasti kuin Yeol vielä höyryävää teetään. Vieras ympäristö oli tytölle vielä kiusallinen, mutta ihmiset ympärillä alkoivat olla jo tuttuja. Ei menisi varmaan kauaa, että Sujin avautuisi Yeolille ihan kunnolla. Tytössä oli jonkin verran vieraskoreutta jäljellä, mutta jos he alkaisivat viettää yhteistä aikaa vielä lisenemään päin, hän unohtaisi sensuurinsa ja paljastaisi kaikki noloudet pitkälle naapurin sedälle. Mutta jostain syystä Baekhyunia ei edes haittaisi. Hän ja Chanyeol olivat ikänsä puolesta ystäviä, hänen sydämensä puolesta läheisempiäkin ystäviä.

"Tämän päivän piti olla loistava. Tarkoitukseni oli ottaa omaa aikaa ja käydä tapaamassa vanhoja ystäviä", Chanyeol sanoi. Hän vaikutti hyvin mietteliäältä hämmentäessään juomaa kupissa olevalla metallilusikalla. Hänen äänessään oli puhdasta haikeutta, ja se sai Baekhyunin olon kummalliseksi. ”Tällaisia tilaisuuksia tulee enää harvoin, joten ne täytyy käyttää hyväksi.” 

Nojatuolissa istuva Baekhyun vaihtoi asentoa ja risti jalkansa. Tunnelma oli jotenkin raskas, Yeol väsynyt ja selvästi poissa tolaltaan. Vaikka Baekhyun heidät ystäviksi lukikin, ei hänellä ollut tarpeeksi munaa mennä utelemaan, mitä oikein oli tapahtunut. Hän mielummin pyörittelisi asiaa omassa päässään ja käyttäisi mielikuvitustaan, tietämättä, oliko hänen mieleensä pulpahtaneet skenaariot totta vai ei, sillä Yeolin yksityisasiat eivät kuuluneet tippaakaan hänelle.

"Asiat eivät tainneet mennä, kuten suunnittelit", Baekhyun sanoi. Tyhjähkö katse sohvalla istuvan miehen suurissa silmissä kertoi hänen osuneen oikeaan.

Sujin kohotti katseensa Yeoliin ja empi selvästi. Hän luki miehen kasvoja pitkän aikaa, kunnes irrotti mehupillin suustaan ja kysyi. "Miksi sedällä on paha mieli?"

Baekhyun puristi huulensa yhteen ja koitti pidätellä lärvinsä peruslukemilla. Hänestä oli vain jotenkin niin hellyttävää nähdä, kuinka aidosti utelias tyttö oli. Oli tietyllä tapaa myös helpotus nähdä, miten helposti Sujin otti kontaktia ihmisiin. Ekstrovertteus paistoi hänestä päivä päivältä enemmän.

Chanyeol hieroi korvansa taustaa miettiessään sopivaa vastausta kinkkiseen kysymykseen. Hän yritti sanoa paljonkin, mutta sanat eivät tahtoneet tulla ulos. Suun aukominen ja hymähdykset aiheuttivat Sujinissa pientä hilpeyttä, eikä hän voinut estää itseään nauramasta.

"Setä on hassu." 

Baekhyun nosti kätensä silmiensä eteen. Siinä missä lapsen viattomuus oli hellyyttävintä ikinä, hän ei voinut olla miettimättä, oliko hän itsekin ollut yhtä nolo ja ajanut vanhempansa kiusallisiin tilanteisiin. Jos oli, niin hän oli vilpittömästi pahoillaan. 

Chanyeol alkoi puhua. Hän kertoi rehellisesti, mitä hän oli käynyt läpi viimeisten tuntien aikana. Baekhyun paransi asentoaan ja keskittyi kuuntelemaan miestä kuin aikuinen aikuista, häntä keskeyttämättä, tuomioimatta tai arvostelematta. Chanyeol kertoi, mitä hän oli nähnyt, mitä Ko Seulgi hänelle merkitsi ja mitä kaikkea heidän tarinaansa kuului.

Baekhyunin sydäntä pisti hänen todistaessa, miten Yeolin silmät kostuivat kerta toisensa jälkeen, kun hän muisteli aikaa tyttöystävänsä kanssa. Kaipuu vaihtui katkeruudeksi, silmissä tummeni, kun hänen kasvonsa alkoivat punottaa ärsytyksestä. Vaikka mies vakuutti rakastavansa Dabinia sydämensä pohjasta, tuntui silti kaiken hänen harteilleen lykkääminen pelkältä kiusanteolta. Hän ei voinut olla miettimättä, oliko Ko Seulgi vain feikannut sen kaiken, eikä rakastanutkaan Yeolia koskaan. 

Baekhyun oli niin pahoillaan. Hän oli niin pahoillaan siitä, että Yeol oli joutunut kokemaan sen kaiken. Hän halusi uskoa, että naisella oli omat syynsä tehdä moiset valintansa. Äiti oli aina äiti, mutta Chanyeol oli tehnyt päätöksensä. Hän ei antaisi Seulgille mahdollisuuttakaan tavata lastaan, jonka oli niin helposti jättänyt. Eikä Baekhyun voinut kuin kunnioittaa sitä valintaa. 

"Mä toivon, että Yoorassa ja äidissä on Dabinielle tarpeeksi naisen mallia", Chanyeol sanoi. Hän huokaisi raskaasti ja hieroi kasvojaan. "En haluaisi lapsen jäävän ilman äitiä, mutta en päästä sitä naista lähellekään tytärtäni. En koskaan."

Baekhyun laski katseensa kädessään olevaan teemukiin. Hän ei uskaltanut katsoa Yeoliin, sillä hänen tyhjä katseensa oli muuttunut liekihteväksi yhdessä rysäyksessä. Ilmoille päässeet sanat olivat yhtä tulenkatkuisia, ne kuvastivat hyvin niitä tunteita, joita hän entistä kumppaniaan kohti tunsi. 

”Eikö Dabinilla ole äitiä?” Sujin kysyi. Kaikki Yeolissa näkynyt viha kuin suli pois hänen kuullessaan pikkutytön hämmentyneen kysymyksen. Hän käänsi päänsä hitaasti kohti Sujinia, joka odotti vastausta järkkymättömällä uteliaisuudella.

Chanyeol laski kätensä Sujinien päälaelle ja silitti pienesti. Baekhyun paransi asentoaan, sillä häntä oli alkanut kiinnostaa, saisiko Yeol käännettyä lapsen huomion jonnekin muualle kuin hänen esittämäänsä kysymykseen.

”Menen välillä äidin luokse asumaan. Eikö Dabin tee samoin?”

”Ei tee”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Olemme aina kahdestaan.” 

Sujin hölmistyi. Hän käänsi tutkailevan katseensa kohti isäänsä ja puntaroi huolella, millaista hänen olisi asua koko ajan pelkästään isän kanssa. Kylmät väreet ravistelivat lasta silminnähden hänen kelatessa mietteitään. Baekhyun älähti vastalauseeksi ja vakuutti käsi sydämellä, että olisi taatusti parempaa seuraa kuin Yoo Aera, josta tuli tunnetusti kerran kuukaudessa sellainen pirttihirmu, että oksat pois. Sen oli tarkoitus olla lähinnä (totuuteen perustuva) vitsi, mutta Yeol ei hymähtänytkään.

”Äidit ovat lapselleen tärkeintä maailmassa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja osoitti itseään. ”Tässä taloudessa mä olen myös se äiti.” 

”Mä olen täällä aina, kun tarvitset jotain”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa. 

Chanyeol hymyili pienesti, mutta aidosti kiitollisena. ”Mä tiedän sen. Kiitos.”

* * *

Baekhyun huomasi auton kurvaavan pihalle. Hän kohotti asentoaan nähdäkseen paremmin, kuka oli saapunut tontille. Kivi vierähti sydämeltä, kun ratissa istui kuusissakymmenissä oleva tyylikäs nainen, rouva Park.

Baekhyun nousi varovasti ylös nojatuolista ja katsahti sohvalle simahtaneeseen kaksikkoon. Hän oli katsellut näkyä jo tovin, puhelimen selaaminenkin oli keskeytynyt useampaan otteeseen, kun näky oli ollut niin suloinen. Pötkölleen laittanut Yeol oli nukahtanut hänen pörröistä hiuspehkoaan silittävän Sujinien paijaamiseen, eikä ollut mennyt kauaa, että hiljaisuus oli vetänyt kolmevuotiaankin höyhensaarille. Baekhyun ei ollut raskinut pitää Sujinia väkisin hereillä, sillä muuten Yeol ei olisi saanut nukuttua, ja uni oli hänelle välttämätöntä.

Baekhyun hiippaili eteiseen ja meni ulko-ovelle vastaan äiti Parkia. Hän kantoi turvakaukalossa istuvaa Dabinia pihamaan poikki kohti taloa, eikä huomannut ovella seisovaa Baekhyunia vasta kuin kahden metrin päästä.

Baekhyun heilautti naiselle kättään ja kertoi talon isännän simahtaneen sohvalle. Hänen huomionsa lipui turvakaukalossa nököttävään seitsenkuiseen ja ihaileva henkäys pääsi heti ilmoille. Tummasilmäinen tyttö väänsi kasvonsa iloisempaan ilmeeseen hänen tunnistaessa vastassa olevan sedän.

Baekhyun oli varma, ettei hän koskaan kyllästyisi katselemaan Dabinien paksuja poskia ja niitä suuria silmiä, jotka tulisivat hurmaamaan vielä monta ihmistä.

Äiti Parkin kasvoilla oli epäilevä ilme. Baekhyun tunsi olonsa vaivautuneeksi ja huomasi miettivänsä, eikö Yeol ollut puhunut naiselle hänestä. Hän esitteli itsensä muodollisesti ja kertoi myös tyttärestään, joka veteli sikeitä rouva Parkin pojan kanssa olohuoneen suurella sohvalla.

”Yeolie ei ole koskaan näin hajamielinen”, äiti Park huokaisi ja päivitteli ääneen, miten hänellä oli niin hoppu kotiin, ettei muistanut omaa tytärtään hakea. Baekhyun ei uskaltanut kertoa niistä asioista, joita Yeol oli hänelle (ja Sujinielle) aikaisemmin kertonut. Hän ei voinut tietää, millaisen reaktion Ko Seulgin nimen lausuminen äiti Parkissa aiheuttaisi, joten hän päätti suosiolla olla hiljaa. Chanyeol saisi itse kertoa, mitä oli tapahtunut, jos halusi äitinsä olevan kartalla asioista.

”Tuletko sisään? Herätänkö hänet?” Baekhyun kysyi ja siirtyi pois ovelta. Äiti Park mietti hetken, punnitsi luovuttavansa tytön vieraalle miehelle, mutta epävarmuus pysäytti jo turvakaukaloa ojentamassa olevan käden. Hän työntyi sisään, jätti kengät eteiseen ja käveli varovaisin askelin hämärään olohuoneeseen.

Baekhyun veti ulko-oven kiinni ja seurasi kauempaa, miten äiti Park ei osannutkaan tehdä mitään. Sohvalla kyljellään nukkuvan miehen pään vieressä kellotti mustatukkainen tyttö kesämekossaan. Heidät oli herätettävä jossain vaiheessa, sillä Hyunien ja Sujinin oli lähdettävä kohta kotiin. Oikeastaan häntä ei tarvittu enää, sillä Yeol oli saanut rinnalleen jonkun läheisen. Ajatus kupli kielenpäällä; pitäiskö sittenkin kertoa Seulgista?

”Yeol-ah. Äiti tässä”, rouva Park kuiskutteli. Hän laski turvakaukalon maahan. Baekhyun oli hyödyksi ja otti lapsen pois vöistä, tervehti häntä pienellä, mutta iloisella äänellä ja jäi katsomaan puhtaan kauneuden perään. Dabin vaikutti olevan hyvin hereillä, hän oli kiinnostunut ympäristöstään. Heti, kun hän paikansi isänsä, kaipaava kitinä alkoi.

"Isi nukkuu", Baekhyun kuiskasi lapselle ja hyssytteli häntä rauhoittavasti. Dabin hiljentyi, laski päänsä Baekhyunin olalle ja huokaisi raskaasti. Keinuva liike oli nannaa, silmät alkoivat valua väkisin kiinni.

"Yeol-ah... Dabinie tuli kotiin", äiti Park sanoi hiljaa. Hän vilkaisi varoen Yeolin pään vieressä kellottavaa kolmevuotiasta, joka oli syvällä unessa. Baekhyun puri huultaan ettei naurahtaisi ääneen; äiti Park oli niin varovainen, ettei vahingossakaan herättäisi tyttöä. Hän ravisti Yeolia pienesti ja ilmoitti olevansa siinä. 

Chanyeol avasi silmänsä ja hölmistyi. Häneltä meni hetki ymmärtää, että oli jo ilta, ja että hän oli nukkunut jo tovin. Hän hieroi silmiään ja tervehti äitiään matalalla murahduksella, kunnes ymmärsi hakea katseellaan omaa lastaan. Hän nousi istumaan ja näytti hyvin, hyvin pöllämystyneeltä.Baekhyun ojensi itseensä tarrautuvan Dabinien isälleen ja naurahti hiljaa, kun pienet sormet eivät irronneetkaan hänen t-paidan kauluksesta.

Chanyeol hörähti myös, se oli ensimmäinen kerta sinä päivänä, kun Yeol oli naurahtanut. Baekhyun pani sen merkille, hän oli kuin täysin eri ihminen. Oma, leppoisa itsensä. Se oli tietysti hyvä asia, mutta väkisin Baekhyun mietti, koittiko Yeol tukahduttaa todellisia tunteitaan. Eikö hän halunnut, että äiti Park saisi tietää hänen olleen aivan maassa. Vai olivatko tirsat todella tehneet tehtävänsä. 

Baekhyun nosti täydessä unessa olevan Sujinien käsivarsilleen ja kertoi lähtevänsä kotiin. Hän käänsi katseensa vanhimpaan ja hymyili pienesti. "Oli kiva tavata."

"Kuten myös", äiti Park sanoi, näyttäen siltä kuin ei muistaisi Baekhyunin nimeä. Hyun ei siitä pahastunut. Hän toivotti hyvää illanjatkoa ja kertoi yrittävänsä tulla leikkimään Dabinien kanssa joku toinen kerta. Chanyeol sanoi hänelle vaisut heipat, kunnes palautti täyden huomion tyttäreensä. 

Baekhyun vilkaisi omaansa ja virnisti pienesti. Hän poistui asunnosta vähin äänin, ajatukset sekaisin. Hän toivoi sydämensä pohjasta, että Yeol voi oikeasti paremmin. Siitä, mitä Ko Seulgi oli hänelle tehnyt, ei varmastikaan ollut helppo eikä varsinkaan nopea selvitä, mutta Baekhyun toivoi, että joku päivä asia ei olisikaan niin kipeä. 

Myötätunnosta vaisuksi heittäytynyt Baekhyun kantoi Sujinien kotiin hitain ja raskain askelin.

* * *

Baekhyun vilkuili ilmoitustaululle kiinnitettyä mainoslehtistä vähän väliä. Verotoimistolle etsittiin toimistopäällikköä, haku olisi auki seuraavat kaksi viikkoa. Suuret johtajat olivat kehuneet häntä henkilökuntakokouksessa muutama viikko takaperin, mutta Baekhyun ei siltikään ollut varma, olisiko hän tarpeeksi hyvä johtamaan toimistoa. Toki paikan saanut saisi kunnollisen perehdytyksen uusiin vastuutehtäviinsä. Palkka olisi isompi, mutta vetovastuun ottaminen ei houkutellut Baekhyunia pätkän vertaa. Toisaalta, hän kaipasi arkeensa lisää haasteita. Lisää perhettä hän ei saanut, ainakaan Aeralta, joten työhön keskittyminen lieni ainoa looginen vaihtoehto. Häntä ei kiinnostanut hankkia uutta harrastusta tai alkaa ryyppäämään vapaa-ajallaan.

"Kakaise ulos", Kyungsoo murahti nähdessään Baekhyunin mietteliään ilmeen. Baekhyun lopetti alahuulensa mutristelun ja huokaisi raskaasti, kunnes valui pitkin työpöytäänsä, pelkäksi veltoksi kasaksi, joka osasi äännellä vain raskaasti huokaillen.

"Kesälomaasi on vielä kaksi viikkoa jäljellä. Etkö voisi mennä kotiin ja valua pöytiä pitkin siellä?" Soo kysyi, tyytymättömänä puhkuen. Baekhyun kampesi itsensä ylös ja koitti olla ihmisiksi. 

"Pidän lomani syksyllä. Aion houkutella Aeran kanssani Japaniin. Haluan antaa Sujinielle kunnon perheloman", Baekhyun kertoi ja taputti pöytää päättäväisesti kädellään. Loma-asiat olivat loppuunkäsitelty jo silloin, kun vapaat oli hyväksytty. 

"Jaa, vai että Japaniin. Yoo Aera ja Sujin asuu etelä-Tokiolaisessa hotellissa, kun sä taas joudut jonnekin sivukylän majataloon, eh?" 

Baekhyun hymähti lyhyesti. Hän antoi Kyungsoon hykerrellä hänelle aikansa, kunnes muistutti, että osasi käyttäytyä Sujinien tähden muutaman päivän, vaikka vaikeaa se joskus oli.

"Yoo Aerasta on tullut vanha. Hän ei jaksa riidellä kanssani."

"Koska kuinka monta kertaa se on johtanut siihen, että päädytte sänkyyn!" Soo parkaisi. Baekhyun peitti punaiseksi lehahtavat kasvonsa kädellään ja irvisteli itsekseen. Faktaahan se oli, mutta ei sitä koko toimistolle tarvinnut kailottaa.

"Liian monta. Mutta ei sitä ole tapahtunut sen jälkeen, kun Sujin syntyi. Hän työntää mua pois. Enkä pidä siitä."

"Koska rakastat häntä", Kyungsoo virnisti ja vinkkaili silmää. "En tajua, miksi ette vain ala seurustella."

"Koska mä _en rakasta_ häntä", Baekhyun irvisti. Se nimenomaan oli se ongelma. Hän rakasti Yoo Aeraa kuin hän olisi osa perhettä, hänellä ei ollut minkäänmoisia romanttisia tunteita häntä kohtaan. Yoo Aera halusi poikaystävän, ei ystävää, jonka kanssa hän oli tehnyt lapsen.

Kyungsoon ilme vakavoitui. Hän taisi vasta nyt ymmärtää, että Baekhyun oli ihan tosissaan. Miten monta kertaa he olivat käyneet sitä vääntöä, kuka rakastaa ja ketä, ja vasta nyt hehkulamppu syttyi hänen päänsä yläpuolella. 

Baekhyun oli pahoillaan, hän todella oli. Hän oli luullut, että hän rakasti Yoo Aeraa niin paljon, että he voisivat olla enemmän kuin ystäviä. Hän oli ottanut askeleen tuntemattomaan, he olivat syventäneet suhdettaan. Mutta vaikka kuinka monta kertaa he olivat yrittäneet olla läheikkäin, ei hänen vatsassaan lentänyt perhosia, ei maailma värjäytynyt vaaleanpunaiseksi. Seksi oli seksiä, Aeralle ehkä enemmän, ja siihen aikaan heidän sellainen suhde oli tuntunut ihan hyvältä.

Kunnes yhtenä päivänä Yoo Aera ilmoitti olevansa raskaana. Ehkäisy oli pettänyt. Kaikki muut olivat olleet lasta vastaan, mutta Baekhyun halusi pitää sen. Hän oli ollut valmis kantamaan seuraukset, ottamaan vastuun teoistaan. Eikä hän ollut katunut päätöstä päivääkään.

"Anna anteeksi", Soo sanoi. Baekhyun heilautti kättään vähätellen. Ei ollut Kyungsoon vika, ettei hän pysynyt kärryillä sellaisessa suhdesopassa. Kuka nyt pysyisi.

Baekhyun vilkaisi ilmoitustaululla olevaa työpaikkailmoitusta uudemman kerran. Sisimmässä ei kipristellyt vieläkään, toimistopäällikön paikka ei kiehtonut häntä yhtään. Ainoa hyvä puoli siinä oli suurempi palkka, jonka voisi laittaa säästöön Sujinien koulumaksuja varten.

"Susta tulisi hyvä päällikkö", Baekhyun sanoi.

Kyungsoo höristi korviaan. "Jaa, että säkö tekisit mulle töitä?"

"Kyllä, hyungnim", Baekhyun äännähti nöyrään sävyyn ja kumarsi pienesti perään. Kyungsoo repesi heleään nauruun ja pudisti päätään huvittuneena. 

"No enpä tiedä. Olen tyytyväinen nykyiseen virkaani", hän sanoi, eikä edes vilkuillut ilmoitustaululle nostettua lehtistä. Baekhyunin katse puolestaan valui siihen jälleen. Eikä hän tuntenut sisimmässään mitään, joka potkaisisi hänet tuumasta toimeen.


	11. Chapter 11

Siitä oli ehtinyt kulua yhdeksän kuukautta, kun Chanyeol oli viimein löytänyt aikaa tehdä pintaremonttia yläkerran makuuhuoneeseen. Hän oli ehtinyt asua talossa jo niinkin pitkään, ilman, että hänen oli tarvinnut edes käydä yläkerrassa. Hän ei oikeastaan tarvinnut kaksikerroksista omakotitaloa, siinä naapurustossa ei vain ollut ollut muuta tarjolla. Lähialueella oli ollut kolme muuta budjettiin sopivaa omakotitaloa, mutta niiden vapautumista olisi pitänyt odottaa vähintään kaksi kuukautta. Chanyeol oli tarvinnut asuinpaikan heti, joten hän oli päätynyt valitsemaan taloista sen nimenomaisen. Ja miten kiitollinen hän olikaan, että hän oli tehnyt niin.

Kotiremontti oli alkanut perusteellisesta suunnittelutyöstä. Sillä aikaa, kun Dabin nukkui, Chanyeol brainstormasi. Hän oli tehnyt paljon muistiinpanoja, leikkinyt rakennusliikkeiden nettisivuilla olevilla suunnittelutyökaluilla ja laskenut aiheutuvia kuluja. Kodin yhtenäinen teema oli löytynyt helposti, hän suosi neutraaleja ja luonnollisia pintoja, hentoja värejä. Enintään jotain räväkämpää tehosteseinäksi. Alakerrassa olevat kaksi makuuhuonetta olivat hänen ja Dabinien, yläkerrassa olisi tilaa leikkiä. Yhdestä tulisi oleskelutila, toisesta hänen toimistonsa, joka sisälsi myös rummut. Portaiden alapäässä oli ollut lapsiportti jo ensimmäisestä päivästä saakka, mutta tänään hän oli kiinnittänyt samanmoisen myös yläkertaan.

Chanyeol oli saanut jo paljon aikaan, vaikka hänestä tuntui, että hän oli työskennellyt vasta tovin. Kello oli kirinyt kai melkoisella vauhdilla, sillä tiuku näytti paljon enemmän kuin hän oli kuvitellut sen olevan. Yläkerran toinen kamareista oli saanut uudet tapetit. Tehtävälistalla oli vielä lattioiden päällystäminen ja listojen uusiminen. Ikkunoiden karmit näyttivät järkyttäviltä, ne täytyisi ainakin maalata, mutta se lieni viimeisin homma.

Chanyeolilla ei ollut juurikaan kalusteita. Hän oli elänyt niin pienessä asunnossa, joka oli ollut valmiiksi kalustettu, sekä puolet tavaroista oli kuulunut Seulgille. Hän oli saapunut Ilsaniin periaatteessa pelkkä lapsi sylissä, kaikki irtaimisto oli kantautunut tontille ajan kuluessa. Hän ei stressannut yläkerran kalustamisesta. Hän ostaisi sopivat huonekalut heti, kun lompakko antaisi myötä. Hänellä oli kuitenkin sillä hetkellä vain yksi prioriteetti, eikä remontti ollut se. 

"Chanyeol-ah! Ruoka on valmista!" 

Chanyeol laski työkalut keskelle huonetta kasatun pöydän päälle ja peruutti ulos huoneesta. Keskeneräinen työ ei ollut koskaan kaunista katseltavaa, ja pieni epätoivo heräsi sen seurauksena. Hän kuitenkin luotti omaan ammattitaitoonsa ja perusteli työnteon kiireettömyydellä, mieli rauhoittui välittömästi. Hän rohkeni kääntää selkänsä levälleen jääneelle laminaatin asentamiselle ja askeltaa portaat alas. Kotiruoan aromit tulivat vastaan puolimatkassa, vesi herahti välittömästi kielelle. 

Alakerrassa soi musiikki. Chanyeol ihmetteli itsekseen, oliko hän ollut niin ajatuksissaan, ettei ollut kuullut sitä pauhuuta yläkertaan. Vaistomaisesti hänen askeleensa hidastuivat, kun hän liikkui ääntä kohti, keittiöön. Hän henkäisi ihastuksesta ja pysähtyi nähdessään keittiöön. 

Baekhyun piteli nauravaa Dabinia sylissään ja tanssi hänen kanssaan kännykästä soivan kappaleen tahtiin. Celine Dionin ääni peittyi mustatukkaisen tunteikkaalla tulkinnalla, Dabin nyt vain oli innoissaan, kun naapurin setä viiletti häntä pitkin tilavaa keittiötä. 

Chanyeol ei uskaltanut liikkua rikkoakseen meneillään olevaa hetkeä. Hänen silmänsä olivat liimautuneet mustatukkaiseen mieheen, jonka liikkeet olivat kevyitä, ääni kaunis eikä hän näyttänyt väsyvän ollenkaan. Hänen katseensa oli samaan aikaan kirkas, että tunteikas soivan kappaleen vuoksi. 

Chanyeol ei ollut koskaan nähnyt kenenkään muun katsovan Dabinia samalla tavalla kuin Baekhyun katsoi. Miehen silmissä oli niin paljon rakkautta, jota hän ei voinut lapselleen tarjota. Edes Ko Seulgi ei ollut koskaan katsonut lasta sillä tavoin. Byun Baekhyun oli hieno mies. Hän todella oli.

Baekhyun huomasi ovensuun läheisyydessä seisoskelevan Chanyeolin. Hän naurahti iloisesti, vilkaisi ärsyyntyneeksi muuttunutta lasta ja pahoitteli ääneen, ettei voinut jatkaa paritanssia yhtään pidempään. Hän napsautti kovalla volyymilla soivan kappaleen sammuksiin ja viittoi ahkeraa työmiestä valmiiseen pöytään. Lihapata porisi hellalla ja riisit olivat kypsiä. 

Chanyeol ei saanut sanaa suustaan. Hän ei osannut edes kiittää, kun Baekhyun tarjoili hänelle ruoan kuin kokenut perheenäiti. Hän ihaili miehessä sitä, miten hän rikkoi perinteisen perheen rooleja ja uskalsi olla oma itsensä tilanteessa kuin tilanteessa. Mitä enemmän Chanyeol aikaa hänen kanssaan vietti, sitä enemmän hänestä alkoi tuntua, ettei hän pärjäisi enää ilman häntä. 

Oli pakko pusertaa ulos vaimeat kiitokset ruoasta, ei hän nyt mikään käytöstavaton ollut. Pelkästään pöllämystynyt, kun joku jaksoi nähdä hänen vuokseen niin paljon vaivaa. Eikä pelkästään hänen, vaan myös Dabinien. Seulgin lähdön jälkeen hän oli ollut kauan sitä mieltä, että hän joutuisi selviämään kaikesta yksin. Se oli ollut lamaannuttava ajatus, mutta hän ei ollut joutanut vellomaan siinä kaukaa. Vain silloinen, neljäviikkoinen tyttölapsi tarvitsi hänen herkeämättömän huomionsa.

Baekhyun laski Dabinin omalle paikalleen ja kertoi, miten hän oli valmistanut samalla vauvalle sopivaa ruokaa. Hän kertoi saaneensa paljon niksejä ja vinkkejä Yoo Aeran vanhemmilta. Hänen omansa eivät paljon kokkailusta olleet välittäneet, suurin osa ruoasta oli isoäidin tekemää.

"Voin kirjoittaa reseptin ylös, jos haluat itsekin kokeilla", Baekhyun lupasi. Chanyeol oli kiitollinen kaikesta, mitä Hyunie oli tehnyt hänen ja Dabinien hyvinvoinnin edistämiseksi. 

"Miten etenee?" Hyun kysyi, käyttäen katseensa vain hetkeksi Yeolissa. Syöttötuolissa istuva Dabin vei hänen huomionsa tyystin, sormiruokailun seuraaminen oli kaiketi kiinnostavampaa kuin nälkäisen Parkin haastatteleminen. Chanyeol ei oikein ymmärtänyt, missä vaiheessa hänen sylivauvastaan oli kasvanut syöttötuolissa terhakasti istuva tyttö, joka osasi jo syödä osaksi kiinteää ruokaa edessään olevalta lautaselta.

"Hyvin", Chanyeol vastasi. Hän olisi halunnut kertoa enemmänkin, mutta arveli, ettei Baekhyun kuulisi häntä. Niin haltioissaan hän hyvin syövästä lapsesta oli. Hän päätti esitellä aikaansaannoksensa kädestä pitäen myöhemmin, kunhan aika olisi siihen otollinen. Dabin menisi päiväunille heti, kun olisi väsähtänyt maittavasta ateriasta ja sitä seuraavasta seurustelusta. 

"Oletko yhteydessä lapsesi isovanhempiin?" Baekhyun kysyi kiinnostuneena. Chanyeol oli tukehtua riisilusikalliseen, hän ei ollut odottanut kysymystä, vaikka se ihan relevantti olikin. Hän yski kurkkunsa puhtaaksi ja keräsi itsensä, ennen kuin mutisisi jotain typerää ja tekisi itsestään ihan pellen.

"En. Mulla on Dabinien yksinhuoltajuus. Kot ei ole enää missään yhteydessä meidän perheeseen. Emme olleet läheisiä."

Baekhyun virnisti pienesti, hän oli valunut jonnekin syvälle mietteisiin. Edes bataattisuikaletta hänelle tarjoava Dabin ei saanut alaspäin kääntyineitä suupieliä nousemaan.

"Yoo Aeran vanhemmat eivät pidä musta. He eivät ole katsoneet mua hyvällä silmällä sen jälkeen, kun huomasivat, että Aera on särkenyt sydämensä. Hänen tunteensa ovat täysin yksipuolisia, minkä mä sille mahdan. Toki pidän hänestä, mutta en sillä tavalla, että voisin jakaa elämäni hänen kanssaan. Ei. Ei se vain toimisi."

Chanyeol ei oikein osannut sanoa mitään. Hän tyytyi vain kuuntelemaan, sillä hän ounasteli, että se oli sitä, mitä Hyun häneltä halusi. Ehkä hän saisi järjesteltyä mieltään painavat asiat, jos vain sanoisi ne ääneen, ilman pelkoa tulla tuomituksi. 

"Mutta mä en haluaisi jäädä yksinkään. Sujinie nostaa kytkintä heti kun kynnelle kykenee, sano mun sanoneen", Baekhyun parahti, nojaillen käteensä yhtäkkiä stressaantuneempana kuin koskaan. 

"Et sä jää", Chanyeol sanoi. "Olet hieno mies ja uskon, että sulla on paljon ottajiia."

Baekhyun nauroi, kovaan ääneen. Niin kovaan, että Dabinkin häkeltyi. Hyun huomasi erheensä ja pyysi lapselta anteeksi mitä pehmeimmällä äänellä. Hän kehotti jatkamaan ateriointia, kunnes palasi taas Parkin puoleen. 

"Niinhän mulla onkin. En vain kelpuuta ketä tahansa." 

Chanyeol virnisti pienesti. Lieni viisasta. Ei hänkään, ei enää niiden kokemusten jälkeen. Miten hän ikinä pystyisi luottamaan kenenkään. Tietyllä tavalla Ko Seulgi oli pilannut hänen elämänsä.

"Kyllä se oikea vielä löytyy. Vaikka tällä hetkellä en itsekään usko näihin sanoihin", Chanyeol naurahti. Baekhyun hymyili sanoille, mutta palasi jälleen jonnekin ajatuksiinsa. Hän ei pystynyt esittämään olevansa täysin Dabinien pauloissa, vaikka hän sitä olisi halunnut ollakin.

* * *

Ilta oli vaihtunut yöksi, ulkona oli säkkipimeää, kun naapuruston katuvalot oli sammutettu. Sohvapöydälle oli sytytetty pari kynttilää tunnelmaa luomaan, keittiössä oli valot, koska jääkaapille oli päästävä. Olut maistui helvetin hyvälle pitkästä aikaa, Chanyeol ei ollut juonut alkoholia viikkokausiin. Yoora noona oli ollut helvetin mahtava, kun hän oli Ilsanissa pyörähtäessään ottanut Dabinien mukaansa, jotta pikkuveikka pääsisi hieman nollaamaan. Sujin oli Bucheonissa, joten Yeol oli pyytänyt Hyunieta viettämään iltaa hänen kanssaan, ilman lapsia, kerrankin. 

Baekhyun istui sohvalla ja kertoi elämästään ihailtavan avoimesti. Hänen nuoruutensa oli täynnä typeriä kokeiluja, kiusallisia kohtaamisia ja vaikuttavia muistoja, ja niitä kaikkia yhdisti yksi ihminen, Yoo Aera. Baekhyun, joka vakuutti kerta toisensa jälkeen, ettei hän rakastanut lapsensa äitiä, parasta ystäväänsä, käyttäytyi, kuin he olisivat olleet aviossa viimeiset seitsemäntoista vuotta. He tunsivat toisensa läpikotaisin, riitelivät, sopivat, olivat toistensa tukena myötä- ja vastoinkäymisissä. Baekhyn siirtyi aina vastahyökkäykseen, kun Yeol yritti selventää asioita heidän suhteestaan (koska hän oli tollo ja humalassa, eikä ymmärtänyt monimutkaisista suhteista mitään). Mutta sen hän oli järkeillyt, että Byun Baekhyun pelkäsi sitä, että Yoo Aera löytäisi rinnalleen jonkun toisen, joka korvaisi hänet. Chanyeol oli sitä mieltä, ettei parasta ystävää pystynyt korvaamaan. Jos hän oli mustasukkainen Aeran mahdollisesta, uudesta kumppanista, josta tulisi Sujinien isäpuoli, se kertoi, että heidän välinen rakkaus oli suurempi kuin kahdella ystävällä.

Baekhyun peitti korvansa, muttei pitkäksi aikaa. Hän tarvitsi toista kättä juomiseen, sillä tölkki ei noussut itsekseen. Chanyeol pyysi anteeksi raakaa totuutta, hän ei vain osannut katsoa asiaa mitenkään toisin. Baekhyun nyrpisteli nenäänsä hänen sanoilleen, mistä saattoi päätellä, ettei miesparka oikein itsekään tiennyt, mitä hän tunsi. Tai sitten tiesi, mutta ei osannut suhtautua niihin oikein mitenkään. Tai mistä Yeol voisi sen tietää. Hänhän oli vain tollo ja humalassa.

Baekhyun huomasi tölkkinsä olevan tyhjä. Hän nousi ylös, mutta rojahti saman tien takaisin istumaan. Chanyeol tarttui hänestä kiinni ja koitti pitää hänet pystyssä, ihmetellen ääneen, miten tuiteriin Byun oli itsensä saanut. Baekhyun vain nauroi, kertoi olevansa ammattilainen siinä asiassa. Kyungsoo, hänen vaimonsa Yunseo ja Aera voisivat todistaa, monellakin eri tavalla. 

"Huono viinapää takaa halvat kännit", Baekhyun nauroi ja nojasi olkaansa Yeolia vasten. Chanyeol piti huomionsa miehessä, hän ei ollut nähnyt pitkään aikaan mitään aidosti niin kaunista. Kovaäänisen miehen ilakointi ravisti tärykalvoja, mutta Dabin oli hajottanut hänet jo niin monesti, ettei hän jaksanut enää välittää.

Baekhyun laski kätensä Yeolin reidelle ja vakavoitui. Tuhat asiaa räpsähti liikkeelle Yeolin tuntiessa jonkun toisen kädet collegehousun peittämällä jalalla. Dabin läpsi ja töni häntä paljonkin, mutta ne kädet olivat pienet. Tämä kämmen oli suuri, sormet kauniit ja iho karhea. Chanyeol tiesi, koska hän kosketti miehen kämmenselkää. Miksi? Sitä hän ei tiennyt.

Baekhyun hikotteli pari kertaa, kunnes repesi kiusaantuneeseen nauruun. Ääni hälveni yhtä nopeasti kuin se oli ilmoille päässytkin. Hän nosti kasvonsa kohti Yeolia ja katsoi häntä niin läheltä. Chanyeol nielaisi tuntiessaan oluenlemuisen henkäyksen kasvoillaan. Päässä liikkuneet ajatukset olivat kasautuneet yhdeksi muusiksi, ja sitä vain tunsi, miten ne pyörivät päässä, kykenemättä tarttumaan yhteenkään niistä. 

Baekhyun hymyili, paljasti hampaansa. Chanyeol ei ehtinyt reagoida eleeseen millään tavalla, kun Baekhyun oli siirtänyt kättään sisemmäs hänen reittään. Hän jäykistyi, hermostui, muttei pystynyt olla tuijottamatta edessään olevaa mustatukkaista miestä.

Helvetti. Miten hän olikaan niin kännissä? Oliko juomat tänään tavallista vahvempia vai oliko se harjoituksen puutetta... 

"Yeol-ah..." Baekhyun kutsui. Hän tarvitsi apua, ja onnistui kampeamaan itsensä ylös sohvalta Yeolin turvin. Chanyeol nauroi typertyneenä, oliko hän kuvitellut liikaa päästäessään mielikuvituksensa laukkaamaan. Käsi reidellä oli poissa, mutta hän kaipasi sitä tunnetta. Hän kaipasi kosketusta. 

Chanyeol nousi ylös ja lähti Baekhyunin perään. Hän tarttui miestä molemmista olkapäistä paljon leikkisämmin kuin heidän naapurisuhteensa antoi myötä. Edessä oleva Hyun säpsähti otetta ja menetti tasapainonsa, paiskautuen vasten olohuoneen ja keittiön erottavaa seinää. Baekhyun aloitti metelin, pyysi kovaan ääneen anteeksi talon tuhoamista omalla elopainollaan. 

"Miten mä nyt tällä tavalla", hän puhisi ja koitti kammeta itseään pystyyn. Chanyeol avusti hänet ylös ja tuli jäätyneeksi jälleen kerran tiedostaessaan, miten lähellä hän Baekhyunia seisoi. Ja mitä kauemmin hän siinä seisoi, sen pöllämystyneemmäksi Baekhyunkin alkoi tulla. Hyunien käsi puristi hänen käsivarttaan, hengitys oli lähes salpautunut hänen kelatessa, mitä hän oli ollut tekemässä, mihin hän oli ollut menossa. 

Olutta. Lisää olutta. Chanyeol osoitti kohti keittiössä olevaa jääkaappia, mutta ei saanut mustatukkaiseen liikettä. Ikuisuudelta tuntuvan hetken jälkeen Baekhyun rojahti vasten kylmää seinää ja nauroi ääneen. Hän veti Chanyeolin lähemmäs itseään ja unohti varmaan taas, missä hän oli.

Chanyeol laski kätensä vasten seinää ja katsoi alaspäin. Keittiöstä tulvi valoa Baekhyunin kasvoille, kynttilöiden liekit loimusivat selän takana ja loivat olohuoneen seinille varjoja. Hälytyssireeni ulvoi mielessä, mutta hän ei reagoinut siihen. Hän tiesi, ettei hänen pitänyt olla niin lähellä toista (miestä), mutta hän ei halunnut perääntyäkään.

Baekhyun laski kätensä Yeolin olalle ja katsoi pitkään silmiin. Hän veti pidemmän kiinni itseensä jalallaan ja henkäisi tuntiessaan pidemmän painautuvan vasten itseään. Chanyeol ei saanut taaskaan ajatuksistaan kiinni, eikä osannut tehdä muuta kuin tuijottaa edessä olevan silmiin. Hän oli niin lähellä, niin lähellä. Milloin viimeksi hän oli ollut niin lähellä toista ihmistä, jos Dabinia ei laskettu..? Kauan, kauan sitten…

Huulet painautuivat Chanyeolin omille, suudelma oli kokeileva, lyhyt. Baekhyun tutkaili Yeolia, odotti, sanoisiko Park mitään, ennen kuin suuteli häntä uudestaan. Chanyeol tunsi värisevänsä koko kehosta Baekhyunin suudellessa häntä varovasti. Olalla ollut käsi valui alemmas, tunnusteli t-paidan kankaan alla olevia lihaksia varovasti. 

Chanyeol tarttui Baekhyunin käteen, eikä pelännyt kohdata utuisia silmiä, jotka olivat täynnä lämpöä. "Baekhyun-ah... mä en..." Lause jäi kesken, vaikka hän sai mahdollisuuden puhua, torjua, kieltää, ajaa toisen pois. Baekhyun odotti aikansa, mutta päätyi kuljettamaan kättään kohti Yeolin vatsaa. Uteliaat sormet löysivät nopeasti tiensä paidan helmalle. Chanyeol työnsi kättään tiukemmin vasten kylmää seinää, kun sormenpäät hipaisivat vaatteiden suojassa olevaa kuumaa ihoa. 

Baekhyun naurahti matalaan sävyyn. Kosketus alavatsalla pysäytti kaiken, Yeol jännittyi entisestään. Chanyeol laski vapaan kätensä Baekhyunin olkapäälle ja murahti matalasti pelkästä nautinnosta, tuntien samalla murskaavaa häpeää. Baekhyunin sormet hänen ihollaan saivat hänet kiihottumaan, vaikka hän ei ikimaailmassa olisi uskonut joutuvansa sellaiseen tilanteeseen. Hän oli ollut kauan yksin, oliko hän niin epätoivoinen? Ajatukset pörräsivät entistä kovemmilla kierroksilla, eikä hän saanut sanaa suustaan. 

"Mä en..."

Uusi suudelma hiljensi kaiken. Miljöön, ajatukset, hänet, Baekhyunin. Alavatsalla liikkuneet sormet siirtyivät takapuolelle ja eksyivät pakaroiden väliin. Chanyeol avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mutta hierova liike sai hänet huokaisemaan hyvästä olosta. Hän ei ollut koskaan kokenut mitään sellaista. Kosketus sai hänet pakahtumaan, tuntui niin kuin hän halkeaisi. 

Chanyeol oli menettänyt kontrollinsa. Hän nojasi seinään molemmilla käsillään, piteli päätään Baekhyunin pään yläpuolella. Housut vedettiin alemmas, pitkä t-paita suojasi paikkoja jonkin verran. 

Chanyeol painoi silmät tiukasti kiinni tuntiessaan käden peniksellään. Siitä oli pitkä aika, kun hän oli koskettanut itseään, saatika kukaan muu. Mutta Byun Baekhyun pääsi iholle tuosta noin vain. Vasta siinä vaiheessa, kun hän ymmärsi olevansa täydessä mitassaan, hän alkoi ymmärtää, mitä helvettiä oli tapahtunut. Hänen erektiollaan liikkuva käsi tuntui kuitenkin liian hyvältä. Chanyeol ei halunnut työntää sitä pois. Sillä hän nautti häntä tyydyttävästä kädestä aivan liikaa. 


	12. Chapter 12

Baekhyun oli kokenut elämässään kaikenlaista, mutta hänellä ei ollut koskaan ollut niin huono olo kuin hänellä oli nyt. Takavasemmalla ilkkuvan Kyungsoon naama vitutti häntä suunnattomasti, vaikka ystävä aukoi päätään pelkästä rakkaudesta. Eikä ollut millään muotoa Soon vika, että hän oli ajautunut sellaisiin ongelmiin. 

Baekhyun oli ihastunut naapurin Parkiin. 

Hän todella oli. Chanyeol oli mahtavaa seuraa, lisäksi hänen arvonsa vaikuttivat olevan samanlaiset kuin hänellä. Hän teki kaikkensa tyttärensä eteen ja piti myös Sujiniesta. Hän ei mitenkään pystynyt hillitsemään tunteitaan, jotka yhdessä vietetystä ajasta olivat heränneet. 

Chanyeol tiesi paljon asioita hänestä ja Yoo Aerasta. Baekhyun oli kertonut Yeolille paljon sellaista, mitä Kyungsoo, rouva Choi tai kukaan muukaan ei ollut kuullut. Hän oli avannut syvimpien tunteidensa arkkua ja päästänyt sekä ulos että sisään jotain, millä oli kauaskantoiset seuraukset.

Paljon oli tapahtunut, liikaakin. Ja kaikista hirvittävin fakta oli se, ettei Chanyeolilla ollut häntä kohtaan minkäänlaisia tunteita. Chanyeol ei edes pitänyt miehistä. Paljon hän oli kuullut tarinoita siitä, miten heterot eksyivät vahingossa sänkyyn samaa sukupuolta olevien kanssa, mutta hän ei koskaan kuvitellut, että hän olisi se syypää. Baekhyun oli tajunnut sen liian myöhään, aivan liian myöhään. Chanyeol ei ollut katsonut häntä silmiin sen jälkeen, kun hän oli koskenut häntä liian alhaalta. Ei kertaakaan. Siitä hän oli tiennyt. Ajatus oli iskeytynyt tajuntaan kuin kylmä vesi kasvoille. 

Baekhyun oli juossut kotiin illan viilennettyä oikein kunnolla. Hän oli pessyt itsensä kuumassa suihkussa, koittanut unohtaa huulilleen jääneen tunteen ja maun, vetänyt käteen suihkutilan pimeydessä ja päättänyt juoda itseltään tajun pois, kun mielikuva hänen korvaansa vasten värisevästä Parkista oli niin vahva. Hän oli sammunut sohvalle kylpytakissa, josta häntä joka sunnuntaiselle lenkille hakemaan tullut Kyungsoo oli hänet löytänyt.

"Pistit kunnolla ranttaliksi", Soo päivitteli. Baekhyun nosti päänsä wc-pöntöstä ja mulkaisi ystäväänsä. Väri pakeni kasvoilta, kun uusi muljahdus vellotti vatsaa. 

"Turpa kiinni ja pitele mun tukkaa", hän mutisi hetkeä ennen kuin kääntyi oksentamaan. Kaikki viina oli tullut jo ulos, sappineste maistui suussa ja sai hänet voimaan entistä huonommin. Faktat polttelivat takaraivossa - edes Yoo Aeran kanssa säätäminen ei ollut saanut häntä sellaiseen tilaan. Nyt hän tiesi, miltä tuntui, kun ei rakastettu pätkän vertaa.

Chanyeolin olisi pitänyt työntää hänet pois. Se olisi tehnyt kaikesta paljon yksinkertaisempaa. 

"Miksi joit? Puhuit kuntokuuristasi niin määrätietoiseen sävyyn vielä aikaisemmin viikolla", Soo ihmetteli. 

"Henkilökohtaisista syistä", Baekhyun murahti. Sanat kaikuivat pöntössä ja saivat hänet kuulostamaan siltä kuin hän olisi ollut syvässä kuilussa. Niin hän olikin. Itsehäpeän syvässä kuilussa, josta hän ei kehdannut enää koskaan yrittää ulos. Sinne hän mätänisi, eikä kohtaisi Chanyeolia enää koskaan.

Valitettavasti heidän olisi puhuttava ja selvitettävä, mikä oli mennyt pieleen. Baekhyun oli mies, joka kantaisi vastuun teoistaan. Niin hän oli tehnyt Yoo Aeran kanssa. Niin hän oli tehnyt myös erään kännipanon kanssa, joka oli ajanut hänet hänen elämänsä toiseksi suurimpaan nöyryytykseen. Hän oli ollut pitkään sitä mieltä, että siitä olisi vaikea laittaa paremmaksi, mutta niin vain hän oli tehnyt, kahdenkymmenenkahdeksan vuoden iässä, tuosta noin vain. Ei hän ollut mikään aikuinen ihminen. Hän oli eläin. Saastainen eläin, joka ajatteli vain vaistoillaan. 

"Vedit kunnon lärvit. Oliko edes sen arvoista?" Soo kysyi. Baekhyun kääntyi hitaasti hänen puoleensa ja heilautti nyrkkiään. Hän oli kurkkuaan myöten täynnä miehen irvailua, hänellä oli valmiiksi paska olo muutenkin. Mutta hän ei osannut ajaa Soota pois luotaan, sillä tiesi, että mies piti hänestä riippumatta siitä, miten typerästi hän oli toiminut.

Päätä jyskytti jo valmiiksi, mutta kipu lisääntyi Baekhyunin muistaessa, että oli sunnuntai. Kasvot menettivät värin uudelleen, mutta oksennus pysyi sisällä tällä kertaa. Hän huokaisi raskaasti ja kirosi perään, vaikka ei sitä olisi mielellään tehnyt. "Sujin tulee tänään kotiin."

Kyungsoo pidätteli nauruaan sen, mitä huvitukseltaan pystyi. Ylidramaattinen Byun mietti vain sitä, miten hänen jälkikasvunsa pääsisi käyttämään isän vuoden 2020 megalomaanista krapulaa aseenaan yrittäessään saada tahtoaan läpi joskus reilun kymmenen vuoden kuluttua. Soo ei voinut aliarvioida miehen pelkoja, sillä Byun Sujin oli kuitenkin osoittanut useaan otteeseen, miten hyvä muisti hänellä oli. Sukuvika se oli, kertakaikkiaan. Edes överit ruotsalaisella vodkalla eivät saaneet edellisen illan kuvia pois mielestä. Saatika kaikkia niitä tuntemuksia, jotka piiskaisivat häntä hänen loppuelämänsä. Omantunnontuskat olivat suuret, hän oli kajonnut heteromieheen. Jos heidän välissään oli ollut jokin suhde, se oli rikkoutunut viimeistään siinä vaiheessa, kun hän oli laskenut väärin.

"Teen sulle keittoa. Eiköhän me susta ihminen iltaan menessä taiota", Soo naurahti ja nousi ylös. Baekhyun katsoi häneen peräänsä surkea ilme kasvoillaan. 

"Mä olen eläin, Kyungsoo-yah. Mä olen eläin."

* * *

Baekhyun oli maannut sohvalla koko päivän, osaksi sen takia, ettei hän ollut pystynyt istumaan krapulan vuoksi kovinkaan pitkää aikaa. Hän oli halannut sohvatyynyä, rutistanut sitä hengiltä ja vellonut fyysisen krapulansa lisäksi myös moraalisessa krapulassa. Mikä helvetti oli saanut hänet kuvittelemaan, että Chanyeol olisi jotenkin kiinnostunut hänestä. Historia toisti taas itseään, kun hän oli ajautunut sellaiseen sudenkuoppaan. Yoo Aeran suhteen asiat olivat lutviutuneet parhain päin, mutta Yeolin suhteen... kaikki sillat olivat palaneet. Kaikki.

Baekhyun näki, miten paljon Chanyeol tarvitsi rakkautta. Hän oli kokenut kriiseistä pahimman. Nainen, jonka kanssa hänen oli ollut tarkoitus viettää loppuelämänsä, oli jättänyt hänet niin tylysti. Se kaikki rakkaus, joka heidän välillään oli ollut, oli kuollut sormia napsauttamalla. Baekhyun koitti asettaa itsensä Yeolin saappaisiin, eikä hän osannut kuvitellakaan, miltä sellainen tuntui. Se vain vahvisti sitä faktaa, että tuskan täytyi olla suurin kaikista.

Ulko-ovi avautui, eteisestä kuului kahden naisen äänet. Oli pienemmät askeleet, oli isommat askeleet. Baekhyun veti peittoa kasvojensa ylle ja halusi vajota maan alle. Hän ei kehdannut kohdata Aeraa, sillä hän oli julistanut elävänsä nykyisin terveellisesti. Hänen uskottavuutensa menisi, jos hän myöntäisi tyhjentäneensä puolikkaan vodkapullon viime yön pikkutunneilla. Hän ei ollut enää humalassa. Jos hän olisi ollut, hän olisi soittanut Bucheoniin ja pyytänyt Aeraa huolehtimaan lapsesta vielä yhden päivän. Hän ei ollut vastuuton. Ihan vitun idiootti, mutta ei vastuuton. 

Sujin juoksi eteisestä olohuoneeseen niin, että koko talo tärisi. Baekhyun piteli korviaan ja huokaisi raskaasti, hän oli hetkessä unohtanut, miten kovaääninen nelivuotias oikein oli. Ja Sujinilla oli vielä hänen geeninsä. Hän tarvisi kuulosuojainten lisäksi vielä korvatulpat, jos meinasi selvitä illasta ilman jyrkästi kasvavaa päänsärkyä.

Yoo Aera asteli olohuoneeseen nenäänsä nuuhkutellen. Hänen aivonsa raksuttivat kovin, hän laski yhteen talossa leijuvaa häränluukeiton tuoksua ja hiljaisuutta. Peiton alla makoileva Baekhyun hapuili sohvan edessä kikattavaa tyttöä, mutta piti kalpeat kasvonsa visusti piilossa.

"Piditkö bileet?" 

"En helvetissä", Baekhyun murahti peiton alta. Sujin läpsäytti kätensä Baekhyunin kasvoille ja kielsi kiroilemasta. Baekhyun kaappasi lapsen vauhdilla syliinsä. Se oli virhe, sillä raju liike sai pahan olon nousemaan kuin tyhjästä. Hän pidätteli oksennusta, koitti tasata hengitystään ja sulkea korviinsa kantautuvan lapsen naurun pois mielestään. 

Sujin veti peiton pois Baekhyunin kasvoilta. Baekhyun huomasi ylleen langenneen varjon ja vilkaisi häntä tutkailevaa Aeraa ilmeettömin kasvoin. Hän kohotti kätensä ja tarttui naista vasemmalla puolella päätä valuvasta letistä, saaden Aeran parahtamaan varoittavasti. Molemminpuolinen läpsiminen loppui kuin seinään, kun Baekhyunin tarvitsi oksentaa. 

"Mitä hemmettiä täällä oikein on tapahtunut?" Aera ihmetteli. Hän nosti Sujinien pois miehen päältä ja seurasi ihmeissään, miten ripeästi puolikuollut mies nousi sohvalta. Baekhyun rynnisti kylpyhuoneeseen ja oksensi pönttöön ylidramaattisesti huutaen. Hän vilkaisi sylissään olevaa lastaan yhtä ihmeissään ja kohotti kulmaansa. 

"Älä ota mallia isästäsi. Hän on bad influence."

"Mitä se tarkoittaa?" Sujin kysyi, pienellä äänellä. Aera naurahti, pörrötti tytön hiuksia ja lupasi, että kertoisi kymmenen vuoden päästä.

"Haluatko oikeasti tietää, mitä tapahtui?" Baekhyun kysyi, ääni kumisten wc-pöntön sisällä samaan tapaan kuin aamulla Kyungsoolle puhuessaan. Flashback oli niin ellottava, että hänen oli pakko laatata uudelleen. 

Aera seisahtui nojaamaan kylpyhuoneen ovenkarmiin. "Kerro."

Baekhyun vetäytyi kauemmas, veti pöntön ja rojahti istumaan vasten kaakeliseinää. Hän koukisti jalkansa ja laski kätensä polvien päälle, huokaisten raskaasti. Lämmitetty lattia tuntui ihanalta paljaita jalkoja vasten. Naama tuntui turralta, hän oli varmasti hemaiseva näky. Hän ei ollut uskaltanut katsoa vielä peiliin — hän ei ollut pystynyt katsomaan itseään silmiin. 

Aeran äänensävy oli pehmeä. "Kerro", hän kehotti ja istui alas, miehen viereen. Baekhyun painoi päänsä alas ja purskahti väsyneeseen itkuun, joka oli sekoitus typertynyttä naurua. Hän oli niin tyhmä, niin helvetin tyhmä. 

Aera alkoi oikeasti huolestua. Hän kaappasi Baekhyunin halaukseen ja piteli häntä itseään vasten, kuunteli sitä harvoin kuultua nyyhkytystä ja mietti, miten kipeää teki nähdä hänet sellaisena. Sujin oli tullut katsomaan, mitä vessassa oikein tapahtui, mutta Aera ajoi hänet pois, purkamaan mukana tuomansa repun omaan vaatekaappiin. Mustatukkainen Sujin ei hennolla ovelta poistunut, mutta äidin sana tuntui olevan laki. 

"Uhkapelasitko tulevan perintösi vai miksi olet niin herkillä?" Aera kysyi. Krapulastahan se johtui, sellainen tunteileminen. "Ei maailma kaadu sellaiseen."

Baekhyun veti kyyneleet sisäänsä ja huokaisi raskaasti. Niin... eihän se kaatuisikaan. Hänen ei tarvitsi kohdata Chanyeolia enää koskaan. Hän voisi unohtaa naapurin miehen ja hänen upean tyttärensä, ja keskittyä täysin omaan perheeseensä. Hän kohotti kasvonsa kohti Aeraa ja antoi naisen pyyhkiä tummuneet kasvot kuiviksi. Sormet tuntuivat oikeilta, hänen lämpönsä ja tuoksunsa tuttu. Heidän välillään vallitsi molemminpuoleinen luottamus, he eivät tekisi toisilleen mitään pahaa. 

Baekhyun tarttui Aeran käteen ja liikutti sormiaan hänen omillaan. Hän oli syvällä ajatuksissaan, mietti perhettään, naimisiinmenoa. He voisivat olla kokonainen perhe, asua saman katon alla, niin kauan, että jompi kumpi menettäisi hermonsa ja lähtisi ovet paukkuen viettämään yönsä jossain muualla. 

Baekhyun suuteli Aeraa. Hän ajatteli Chanyeolia. Tuttu huulipari, joka ei vastannut kuin kerran, ei aiheuttanut hänessä mitään tuntemuksia. Ne huulet, joita hän oli suudellut edellisyönä, olivat saaneet vatsan kipristelemään, hänet janoamaan lisää. Chanyeol kaipasi rakkautta, hän halusi antaa sitä. Se oli katastrofin alku.

Baekhyun oli suudella Aeraa uudemman kerran, mutta hän pysähtyi ennen kuin huulet ehtivät hipaistakaan toisia. Hän irrottautui naisesta, rojahti vasten kovaa seinää ja hautasi päänsä jälleen. Kädet eksyivät mustiin hiuksiin, jotka tuntuivat likaisilta, yhtä likaisilta, kuin hän tunsi henkisesti olevan.

Hän oli rakastunut heteromieheen. 

Ajatus oli kirkas, selkeä. Ja se tuntui niin helvetin pahalta. Vuosia turta sydän oli viimein repeytynyt kahtia. Tunteet, jollaisia hän ei ollut kokenut, olivat nousseet pintaan. Hän sai viimein maistaa omaa lääkettään. 

Yoo Aera yritti laskea kätensä Baekhyunin olkapäälle. Hyun väisti sitä, vetäytyi vain kauemmas. Pettynyt nainen ei osannut tehdä muuta kuin nousta ylös ja poistua kylpyhuoneesta vähin äänin. Hän kuiskasi Sujinille heipat ja suukotti häntä kevyesti päälaelle ennen kuin lähti.

Sujin käveli varovaisin askelin isänsä luokse ja laski kätensä hänen polvelleen. Baekhyun nosti katseensa tyttöön, joka näytti joka vilkaisulla enemmän häneltä. Se oli vääryyttä, sillä hänen äitinsä oli kaunis, ja hän olisi saanut periä ulkonäkönsä mielummin Aeralta. 

"Oletko surullinen?" Sujinin kysymystä tuskin kuuli, sen verran varovasti hän oli ääntään käyttänyt. Baekhyun ei ollut kuullut äänensävyä ennen, tilanne oli heille molemmille uusi. 

Baekhyun veti lapsen halaukseen ja antoi kyyneleiden virrata. Pienet kädet tarrasivat hänen kuontaloonsa, Sujin pidätteli hengitystään. Hyun pyysi anteeksi, kerran, kaksi, kolme. Eikä Sujin osannut vastata sanoihin millään tavalla.

Aika. Se parantaisi haavat. Häpeän ja vahvan kiinnostuksen sekoittamat tunteet olivat pinnassa ehkä sillä hetkellä, ehkä vielä viikkoja siitä eteenpäin. Poissa silmistä, poissa mielestä, oli taktiikka, johon Baekhyun oli vannoutunut, mutta juuri nyt se tuntui toivottomalta. Mieli huusi Chanyeol sitä, Chanyeol tätä, kroppa huusi kosketusta ja janosi sitä makua, johon hän oli jäänyt koukkuun. Itseinho ravisteli sielun jokaista sopukkaa. Hän parjasi itseään; miten hän oli ollut niin typerä? Niin helvetin typerä. 

Baekhyun päästi Sujinien pois rutistuksestaan. Hän katsoi lastaan, suki pehmeät hiukset nätisti paikoilleen ja pyyhkäisi kyyneleiden kostuttamat silmänsä kuiviksi. Hän naurahti typertyneenä ja sysäsi mielessä vellovat tunteet ja ajatukset sivuun. Hän päätti kerätä itsensä ja keskittyä nykyhetkeen. Hänen olisi udeltava lapselta, miten tyttöjen viikonloppu Bucheonissa oli oikein mennyt. Sujin tarvitsi iltapalaa ja heidän täytyisi vähän leikkiäkin ennen nukkumaanmenoa. Ei ollut aikaa surkutella omaa oloa. Hän voisi jatkaa itsensä henkistä piiskaamista, kunhan tyttö olisi päässyt turvallisesti höyhensaarille.

Baekhyun nousi tutisevin jaloin ylös ja ojensi kätensä Sujinille. "Mennään katsomaan, millaisia tuliaisia äiti jätti meille." 

Sujin tarttui kahteen sormeen ja johdatti Baekhyunin keittiöön. Hän joutui vilkaisemaan perässään tallustavaa, heikkovointista miestä moneen otteeseen - hänkään ei tahtonut uskoa, että se haamu oli hänen isänsä. Oli valehtelematta ensimmäinen kerta, kun Baekhyun oli paljastanut lapselle omaavansa myös sellaisen puolen. Harvoin hän oli niin pohjalla, yleensä kännisekoilusta selvittiin pelkällä muutaman päivän kestävällä häpeällä. Kun kyse oli Chanyeolista, pohja koko maailmalta tuntui kadonneen. 


	13. Chapter 13

Dabin makasi tutkimuspöydällä ja potki häntä tutkivaa neuvolan tätiä voimakkain liikkein. Hänen kasvonsa olivat tulipunaiset, silmissä kyyneleitä vesiputouksen verran. Räkä poskella hän huusi ja pyrki pakoon tädin kylmiä käsiä. 

Metrin päässä istuvan Chanyeolin sydän oli entistä enemmän solmussa. Hän piteli kättään lapsen pehmeissä hiuksissa ja silitti pienesti, vaikka arveli, ettei se paljoa Dabinia lohduttanut. Ajatukset olivat taas tuhannen solmussa, tyttö kärsi kuin viimeistä päivää eikä hän voinut tai osannut tehdä asialle mitään. Vieras täti kopeloi häntä, raukka parka ei ymmärtänyt, miksi.

Chanyeol huokaisi raskaasti. "En tiedä, johtuuko Dabinien laskukausi musta. Meidän yhteiselo ei ole ollut viime aikoina mitenkään parhainta mahdollista. Haluaisin, että hänellä olisi hyvä olla, mutta itkuntäytteisten päivien jälkeen tunnen vain epäonnistuneeni."

Sairaanhoitaja Kim Miryen kasvoilla oli pelkkää myötätuntoa. "Älä syytä itseäsi. Tyttäresi on voimissaan ja muutoin hyvässä kunnossa, vaikka kipeä ja kiukkuinen onkin. Olet tehnyt hyvää työtä, Chanyeol-ssi."

Chanyeol virnisti pienesti. Niin kai sitten. Mielessä oli vain käynyt, olisiko arki helpompaa, jos hänen rinnallaan olisi joku toinen, joka voisi myös pitää Dabiniesta huolta. Tai kyllä hän voisi hoitaa tyttärensä, mutta joku toinen voisi pitää sitten huolta hänestä.

Chanyeol toivoi, että Kim Mirye löytäisi Dabiniesta jotain, mikä selittäisi hänen jatkuvan itkuisuutensa ja ärtyneisyytensä. Jos se olisi hoidettavissa, syyllisyys ja epäonnistumisen tunteet ehkä helpottaisivat. Jos vika olisi kodin dynamiikassa tai Chanyeolissa isänä, sitä hän ei osaisi niinkään korjata. Ei ainakaan omin avuin. 

Mutta siksihän hän oli neuvolaan tullutkin. Saadakseen vastauksia mieltään askarruttaviin kysymyksiin. Jos terveyskeskuksessa ei osattaisi auttaa häntä, hän heittäisi häpeänsä helvettiin ja menisi keskussairaalan lääkärin puheille. Jonkun täytyi antaa vastauksia. Sellaisia vastauksia, jotka hänkin voisi hyväksyä.

“On vaikea löytää ilon aiheita yhteisistä hetkistä, kun ne sisältävät pelkkää itkua ja koko naapurustoa ravistelevaa huutoa. Vähemmästäkin hermo kiristyy”, Chanyeol sanoi, peräti häveten sanojaan. Tyttö oli perinyt häneltä leimahtavan temperamenttisuutensa, kilpailuhalunsa ja osittain lyhyet hermot. Dabin oli utelias, omapäinen. Empaattisuus ei ollut kai kehittynyt vielä, tyttö parka vähät välitti siitä, mitä Yeol sisimmässään tunsi. Ei hän voinut odottaa ymmärrystä seitsemänkuiselta. Mutta hän silti tuntui odottavan sitä. Ja se sai hänen mielensä matalaksi.

"Milloin viimeksi olet ottanut itsellesi kunnolla aikaa? Kukaan ei jaksa, jos ei ota hetkeksi hieman etäisyyttä arkeen.”

Chanyeol hymähti pienesti. Eihän siitä kauaa ollut, kun hän oli vetänyt lärvit naapurin Byun Baekhyunin kanssa. Ilta oli mennyt ihan mukavasti, mutta päättynyt siihen, että vieras mies oli vetänyt häneltä käteen. He eivät olleet puhuneet sanaakaan sen jälkeen. Teoistaan järkyttynyt Baekhyun oli karannut häneltä ennen kuin hän oli ehtinyt edes kunnolla ymmärtää, mitä oli tapahtunut. Hän ei ollut nähnyt Baekhyunia sen jälkeen. Hän ei ollut ajatellut asiaa sen kummemmin. Jos hän ajatteli, se sai hänet turhautuneeksi. Seksuaalisesti. Oli parempi pitää pää kylmänä ja keskittyä siihen mikä oli tärkeintä. Ko Dabin.

"Chanyeol-ssi?" Mirye huhuili. Ei sitä kunnolla Dabinien rääkymisen takaa erottanut. Mirye irrotti kylmät sormensa tyttölapsen paljaalta vatsalta ja puki hänet uudelleen. Vatsassa ei ollut mitään vikaa, kaiken pitäisi olla kunnossa.

"Anteeksi", Chanyeol huokaisi. "On ollut vähän vaikeaa pitää ajatuksia kasassa viime aikoina. En tarkoita burn outia, mutta jotain yliväsymyksen ja sen välimaastoa."

Heti, kun Mirye oli ottanut askeleen taaksepäin tutkimuspöydän edestä, Chanyeol nosti Dabinien syliinsä. Itkevä lapsi painautui häntä vasten ja olisi tullut varmaan ihon läpi, jos olisi pystynyt. Hän haki turvaa ja painoi kasvonsa vasten tuttua rintakehää. Tytön rauhoittelemiseen tuntui kuluvan aina kerta kerralta enemmän aikaa. Alamäki oli jatkunut niin kauan, että pohjalta nouseminen alkoi tuntua mahdottomalta. Kaikki käskivät olemaan luovuttamatta, puolen vuoden päästä tuskin kukaan sitä pohjanoteerausta muistaisi. 

"En ikinä uskoisi pystyväni jättämään kaikkea taakseni yhtä helposti kuin Ko Seulgi, mutta ehkä pelkään sitä, että jonain päivänä musta tuntuisikin siltä..." Chanyeol myönsi. Hän piilotti vallan punastuneet kasvonsa, tuntui kiusalliselta edes sanoa jotain niin ikävää ääneen. Hänestä, ikuisesta optimistista, oli vain alkanut tuntua, että ehkä kaikki ei ollutkaan hyvin. 

Kim Mirye laski kätensä Chanyeolin olkapäälle. "Tunteet ovat inhimillistä. Vain sillä on merkitystä, mitä ratkaisuja päädyt tekemään. Olet fiksu ja osaat varmasti puuttua asioihin, ennen kuin teet mitään peruuttamatonta. On erinomainen merkki, että tulit tänne. Se kertoo, että olet valmis tekemään asioita sen eteen, että asiat saadaan korjattua."

"Joko osaat sanoa, missä mättää?" Chanyeol kysyi, peittelemättä herännyttä toiveikkuuttaan. Oli naiivia ajatella, että yhden pillerin syömisen jälkeen 24 tuntia vuorokaudesta itkevä Dabin olisi historiaa.

"Valitettavasti en. Tehdään verikokeet ja seurataan ruokavaliota mahdollisten allergioiden selvittämiseksi. Tyttösi on kuitenkin pituutensa ja painonsa puolesta viitearvojen sisäpuolella, mitään ulkoista vaivaa hänessä ei ole. Kynnys ottaa yhteyttä lääkäriin saa olla aina matala. Jos tilanne ei helpota parissa päivässä, älä epäröi tulla uudelleen."

"Kiitos tuhannesti, taas", Chanyeol sanoi. Hän huokaisi helpotuksesta, vaikka kivi sydämeltä ei ollut vierähtänyt mihinkään. Hän alkoi entistä enemmän uskoa, että vika oli hänen korviensa välissä, ja hänen kireytensä vaikutti väistämättä Dabinieen. Hänellä ei kuitenkaan ollut mitään muuta mahdollisuutta kuin purra hammasta ja yrittää selvitä päivästä kerrallaan omin neuvoin. Hän ei voinut vaivata äitiään tai isosiskoa omilla ongelmillaan. Hän oli Dabinielle kaikki, mitä hänellä oli ja oli hänen tehtävänsä pitää huolta tyttären hyvinvoinnista siihen asti, että hän olisi tarpeeksi kypsä huolehtimaan itse itsestään.

"Oletko käsitellyt Ko Seulgin lähdön ja sen aiheuttamat tunteet?" Mirye kysyi.

Chanyeolin kasvot kalpenivat. Hän ei pitänyt neuvolan tädin tavasta kysellä niinkin henkilökohtaisuuksia, vaikka tiesi sen olevan pelkästään hyvä asia. Oli vaikeaa katsoa peiliin ja myöntää, ettei hän ollut.

“Haluaisitko puhua siitä?”

Chanyeol vaihtoi asentoa. Hän laski katseensa raskaasti huokailevaan tyttölapseen, joka piteli kyyneleistä märkiä kasvojaan hänen rintansa suojissa. Sitä näkyä katsoessaan hänen sydämensä pakahtui ja hajosi samaan aikaan. Hän ei ollut koskaan tuntenut mitään niin suurta rakkautta ketään kohtaan...

“Chanyeol-ssi?”

“Olenko mä huono ihminen?” Chanyeol kysyi. Hän nosti katseensa pöytänsä taakse siirtyneeseen sairaanhoitajaan eikä räpäyttänyt silmäänsäkään ennen kuin oli saanut vastauksen.

“Olenko paska ihminen sen vuoksi, etten halua uhratakaan ajatusta sille naiselle, joka jätti meidät niin helposti? Pitäisikö mun olla huolissani sen naisen terveydentilasta ja hankkia hänelle apua, koska hän teki niinkin moraalittoman tempun? Olenko paska ihminen, kun en halua muistella, mitä kaikkea yhdessä koimme?”

“Oletko hyväksynyt hänen lähtönsä?” Mirye kysyi.

Chanyeol nauroi, kovaa. Sieluttomuus äänessä sai sylissä tuhisevan Dabinien hämilleen. Hän alkoi liikuskella, työnsi itseään kauemmas isästä. Chanyeol keinutti häntä sylissään ilman, että huomasi sitä itse.

“Onko mulla muuta vaihtoehtoa? En aio antaa hänelle tekojaan anteeksi, oli hänen perusteensa sitten mikä tahansa. Olenko katkeroitunut? Ehkä. Ilman häntä en olisi tässä, maailman taakka harteillani.”

Chanyeol niiskaisi ja kuljetti kostunutta katsettaan pitkin huoneen seiniä. Hän ei uskaltanut katsoa sairaanhoitaja Kimiin, saatika Dabinieen.

“Olimmeko onnellisia? En tiedä... helvetti vie, en tiedä enää...”

“Rakastitko häntä?”

“Paljon”, Chanyeol sanoi ja sulki silmänsä. Väsymyksen rajamailla tunteet tahtoivat purkautua hallitsemattomasti. Sydän itki, tuska viilsi sisintä ensimmäistä kertaa Seulgin lähdön jälkeen. Rintakehään liimautunut tyttö lämmitti kovin, painautui haljenneen sydämen päälle kuin laastari. Mutta Ko Dabin ei korvannut äitiään. Ko Dabin oli riippuvainen hänestä. Chanyeol oli ollut riippuvainen Ko Seulgista.

Mirye tarjosi nenäliinaa. Yeol puhdisti ensin tyttärensä kyyneleet. Dabin katsoi häntä suurilla silmillään ja värisi. Yhtä räjähtäneeltä näyttävä isä ei ollut se kuvatus, johon hän oli tottunut. Hän tarrasi Yeolin kädessä olevaan nenäliinaan ja länttäsi sen isän kasvoille.

Chanyeol hörähti yllättävälle, ehkä tahattomalle, eleelle, ja pyyhki kasvonsa. Dabin ei irrottanut otettaan paperista.

“Ansaitsen parempaa”, Chanyeol kuiskasi. “Maailmassa on muitakin, jotka rakastavat mua ja tytärtäni.”

Kim Mirye hymyili. Niin hymyili myös Chanyeol.

* * *

Ostarin keskiaukeaman laitamilla oli jotain tuttua. Trendikästä syksyn muotia yllään kantava, ruskeatukkainen nainen hehkun täysin toisella tavalla kuin kukaan muista vastaan tulleista naisista. Yoon Insook, aina yhtä upeaa katsottavaa. Chanyeol puristi vaunujen kahvaa tiukemmin, toivoessaan naisen vastaavan hänen hakevaan katseeseensa.

Dabin liikehti vaunuissa kasvot kireinä, hän oli jo lopen uupunut paikoillaan olemiseen. Hän oli ollut köytettynä vaunuihin tai auton turvakaukaloon heti aamukahdeksasta asti, eikä vapaus häämöttänyt vielä lähimaillakaan. Oli ollut virhe olettaa, että tyttö kyllä nukkuisi vaunuissa huonosti nukutun yön jälkeen. Ja vitun posket, Dabin ei ollut ummistanut silmiään muuten kuin itkiessään kurkku suorana.

"Olen pahoillani, Dabin-ah. Yritä nukkua, tiedän, että sua väsyttää."

Chanyeol pyöritti silmiään omille sanoilleen. Usein tuntui siltä, että sanat menivät täysin hukkaan, niitä oli vaikea uskoa itsekin.

Chanyeol silitti venkoilevan lapsen käsivartta, mutta Dabin heilautti kättään kuin vastalaukseeksi. Hän ei antanut enää koskea, häntä oli tökitty, käännelty ja väännelty neuvolassa ihan tarpeeksi. Syöttäminenkin oli ollut työn takana.

Vaateliikkeen syövereihin palaava Insook ei luonut katsettakaan Yeolin suuntaan. Chanyeol huokaisi raskaasti ja jatkoi matkaansa raskain, hitain askelin. Katse kiersi syksyisin mainoksin koristeltujen liikkeiden näyteikkunoissa, mieli oli hajalla tuhanteen suuntaan. Ostoslistalla oli tuhoton määrä tavaraa, kaikki lapselle. Kauden vaihtuminen aiheutti uusia hankintoja ja ne oli tehtävä ennen kuin ilmat kylmenisivät liikaa.

Dabin heitteli tavaraa vaunuista lattialle. Chanyeolin verenpaine nousi sitä mukaa, kun hän noukki kamoja takaisin kyytiin. Tutti lensi kaaressa paskaiselle kivilaattapinnalle, ja hänen oli pakko ärähtää. Siinä vaiheessa Dabin olisi olisi viimeistään näyttänyt hänelle keskisormea, jos vain osaisi.

Molemmat heistä olivat pahalla tuulella, se oli loputon kehä. Hermo oli kireällä eikä kädet tahtoneet riittää. Hänellä ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin ottaa lapsi mukaan ostarille, hän ei ollut saanut ketään hoitamaan tyttöä.

Yoon Insook astui pikkuputiikkinsa edustalle. Chanyeolin kiinnostus heräsi jälleen, hän heitti häpeänsä helvettiin ja marssi suorinta tietä upeasti pukeutuneen naisen luokse. Insook huomasi hänet, pieni hymy nousi hänen kasvoilleen.

Chanyeol pysähtyi liikkeen kohdalle. "Hei."

Insook tervehti häntä aurinkoisella äänellä ja tiputti katseensa vaunuissa venkoilevaan tyttöön, jonka silmäkulmat kiilsivät kyyneleistä.

"Tyttäreni", Chanyeol sanoi. Hävetti esitellä hänet siinä tilassa, päivä ei ollut mikään parhain. Chanyeol liikutti vaunuja ja hyssytteli häntä parhaansa mukaan, vaikka sisäisesti hän teki yhtälailla kuolemaa kuin vaunujen vankina oleva Dabin.

"Hänellä ei ole tänään hyvä päivä", Chanyeol sanoi. Hän yritti hymyillä perään, mutta se jäi puolitiehen. Hänkään ei ollut mitenkään hyvällä tuulella. Ei ollut ollut enää moneen tuntiin. Päivään, viikkoon, oikeastaan. Sitä kun oli yksin vastuussa kaikesta koko ajan, vuorokausien tunnit menivät avuttoman lapsen hengissä pitämiseen. Kaikki muu oli ylimääräistä ja sai odottaa.

"Tiedätkö sä, mistä voisin hankkia lapselle hanbokin? Onko Ilsanissa moista ompelimoa?" Chanyeol kysyi. Pikkuisen vaateliikkeen omistaja ei voinut olla huono tiedonlähde. "En haluaisi lähteä Souliin asti."

"Odota hetki", Insook sanoi. Hän siirtyi sisälle valoisaan ja lämpimään liikkeeseen, kiersi tiskin taakse ja näppäili tietokonettaan hetken aikaa. Kasvot valahtivat ilmeettömiksi hänen keskittyessä tehtäväänsä, suu avautui pienesti. Chanyeol ei saanut katsetta irti naisesta, hän oli kerta toisensa jälkeen ilo silmälle. Yeol oli pahoillaan siitä, että asiat olivat menneet kuten olivat. Hän oli satavarma, ettei Yoon Insook nähnyt häntä enää samassa valossa kuin ennen.

"Millaisella aikataululla tarvitset puvun?"

"Parin kuukauden päästä", Chanyeol vastasi. Chuseok oli kuukauden päässä, Dabinien syntymäpäivä lokakuun toiseksi viimeisenä päivänä.

Insook palasi takaisin paperiarkki kädessään. Hän ojensi sen Yeolille ja esitteli siinä mainitut kolme ompelimoa pintapuolisesti. Kaikki sijaitsivat muutamien kilometrien säteellä ostarista, ja heillä kaikilla oli pätevyys ommella perinteisiä asuja.

"Kiitos tuhannesti. En olisi osannut etsiä näitä itse."

"Ei mitään, ilo olla avuksi", Insook sanoi. Hänen äänessään oli samaa aurinkoisuutta, mutta jokin siinä särähti korvaan. Chanyeol olisi saattanut haluta jatkaa keskustelua, mutta hän ei ollut enää varma, oliko heillä enää mitään puhuttavaa. Ylle laskeutunut hiljaisuus oli ehtinyt muuttua sekunneissa kiusalliseksi, ei ollut oikein muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin poistua häiritsemästä. Tekemistä oli muutenkin, hänellä oli edelleen pitkä lista tehtäviä hankintoja. Ei auttanut muuta kuin laittaa jalkaa toisen eteen ja hoitaa homma pois alta.

"Täytyy jatkaa matkaa. Nähdään taas", Chanyeol sanoi, vaikka oli aika varma, etteivät he enää pysähtyisi jutustelemaan. Se oli harmi, sillä Insook vaikutti mukavalta naiselta.

* * *

Chanyol paukautti auton oven liian lujaa kiinni. Sylissä oleva Dabin säpsähti ääntä, itku seurasi perässä jälleen. Yeol kiristeli ilmettään ja nieli mustuneeseen mieleen nousseet pahat sanat. Hän ei voisi alkaa raivota lapselle, vaikka mieli tekisi. Tupiseva hyssyttely oli ainoa asia, mitä hän osasi siinä tilassa tehdä. Tytön kasvot helottivat koko ajan kiukusta punaisina, silmät olivat kyyneleistä märät, ja Chanyeolin teki mieli itkeä. Päivä oli paskin koko isyyden historiassa. Sillä hetkellä hän vihasi kaikkea, myös omaa lastaan, vaikka hän rakasti tyttöä eniten koko maailmassa.

"Shh, herätät kaikki naapuruston lapset ja koirat, mummot ja vaarit", Chanyeol mutisi itsekseen ja koitti rauhoittaa venkoilevaa lasta parhaansa mukaan. Dabin vähät välitti hänen säälittävistä yrityksistään hiljentää hänet. Hänet oli saatava nukkumaan mahdollisimman pian, hän ei ollut nukkunut shoppailureissulla silmäystäkään. Tyttö oli helvetin väsynyt, mutta outo ympäristö ei ollut tarpeeksi turvallinen silmien ummistamiselle. Oma sänky odotti sisällä. Jos sekään ei saisi häntä rentoutumaan, Chanyeol tarvitsisi ylempien voimien apua.

Tonttia ympäröivän aidan toiselta puolelta kuului lapselle kuuluva älähdys. Chanyeol käänsi katseensa aidanraosta kurkistelevaan Sujinieen, jonka kasvoilla oli ulkoilman nostattama, heleä puna. Ihan toista kuin maailmanloppua kokevalla Dabiniella.

Sujinien kasvoilla oli selvää kiinnostusta, hän oli aina pitänyt Dabiniesta. Ja Chanyeolistakin. Ei ollut silti mikään yllätys, että heidän välissään oli tietynlaista kiusallisuutta, hehän olivat viettäneet yhdessä aikaa varsin vähän.

Chanyeol ei ehtinyt tehdä tai sanoa mitään, kun Baekhyun hölkkäsi lapsensa luokse ja tarrasi häneen, vetäen hänet väkisin kauemmas aidan vierestä. Hän ei antanut Sujinien haikailla heidän peräänsä. Tietysti se sattui, ja paljon.

Baekhyunin katse pysyi tiukasti maassa, hän piti huolta, ettei hän vilkaissutkaan Chanyeolin suuntaan. Hän, joka oli ennen tehnyt kaikkensa viettääkseen aikaa Dabinien kanssa, vältteli heitä kuin ruttoa. Mutta se ei johtunut Dabiniesta. Se johtui Chanyeolista. Ja siitä, mitä oli tapahtunut.

Ystävyyden näkymättömät rajat olivat pirstoutuneet siinä vaiheessa, kun Chanyeol oli antanut Hyunielle luvan tulla lähemmäs. Siinä hetkessä sitä oli ollut mahdoton ymmärtää, alkoholi ei tehnyt kenestäkään viisasta.

Baekhyun oli se, jota kadutti. Hän ei pystynyt katsomaan Yeoliin enää. Se sattui. Kännissä tehdyt valinnat olivat johtaneet toisiin, läheisyys ja kosketuksen tarve oli nostanut halut esiin. Chanyeol oli valmis unohtamaan sen kaiken, hän oli hyvä sysäämään asiat pois mielestä.

Baekhyun ei ollut sellainen. Hän saattoi ehkä pystyä esittämään kaiken olevan hyvin, mutta totuus tulisi lopulta ilmi.

Pois päin kävelevä kaksikko sai aikaan haikeutta. Baekhyun oli ollut hänen läheisin ystävänsä siinä kaupungissa... hänen ainoa ystävänsä, rehellisesti sanottuna. He eivät koskaan voisi palata entiseen. Ei ainakaan, jos Baekhyun ei antaisi itselleen anteeksi. Chanyeolia ei niinkään haitannut toisen miehen käsi munallaan, hyvältä se oli tuntunut. Baekhyunie oli heistä se, joka oli reagoinut asiaan voimakkaammin. Chanyeolin tultua hän oli haukkonut henkeään silmät suurina ja lopulta juossut pois, sanomatta sanaakaan. Hänen silmänsä olivat kiiluneet kosteina, Yeol muisti sen hyvin.

Ko Dabin oli lopettanut itkemisen. Chanyeol kuivasi hänen silmänsä ja pyyteli taas anteeksi. Olo oli taas raskas, hän tunsi olevansa epäonnistuja. Hän oli juossut päivän ympäri kyliä ajatellen pelkästään tytärtään, silti lapsen olo oli hirvittävä. Dabin ei voinut hyvin eikä vaikuttanut millään muotoa onnelliselta.

Chanyeol taputti itseään vasten painautuvaa tyttöä selkään ja valui ajatuksiinsa. Auto oli täynnä ostoksia, siinä vieressä hoitolaukkua ja muuta rompetta, isän mieli palasina ja avuton tyttö vailla oman sängyn turvaa. Näky oli varmasti huolestuttava, ihme kun kukaan ei pysähtynyt kysymään, oliko kaikki hyvin.

Olisipa joku tehnyt juuri niin.

Horisontissa siintävä verkkatakkinen Baekhyun oli nostanut tyttärensä harteilleen ja kiidätti häntä nopein askelin kohti kotia. Chanyeol valui syvemmälle ajatuksiinsa, muisteli, miten ihaillen Baekhyun katsoi Dabinia. Miten hän silittäisi hänet uneen tai vääntelisi naamaa saadakseen hänet nauramaan.

Chanyeol katsoi tyttöönsä. Hänestä tuntui, ettei hän osannut. Mitään. Dabin oli samaa verta hänen kanssaan, eikä hän osannut suhtautua tyttöön samalla tavalla kuin Baekhyun. Jokainen päivä oli täynnä uusia asioita, hän oli ikuinen kokematon mitä tuli lapsen kasvattamiseen. Alemmuudentunne oli valtava, vaikka hän tiesi, ettei hän voinut mitenkään olla täydellinen.

Chanyeol hymähti, surumielisyyden vallatessa hänet. Baekhyun oli sanonut olevansa aina siinä, hänen tukenaan, tarvittaessa.

Nyt hän ei uskaltanut pysytellä tontin kohdilla, vaikka aita oli erottanut heisän maailmansa.


	14. Chapter 14

Pihapuiden lehdet olivat alkaneet menettää väriään, pelkkä ajatuskin haravoimisesta sai Baekhyunin huokailemaan väsyneeseen sävyyn. Omakotitalossa oli paljon hyviä puolia, mutta myös niitä huonompia, kuten pihatyöt. Koska Sujin oli vielä niin pieni, ei häntäkään voinut lahjoa tarttumaan haravan varteen.

Sujin oli puhunut Dabinista taukoamatta monta päivää. Baekhyun oli pahoillaan, ettei hän voinut päästää tyttöä naapuriin leikkimään vauvan kanssa. Chanyeol tuskin halusi avata hänelle ovea. Silmiin katsominen ei onnistuisi millään muotoa.

Oli edelleen epäselvää, mitä Chanyeol hänestä ajatteli. Baekhyun ei ollut uskaltanut avata suutaan, hänestä oli vain parempi pysyä helvetin kaukana Parkista. Sydän itki verta, olihan se myönnettävä, mutta kyllä aika tekisi tehtävänsä. Jonkin ajan kuluttua hän voisi olla ajattelematta sitä, miltä naapurin pitkän ja charmantin miehen huulet olivat tuntuneet. 

Tänään ei ollut vielä se päivä. Vatsanpohjaa nipisteli hänen muistellessa, miten hän oli maistanut jotain kiellettyä.

Sujin heitti lusikan lattialle ja kieltäytyi syömästä. Baekhyun älähti hänelle välittömästi, metallisen aterimen kilahdus vasten lattialaminaattia oli puhkaissut kuplan tehokkaalla tavalla.

”Nosta se.” 

Sujin kiemurteli tuolissaan aikansa, mutta isän tiukka katse oli liian vaativa. 

”Hae laatikosta uusi”, Baekhyun sanoi, paljon pehmeämmällä äänellä. Sujin nyrpisteli nenäänsä aikansa, mutta valui kuitenkin ylidramaattiseen malliin alas paikaltaan. Hän noukki lusikan maasta ja kiikutti sen tiskialtaaseen. Keittiötasojen edessä olevat muoviportaat oli tehty juuri sitä varten, että vaahtosammuttimen kokoinen tyttö saisi osallistua kotiaskareisiin. Siinä taloudessa ei lusmuiltu.

Sujin kaivoi vetolaatikosta uuden lusikan, joka oli varmaan pienin mahdollinen. Baekhyun piti turpansa kiinni, tyttö huomaisi kyllä kantapään kautta, ettei valinta mennyt ihan nappiin. Siinähän kauhoisi, kyllästymiseen asti.

”Voiko Mongmong tulla viikonloppuna?” Sujin kysyi istuuduttuaan takaisin omalle paikalleen.

”Ajattelin viedä sut mummolaan”, Baekhyun sanoi. Sujinien silmät kostuivat välittömästi, hän jäykistyi eikä tahtonut saada sanaa suustaan. Pää vain liikkuu puolelta toiselle tiuhaan tahtiin.

”No? Etkö halua?” 

Sujin työnsi lusikan edessään olevaan lihapatakulhoon ja koitti syödä. Hänelle maistui yhtä hyvin kuin isälleen, jonka riisikulho oli edelleen koskematon.

“En halua.”

Baekhyun äännähti miettien. Hän oli ajatellut mennä käymään Kyungsoon ja hänen vaimonsa luona lauantaina illalla. Jos hän ottaisi Sujinien mukaan, ilmapiiristä tulisi kiusallinen. Yunseo ei ollut kovin hyvä lasten kanssa. Ei vaikka Aera olisi mukana. 

”Voinko mennä Dabinien luokse?” Sujin kysyi toiveikkaana. 

Baekhyun oli tukehtua siihen paikkaan. Ajatuskin siitä, että hän menisi koputtelemaan Parkin oveen siinä toivossa, että hän kaitsisi lasta omansa lisäksi koko viikonlopun, oli helvetin typerä.

”Et voi.” 

”Miksiiiiiii?”

Baekhyun peitti kasvonsa kuunnellessaan tytön korkeaa vinkumista. Hän ei käsittänyt, mistä järkyttävä uhmakkuus oli oikein ilmestynyt. Kai se johtui vain siitä, että tyttö halusi kokeilla rajojaan. Sujin ymmärsi elämästä joka päivä enemmän ja järkeili asioita omin neuvoin.

Jos Baekhyunilla oli joskus ollut sama taito, se oli ollut viime aikoina hyvinkin kadoksissa. Hän vaikutti tekevän vain vääriä ratkaisuja ja järkeilevän kaikella muulla tapaa kuin aivoillaan.

Baekhyun tunsi katkeruutta Aeraa kohtaan. Jos hän olisi nähnyt, miten kovasti Sujin Dabiniesta välitti, hän olisi saattanut suhtautua lapsentekoprojektiin vähän avoimemmin. Ymmärsihän hän, ettei raskaus ja lapsen kasvattaminen ollut mikään pikkujuttu, mutta yhdessä he selviäisivät siitä varmasti.

Sujin oli karannut ruokapöydästä. Hän oli liimannut kasvonsa olohuoneen ikkunaan, josta näki kadulle. Baekhyun parahti varoittavasti, mutta tyttö ei liikahtanutkaan, seurasi vain silmä kovana, miten kadunvartta pitkin tallusteleva Yeol työnsi vaunuja ja näytti yhtä hajamieliseltä kuin aina. Sujin oli selvästi pistänyt merkille, että kaksikko kävi siihen aikaan iltalenkillä.

Rutiinit olivat Chanyeolille tärkeitä, sen Baekhyun oli oppinut. Hän tuli myös hulluksi, jos hän ei päässyt rikkomaan niitä välissä, senkin hän oli oppinut. Olihan se ymmärrettävää, Dabin eli omalla rytmillään, sellaista se oli... vauva-arki... Ei siinä ollut oikein muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin roikkua mukana.

”Tule pois sieltä pällistelemästä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja oli nousta pöydästä. "Naapurit luulevat vielä, että kasvatan susta stalkkeria."

Sujin tajusi painelevansa Baekhyunin nappuloita sinä päivänä. Hän olisi voinut ärsyttää häntä lisää, mutta päätyi palaamaan paikalleen. Vaunuja työntävä naapurin setäkin oli kadonnut jonnekin horisontin toiselle puolelle.

”Etkö tykkää sedästä enää?”

”Tykkään. Ihan hirvittävästi”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja työnsi edessään olevan ruokakulhon kauemmas itsestään. Mikä hän oli ketään pakottamaan syömään, kun tiesi hyvinkin, miltä tuntui, kun ei maistunut.

”Siksikö olet surullinen?” 

”Juuri siksi.”

Baekhyun nosti viereensä seisahtaneen tytön syliinsä ja rutisti häntä lujaa. Hän ei käsittänyt, miksi oma lapsi, hänen silmäteränsä, syynsä elää, ei pystynyt enää täyttämään sitä tyhjiötä hänen sydämessään.

Sujin kiherteli siirtäessään hiuksia pois Baekhyunin silmiltä. ”Äiti tekee aina näin.” 

”Niin tekee. On tehnyt jo kauan. Paljon kauemmin kuin olet ollut olemassa”, Baekhyun kuiskasi. Aera ei voinut sietää silmiin tökkiviä etuhiuksia, vaikka ne eivät olleet edes hänen silmät saatika hiukset. Täytyisi kai mennä taas parturiin.

Sujin päästi irti mustista suortuvista ja seurasi, miten ne valuivat takaisin paikoilleen. Baekhyunin katse valui alas, lattiaan asti. Hän ei osannut olla hyvällä tuulella, vaikka kovasti yrittikin - Sujinien tähden. Rikkoutunut sydän oli tehnyt hänestä sellaisen. 

Baekhyun ei ollut varma, oliko helpottavaa vai pelottavaa ymmärtää, ettei hän ollut tuntenut mitään vastaavaa Yoo Aeran kanssa. Hän oli lopettanut huonossa omatunnossa vellomisen, sillä hän oli sanonut Aeralle monta kerta suoraan, ettei heistä voisi koskaan tulla pariskuntaa, ettei hänellä ollut tunteita sellaiseen. Nyt, kun hän koki samaa raastavaa tunnetta kuin Aera häntä kohtaan, hän oli taas niin helvetin pahoillaan. Aera yritti suojella itseään, olla päästämättä häntä liian lähelle itseään, mutta liha tapasi olla liian heikkoa.

”Isi.” 

Baekhyun kohotti kasvonsa sylissään pysynyttä Sujinia kohti. 

”Isi.” 

”Mitä?” Baekhyun kysyi kuiskaten.

”Voidaanko mennä ulos?” 

”Syö ensin”, Baekhyun kehotti ja nosti lapsen omalle paikalleen. Sujin vilkuili haikaillen pihalle, tuuli kuljetti jo kellastunutta lehteä kohti vihreää nurmea. 

* * *

Baekhyunin ja Kyungsoon omakotitalojen välissä oli kokonainen kaupunki. Ilma Ilsanin toisella puolella tuntui raikkaammalta. Tuntui, että kesä pysyi eteläpuolella pidempään, vaikka linnuntietä matkaa tuskin oli kymmentä kilometriä enempää. Pihanurmi näytti paljon vehreämmältä ja terassilla vaikutti tarkenevan istua hyvinkin pitkälle yöhön. 

Yoo Aera astui Baekhyunin rinnalle ja nosti kätensä terassilla istuvan kaksikon suuntaan. Kun isäntäväki oli saanut tervehdyksensä, hän siirsi kysyvän katseensa Hyunieen, joka oli ollut koko matkan kummallisen hiljainen. Hän tökkäsi miestä kyynärpäällään ja virnisti pienesti.

"Onko meidän iskä vähän väsynyt?"

Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan. He neljä olivat viettänet iltaa joka syksy poikkeuksetta siitä lähtien, kun he olivat tutustuneet Kyungsoohon ja hänen vaimoonsa. Joka vuosi Hyun oli odottanut sitä into piukkana, jopa silloin, kun heillä oli kolmekuinen lapsi mukanaan. Tänä vuonna hän oli innoissaan yhteisestä ajasta, kyllä, mutta silti jokin sai mielen matalaksi.

Aera tirskui huvittuneena. "Hyunie on tullut vanhaksi."

Baekhyun hieraisi niskaansa ja päätti olla kuulematta naisen viimeisintä heittoa. Hän väänsi hymyn kasvoilleen ja käveli reippain askelin terassille. Hän ojensi käsissään olevan herkkukorin pariskunnalle, se sisälsi marketin parhaimpia juustoja ja viiniä, vaikka alkoholia tuskin olisi tarvinnut hankkia lisää. Tuntui vain typerältä mennä kylään tyhjin käsin, kun tiesi, että vastassa odotti kuitenkin hyvät tarjoilut. Sen lisäksi, että Kyungsoo oli mitä parhain kokki, osasi Yunseo valmistaa maistuvia tapaksia juhlaan kuin arkeenkin.

"Mitäs Bucheoniin? Asiakkaita riittää, vai?" Kyungsoo kysyi Aeran ottaessa paikkaa häntä vastapäätä.

"Riittää, riittää. Beom oppa on puhunut vastaanotostani toimistolla. Hukun töihin, kiitos hänen", Aera nauroi ja kaivoi käsilaukkuaan. Hän veti esiin konjakkipullon ja hymyili leveämmin. "Rankka työ vaatii rankat huvit."

"Kuulostat ihan Hyunielta", Kyungsoo sanoi ja tutkaili pullon etikettejä kiinnostuneena. Vieressä istuvan vaimokkeen ilme ei ollut lähellekään niin rennon letkeä kuin kahdella muulla. Hän oli aina aluksi juomista vastaan, mutta paljastui heistä kaikista kovimmaksi viinasieneksi.

Aera laski kätensä kädet puuskassa istuvan Baekhyunin olkapäälle ja ravisteli häntä järkiinsä. Tavallisesti mies oli suulas, liiankin, sellainen perseilevä hauskuttaja. Tänään hänestä ei ollut jälkeäkään. Ei ollut ollut moneen päivään. 

Aera murahti tyytymättömänä. Jos Hyunie ei aikonut ottaa viihdyttäjän roolia, hänen oli lunastettava se. Mikään ei ollut kiusallisempaa kuin viinin ryystäminen täydessä hiljaisuudessa. Onneksi porukka oli tiivis ja he ystäviä jo pitkän aikaa, jutunjuurta löytyisi helposti. 

Onneksi Kyungsoo tiesi, miten Baekhyunin kielenkannat saataisiin auki. Hän napsautti konjakkipullon auki ja tarttui pöydän päässä olevalla tarjottimella olevaan sojulasiin. Hän hulautti silmämääräisesti sopivan annoksen juomaa lasiin. Hän työnsi sen Baekhyunin eteen.

"Ääntä kohti."

Baekhyun tarttui matalaan lasiin, mutta ei nostanut sitä mihinkään suuntaan. Ajatukset palasivat väistämättä edelliseen kertaan, kun hän oli juonut alkoholia, ja eteenkin siihen, mitä siitä oli seurannut. Hän oli edelleen ymmällään omasta käytöksestään, kuinka hänelle saattoi käydä niin... Hänen viisarinsa ei yleensä värähtänyt heteromiehiä katsellessa. Esimerkiksi Kyungsoo ei aiheuttanut hänessä mitään tuntemuksia. 

Chanyeol oli kaikin tavoin erilainen. Baekhyun oli alkanut olla sitä mieltä, ettei se ollut mikään hyvä asia. 

Kolme pöydän ympärillä olevaa aikuista olivat alkaneet hakata käsiään puista terassipöytää vasten ja käskivät häntä juomaan. Lähes maaninen mantra herätti Hyunien ajatuksistaan ja sai hänet kumoamaan konjakin kerralla sisuksiinsa. Tunkkainen maku tuli aina yhtä kovana yllätyksenä, mutta jäljestä tuleva lämpö sai kaiken anteeksi. 

* * *

Kun pakolliset kuulumiset oli vaihdettu ja mieltä kalvavat asiat puitu läpi, yli puolet tarjolla olevista pikkusuolaisista oli syöty punaviinin ja sojun juonnin ohella. Promillet veressä olivat nousseet kohisten, terassin yllä oleva älämölö oli kasvanut, mutta Baekhyunin mieliala pysyi vahvasti matalalla. Aera jaksoi tökkiä häntä joka paikkaan, kylki ja olkavarsi olivat varmasti jo mustelmilla.

Kyungsoo oli selvästi varautuneempi kuin yleensä. Baekhyunin epätavallinen käytös sai sen aikaan. Hyun oli pahoillaan, että jokin niin pieni pystyi vaikuttamaan koko jengin dynamiikkaan. Hän yritti, todella yritti, nauttia kesän viimeisestä yhteisestä illasta. Vaikka kuinka hän yritti keskittyä ystävien juttuihin, kuuli hän ainoastaan korvaansa vasten huokailevan Parkin. Se oli viimeinen asia, jonka hän halusi kuulla. 

"Jokin on vaivannut sua jo viikkoja", Kyungsoo sanoi.

Baekhyunin katse pysyi kätensä alla olevan punaviinilasin jalassa. Hän oli tuskin juonut lasiinsa kaadettua juomaa, kun muiden lasit olivat jo lähes tyhjät.

"Sujin sanoo hänen menneen rikki. Alan olla samaa mieltä", Aera sanoi.

Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti ja hörppäsi juomaa. Hän oli tehnyt hyvän valinnan yhdessä Aeran kanssa, viini oli laadukasta ja kelvannut heille ennenkin, mutta tänään sekin maistui ihan perseeltä. 

"Alat oikeasti huolestuttamaan mua, Byun Baekhyun", Kyungsoo sanoi ja naurahti perään. Vitsintynkä oli ihan hauska, mutta ei riittänyt Baekhyunia sysäämään omia murheitaan sivuun. Oli vaikea pitää kiinni poissa silmistä, poissa mielestä -säännöstä, kun joka solu huusi Park, Park, Park, Park.

Yunseo naurahti lyhyesti punaviinilasin takaa. "Oletteko noin sokeita? Hän on selvästi särkenyt sydämensä."

Kyungsoon ja Aeran suut loksahtivat auki. Baekhyun puristi huulensa tiukaksi viivaksi ja tiputti katsettaan yhä alemmas, toivoi häviävänsä kokonaan ennen kuin jatkokysymykset alkaisivat virrata. Hän hyvin tiesi, mitä hän oli puhunut aikaisemmin. Hän oli haistattanut pitkät seurustelulle, treffailulle, suhteille. Yoo Aera piti häntä tunteettomana paskiaisena eivätkä muidenkaan mielipiteet siitä varmaan kovin poikenneet. Jos hän oli särkenyt sydämensä, tarkoitti se väistämättä sitä, että hänen oli täytynyt rakastua. 

"Oletko niin palasina siitä, ettet saanutkaan toista lasta?" Kyungsoo kysyi. Hän vilkaisi Aeraa ja virnisti pahoitellen. "Sori, Hyunie kertoi kaiken."

"Ei ole kyse siitä", Baekhyun sanoi väliin. Vaikka vauva-asia oli mielessä aina silloin tällöin, oli hän hyväksynyt jäävänsä vaille toista. Hän mielummin pitäisi housut jalassa kuin ajautuisi vieraan naisen sänkyyn. 

Yoo Aeran ilme jäykistyi hänen laskiessa yksi yhteen. Byun Baekhyun, jonka rakkautta hän oli odottanut kymmenvuotiaasta asti, ei ollut rakastunut häneen. Tärisevin käsin hän tarttui edessään olevaan punaviinipulloon ja kaatoi lasinsa puolilleen. Baekhyun vilkaisi häneen ja tiesi, että nainen kelasi sitä ainoaa kertaa, kun Baekhyun oli väistänyt hänen hapuilevaa kättään. 

"Oletko tavannut jonkun? Miksi et ole kertonut mitään?" Kyungsoo kysyi.

Baekhyun pudisti päätään, ei hänellä ollut ketään. Hänellä oli vain huonosti toimiva harkintakyky ja läheisyyttä kaipaava naapuri. Joka sattui olemaan vielä kaiken lisäksi mies. Heteromies.

"Jos ei puhuta siitä. Muuten vedän sellaiset perseet, että olen kännissä vielä ylihuomennakin", Baekhyun kivahti. Hän tiesi kyllä, mitä Soon baarikaapista oikein löytyisi. Hän saisi päänsä sekaisin alta aikayksikön, eikä hänestä ollut sen jälkeen kuin helvetisti ongelmia. 

Vaan niin hänestä oli muutenkin.

* * *

Baekhyun istui parisängyn reunalla pää painoksissa, kädet upotettuina kosteisiin hiuksiinsa. Vierashuoneen ovi oli vedetty jo kiinni, valot muualta talosta sammutettu. Aera napsautti kattovalon sammuksiin, hänkin halusi jo yöpuulle. 

Siitä oli pitkään, kun Baekhyun oli viimeksi nukkunut Aeran kanssa samassa sängyssä. Se ei ollut koskaan ollut mikään ongelma, paikka naisen vieressä tuntui luonnolliselta. Olihan kyseessä sentään ihminen, joka oli hänen paras ystävänsä.

"Onko Yunseon puheissa perää? Oletko särkenyt sydämesi?" Aera kysyi. Hän istui Baekhyunin vierelle ja vaati katsekontaktia. Baekhyun punnitsi mielessään, olisiko järkevämpää myöntää vai kieltää tapahtunut. Aera ei kuitenkaan päästäisi häntä nukkumaan ennen kuin asia olisi puhuttu edes jotenkin läpi. 

Mutta Baekhyun ei halunnut puhua siitä. Hänen oli tarkoitus unohtaa naapurin Park ja hänen värisevä äänensä. Käsi nousi silmien eteen, hän ei pystynyt katsomaan edes Aeraa silmiin. Niin paljon häntä hävetti.

"Hyun-ah."

Baekhyun väisti ennen kuin hoikka käsi ehti laskeutua hänen olkapäälleen. Hän siirtyi kaksikymmentä senttiä kauemmas naisesta ja kiristeli leukaansa. Aera käänsi päänsä pois päin hänestä ja nieli mieleensä nousseet sanat. Baekhyun tunsi, miten veitsi haavassa kääntyi. Yoo Aera oli typertynyt.

"Se on totta siis", hän naurahti, jopa kylmästi. "Olet löytänyt tunteesi."

"Miltä tuntuu, eh? Sä itse käskit mun etsiä jonkun toisen", Baekhyun sanoi. Aera halusi pitää hänestä kynsin ja hampain kiinni. Hyun oli varma, että vaikka Aera olisi hyväksynyt sen, ettei heistä koskaan tulisi pariskuntaa, hän ei antaisi kenenkään muun viedä häntä. Pelkkä ajatuskin siitä, että joku muu saisi Baekhyunin rakkauden, sai hänet särkymään.

"Olet tuhlannut elämäsi muhun", Baekhyun sanoi, katsoen viimein rehellisesti naiseen, joka oli istunut hänen vierellään toista vuosikymmentä. "Vaikka tiedät, etten koskaan vastaa tunteisiisi."

"Meillä on hyvä perhe", Aera sanoi. "Ei rikota sitä."

"Mitä tarkoitat? Etten saa hankkia kumppania? Entä sä? Aiotko roikkua mussa koko lopun ikääsi? Mene säkin ja rakastu johonkuhun, joka voi oikeasti rakastaa sua takaisin!"

Baekhyun joutui tekemään kaikkensa, ettei hän korottaisi ääntään liikaa. Kyungsoo ja hänen vaimonsa olivat menneet jo nukkumaan, hiljaisuus oli vaadittu. Hän ei voinut alkaa riehumaan toisen kodissa, niin alhainen hän ei ollut. Mielessä kävi kerätä kaikki kamat ja lähteä helvettiin, hänen ei ehkä olisi hyvä jäädä Aeran vierelle siinä tilassa.

"En tiedä, miksi odotat, että tunteeni muuttuisivat", Baekhyun inahti. "En osaa rakastaa sua kuin yhdellä tavalla, eikä se ole sitä, mitä haluat."

Oli turha edes kysyä, oliko Baekhyun yrittänyt. Totta helvetissä hän oli yrittänyt. Hänen olisi pitänyt yrittää vähemmän. Rakkaus ei syntynyt seksiä harrastamalla. Rakkaus ei syntynyt yhteisestä lapsesta.

Aera nojautui Baekhyunin olkaa vasten ja mumisi hetken. “Haluatko sä todella toisen lapsen?”

Baekhyunin naurussa oli tyhjyyttä. Hän katsoi viereensä hiissautuvaa naista ja jatkoi tylyhköä hekottamista. “En todellakaan aio tehdä lasta vain sen vuoksi, että saisit sitoa itsesi muhun kiinni. Se ei ole sen arvoista.”

Aeran läpi oli helppo nähdä. Jos hän olisi ollut valmis toiseen lapseen, he olisivat laittaneet sen alulle jo kauan sitten. Ei Aera halunnut mitään muuta kuin Baekhyunin. Niin se oli aina ollut. Vaikka ei sen tarvinnut olla.

“En katoa elämästäsi, vaikka löytäisit rinnallesi jonkun”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän silitti naisen olkaa hitain liikkein, tunsi leppyvänsä itsekin. Sellaista se oli, yhtä tunteiden vuoristorataa. Johtuiko se menettämisen pelosta vai tuomituksi tulemisen pelosta? Ehkä molemmista.

“Me ollaan hyvä tiimi”, hän lisäsi.

“Ihan, kai”, Aera sanoi. “En riitä sulle.”

“Kukaan ei riitä mulle”, Baekhyun sanoi, ajatellessaan jälleen Chanyeolia. Hän ei riittänyt naapurin Parkille.


	15. Chapter 15

Kadunvartta pitkin tallustava Chanyeol hidasti vauhtia Baekhyunin talon kohdalla. Jostain lähistöltä kuului musiikkia, hakeva katse vaelsi illan hämärtämässä miljöössä. Baek Jiyongin kauniin äänen kuultuaan Yeol ymmärsi, mistä tuuli. Hän hölkkäsi muutaman metrin eteenpäin ja nosti kätensä ylös. Terassilla lämpölampun suojissa istuskeleva rouva Choi oli uppoutunut soivaan kappaleeseen, eikä juuri huomioinut muuta. Chanyeol hymyili jokseenkin yksinäiselle näylle. Bluetooth-kaiutin oli nostettu pöydälle, oluttölkki käteen. 

"Noona!"

Rouva Choin silmät avautuivat. Hän yritti tarkentaa katsettaan ja kuikuilla, mistä kutsu oli kantautunut.

“Chanyeol-ah! Liity seuraan!” rouva Choi sanoi. Hymy nousi hänen kasvoilleen, ympäristö vaikutti heti valoisammalta.

Chanyeol oli kiitollinen kutsusta, hän ei ollut nähnyt naapurin rouvaa toviin. Talo oli pysynyt pimeänä viikkoja, tontillakaan ei ollut käynnin jälkiä. Hän oli kulkenut siitä ohitse päivittäin Dabinien kanssa.

Chanyeol istui rouva Choin vieressä olevalle puutarhatuolille. Siinä ei oltu istuttu varmaan toviin, puu oli haalistunut ja istuin tuntui huteralta.

"Mihin jätit tyttäresi?"

"Kotiin. Noona tuli käymään kylässä ja ajoi mut tuulettumaan.”

Chanyeol oli kiitollinen Yooralle, taas ja kaikesta. Hän oli tapellut Dabinien kanssa kohta kolmatta viikkoa, hänen kärsivällisyytensä alkoikin olla jo koitoksella. Pikku hiljaa mileen oli kivunnut ajatus, oliko Dabinkin jo kyllästynyt saman naaman katselemiseen. Vaikka tuskin siitä oli kse, pikkulapselle oma vanhempi oli tärkein ja turvallisin asia ja ihminen, johon liimautua. Ehkä se oli Yeol, joka tarvitsi hieman omaa tilaa. Yoora oli nähnyt sen.

”Otatko olutta?” rouva Choi kysyi ja ojensi kädessään olevaa, avattua hite-tölkkiä kohti Chanyeolia. Chanyeol pudisti päätään ja hymyili hennosti perään. Rouva Choi ei menettänyt hymyään, hän ei pahastunut kieltäytymisestä. Täytyi kyllä myöntää, että hetki olisi ollut otollinen pienelle nollautumiselle. Lapsi kuitenkin odotti kotona, Chanyeol ei voinut viipyä tuntia kauempaa. Yoorakaan ei voinut jäädä koko yöksi, hänen oli riennettävä töihin aamulla.

Baek Jiyongin kaunis kappale loi haikeaa tunnelmaa. Rouva Choi oli valunut omiin ajatuksiinsa, Chanyeol katseli naapuritalon suuntaan. Kello oli seitsemän pintaan ja vain yhdestä huoneesta kajasti valoa. Baekhyunien täytyi olla yksin kotona...

”Mikä on tarinasi? Panitko säkin parhaan ystäväsi paksusi vai mikä homma?” rouva Choi kysyi.

"Me molemmat haluttiin sitä", Chanyeol sanoi. Raskas huokaus seurasi perässä. "Tai ainakin niin luulin."

Rouva Choin silmät olivat avautuneet enemmän. Hän oli kääntynyt Yeolin puoleen ja vaikutti olevan enemmän siinä hetkessä. Tuhat lisäkysymystä leijui hänen päänsä yläpuolella, Yeol näki ne hyvin.

Chanyeol oli jakanut elämäntarinanansa jo niin monta kertaa, ettei häntä enää mietityttänyt, kenelle hän avautuisi. Naapurin rouva vaikutti kuitenkin hyvältä tuttavalta, jolle voisi puhua ihan kaikesta. Hän antoi itselleen luvan puhua suunsa puhtaaksi. Tänään, hän uskalsi avata sydäntään enemmän, jakaa myös lävitse käymiään tunteita, jotka Seulgin lähtö oli hänessä aiheuttanut. Oliko hän todella ollut niin sokea ja luullut, että Ko Seulgi oli rakastanut häntä, vai johtuiko yhtäkkinen mielenmuutos lapsen saamisesta. Ehkä se kaikki oli vain ollut liikaa. Chanyeol ei voinut tietää, ei Seulgi ollut näyttänyt hänelle, että jokin olisi pielessä, huonosti, väärin. Kamelin selkä oli vain katkennut, lopullisesti.

Asia ei ollut enää Chanyeolin käsissä. Hän ei ollut vastuussa aikuisen ihmisen omista valinnoista. Toki huono omatunto kolkutti. Olisiko hänen pitänyt lähteä perään? (mahdotonta, sillä Dabinia ei voinut jättää yksin kotiin). Mistä hän olisi voinut tietää, ettei Seulgi tulisi enää takaisin? Hänelläkin oli oma tahto ja oikeus poistua kodistaan.

Oven kolahduksen jälkeen sisälle asuntoon tulvahtanut kylmyys oli kertonut, ettei kotia ollut enää.

"Olen pahoillani, että olet joutunut kokemaan tuollaista", rouva Choi sanoi. Chanyeol virnisti pienesti. Ehkä oli hyvä, että Seulgi oli häipynyt maisemista siinä vaiheessa eikä vasta sitten, kun Dabin muistaisi hänet. Toivottavasti rinnalle löytyisi joku, joka pystyisi rakastamaan Dabinia kuin omaa tytärtään. Kokonainen perhe oli toiveista hartain. Hän uskoi siihenkin, että he pärjäisivät Dabinien kanssa vallan mainiosti kahdestaankin.

Chanyeol ei saanut silmäänsä irti viereisestä talosta. Byunin kodissa vaikutti olevan aina menoa ja meininkiä, mutta nyt omakotitalon yllä leijui useampikin synkkä pilvi.

Chanyeol ei ollut vieläkään unohtanut Sujinien toiveikasta ilmettä, kun hän oli pysähtynyt tontin liepeille. Dabin ei osannut vielä leikkiä hänen kanssaan, mutta Sujin vaikutti pitävän tytöstä kovin. Oli harmi, että asiat olivat menneet kuten olivat. Naapuruston lapsista olisi saattanut tulla hyviä ystäviä, tärkeitä toisilleen. 

Chanyeol oli menettänyt paljon. Sen alkoholin pilaaman illan jälkeen hän oli jäänyt yksin. Sen lisäksi, että hän oli menettänyt suuren avun ja henkisen tuen, hän oli menettänyt myös hyvän ystävän. Hänelle ei olisi ongelma pyyhkiä mielestä tapahtunutta.

Rouva Choin huomio oli kiinnittynyt samaan suuntaan Chanyeolin kanssa. Hän ei malttanut juoda oluttaan. "Tiedätkö, mitä Hyunien elämässä tapahtuu?"

Mietteliäs äänensävy sai Chanyeolin kiinnostumaan. "En. Tiedätkö sä?"

Rouva Choi pudisti päätään. Hän kertoi vain havainnoistaan, eloisaan mieheen integroitu leikkisyys oli tipötiessään. Sujin käytti tilannetta hyväkseen ja keksi piruutta, yritti kai saada isänsä takaisin järkiinsä, normaaliksi.

"Se johtuu siitä Bucheonin tytöstä. Syy on aina jotakuinkin hänessä."

"Yoo Aerasta?" Chanyeol ihmetteli. Rouva Choin äänensävy antoi uskoa, ettei hän kovin pitänyt naisesta. Chanyeol toivoi hänen suhtautuvan Aeraan vähän avoimemmin. Kyse oli kuitenkin Baekhyunin parhaasta ystävästä, lapsensa äidistä. Vaan mitäpä hän tiesi toisten suhteista, muuta kuin sen, että se oli myrskyisempi kuin syksyinen yö. Vahvoja tunteita ja menettämisen pelkoa. Omanlaistaan rakkautta.

Rouva Choi laittoi bluetooth-kaiutinta pari pykälää isommalle. Baek Jiyongin kaunis ääni kantautui varmaan Yeolin talolle asti. Mutta Yeolia ei haitannut, laulu oli kaunis ja yhtä sydäntä raastava kuin tunnelma naapuruston yllä. Ilmassa oli paljon haikeutta, kaipuuta ja surua. Mitä ikinä se sitten kenenkin kohdalle tarkoitti. 

Chanyeolin katse kääntyi jälleen Baekhyunin talon suuntaan. Valo ikkunassa oli sammunut. Auto oli edelleen pihassa, Byun ei ollut livahtanut mihinkään lyhkäisen keskustelun aikana. 

"Noona! En tiennyt, että olet palan---"

Nurkan takaa esiin ilmestyvän Baekhyunin lause jäi kesken. Hän pysähtyi prosessoimaan näkemäänsä ja miettimään seuraavaa siirtoaan.

Chanyeol kohotti asentoaan tavatessaan verkkatakkiin ja löysiin collegeihin sonnustautuneen miehen lyhyen katseen. Baekhyunin jatkuva ympärilleen vilkuilu ja taaksepäin liikkuva jalka paljasti hänen yrittävän pakoon sillä punaisella minuutilla.

”Hyun-ah.”

Baekhyun työnsi kätensä verkkatakin taskuihin, sormien levoton liike näkyi kankaan lävitse. Rouva Choi analysoi kohtaamista. Hän nousi ylös, vei kaiuttimen että oluet mukanaan sisätiloihin.

”Istu”, hän sanoi Baekhyunille ennen kuin siirtyi sisälle.

Ihme kyllä, Baekhyun totteli. Hän istui lämpimälle paikalle ja piti katseensa tiukasti edessä päin. Hän pysyi jäykkänä, vaivaantuneena. Katsekontaktin ottaminen ei tullut kuuloonkaan. Chanyeolia ei paljoa hetkauttanut. Hän oli ollut neutraalin turta jo kuukausia.

Baekhyun katsoi Chanyeolia sekunnin ajan, se riitti hänelle. Suu avautui aika ajoin, sanoja oli vaikea valita. Aikansa yritettyään, hän luovutti ja rojahti nojaamaan käteensä, ärsyyntyneesti mumisten. 

"Mitä, jos vain unohdettaisiin se", Chanyeol ehdotti. Byun Baekhyun ei ollut ainoa, joka oli päätynyt tekemään kännissä typeriä asioita. Hän osasi antaa sekoilunsaanteeksi, turhaa hän tapahtunutta kelaisi, ei sitä saanut tekemättömäksi kuitenkaan.

"En mä pysty unohtamaan sitä.”

Baekhyunin äänessä oli pelkkää kärsimystä, hän ei ollut päässyt sen hirvittävän häpeän ylitse.

”En tiedä, miksi luin tilanteen niin väärin.”

Chanyeol laski kätensä Baekhyunin olkapäälle. Mies tärisi kosketuksen alla, hyvä ettei pompannut penkistä ylös ja juossut takaisin kotiin. Ei ollut edes kylmä ja selän takana oli lämpölamppu, kyse ei ollut palelemisesta. 

"Ymmärrän hyvin, jos vihaat mua etkä halua olla tekemisissä kanssani enää koskaan."

Chanyeol naurahti pienesti ja ravisteli Hyunieta, jotta hän rentoutuisi vähän. Ele saattoi olla väärä siihen hetkeen, mutta jollain jää olisi saatava rikottua. "En vihaa."

Tärinä ei ottanut loppuakseen. Chanyeol näki paremmaksi päästää irti. Hän ei halunnut ajaa Baekhyunia nurkkaan, saada häntä voimaan pahoin.

"Mä pidän susta, Yeol-ah", Baekhyun sanoi. Hän paljasti totiset, väsyneet kasvonsa eikä peitellyt heränneitä tunteitaan. Chanyeol suoristi selkäänsä ja hiljentyi, asiat olivat ottaneet sittenkin suuremman vaihteen. Ei ollut kyse pelkästään alkoholin sumentamasta järjestä. Pelissä oli mukana myös hukassa oleva sydän. 

”Pidän susta liikaa.”

Asian myöntäminen ei nostanut taakkaa harteilta. Baekhyun painui entistä enemmän kasaan, näytti murskaantuvan kaiken alle. Kädet peittivät kasvot jälleen.

”Tiedän, ettet välitä musta sillä tavoin.”

Chanyeol ojensi kätensä koskettaakseen Baekhyunin olkapäätä uudemman kerran, mutta hän pysähtyi puolimatkassa. Hän ei uskaltanut tehdä sitä. Hän pelkäsi satuttavansa Baekhyunia lisää. Siksi hän veti kätensä pois ja siirsi katseensa eteenpäin.

”Olen pahoillani”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun oli hieno ihminen ja varmasti löytäisi rinnalleen kumppanin, joka voisi rakastaa häntä kaikilla mahdollisilla tavoilla.

"Mäkin olen”, Baekhyun sanoi, tuskin kuuluvasti.

Chanyeol nousi ylös, Baekhyun vaikutti tarvitsevan rouva Choin seuraa paljon enemmän. Kasaan vetäytynyt, kasvonsa piilottanut Hyun oli kaikkea muuta kuin se mies, johon Chanyeol oli ensi kertaa keväällä törmännyt. Itsevarma ja utelias, isyyden vastuusta huolimatta leikkisän hyväntuulinen Baekhyun oli kuin haamu entisestä. Rouva Choi ei ollut huolestunut turhasta. Mutta vähänpä rouva tiesi, että syypää Hyunien huonoon oloon löytyi ihan Ilsanista.

"Hyvää illanjatkoa", Chanyeol toivotti ja poistui tontilta raskain askelin. Oli parempi antaa Baekhyunille tilaa hengittää. Hän itsekin tarvitsi hetken, prosessoidakseen, mitä Byun Baekhyun oli hänelle juuri kertonut.

* * *

Yooran täysi huomio oli sylissään olevassa kirjassa, joka ei ollut peräisin Yeolin kirjahyllystä. Intensiivisestä lukuhetkestä kiinnostunut Chanyeol istui sisaren viereen ja kuivasi märkiä hiuksiaan pyyhkeellä. Suihkusaippuan hento tuoksu levisi ympäristöön kuuman kosteuden kera. 

”Mitä näkyi?” Yoora kysyi, irrottamatta katsettaan kirjan karkeista sivuista. 

”Suihkussa vai lenkillä?” 

Yoora käänsi katseensa kohti pikkuveljeään ja kohotti toista kulmaansa. ”Mitäpä veikkaat?”

Chanyeol hörähti vitsintyngälleen.Yooran suupieli väräji siihen malliin, että hän oli yhtyä nauruntyrskähdykseen millä hetkellä hyvänsä.

”Naapurin rouva Choi on palannut maisemiin. Hän on kiva, vaikkakin yleensä humalassa.”

”Charmanttia.”

Chanyeol virnisti puolittain. Rouva Choin juomiselle lieni oikeita syitä, tuskin hän pelkästään maun vuoksi aina juomaa kädessään piti.

”On mukavaa, että olet kotiutunut tälle seudulle. Olin ensin skeptinen, kuinka pärjäät Soulin ulkopuolella, mutta en epäile enää yhtään”, Yoora sanoi. Hän sulki kirjansa välittämättä siitä, mille aukeamalle hän oli jäänyt. Hän hieraisi veljeään olkapäästä.

”Olen niin ylpeä siitä, miten hyvin olet selvinnyt tästä kaikesta. Ei taatusti ole helppoa jäädä kahdestaan ensimmäisen lapsen kanssa.”

Chanyeol oli aidosti kiitollinen sanoista, mutta nekin sanat olivat alkaneet toistaa itseään. Vauva-arjesta oli helppo selvitä, kun elämä pyöri lähinnä syömisen, nukkumisen ja sylittelyn ympärillä. Onnistumiseksi laskettiin, jos pystyi pitämään lapsen hengissä.

”Joskus tunnen oloni yksinäiseksi, se on myönnettävä”, Chanyeol sanoi. Yoora painautui häntä vasten ja rutisti lujaa, melkein alkoi ahdistaa. Chanyeol hörisi lisää ja työnsi iholle pukkautuneen isosiskon kauemmas itsestään.

”On luonnollista kaivata seuraa. Oletko tavannut ketään uutta?” Yoora kysyi.

Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan. Yoon Insook oli näyttävä nainen, jonka arvokas tyyli teki Yeoliin joka kerta vaikutuksen. Silti hänessä oli jotain, mikä jäi Yeolin ulottumattomiin. Hän mielellään tutustuisi lisää, mutta Dabin vaikutti olevan Insookille henkinen este. Chanyeol oli pahoillaan, hän ei voinut valita naisen ja lapsen välillä. Hän tarvitsi kumppanin, joka hyväksyisi heidät molemmat, pyyteettömästi.

”Onneksi ei mene kauaa siihen, että Dabin puhuu. Hän kasvaa silmissä. Odotan keskustelujamme innolla”, Chanyeol sanoi. Kujertelusta ja jokeltelusta ei paljoa syvällisiä keskusteluja syntynyt. Ihmiset vaikuttivat haluavan vauvaiän kestävän ikuisuuden, mutta Yeol ei malttanut odottaa sitä, että Dabin osaisi sanoa suoraan, mitä hän tarvitsisi.

”TV-yhtiön uutistoimituksessa on uusi kirjoittaja, joka vaikuttaa etsivän kumppania. Haluatko, että esittelen teidät?” Yoora kysyi. Hän kohotteli kulmiaan, hänestä oli aina hauskaa kiusata pikkuveljeään. Samaan aikaan hän oli tosissaan, hänellä ei ollut mitään syytä olla parittamatta heitä.

Chanyeol huoahti ja pyöritti silmiään. Oli tietysti kiva, että noona ajatteli hänen sydämenasioitaan, mutta välikäden kautta järjestetyt treffit kuulostivat hänen korviinsa lähinnä kiusalliselta. Hän mielummin tapaisi jonkun spontaanisti ja katsoisi siitä, kuinka suhde siitä etenisi, ilman ulkopuolelta tulevia paineita. Oli hyvin ymmärrettävää, ettei hän ollut naisten silmissä mikään saalis, yksinhuoltaja-statuksen tähden.

Silti hän halusi toivoa, että maailmassa olisi joku, joka halusi perustaa perheen siitä huolimatta, ettei Dabin ollut hänen verenperimänsä.

”Jos näen Sehunia, pyydänkö häntä käymään luonasi?” Yoora kysyi.

Chanyeol pudisti päätään. Hän oli luovuttanut Sehunin suhteen. Hänen mielenkiintonsa heidän ystävyyttä kohtaan oli loppunut siinä vaiheessa, kun hän ilmoitti tulevansa isäksi. Häntä ei edes huvittanut harrastaa sojun kittaamista niin kuin ennen vanhaan. Sehunin jutut olivat lapsellisia. Niin oli ollut Chanyeolinkin, mutta hänen oli täytynyt kasvaa aikuiseksi. Hän ei voinut kasvattaa lasta, jos olisi sellainen itsekin.

”Olen hyväksynyt, että tiemme ovat eronneet. Hän pysyy sydämessäni silti”, Chanyeol sanoi.

Ko Seulgin kuva välähti mielessä. Ne suuret silmät, jotka olivat katsoneet häntä kuin edessä olisi ollut tuikituntematon ihminen, olivat palaneet jonnekin mielen sopukoihin. Seulgi ei pysynyt Chanyeolin sydämessä. Hän sulki naisen elämästään samalla tavalla kuin hän oli tehnyt Chanyeolin ja Dabinien suhteen.

”Onneksi sulla on vielä Jongdae. Ja naapurisi.”

Chanyeolin kulmat kurtistuivat. Baekhyun ei ollut enää oma itsensä. Kännisekoilut olivat rikkoneet hänet. Heidän välinsä eivät muuttuisi normaaleiksi enää koskaan.

Se oli todella harmi.

Yoora tirskahti pienesti ja tökkäsi Chanyeolia rutussa olevaan otsaan. ”Vai ettekö olekaan ystäviä rouva Choin kanssa?”

”Ai… hän… Joo…” Chanyeol takelteli ja hieroi niskaansa. Olo muuttui tukalaksi, korvat lehahtivat punaisiksi, kuumuus levisi poskiinkin.

”Vai… oletko jättänyt jotain kertomatta?”

”Ei mitään tärkeää”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa, ajatukset pysyen Baekhyunissa. Hän oli niin pahoillaan, että hän oli saanut Hyunien sellaiseen jamaan.

Mutta ei hän vaihtaisi päivääkään. Hän oli kiitollinen jokaisesta päivästä, jonka hän oli saanut viettää Baekhyunin ja hänen tyttärensä kanssa. Ilman heitä Ilsan ei olisi lähellekään niin hyvä paikka asua ja elää.


	16. Chapter 16

Koko työpäivä oli ollut siihen mennessä yhtä helvettiä, vaikka tunteja ei ollut takana kuin vasta kolme. Baekhyun kirosi puoliääneen ja koitti suoristaa ryttäämiään paperiarkkeja. Tärkeät asiakirjat vaikuttivat menevän vain entistä kamalamman näköiseksi, mikä sai hänet melkein räjähtämään siihen paikkaan. Kyungsoon hyssyttelystä ei ollut mitään apua, sekin suhina nostatti verenpainetta kohisten.

Kyungsoo ei ymmärtänyt yhtään, mistä tänään tuuli. Baekhyun ei suostunut avaamaan käytöstään millään tavalla. Oli vaikea suhtautua naama rutussa istuvaan ystävään, kollegaan, samalla tavalla kuin siihen leikkisään tyyppiin, joka ei ollut hetkeäkään hiljaa. 

"Mikä vittu sua oikein risoo?"

"Kaikki", Baekhyun parkaisi ja heitti paperit kaeummas itsestään. Hän käänsi päänsä poispäin, hän ei halunnut seurata, miten arkit levisivät pitkin pöytää ja jättivät jälkeensä samanmoisen sotkun, mitä hän sydämessään tunsi. 

Yoo Aera oli ilmoittanut alkaneensa seurustella. Baekhyun ei voinut käsittää, mistä nainen oli pieraissut itselleen miehen niin lyhyessä ajassa, saatika kehittää tunteita häntä kohtaan. Se nainen oli rakastanut häntä seitsemäntoista vuotta. Jos tunteiden siirtäminen oli niin helppoa, hän halusi tietää myös, miten se tehtäisiin.

"Pitäisikö sun purkaa nuo paineesi vaikka liikuntaan eikä niihin papereihin, joiden täytyy olla pomolla tunnin kuluttua", Kyungsoo irvisti.

Baekhyun pyöritteli silmiään, vajosi taas lapselliselle tasolle, koska ei tuntenut itseään tarpeeksi aikuiseksi voidakseen käsitellä sisimmässään vallovia tunteita. Elämä oli paljon vaikeampaa, kun siihen liittyi muitakin kuin hän, Sujin ja Yoo Aera. 

Mustasukkaisuutta. Sitä se oli. Baekhyun ei osannut kuvitella elämää ilman mukavaa läheisyyttä Aeran kanssa. Jos he olisivat toisilleen enää vain Sujinien vanhemmat, vieraantuneita toisistaan, asiallisen välimatkan päässä, ei se tuntunut ajatuksenakaan hyvältä. Hän ei voisi enää painautua Aeraa vasten ja luottaa siihen, että nainen halaisi hänet rennoksi tai vaihtoehtoisesti kiristelisi hänen hermojaan, kerjäisi verta nenästään. Verbaalinen huulenheitto päättyisi lattialla painimiseen, johon liittyi aitoa naurua.

Baekhyun ei voinut pitää Aerasta kiinni koko elämäänsä. Hänellä oli oikeus kokea, miltä tuntui saada rakkautta takaisin samalla mitalla kuin sitä toiselle antoi. Hän oikein toivoi sitä, oli toivonut jo pitkään. Silti todellisuus oli iskeytynyt päin näköä kuin märkä rätti.

Kyungsoo ei katsonut hyvällä Baekhyunin hermoromahdusta. Ei se hyvältä Baekhyunin mielestäkään tuntunut. Hän ei voinut keskittyä tutkimaan ilsanilaisten verotietoja, kun mielessä pyöri vain se, miten Aera ja hänen uusi miesystävänsä viettäisivät kahdenkeskeistä laatuaikaa. Tuntui oudolta ajatella, että joku muu pääsisi yhtä lähelle Aeraa kuin hän oli päässyt. Ehkä lähemmäksikin. Ei hän kateellinen ollut, mutta tarvitsi vain aikaa tottua ajatukseen. 

Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti, äänen haikeus ei jäänyt Kyungsoolta huomaamatta. Ystävä loi vanhempaan välittömästi huolestuneen katseen.

"Mitä oikein mietit?"

"Sujinia."

Se oli puolikas valhe. Baekhyun toivoi, ettei äidin uusi kumppani ja muuttunut perhedynamiikka vaikuttaisi Sujinieen kovinkaan negatiivisesti. Hän ei kestäisi sellaista. Varsinkin, jos sattuisi käymään niin, että Sujin tykästyisi uuteen isäpuoleen ja alkaisi pitää hänestä enemmän kuin omasta isästään. Se olisi maailmanloppu.

Kyungsoo ei kysellyt enempää. Oma tytär oli Baekhyunin siunaus ja kirous koko hänen loppuelämänsä ajan. Se vastuu, jonka hänen harteilleen oli sysätty, tulisi kestämään pidemmällekin kuin siihen, milloin juridinen vastuu lapsesta päättyisi. Soo ei pystynyt samaistumaan, mutta hän ymmärsi, ettei Hyunien maailmassa ollut mitääntärkeämpää kuin Byun Sujin.

* * *

Baekhyun saapui Sujinien kanssa kotiin juuri siihen aikaan, kun Chanyeol oli tekemässä kävelylenkkiä vaunuja työntäen. Hän kurvasi pihaan vauhdilla ja piti auton käynnissä. Taustapeilistä näki, miten Chanyeol hidasti vauhtia sattuessaan tontin kohdalle. Tavanomaisesti Baekhyun olisi rynnännyt pää kolmantena jalkana juttelemaan kymmenkuiseksi kääntyneestä tyttärestä ja hänen kasvutahdistaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan enää kehdannut näyttää naamaansa Parkin edessä. Rouva Choin luona odottanut yllätys oli pakottanut hänet vaihtamaan sanoja Yeolin kanssa, mutta silti olo oli ja pysyi epämukavana.

Baekhyun kaipasi Chanyeolia, hän todella kaipasi. Mutta Chanyeol ei ollut kiinnostunut hänestä sillä tavalla. Se teki edelleen kipeää, eikä ajalla tuntunut olevan asiaan minkäänlaista vaikutusta.

"Isi, me ollaan kotona."

Baekhyun havahtui takapenkiltä kantautuvaan huomioon. Hän naurahti nolona ja sammutti auton. Vilkaisu taustapeiliin vahvisti Chanyeolin jatkaneen matkaansa.

Dabin... Baekhyunin oli ikävä hurmaavaa lasta. Hän ei voinut kuin toivoa mitä parhainta myötätuulta hänen elämäänsä. Niin epäreilun kohtalon tyttö sai kokea, elää vailla äidin rakkautta. 

”Isi.” 

”Joo...” 

Baekhyun nousi autosta ja vilkaisi suuntaan, johon Chanyeol oli mennyt. Mustan takin selkämys loittoni entisestään, tahti ei ollut juuri kiristynyt. Mielessä kävi, mahtoikohan Park kaivata häntä millään tapaa.

Sujin alkoi kiljua, korviavihlova ääni kantautui auton ulkopuolelle. Baekhyun pisti jalkaa toisen eteen ja päästi levottomaksi heittäytyneen tyttären ulos. Korvaan huutava nelivuotias sai verenpaineen nousemaan vauhdilla, tänään hän ei ollut tarpeeksi ripeä arvon leidille. Sujinien olisi hyvä oppia kärsivällisyyttä, vaan mikä hän oli sitä vaatimaan, kun hän ei omannut luonteenpiirrettä itsekään. 

Sujin ei huolinut mukaansa vaaleanpunaista pikkureppua, josta oli tullut hänen viimeaikaisin arvoesineensä. Baekhyun joutui älähtämään hänelle ja muistutti omaisuudestaan. Jos tyttö ei kantaisi sitä sisälle, se jäisi autoon. Baekhyunilla oli omat kädet täynnä, kiitos oman reppunsa ja kahden kauppakassin. Supermarketista oli tarttunut mukaan kaikkea turhaa, kiitos hajamielisyyden. Yoo Aera oli vallannut hänen ajatuksensa, ja se pikkuriikkinen osa, joka oli varattu Sujinille, Chanyeol täytti sen. 

Sujin ei ottanut käskyjä kuuleviin korviinsa. Baekhyun kiristeli leukaansa, laski mielessään kymmeneen.

”Lapsi!" hän jyrähti. Hermo oli kireällä numeroiden tavaamisesta huolimatta.

Sujin hidasti tahtiaan. Hän yritti pitää oman tahtonsa ja matkata kotiovelle, mutta uteliaisuus otti kuitenkin vallan. Hän kääntyi kokonaan isäänsä kohti ja tutkaili hänen kireitä kasvojaan.

"Mikä jäi?" Baekhyun kysyi ja heilautti päätään auton suuntaan. Sujinien ilme muuttui veikeäksi hänen miettiessä jotain nasevaa vastausta, mutta isän kurtistuvat kulmat saivat hänet nöyrtymään. Hän alentui vanhemman tahtoon ja palasi autolle hakemaan omaisuutensa. Baekhyun tiesi, ettei seuraava kerta olisi niin helppo. 

Päällä oleva uhmaikä ei tuntunut loppuvan koskaan, tytär venytti hermoja päivä toisensa jälkeen. Sujin kokeili rajojaan, veti ne oikein äärirajoille. Se oli normaali vaihe kasvavan lapsen elämässä, mutta silti siihen oli vaikea suhtautua.

Baekhyun oli helpottunut siitä, ettei Sujin ollut nähnyt lastenvaunuja työntävää Chanyeolia. Tyttären ikävä Dabinia oli lähes yhtä suuri kuin Baekhyunilla. Heidän kaipuussaan oli vain se ero, ettei Sujin tuntenut sääliä Ko Dabinia kohtaan.

"Isi. Tule", Sujin sanoi ja veti Baekhyunia puvunhousun lahkeesta. Ajatuksien sysääminen aivojen syvimpään kolkkaan oli yhtä tyhjän kanssa, mieli tuppasi kiertämään uudelleen Chanyeolin elämän ympärille. Sujin kärsi siitä koko ajan, eikä Baekhyun itsekään jäänyt asiassa voitolle. 

"Tullaan, tullaan", hän huokaisi puoliääneen ja asteli terhakkaasti astelevan Sujinien perässä sisälle asuntoon, jossa heitä odotti samanmoinen kaaos kuin lähtiessä.

Sujin olisi Ilsanissa koko viikon. Se Baekhyunia ei haitannut, sillä hän rakasti viettää tyttärensä kanssa aikaa vaikka lopun ikäänsä. Enemmän häntä keljutti tieto siitä, että sillä aikaa Yoo Aera rillusteli uuden mielittynsä kanssa. Hän halusi ymmärtää Aeran halun viettää kahdenkeskistä aikaa kumppaninsa kanssa, mutta olisi hyvä muistaa, että heillä oli yhteishuoltajuus ja vastuu tyttärestä oli jaettava. Vaan ei kai siinä, Aera rehtinä ihmisenä kyllä palauttaisi palveluksen jossain vaiheessa. He olivat aina pelanneet hyvin yhteen, kun kyse oli Sujinien asioista. 

Baekhyun pääsi eteiseen asti, kun hän muisti jättäneensä puhelimen autoon. Huolettomasti lapsiystävällisiä kirosanan vastikkeita suustaan tiputellen hän laski kauppakassit eteiseen ja kääntyi kannoillaan. Sujin jäi katsomaan hänen peräänsä ulko-oven suulle.

Tontin ohitse tallustava Chanyeol varasti molempien huomion. Hän työnsi lastenvaunuja tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan, hänen vauhtinsa oli edelleen hidas.

Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan, oliko hän kupannut tosissaan niin pitkään, että Park oli ehtinyt tehdä lenkkinsä, vai oliko mies kääntynyt tavanomaista aikaisemmin kohti kotiaan. Baekhyun veikkasi jälkimmäistä. 

Sujin kiljaisi innokkaasti naapurin sedän kääntäessä suuret silmänsä omakotitalon suuntaan. Baekhyun peitti kasvonsa kädellään ja kielsi tyttöä juoksemasta naapurin luokse. Hän työntyi autoon vänkärin puolelta ja oli kaivavinaan keskikonsolia, vaikka puhelin oli ihan siinä käden vieressä.

Harras toive siitä, että Chanyeol olisi jatkanut hidastempoista tepasteluaan, oli turha. Tietysti Park pysähtyi talon kohdalle, se oli ihan luonnollinen reaktio tytön kiljaisun jälkeen. Siinä tilassa Baekhyun toivoi, ettei Sujin olisi kiintynyt Yeoliin niin kovin. Olisi helpompaa toteuttaa poissa silmistä, poissa mielestä -tekniikkaa, jos Chanyeol lapsineen ei aiheuttaisi hänessä niin suurta iloa. Oma vikahan se oli, kun hän oli tutustuttanut tyttärensä Chanyeoliin. Ja oma vika, kun hän oli mennyt pilaamaan heidän välinsä tekemällä jotain niin eläimellistä.

Baekhyun ei voinut oleskella siinä perse pitkällä niin pitkää aikaa (kuin olisi halunnut) yhden luurin tähden. Hänellä oli päivällistä odottava lapsi ja purkamattomat kauppakassit. Kämpän ovi oli selällään ja lämpö karkasi harakoille sekunti sekunnilta. Lompakko itki, sen melkein kuuli omalla korvalla.

Baekhyun hengitti muutaman kerran syvään ennen kuin uskalsi peruuttaa ulos ja suoristaa selkänsä. Hän tiesi kohtaavansa Parkin, eikä hän ollut siihen valmis. 

Baekhyun puristi puhelinta otteessaan ja paukautti auton oven kiinni. Hän vilkaisi portaille pysähtyneeseen Sujinieen, jonka ilme oli täysin päinvastainen hänen omaansa verrattuna. Jälleennäkemisen riemu paistoi tytön silmistä. Eikä se jäänyt Chanyeolilta huomaamatta.

"Hänellä on ikävä tytärtäsi", Baekhyun sanoi. Kummallisen matala äänensävy ei ollut hänelle ominainen, ja se laittoi tuhansien ajatusten ketjureaktion liikkeelle. Häpeä nousi taas pintaan, kun mieli analysoi kehon typerää toimintaa.

"Eikö sulla ole?"

Baekhyun avasi suunsa vastatakseen, mutta sanat, myönteiset, jäivät kurkkuun. Kuumotus levisi kasvoille, eikä maa niellyt häntä näkymättömiin, vaikka niin kovasti hän sitä toivoi. Hän joutui kohtaamaan pelkonsa ja katsomaan Yeolia silmiin. Hän ei halunnut, ei todellakaan halunnut, sillä se palauttaisi hänet välittömästi siihen hetkeen, jolloin he olivat olleet liian lähekkäin. 

Jos Sujin tietäisi, että Chanyeol olisi syy hänen surkeaan olotilaansa, katsoisiko hän Yeolia samalla tavalla? Tuskin tyttö ymmärtäisi. Hän yhdisti Yeolin mukavaan mieheen, joka auttoi rakentamaan kotiin uusia juttuja. Siihen mukavaan mieheen, jolla oli syötävän suloinen vauva, jota helliä ja silitellä.

"Hyun-ah?"

"Joo-o....joo... kyllä... joo", Baekhyun takelteli, kasvot kuumuudesta hehkuen. Oli vaikeaa kerätä itsensä. "On. Tyttösi on suloinen."

Chanyeol irvisti ylidramaattisesti. "No en nyt tiedä. Yhteistyömme ei tunnu pelaavan tällä hetkellä laisinkaan."

"Se johtuu planeettojen asennosta. Väärinymmärrykset ja kommunikaatiovaikeudet kuuluvat tähän aikaan.” 

Chanyeol hörähti pienesti, tietämättä, millaisen kolhun se Baekhyunin sydämeen teki. Park oli hieno mies, mutta ei tuntunut hyvältä, kun faktaa siitä, ettei hän tulisi koskaan saamaan häntä itselleen, hierottiin kaksin käsin naamalle. 

Baekhyun käänsi katseensa kohti Sujinia, joka oli astellut portaiden edessä olevalle pihalaatoitukselle. Hän kurtisti kulmiaan ja mulkaisi häneen varoittavasti. "Mene sisälle ja laita ovi kiinni. On kylmä."

Tyttö kääntyi ympäri ja matkasi kohti ulko-ovea. Onneksi tyttö oli aina ollut kuuliainen ja halusi tehdä asioita. Hänet oli kasvatettu hyvin.

Baekhyun palautti huomionsa Yeoliin, joka oli alkanut heijata vaunuja. Dabin taisi olla hereillä. Oli vaikeaa pitää sisällä kiinnostusta toisen lasta kohtaan, mutta hän päätti olla sillä kertaa kajoamatta toisten asioihin, ettei hänen sydämensä murentuisi yhtään enempää.

Ulko-ovi kolahti kiinni, Baekhyun vilkaisi taakseen. Sujin seisoi oven edessä, katse liimautuneena kadulla seisovaan Parkiin. 

"Byun Sujin!" Baekhyun ärähti, yrittäen olla kuulostamatta niin vihaiselta kuin hän oikeasti oli. Sujinien ilme alkoi kiristyä, hän ei halunnut jäädä ulkopuolelle. Rajojen hakeminen oli riistäytymässä käsistä, eikä Baekhyunilla ollut sillä hetkellä voimia pitää kaikkea hallinnassaan. Hän suki tukkaansa ja katsoi kostein silmin ylös harmaaseen taivaaseen, kohta varmaan sataisi ja lujaa. Ainakin hänen silmistään, jos ei muuten.

Kaikki tuntui sillä hetkellä niin ylivoimaiselta. Hän tarvitsi vain lohduttavaa halausta, eikä hänellä yhtäkkiä ollut ketään, kenen rintakehää vasten painautua. Chanyeol ei ollut kiinnostunut hänestä, Yoo Aera oli löytänyt toisen. Sujin ei pitänyt häntä enää minään ja Kyungsoon syli oli varattu hänen vaimolleen... Rouva Choi ei ollut kotona ja...

Baekhyun romahti kyykkyyn siihen paikkaan, autonsa viereen. Hän puristi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni ja hengitti raskaasti. Hän ei antanut kyyneleilleen lupaa lähteä liikkeelle. Hän olisi vahvempi…

Chanyeol siirtyi aidatun tontin puolelle lupaa kysymättä. Lähestyvien lastenvaunujen rattaiden ääni ei saanut Baekhyunia pois ajatuksistaan. Siinä hetkessä hän oli varma, ettei hän pääsisi koskaan yli särkyneestä sydämestään. Torjutuksi tuleminen ei ollut koskaan tuntunut niin pahalta. Jos hän olisi pitänyt sormet poissa toisen iholta, se kaikki saattaisi olla helpompaa. Valintojen laittaminen kännisekoilun piikkiin oli säälittävää, vastuutonta. Hän ei olisi tehnyt niin, jos hän ei olisi halunnut. Mutta miksi Chanyeol oli halunnut hänen saattavan loppuun sen, minkä oli aloittanutkin?

Heidän syynsä poikkesivat toisistaan täysin. Se tieto murskasi hänet alleen kerta toisensa jälkeen.

Sujin asteli lähemmäs luultavasti enemmän haltioissaan naapurin sedästä kuin autonsa viereen romahtaneesta isästään. Dabin kitisi vaunuissa, se värisytti Baekhyunin sydäntä entisestään. Avuton lapsi, joka tarvitsi rakkautta. Kokonaisen perheen rakkautta. Baekhyun, hän halusi antaa sitä, vilpittömästi, vilpillisesti. Hän halusi pitää itsensä siinä, juuri niiden ihmisten keskellä, joilla oli paikka hänen sydämessään. 

Sujin puhui Dabinille taukoamatta, kertoi tarinoitaan, niitä asioita, jotka olivat tapahtuneet vain hänen mielikuvissaan. Vaunut heiluivat, niiden nitinä sekoittui taustalle valuvien äänten sekaan. Varjo lankesi Baekhyunin ylle, ja hän painoi katsettaan alemmas. Käsi laskeutui olkapäälle, Park oli nopeasti hänen tasollaan. 

Ja Baekhyun tärisi. Tärisi, koska oli haljeta. Hän halusi juosta pakoon, ettei menisi ja rojahtaisi eteensä laskeutuneen miehen syliin. Hän ei kyennyt heittämään tilannetta leikiksi, muuttamaan tunteitaan ilkikurisuudeksi, ei. Siihen tarvittiin vuosikymmen aikaa, ja hän oli tuntenut Chanyeolin vasta puoli vuotta. Suojamuurien nostaminen oli vaikeaa, hänen voimansa olivat loppu. Hän oli menettänyt lyhyessä ajassa paljon - Yeolin, Aeran ja kohta itsehillintänsä, jos Yeol pitäisi itsensä metrin säteellä hänestä vielä hetkeäkään pidempään. 

"Hyun-ah."

"Isi. Isi. Katso, Dabin. Isi. Isi."

Baekhyun laski kätensä Yeolin olkapäälle työntääkseen hänet kauemmas itsestään. Hänellä ei ollut voimaa suorittaa tehtävää loppuun asti. Hän nosti hämmennyksensekaisen katseensa viimein Yeoliin, paljasti kaiken haavoittuvaisuutensa. Parkin täytyi olla ensimmäinen, joka oli nähnyt sen. Yoo Aera oli nähnyt siitä vain pilkahduksen, hän ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin ollut siinä tilassa rakkaudesta. Rakkaudesta toista ihmistä kohtaan.

"Sä et tee mulle hyvää, Yeol."

Chanyeolin katseessa oli huolta, ja Baekhyun vihasi sitä. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksi Yeol välitti hänestä, vaikka hän oli tehnyt jotain niin alhaista. Eikö Park ymmärtänyt satuttavansa häntä, jos hän tuli niin lähelle. Ystävällisyys ja huolenpito ei sopinut enää heidän suhteeseen. Olisi parempi, jos Yeol välttelisi häntä kuin ruttoa. Inhimillisyys ei soveltunut Baekhyuniin, sillä hän oli eläin. Seksinnälkäinen eläin, joka halusi antaa toiselle nautintoa, mielihyvää.

Baekhyun pyyhki kasvojaan siltä varalta, jos kyyneleet olisivatkin tipahtaneet varkaiten poskillle. Hän kovetti itsensä niillä viimeisillä voimillaan, jotka kumpusivat jostain varatankin varatankista. Elämä ei koskaan antanut enempää kuin sitä jaksaisi kantaa.

"En voi olla ystäväsi, Chanyeol-ssi."

Sujinien puhetulva loppui kuin seinään. Hän katsoi toisiaan tuijottavia miehiä ja sulki avoimen suunsa kokonaan. Pienet kädet päästivät irti lastenvaunujen kylmästä rungosta kuin vaistomaisesti. Vaikka hän ei täysin ymmärtänyt mitä oli meneillään, hän huojui kyykyllään olevan isänsä luokse ja laski kätensä hänen polvelleen. 

Baekhyun nosti Sujinien syliinsä ja ponnisti seisomaan. Hänen ilmeensä ei värähtänytkään, kuntokuuri oli tuottanut tuloksia.

Chanyeol seurasi perässä, varjo kohosi jälleen Baekhyunin ylle. "Ei, Hyun-ah. Olet ainoa, joka mulla täällä on."

"Etkö sä tajua? Mä olen rakastunut suhun. En voi olla ystäväsi."

"Kuinka se sitten toimii Yoo Aeran kanssa?" 

Kysymys yllätti Baekhyunin täysin. Sujinien lohduton lausahdus "äiti" ei keventänyt tunnelmaa lainkaan. Sama lausahdus ehti toistua kolme kertaa, ennen kuin Hyun repesi typertyneeseen nauruun. 

”Et tiedä mitään meidän suhteesta."

"Sä itse kerroit mulle."

"Helvetti", Baekhyun sihahti itselleen. Sujin läpsäytti häntä tapansa mukaan suulle ja kielsi kiroilemasta. Yleensä se rikkoi jään, mutta ei tänään. 

"Aera on mennyt viimein elämässään eteenpäin. Hänkin on tajunnut, ettei ole hyväksi herätellä toiveita siitä, että joskus vastaisinkin hänen tunteisiinsa", Baekhyun sanoi. Ääni meinasi hävitä, oli selvitettävä kurkkua, jotta hän pystyisi jatkamaan. "Olen toivonut sitä kauan."

Chanyeol kohotti toista kulmaansa, hän ei uskonut sanaakaan. Se pisti väkisinkin mietityttämään, oliko Baekhyun aina ollut niin läpinäkyvä. Yoo Aera merkitsi hänelle helvetisti, ja oli murskaavaa tietää, ettei hän enää koskaan voisi viettää niitä mukavia hetkiä parhaan ystävänsä kanssa. Ei se ollut ollut romanttista pitkään aikaan Aeran puolelta, hänkin oli ymmärtänyt, ettei Hyun välittänyt hänestä sillä tavalla. Mutta ilmeisesti hän oli alkanut kaivata romantiikkaa, ajatuksia parisuhteesta, sillä hän oli eksynyt toisen miehen kainaloon. Baekhyun ei riittänyt hänelle, kuten oli riittänyt 17 vuotta. Rajansa kaikella, näköjään. 

"Yoo Aera valitsi jäädä syliini, vaikka tiesi, etten rakasta häntä. En voi tehdä samoin kanssasi. En voi elää sellaisessa illuusiossa, jossa luulen, että pidät musta enemmänkin kuin ystävänä, sillä tiedän, etten voi olla sulle koskaan mitään muuta kuin samanikäinen naapuri. Helvetti vie, Park. Meissä ei ole mitään samaa kuin suhteessani lapseni äitiin."

"Mä en kestä katsoa, kun riudut... vuokseni", Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa. 

Baekhyun nauroi taas, yhtä typertyneenä. Hän ei halunnut sääliä. "Mullakin on ristini kannettavana. En voi syyttää ketään muuta omista teoistani, vaikka annoit sen kaiken tapahtua. Miksi annoit sen kaiken tapahtua?"

Chanyeol vilkaisi muualle, ympärilleen ja vaunuissa levottomasti liikkuvaan Dabinieen. Tyttö kai vaistosi epämukavan ilmapiirin.

"Ja sä luulet, että voit olla ystäväni, vaikka et voi katsoa mua silmiin --"

Chanyeol nosti ruskeat silmät Baekhyuniin empimättä hetkeäkään. Maailma pysähtyi sillä sekunnilla. Baekhyun ei tiennyt, mitä hän odotti, mutta ei ainakaan sitä, että vasta muutamia päiviä sitten selväksi puhutut tunteet olisivat yhtäkkiä kääntyneet päälaelleen. Chanyeol oli heteromies, eikä hän, pelkkä mies, saisi häntä muuttamaan mieltään yhdellä käteenvedolla. 

"Löydät itsellesi varmasti uusia ystäviä. Olet hurmaava ihminen, Park Chanyeol-ssi."

"Älä puhu mulle noin, Baekhyun-ah. Mä tarvitsen sua. En pärjää ilman sua. Mä-- me---"

”Olen pahoillani. Joudut kasvattamaan lapsesi yksin."

Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri, käveli takaisin sisään. Sujin piti katseensa pihamaalla seisovassa Yeolissa ja venkoili sylissä, haluten selvästi jäädä pitkän sedän seuraan. Hän ei ollut edes nähnyt Dabinia, vaunujen koppa oli liian korkealla hänen pituuteensa nähden. 

Ovi oli mennyt lukkoon, piti kaivaa avaimet takin taskusta. Puhelin oli samassa taskussa, näyttö varmaan tuhannen naarmuilla valinnasta johtuen. Kädet olivat täynnä, Sujin painoi kuin perunasäkki eikä Yeolin katseen alla toimiminen ollut helppoa. Hän ei voinu päästää lähes itkevää tyttöä alas, sillä hän oli varma, että hän liimautuisi Yeolin jalkaan kiinni ikuisiksi ajoiksi. 

"Mä annoin sun jatkaa, koska se tuntui hyvältä. Sä tunnuit hyvältä", Chanyeol sanoi. 

"Mutta et pidä miehistä", Baekhyun sihahti. "Mä olen mies. Enkä epäröi suudella sua uudelleen, jos tulet liian lähelle. En kuitenkaan halua ahdistella sua, joten nielen mielummin häviöni. Yoo Aeralla on erityinen paikka mun sydämessä, hän on paras ystäväni. Sä et ole, Yeol-ssi. Olen pahoillani, on mentävä ruokkimaan lapsi. Nälkäkiukku iskee."

Baekhyun siirtyi sisälle ja veti oven nopeasti kiinni. Hän päästi Sujinien alas, ja rojahti nojaamaan vasten kylmää ulko-ovea. Hän painoi silmät tiukasti kiinni, sydän mureni jälleen, kun ajatus perään katsovasta Parkista oli niin kipeä. Hänen valintansa oli jyrkkä, mutta hänen oli ajateltava enemmän itseään kuin muita. Chanyeol ei jäisi yksin, ei varmasti jäisi. Hän oli niin charmantti tapaus, että hän oli onnistunut herättämään turtuneenkin sydämen.


	17. Chapter 17

Lokakuun toiseksi viimeinen päivä oli muuttunut Chanyeolin elämän tärkeimmäksi päiväksi. Tasan 12 kuukautta sitten maailmaan syntyi jotain, mitä Yeol tulisi kantamaan sydämessään maailman hamaan saakka. Hänen elämällään oli omaa itseään suurempi tarkoitus nyt, ja vaikka arki tuntui joskus ylitsepääsemättömän hankalalta, ei hänellä ollut varaa luovuttaa. Kaikesta muusta hän oli päättänyt tinkiä, mutta lapsella täytyi kaikki olla hyvin.

"Hyvää syntymäpäivää, rakas", Chanyeol sanoi ja suukotti sylissään olevan Dabinien pehmeää, lämmitä poskea. Dabin kiljahti ja nauroi perään, into piukkana. Oli huojentavaa nähdä, että hänen laskukautensa oli muuttunut noususuhdanteiseksi niinkin tärkeänä päivänä.

Chanyeol istui sohvalle ja laski tytön jalkojensa päälle istumaan. Yoon Insookin kautta tilattu hanbok odotti siinä vieressä valmiiksi, Yeol oli ottanut sen esille ennen kuin oli mennyt herättämään Dabinien.

Tyttären huomio kiinnittyi vaaleanpunaiseen silkkikankaaseen. Pienet sormet hapusivat hanbokin helmaa, ja Chanyeolia nauratti. Dabinien pukeminen ei onneksi koskaan ollut mitenkään ylitsepääsemättömän vaikeaa, vaatteet oli saatu päälle kummempia taisteluita käymättä. Kaiken muun kanssa sitä olikin sitten saanut taistella.

Chanyeol siirsi vaatetta lähemmäs sitä hapuilevaa kättä. Dabin tarrasi kankaaseen ja hihkui tunnustellessan sen liukasta ja pehmeää pintaa. Hymy oli herkässä, silmät kostuivat puhtaasta liikutuksesta ja ilosta.

”Se on sulle. Laitetaanko päälle?” Chanyeol kysyi.

Dabin ei saanut katsettaan irti vaaleanpunaisesta mekosta ja siihen kuuluvasta valkoisesta yläosasta, jonka pinnassa oli kimaltelevaa koristekuviota. Chanyeol ei tiennyt, oliko hän mennyt ostamaan jotain ökykallista kangasmateriaalia, mutta hän ei valittanut. Mitä vain hänen tyttärensä vuoksi.

Kansallisasun pukeminen yksivuotiaan ylle oli haastavampaa kuin oman asun ylle vetäminen. Kerta oli varmaan ensimmäinen ikinä, kun Yeol oli pidellyt kädessään naisten pukua. Vaikka kyseessä oli minikokoinen asu Yooran pukuun verrattuna, voi sitä sanoa naisten puvuksi.

Dabin seurasi silmät suurina, kuinka silkkinen kangas peitti hänet. Hän tarrasi hennon vaaleanpunaiseen hameeseen ja rypisteli sitä otteessaan, äännähdellen kimeästi. Chanyeolin naurahdukset katosivat energisen lapsen huutojen alle.

Yläosan pukeminen vaati otteen irrottamista nyrkissä olevasta hamekankaasta, mikä aiheutti äkillistä mielipahaa. Chanyeol ei vähästä hätkähtänyt, hän oli vuoden aikana oppinut yhden jos toisenkin harhautustekniikan (joskin useampien käyttökertojen jälkeen ne alkoivat menettää tehoaan). Määrätietoisilla liikkeillä hihat olivat käsien peittoina ennen kuin kukaan ehti kissaa sanoa. Chanyeol hörisi voitoniloisesti, kun Dabin tarrasi jälleen kauniiseen vaatteeseen.

Chanyeol nosti Dabinien istumaan keskelle sohvaa ja solmi yläosan koristenauhan. Hän nousi ylös ja peruutti muutaman askeleen, nappasi puhelimensa sohvapöydältä ja avasi kameran.

Päätos olla itkemättä rikkoutui vuorokauden yhdeksännellä tunnilla. Dabinien yllä oleva puku istui täydellisesti ja teki lapsesta liian kauniin. Chanyeol ei estellyt kyyneliään. Oli kyse hänen _omasta_ tyttärestään. 

Kuvien ottaminen oli hankalaa, näkökenttä oli sumea ja silmiä kirveli. Niiskutus kiinnitti Dabinien huomion, hänen kasvoilleen muodostui huolta, joka muuttui nopeasti hädäksi. Chanyeol pyyhki kasvoja kädellään, vakuutteli olevansa okei. Hän olikin, mitä nyt pillitti vain puhtaasta onnesta. Dabinien merkkipaalut elämässä olivat samalla Yeolin merkkipaaluja, hänelle kun joka ainoa päivä oli täynnä uusia kokemuksia. Ensimmäinen lapsi (todennäköisesti hänen ainoansa) kun tulisi olemaan aina ikuista kokeilemista ja opettelua.

”Olen kunnossa, rakas”, Yeol rauhoitteli. Hänen äänensä värisi, hän ei itsekään uskonut puheitaan. Sanoilla ei ollut mitään vaikutusta tyttöön. Dabinien ryhdikäs istuma-asento oli muuttunut etukenoksi, kädet olivat painautuneet sohvan istuinosaa vasten ja kasvot hehkuivat punakoina.

”Otetaan vain—” Chanyeol pyyhkäisi silmäkulmaansa ja väänsi kasvonsa osaksi pakotettuun virneeseen. ”—mummolle kuva. Nyt hymyile, rakas.”

Dabinin suupieli värähti, epäusko välkkyi hänen silmissään. Chanyeol levensi hymyntekelettään entisestään, kunnes repesi väsyneeseen nauruun. Viikkoja - kuukausia - vaivannut univaje teki hänet kummalliseksi.

Dabin rentoutui ja väläytti hymyään. Kyyneleet kihosivat jälleen isän silmiin, Yeol joutui puremaan huultaan, ettei purskahtaisi taas säälittävään nyyhkytykseen, sillä hänen sydämensä ei kestänyt sitä viatonta kauneutta. Eteenkin, kun se viattomuus oli hänen omaa vertaan.

Chanyeol nosti Dabinien sohvan eteen seisomaan. Paikoillaan seisominen ei aiheuttanut enää suurempaa huojuntaa, eikä hänen tarvinnut ottaa kovinkaan tukea. Käveleminen oli vielä sellaista jalat haralla eteenpäin vaappumista, mutta sen opettelussa ei niinkään kiirettä ollut. Dabin kehittyi hyvään tahtiin ikäisekseen, niin neuvolan täti Kim Mirye oli kertonut. Saattoi olla hyvä asia, ettei Chanyeolilla niinkään ollut mihin verrata Dabinien kehitystä.

Chanyeol ehti ottaa paikoillaan seisovasta Dabinista kolme kuvaa, joista kaksi tärähtivät pahoin. Hän laskeutui tytön tasolle ja otti vielä yhden kuvan, joka oli täydellisestä potretista kaukana. Nauraen hän hylkäsi puhelimensa sohvapöydälle ja levitti kätensä. Tytär rakas havahtui isän kaipuuseen ja askelsi päättäväisesti lämpimään syliin.

Chanyeol painoi päänsä lapsen pehmeisiin ja vauvan shampoolta tuoksuviin hiuksiin. Hän sulki silmänsä ja suukotti lämmitä päälakea. Sydän rinnassa pakahtui jälleen; hänen pieni tyttönsä kasvoi joka päivä eikä paluuta menneeseen ollut.

”Isi.”

Chanyeol veti itsensä kauemmas ja katsoi tyttöä kykenemättä prosessoimaan kuulemaansa millään tasolla. Lapsen suusta päässyt lausahdus oli selkein lausahdus koko kuluneen kahdentoista kuukauden aikana.

”Mitä sanoit?”

Dabinin silmät tuikkivat kirkkaina, iloisuus palasi hänen kasvoilleen. ”Isi!”

Chanyeol rutisti Dabinia ja nauroi, hämmennys ja häkeltyneisyys äänessä läsnä. Tyttö oli jokellellut ja äännellyt kovinkin, mutta oikeat sanat olivat olleet vielä hakusessa. Kai se osaksi johtui Yeolistakin, hän ei puhunut lapselleen niin paljon kuin neuvolassa oli kehotettu. Hänestä ei ollut kovin juttuseuraksi, tyhjänpäiväinen selostaminen kuulosti omaan korvaan typerältä eikä hän ollut ajatellut, että sanahelinästä olisi tytölle konkreettista apua. Mutta ehkä hän oliväärässä.

Chanyeol nosti tytön syliinsä ja ponnisti ylös. ”Mennään syömään aamaista, prinsessa. Keitin sulle täyteläistä puuroa, merileväkeitot saavat jäädä ensi vuoteen.”

Dabin mumisi mietteliäänä, mutta epäluuloisuus muuttui kuplivaksi nauruksi, kun matka oli selvästi kohti keittiötä. Puurokattila odotti liedellä, haudutusritilän päällä. Chanyeol oli keittänyt viljapuurot pohjaan tarpeeksi monesti ottaakseen oppia virheistään.

Chanyeol istutti Dabinien syöttötuoliin. Silkkikankaasta ommeltu kansallisasu oli ehkä kyseenalainen valinta ruokailun ajaksi, mutta Chanyeol halusi tytön pitävän juhla-asua koko merkkipäivän ajan. Ruokailuessu ja syliin nostettu pyyhe suojasivat vaatetta jonkin verran. Hän ei olettanutkaan, että puku pysyisi tahrattomana koko päivän tai edes puolta siitä.

”Onko nälkä?” Chanyeol kysyi. Dabin nyökkäsi jämäkästi. Yeol joutui pitelemään sydäntään, hänen pumppunsa ei kestäisi enempää. Oli kuin kaikki toiveet vuorovaikutuksesta olisivat käyneet toteen. Samalla katumus pisti, ehkä hän ei ollut ollut tarpeeksi halukas ymmärtämään Dabinien jokellusta, yrityksiä keskustella.

Dabin osasi pyytää, hän oli oppinut sen jo puolen vuoden iässä. Hän ojensi kätensä kohti Yeolia ja pyysi ruokaa, lausahduksessa ei ollut montaa kirjainta oikein, mutta sinne päin. Chanyeol etsi muovisen puurokulhon alakaapista ja kauhoi sinne sopivan annoksen täyteläistä puuroa. Hän oli keittänyt puuron rakkaudella, hän oli käyttänyt siihen vaivaa tavallista enemmän. Yooran nikseillä puurosta tuli täyteläistä, loraus soijamaitoa pehmensi vesipuuron samettiseksi.

”Vain parasta sulle, rakas”, Chanyeol sanoi ja laski puurokulhon pöytään. Hänen ilmeensäkään ei värähtänyt, kun Dabin työnsi sormensa kulhoon. Ruokailuessun hihojen resorit pitivät hanbokin valkoiset silkkihihat pois puurokulhosta, luojan kiitos.

Chanyeol keskittyi syöttämään tytärtä. Lapsen ruokailun seuraaminen oli mielenkiintoista, mutta omat ajatukset olivat totta kai sekaisin. Päivästä olisi tulossa jännittävin hetkeen.

Äiti oli tulossa auttamaan juhlien kanssa. Vieraslistalla oli niitä läheisimpiä ihmisiä, merkittäviä henkilöitä Dabinien elämässä; Yeolin vanhemmat (tosin isä ei päässyt paikalle), Yoora noona miehensä kanssa, Kim Jongdae vaimoineen, lapsensa kera, naapurin Byun Baekhyun ja hänen tyttärensä Sujinie. Chanyeol oli jättänyt Sehunin kutsumatta ihan tarkoituksella, sillä Hun ei ollut millään tavalla kiinnostunut päivän synttärisankarista. Ne juhlat olivat nimenomaan Dabinien, vaikka tuskin vuotias niistä kekkereistä mitään ymmärsi. 

Chanyeol oli käynyt mielessään henkistä painia sen suhteen, täytyisikö hänen kutsua myös Seulgin vanhemmat, he olivat kuitenkin samalla tavalla Dabinien isovanhempia. Tuntui kuitenkin liian kiusalliselta ottaa yhteyttä heihin, sillä he eivät olleet tyttärensä lailla mitenkään kiinnostuneita Dabinin asioista. Oli parempi pitää kemut tutussa ja mukavassa seurassa. 

Tietyllä tapaa tuleva päivä myös pelotti. Pelko siitä, että Ko Seulgi erehtyisi ilmestymään oven taakse, oli ihan relevantti. Kukaan ei voinut tietää, mitä hänen päässään liikkui. Chanyeol ei ollut varma, odottiko vai pelkäsikö hän, että Seulgin äidinvaistot heräisivät jossain vaiheessa.

Chanyeol ei ollut saanut Baekhyunia mielestään. Hyun ei halunnut enää olla missään tekemisissä hänen kanssaan. Silti Yeol oli päätynyt kirjoittamaan kutsukortin myös hänelle. Hän muisti edelleen, miten ihaillen hän Dabinia aina katsoi, joten tuntui tyhmältä olla kutsumatta häntä mukaan niinkin tärkeänä päivänä.

Dabin kauhaisi puuroa sormiinsa ja läimäytti sen Chanyeolin käsivarteen. Lapsen kirkas kikatus täytti huoneen, eikä Chanyeol voinut suuttua sellaiselle. Tyttö hieroi puuroa pitkin ihoa, Yeol joutui tekemään töitä pidelläkseen kasvonsa peruslukemilla. Hän ei pystynyt torumaan lasta tarpeeksi tosissaanotettavalla äänensävyllä. Tunteet olivat pinnassa ja heittelivät ääripäästä toiseen, päivä oli totisesti kummallinen, aivan omaa luokkaansa.

”Syödään. Sulla on kuitenkin nälkä, tiedän sen”, Chanyeol sanoi lennättäessään lusikallista puuroa kohti Dabinien avautuvaa suuta.

* * *

Kim Jongdaen tyttären kasvoissa oli samanlaisia piirteitä kuin isällään. Chanyeol ei ollut ainoa, jonka mielestä yhdennäköisyys oli mieletön. Vieressä faktaa perusteleva Junghoon hyungnim oli täysin haltioissaan. Yeol joutui jo varoittelemaan noonaa, kohta hänelläkin olisi jotain kerrottavaa. Vauvakuume, se levisi nopeasti. 

Jongdae vastaili innokkaisiin uteluihin parhaansa mukaan, yllättävän rauhallisena. Kim Yuji vaikutti nauttivan saamastaan huomiosta. Vieraiden miesten katseet eivät haitanneet isän käsivarsilla makoilevaa lasta yhtään. Puolivuotias leidi kauniissa samettimekossa ja siihen sointuvassa rusettipannassa oli kieltämättä suloinen näky. 

Chanyeol vilkaisi omaan tyttäreensä. Dabin istui hänen sylissään ja tuijotti eteisen suuntaan. Yeol vilkaisi pihatielle, sinne ei ollut ilmestynyt lisää autoja. 

Ovikello soi, Dabin hätkähti ääntä.

”Menen avaamaan”, Yoora sanoi. Chanyeol näki hänen lävitseen, naisparka aikoi livetä siitä keittiöön, äidin ja Hyejan seuraan. Päivällinen valmistuisi yhteistuumin, he olivat luvanneet hoitaa kestittämispuolen.

"Se on varmaan se kakku.”

”En usko”, Chanyeol sanoi. Kadun varteen ei ollut pysähtynyt yhtäkään pirssiä.

Ovelta kuuluvat hämmentyneet henkäykset eivät olleet pettyneitä, ennemminkin hämmentyneitä. Yoora toivotti vieraat tervetulleiksi, sen kuullessaan Chanyeol kohensi asentoaan. Dabin kiinnostui ja vilkaisi häneen.

Nelivuotiaan Sujinien kasvot pilkistivät nurkan takaa. Epävarmuus pilkahti hänen kasvoillaan, kun olohuone oli täynnä vieraita miehiä. Sujinien katse löysi Yeolin sylissä olevan synttärisankarin ja hän uskaltautui eteenpäin.

"Dabin!” hän huudahti. Hidas askellus muuttui lähes juoksuksi, kädessään olevan lahjapaketin nauha liehui ilmavirran mukana.

Chanyeol naurahti tytön törmatessa hänen polviinsa, pieni käsi laskeutui hänen reidelleen ja toinen ojensi paketin Dabinille. Vuotias ei osannut tehdä mitään muuta kuin hakata kultaiseen kääröön paketoitua lahjaa.

”Kiitos”, Chanyeol sanoi hymyillen. Hän alkoi aukoa pakettia, yritti saada Dabinien kiinnittämään huomion paperin alta paljastuvaan esineeseen. Tyttö tarrasi paperiin voimalla, repäisi sitä itseään kohti ja innostui siitä lähtevästä äänestä.

Chanyeolin huomio herpaantui, kun Baekhyun valkoisessa kauluspaidassa ja suorissa housuissa astui olohuoneen puolelle. Hän nielaisi kovaäänisesti, kun katsekontakti syntyi mustat hiukset otsalta pois nostaneen miehen kanssa. Sydän potkaisi kerran, pari. Hän ei ollut aikaan tuntenut sellaista.

Baekhyun kumarsi muodollisesti tilassa oleville miehille ja kertoi tulleensa naapurista. Hän naurahti kevyesti ja vilkaisi tyttäreensä. Sujin vähät välitti isänsä tuijotuksesta,hän oli liian kiireinen selittäessään Dabinielle viimeaikaisia tapahtumia.

”Hauska tavata”, Junghoon sanoi ja oli nousta seisomaan.

”Älä turhaan nouse”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kätteli häntä puolimuodollisesti, mutta kaikella kunnioituksella. Vieressä istuva Kim Jongdae ojensi kätensä Hyunielle ja esitteli itsensä rentoon sävyyn. Ikätoverit löysivät nopeasti yhteisen sävelen.

Baekhyun huomasi Jongdaen käsivarsilla makaavan tytön. Kim Yuji sulatti hänen sydämensä sillä sekunnilla. Hän ei hävennyt yhtään esittäessään yksityiskohtaisia kysymyksiä neidin kasvutahdista ja vauva-ajan odotuksista ja todellisuudesta. 

Chanyeol kääntyi takaisin Dabinien käsiin päätyneen lahjan ja hänen jalkaansa nojailevan Sujinien puoleen. Hän tuhahti typertyneenä ja mietti, menettivätkö he arvonsa Baekhyunien löytäessä itselleen jotain parempaa. Päivänsankari hennon vaaleanpunaisessa, upeassa hanbokissaan oli tainnut menettää Baekhyunin ihailevan katseen. Se oli harmi, tietysti.

Chanyeol veti käärön Sujinien mukana tuoman lahjan päältä. Siististi pakattuun pahviseen laatikkoon oli piilotettu pieni pehmokoira, lyhytjalkainen corgi. Se olisi ainoa nelijalkainen, joka siihen talouteen sallittaisiin. Yeol hymyili, se oli mukavasti ajateltu.

"Se näyttää ihan Mong Mongilta", Sujin sanoi, äänessään yhtäkkiä paljon enemmän ujoutta. Mahtoikohan hän miettiä, tykkäisikö Dabin (tai Yeol) lahjasta? Tuskin, mutta aina sai kuvitella niin.

"Niin näyttää", Chanyeol sanoi, pystymättä lopettamaan hymyilemistään. "Kiitos."

Sujin naurahti pienesti ja painautui paremmin Yeolin jalkaa vasten. Hän ei uskaltanut mennä isänsä luokse, sillä Dae ja Junghoon olivat hänestä liian pelottavia. Baekhyunin kanssa jutustelevat miehet kuulostivat rennoilta ja hyväntuulisilta, mutta heidän mustat hiuksensa langettivat kasvoille sen verran varjoa, että siitä kulmasta he näyttivät hieman pelottavilta. Jopa Yeolin mielestä.

Chanyeol laski lelukoiran tyttärensä syliin ja yritti opettaa hänelle, miten sillä oikein leikittäisiin. Sujin oli hyvin mukana, koirakuiskaaja-tv-ohjelmasta tutut opit olivat jääneet hyvin mieleen.

Dabin vähät välitti koirankuvatuksesta, hänen katseensa oli tiukasti Baekhyunissa. Tyttö, joka ei ollut tavannut naapurin mukavaa setää viikkokausiin, halaji huomiota. Hän älähti vaativaan sävyyn ja hapuili valkoisen kauluspaidan selkämystä, yltämättä koskettamaan. Liian lyhyt käsi kävi petolliseksi, mielipaha pisti kasvot punoittamaan.

Chanyeol naurahti Dabinien osoittaessa jälleen hermostumisen merkkejä. Kitinäksi muuttunut äännähtely teki tehtävänsä, Kim Yuji unohtui nopeasti. Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri ja henkäisi puhtaasta ihastuksesta. Hän ei tohtinut räpyttää silmäänsäkään, ettei missaisi mitään eteensä avautuvasta näystä. Chanyeol ei liennyt ainoa, jonka mielestä koristekankainen kansallisasu oli nappivalinta.

Dabin ojensi molemmat kätensä kohti Baekhyunia, hän tahtoi syliin. Hyunie tarttui lasta käsistä, halusi pitää asiallisen välimatkan. Dabin ei hyväksynyt valintaa, hän halusi syliin asti. Hän veti Baekhyunia lähemmäs itseään, äänen kera.

Junghoon naurahti Dabinien päättäväisyydelle. Hän oli viettänyt tytön kanssa sen verran aikaa, että tiesi, millainen persoona hänellä oli. ”Teillä taitaa olla syvempikin suhde. Hän ei välitä musta, vaikka leikimme useinkin.”

Baekhyun hymyili puolittain, silmissään kaihoa, jotain synkeää, jonka vain Chanyeol näki.

”Hän on suloinen”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja kuljetti peukaloaan pienen käden kämmenselällä.

Chanyeol ei laittanut pahakseen, jos Dabin kaipasi Baekhyunin syliin. Hän tiesi kokemuksesta, että se syli oli turvallinen. Hän antaisi lapsensa Baekhyunin haltuun missä tahansa, milloin tahansa. Hyunie oli osoittanut olevansa luottamuksen arvoinen jo kuukausia takaperin.

Dabin sai tahtonsa läpi. Baekhyun nosti tytön syliinsä, luomatta katsettakaan Chanyeoliin. Hän tervehti lasta pehmeällä äänellä ja hukutti hänet täyteen huomioonsa.Sujin siirtyi isänsä luokse, näyttämättä mustasukkaiselta.

Chanyeol nousi ylös ja siirtyi keittiöön, naisten seuraan. Lämminhenkinen tunnelma kiristyi välittömästi, äiti tunsi värähtelynmuutoksen herkimmin.

”Mikä on?” hän kysyi.

Chanyeol otti paikan äidin ja Hyejan välistä. Hän nojasi tiskipöytään, välittämättä ikävästi selkään painavasta reunasta. Hän piti katseensa sohvalla istuvaan Baekhyuniin, jonka silmät olivat pelkkinä sydäminä. Miten kovasti hän kadehti Hyunien tapaa seurustella hänen tyttärensä kanssa. Hän oli pahoillaan, ettei osannut samaa itse. Hän oli pahoillaan siitäkin, ettei hän osannut pitää Baekhyunia Dabinien elämässä…

Yoora oli pysäyttänyt paistinpannulla freesautuvien kasvisten sekoittamisen. Hänkään ei saanut katsettaan irti olohuoneessa tapahtuvasta keskustelusta. ”Tulevatpa he hyvin toimeen.”

”Niin tulevat”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Baekhyuniesta on ollut paljon apua.”

Äiti hymyili. Hän oli tavannut Hyunien kerran. Silloin suojeluvaisto lapsenlasta kohtaan oli herännyt, mutta nyt hän näki, että se oli ollut turhaa.

”Dabin vaikuttanee valikoivan elämänsä ihmiset tarkoin”, äiti mietti. Yoora myötäili hänen puheitaan.

Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan. Hänellä ei ollut käryäkään, mistä naiset puhuivat. Hänen silmäänsä Dabin ei ujostellut ketään. Johtuiko se siitä, kun hän oli paikalla?

”Isäsi ei saa edes koskea tyttöön”, äiti nauroi. ”Pappa parka, joutuu aina jäämään vailla huomiota.”

”Samoin Junghoon oppa”, Yoora tirskahti.

”Ai…” Chanyeol sanoi. Ehkä Baekhyunie osasi käsitellä lapsia vain niin hyvin, että Dabin luotti häneen. Ehkä Hyunien aito kiinnostus ei ollut lapsen mielestä ollenkaan niin creepyä mitä se vieressä seisovan aikuisen mielestä saattoi tuntua.

Äiti naurahti ja pudisteli päätään. ”Tyttö parka. Ei haikailekaan isänsä perään.”

Chanyeol tuhahti lyhyesti. ”Ehkä hän on saanut musta jo tarpeekseen. Itkin heti aamulla silmät päästäni. Ehkä hän häpeää mua jo tässä iässä.”

Äiti tönäisi Yeolia kevyesti olkavarteen ja kielsi olla vähättelemättä itseään. Olihan se selvää, että jossain vaiheessa, kymmenen, viidentoista vuoden kuluttua, lapsi häpeäisi silmät päästään.

”Baekhyunie on rakastunut”, Chanyeol sanoi ja veti kätensä puuskaan. ”Muhun.”

”Oho”, Yoora sanoi. Pannulla käristyvät kasvikset eivät saaneet vieläkään huomiota. Isosiskon katse oli siirtynyt veljentyttärestä häntä pitelevään mustatukkaiseen mieheen.

Äiti tökki Yeolia entistä tiuhempaan tahtiin ja virnisteli selvästi huvittuneena. Chanyeolin puuska löysäsi hieman. Hän ei ollut koskaan ajatellut seurustelemista miehen kanssa, mutta hän ei nähnyt siinä mitään kummallista. Rakkaus oli rakkautta, tuli se sitten millaisessa paketissa tahansa.

Chanyeol siirsi katseensa olohuoneen suuntaan. Baekhyun jutusteli niitä näitä miesten kanssa, valkoinen hymy kasvoillaan. Hänen sylissään istuva Dabin nypläsi valkoisen kauluspaidan hihassa olevia nappeja kuin olisi valunut syväälle ajatuksiinsa.

Chanyeol huokaisi syvään. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä Dabinin päässä liikkui. Miten paljon hän olisi halunnut pystyä lukemaan hänen ajatuksiaan, varsinkin nyt, kun tytöllä ei vielä ollut sanoja kertoa suoraan, mitä hän halusi.

Dabin sopi Baekhyunin syliin hyvin. Myös äiti oli huomannut kauniin näyn, eikä hän aikaillut. Hän veti puhelimensa esiin ja viipotti vauhdilla toiseen huoneeseen.

"Valokuvien aika!"

Baekhyun säpsähti muorin sanoja. Kuitenkin hän nopeasti pääsi kartalle, nosti Dabinien paremmin syliinsä ja yritti saada häntä kääntämään katseensa kohti puhelinta pitävää äiti Parkia. Dabin ei hennonnut irrottaa katsettaan Baekhyunista, vaikka äiti huhuili häntä, samoin vieressä ulvovat sedät. Naama alkoi mennä ruttuun ja vaihtaa väriä, kun hän ei ymmärtänyt, mitä hänen täytyisi tehdä. Baekhyunin nauru kuitenkin rentoutti hänet.

Baekhyun sipaisi lasta poskesta ja hymyili sydämestään. Keittiöstä kauempaa seuraavan Chanyeolin vatsaa väänsi. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt Seulgin kasvoilla samanlaista ilmettä, vaikka Dabin oli hänen oma, biologinen tyttärensä. Sujinien silmissä oli samaa lämpöä kuin isällään, mutta niiden tuike ei ollut niin vahva ja mykistävä.

Chanyeol käänsi katseensa poispäin. Keittiön ikkunasta näki, miten pihatien varteen pysähtyi musta auto, jossa oli ilsanilaisen leipomon logo.

"Kakku tuli. Menen vastaan", hän sanoi.

”Hyvä”, Yoora sanoi, irrottamatta katsetta kokkauksestaan.

* * *

Suuren pöydän ääreen katettu lounas oli ollut maukkain ateria, jonka Chanyeol oli syönyt viimeisen vuoden aikana. Äiti teki aina maittavaa sapuskaa, ja siihen kun lisäsi Yooran taidonnäytteet, ylitti lopputulos viiden tähden arvosanat varsin helposti.

Kaikki vieraat olivat mahtuneet hyvin samaan pöytään, aikuiset tulivat hyvin juttuun, lapsetkin löysivät pöydästä syötävää. Kiinteä ruoka maistui Dabinille päivä päivältä paremmin, Sujin ei vaikutanut olevan nirso Baekhyunin varoitteluista huolimatta. Ehkä vieraat ihmiset ympärillä tekivät hänestä kuuliaisemman.

Jälkiruoka odotti vielä koskemattomana. Autuaan tietämätön Dabin tuli nostetuksi pois syöttötuolistaan. Chanyeol piteli lasta käsivarsillaan samalla kun piteli kakkua toisessa kädessä. Jongdae huomasi ystävän ahdingon, hän otti kakun haltuunsa, ja äiti taas heilui puhelimen kanssa kuvatakseen jokaisen hetken tuliterällä luurillaan. Takakamerassa 20 megapikseliä; sen olisi parempi näkyä facebookiin ladattujen otoksien laadussa.

Baekhyunin silmissä välähti, se ei jäänyt Chanyeolilta huomaamatta. Hän olisi kai rientänyt auttamaan, mutta Jongdae ehti ensin. Dabin hapuili kakkua, autuaan tietämättömänä siitä, mikä se oli ja mitä sillä pitäisi tehdä.

Yoora sytytti kermaisen kakun päällä olevan kynttilän, joka oli numeron yksi muotoinen. Joku himmensi valoja, laulu alkoi isosiskon johdolla. Dabin säpsähti yltyvää yhteislaulua ja pälyili ympäriinsä epävarmana, jopa peloissaan.

"Paljon onnea vaan, paljon onnea vaan, paljon onnea meidän Dabin, paljon onnea vaan!"

Chanyeol osoitti kakun suuntaan, lapsen huomio oli vaikea saada haluttuun kohteeseen. "Puhalla, rakas."

Kun Dabin oli kääntänyt päätään kakun suuntaan, Yeol puhalsi kynttilän sammuksiin. Hän mietti toivovansa, mutta oliko itsekästä käyttää lapsen syntymäpäivätoive itse?

Pöydän ympärillä olevat vieraat yltyivät raikuviin aploodeihin, mikä säikäytti pienen lapsen. Chanyeol nauroi hyväntuulisesti ja silitti häntä vasten painautuvaa tyttöä selästä lohduttavin liikkein. Äiti räpsi kuvia ja hössötti kovin, Dae ja Yoora olivat alkaneet leikata kakkua, jotta aterialle saatiin täydellinen lopetus.

Chanyeol näki tilaisuutensa tulleen. Hän puhdisti kurkkuaan ja sai helposti jokaisen huomion, jopa Hyejan sylissä oleva Kim Yuji siirsi utuiset silmänsä Chanyeoliin.

"Kiitos kaikille, kun tulitte. Tämä päivä on Dabinille varmasti yksi tärkeimmistä, vaikka pelkkää opetteluahan juhliminen vielä on. Hänelle tekee vain hyvää tavata paljon uusia ihmisiä ja opetella sosiaalisemmaksi, yleensä hän joutuu kanssani möllöttämään..." Chanyeol sanoi ja naurahti perään, siihen tarttui muitakin. Mutta Baekhyun pysyi vaiti. Hänen kasvoillaan koko iltapäivän ajan ollut hymy oli tipotiessään, katse kiinnittynyt Sujinien hiuksissa olevaan kukkapinniin. Ja miten paljon se Chanyeoliin sattui. Hän toivoi, että kaikki olisivat viihtyneet. Ehkä Baekhyun ei sittenkään ollut viihtynyt.

Chanyeol kumarsi vielä syvään kiitoksena ja yritti saada Dabinienkin mukaan, mutta tehtävä oli vielä liian vaativa vuosikkaalle. "Nauttikaa kakusta. Meidän päivänsankari lähtee nyt päiväunille", hän sanoi ja siirtyi lapsen kanssa takavasemmalle, käytävän kautta tytön omaan huoneeseen.

Chanyeol veti oven kiinni perässään ja rojahti vasten sitä. Hän sulki silmänsä ja nieleskeli aikansa tuntiessaan lapsen pehmeän ihon omaa poskeaan vasten. Dabinien sormet liikkuivat hänen kasvoillaan, ylöspäin kohti ohimoa, siitä hiussuortuviin. Tyttö tapasi tukistaa häntä, kiskominen ei tuntunut enää missään. Oliko hän karaistunut vai tukahduttanut tunteensa?

Dabinien otteessa ei ollut juurikaan voimaa. Chanyeol avasi kostuneet silmänsä, tuijotti tyttöä, jonka silmät olivat vähintään yhtä suuret ja pyöreät kuin hänellä. Ruskeat silmät tutkivat maailmaa paljon uteliaammin ja ennakkoluuloisemmin kuin hänen sumea katseensa.

Dabin taputti kättään Chanyeolin päälakeen kaksi kertaa, hitaasti. Chanyeolin sydän mureni palasiksi, vaikka tuskin tyttö oli sanonut hänelle ”teit hyvin”.

”Väsyttääkö?” hän kysyi. Hymynkare nousi pakosta huulille, kun lapsen silmäluomet alkoivat painua hitaasti kiinni.

”Niin arvelinkin.”

Chanyeol naurahti ja laski tytön pehmolelujen vartioimaan sänkyyn. Puhdas tutti suuhun, peitto päälle ja valot sammuksiin.

”Kauniita unia, rakas”, Chanyeol sanoi ja poistui huoneesta. Häneltä meni hetki ennen kuin hän oli valmis irrottamaan kätensä ovenkahvalta ja palaamaan vieraiden viihdyttämisen pariin.


	18. Chapter 18

Byun Sujin nukkui keskellä parisänkyä, kädet kiedottuina koirapehmolelun ympärille. Vieras makuuhuone ja sen tuoksut eivät aristaneet häntä. Maittava juhla-ateria ja sen päälle syöty sokeripommi oli tehnyt tehtävänsä ja nuupauttanut lapsiraukan vallan kokonaan.

Baekhyun nojasi makuuhuoneen ovenkarmiin huuliaan mutristellen. Hän ei raskinut mennä herättämään tyttöä, vaikka tiesi, että heidän oli lähdettävä kohta kotiin. He olivat viettäneet Chanyeolin luona jo liian pitkään aikaa, kaikki muut vieraat ja perheenjäsenet olivat lähteneet jo kotiin. Päivä oli kääntynyt iltapäivän puolelle eikä menisi enää montaa tuntia, kun aurinkokin lipuisi jo horisontin taakse. Hän ei ajatellut viipyä Parkin luona pimeään saakka. Ei taatusti. Oli ehkä muutenkin ollut virhe antaa Sujinien nukahtaa Chanyeolin sänkyyn, päiväunet kotona olisivat olleet käytännöllisemmät. Mutta Jongdaen kanssa käyty keskustelu oli ollut liian herkullinen jättää kesken.

Chanyeol astui ulos Dabinien huoneesta ja veti oven kiinni. Hän nosti katseensa kohti Baekhyunia, Hyun ei ollut huomaavinaankaan.

Oikeasti häntä heikotti. Onneksi hän nojasi ovenkarmiin, hänen jalkansa eivät olisi varmasti kantaneet. Hän ei ollut ollut missään tekemisissä Chanyeolin kanssa useampaan viikkoon, heidän välinsä olivat selvästi kylmenneet. Mutta sydän, se jaksoi leiskua kuumana ja kiihkeänä edelleen. Hänen oli ikävä Parkia. Niin helvetin kova ikävä...

Chanyeol käveli Baekhyunin viereen ja vilkaisi sängyssä makaavaa lasta. Mongryeongin kopio oli löytänyt paremman paikan Sujinien käsivarsilta, vaikka sen oli ollut tarkoitus jäädä Dabinille. Lelusta tulisi varmasti tappelu, Sujin tuskin haluaisi luopua siitä niin helposti.

”Kiitos, kun tulitte. Olin varma, että jättäisitte väliin.”

Baekhyun vilkaisi Yeoliin. Oliko Yeol todella ajatellut niin? No, olihan hän suoraan kertonut, ettei hän voinut olla Yeolin elämässä pelkkänä ystävänä.

”Niin... Tulimme Dabinien tähden, tietysti…”

”Tietysti”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän ei ollut tainnut muuta odottakaan. Oliko Baekhyun typerä ajatellessan, että hänellä olisi voinut olla muitakin ajatuksia…

Ko Dabin oli kaunis. Viikkojen jälkeinen jälleennäkeminen oli korjannut ja särkenyt hänen sydämensä, sillä Dabin oli kaivannut häntä. Tyttö vaaleanpunaisessa hanbokissa oli herkistävä näky. Ensimmäistä kertaa hän tunsi kateutta Chanyeolia kohtaan. Sujinilla ei ollut hanbokia. Hänellekin tuli tarve nähdä oma tyttärensä kansallisasussa. Se oli jotain sellaista, mistä Baekhyun ei ollut vielä osannut haaveilla.

”Eikö isäsi päässyt paikalle?” Baekhyun kysyi. Kaikki muu perhe oli koolla, mutta isä Park uupui. Tahtomattaan hänen uteliaisuutensa oli herännyt. Parkien perhe vaikutti täydelliseltä, ei sellaiselta rikkonaiselta ja jokseenkin kaukaiselta kuin hänen omansa.

Chanyeol pudisti päätään. ”Hän on töissä tänään. Torstaipäivä on huono päivä viettää pirskeitä, näin vieraiden näkökulmasta.”

Baekhyun virnisti. Hänkin olisi voinut käyttää olen töissä -kortin, mutta hänellä oli käyttämättömiä lomapäiviä ja Dabinien ensimmäinen syntymäpäivä oli liian kiinnostavaa nähtävää, vaikka hän olikin joutunut keskelle Parkin sukua.

”Lähipiirisi vaikuttaa mukavalta. On varmasti hienoa, kun on tuollainen tukiverkko.”

”Kuulostaa siltä kuin sulla ei olisi ketään.”

”Olemme yrittäneet selvitä Aeran kanssa kahdestaan, ehkä liiankin sinnikkästi”, Baekhyun sanoi, siirtäen katseensa jälleen sängyllä sikeitä vetelevään tyttäreensä. Hän tunsi huonoa omatuntoa, Sujin ei liiemmin pitänyt isovanhemmistaan, siellä kyläily oli lähinnä kiusallista, ellei peräti ahdistavaa. Aeran vanhemmat katsoivat häntä kieroon eikä pää kestänyt omia porukoita. Ystävät olivat lapsettomia; haluttomia huolehtimaan tytöstä tai liian humalassa.

Baekhyun laski katseensa alas ja huokaisi raskaasti. Hän oli ollut Aeran kanssa hieno tiimi. Tieto Aeran seurustelemisesta oli kuitenkin murskannut hänet. Hän ei ollut nähnyt vielä silmäystäkään tästä Kim Sangwoosta, joka oli yksi Accencon työntekijöistä. Baekhyun ei ollut kuitenkaan kehdannut kysellä Beom hyungilta, millainen mies Kim kollegana oikein oli.

Baekhyun piti kylmän naurun sisällään, vaikka hänen olisi tehnyt mieli päästää se ulos. Hän ei ollut kovin läheinen edes oman veljensä kanssa. Jos hän olisi, hän olisi udellut kaikenmoista jo aikaa sitten. Käskenyt häntä varoittamaan Kimiä Aeraan koskemisesta—

”Etkö sä pelkää mua?” Baekhyun kysyi.

Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan, hän halusi kuulla kysymyksen uudelleen. Baekhyun ei kuitenkaan halunnut toistaa sitä.

”Pelkäätkö sä mua?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun nielaisi käden laskeuduttua hänen olkapäälleen. Kosketus oli hellä ja lämmin, kuten aina. Se teki siitä kipeämpää.

”Mulla ei ole mitään syytä pelätä sua. Tulet toimeen tyttäreni kanssa ja pidät musta, voisiko parempaa toivoa? Haluaisin pitää teidät elämässäni.”

Baekhyun hieraisi kasvojaan. Stressitasot nousivat raketinlailla, vaikka hän oli arvannut joutuvansa siihen tilanteeseen jossain vaiheessa. Oli selvää, ettei hän voinut vältellä Chanyeolia koko elämäänsä, jos hän halusi olla osana Dabinien elämää. Vaikka pelkkänä naapurin hassuna setänä, ei hänestä tainnut olla parempaan.

”En voi olla ystäväsi, Chanyeol-ssi.”

Chanyeol hymähti heti perään. ”Älä taas aloita tuota, Hyun-ah.”

Baekhyun peruutti pois makuuhuoneen ovelta, käveli käytävästä olohuoneeseen. Hän ei halunnut alkaa kinastelemaan siinä, käytävässä, etteivät lapset heräisi siihen. Hän ei halunnut traumatisoittaa.

Chanyeol seurasi perässä, totta kai hän seurasi. Hänen askeleensa olivat nopeampia kuin Baekhyunilla, hän astui lyhyemmän eteen ja pysäytti hänet puolessa välissä olohuonetta. Molemmat kädet laskeutuivat Hyunien olkapäille, kai hän pelkäsi, että mies karkaisi häneltä.

”En voi palata entiseen, Chanyeol-ssi. En voi esittää, ettei mitään ole tapahtunut.”

”En halua palata entiseen.” Chanyeolin ote löystyi, mutta katsekontaktista tuli entistä voimakkaampi. ”Mun, meidän, on hyvä olla kanssasi. Miksei me voida vain jatkaa näin… normaalisti.”

”Helvetti sentään, Yeol! Olen rakastunut suhun!”

”Niin, mitä sitten?” Chanyeol kysyi, silmät suurina.

Baekhyun pysähtyi niille sijoilleen ja räpytti silmiään muutamaan. Kovasti hän yritti prosessoida kuulemaansa, mutta sanat olivat liian vaikeita ymmärrettäviksi. Halusiko Park, että hän jatkaisi sydämensä hajottamista ja rääkkäämistä?

”Sä et nyt tajua—”

”Ei. Sä et tajua. Mä _haluan_ jatkaa tätä… suhdetta… tapahtui meidän välillä sitten jotain tai ei”, Chanyeol sanoi.

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Hänen tunteensa olivat romanttiset, Chanyeolin eivät olleet. Hän ei puhunut suhteesta samassa tarkoituksessa kuin Chanyeol.

”Sä et ymmärrä, Park. Mä tarvitsen seksiä. Pelkkä platoninen suhde ei riitä mulle. Ja ei! En pane sua vain sen takia, että haluan sitä, vaan haluan, että haluat sitä myös… Koska mä…”

Baekhyun sulki suunsa ja hieraisi kasvojaan. Chanyeolin käsi liikkui hänen olkavarrelleen, lohduttava liike jatkui.

”Mä haluaisin kokea, miltä tuntuu rakastaa oikeasti.”

Chanyeol ei pystynyt pitämään katsettaan täysin Baekhyunissa. Aika ajoin hänen silmänsä kääntyivät toiseen suuntaan. Se oli riittävä todiste siitä, ettei hän voisi koskaan pitää Baekhyunia elämänkumppanina, perheenjäsenenä, rakkautensa kohteena. 

"Tämä on täysin mun vikani. Mun ei olisi pitänyt mennä kiinnostumaan susta”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hänen ryhtinsä valui muodottomaksi, pää laskeutui taas painuksiin.

"Antaisit sydän parkani kärsiä rauhassa, etkä kiusaisi sitä entisestään."

”En halua, että kärsit”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hänen sormensa kulkivat olkavartta pitkin käsivarrelle, siitä ranteiden kautta kylmiin sormiin. Baekhyun puri huultaan ja kieltäytyi katsomasta suuriin silmiin, jotka välkkyisivät puhtaasta huolesta. Häntä ei tarvinnut sääliä. Hän osasi kyllä mennä elämässään eteenpäin.

”En kärsi, jos jätät mut rauhaan, Chanyeol-ssi.”

Chanyeolin kasvot menivät ruttuun, hän alkoi kai saada tarpeekseen jatkuvasta pois työntämisestä. Hyvä niin, sillä se oli tarkoituksena.

”Mutta sitten mä kärsin.”

Baekhyun naurahti itsekseen. Chanyeol oli todella sanonut ne sanat. Hän ei uskonut, ei lainkaan.

”Sanoo mies, joka pystyy sysäämään tunteensa sivuun ja esittää kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut! Mikä tekee musta erilaisen?” Baekhyunin äänensävy nousi lauseen loppua kohden. Hänen teki tiukkaa hillitä itsensä, hän ei halunnut herättää makuuhuoneessa nukkuvaa tytärtään - tai vielä pahempaa, Chanyeolin tytärtä.

Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja veti syvään henkeä. Se oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun Baekhyun oli saanut hänet niin kierroksille. Ja se totisesti lisäsi vettä myllyssä, hän oli aina ollut hyvä yllyttämään.

”Miksi?” hän haastoi. ”Miksi mä?”

”Koska sä olet ensimmäinen, joka rakastaa tytärtäni vilpittömästi!”

Baekhyun nauroi taas. Hänen äänensä ei värissyt lainkaan. ”Se on sääliä.”

”Oletko varma?” Chanyeol kysyi.

"En voi ikinä korvata äidinrakkautta, tiedän sen. Enkä voi koskaan rakastaa lasta kuin omaani, koska hän ei ole vertani. Se on sääliä. Olen niin pahoillani, kaikesta, mitä olette joutuneet kokemaan."

Chanyeol päästi irti ja istui sohvalle. Hän painoi päänsä alas ja hiljentyi täysin. Suupielet valahtivat alaspäin, huulet painautuivat tiukasti yhteen.

Baekhyunin sydän potki jälleen, mutta hän ei näyttänyt sitä ulospäin. Ko Dabin oli pieni ja avuton lapsi, vailla äidin rakkautta. Hän halusi rakastaa lapsiparkaa, jos kukaan muu ei sitä tehnyt. Oli se sitten pieniä asioita, lämmintä ateriaa tai turvallista paikaa, minne tulla rauhoittumaan, jos oma ympäristö alkoi ahdistaa… sitten, joskus vuosien päästä…

Ellei Chanyeol ollut löytänyt siihen mennessä jo jotain uutta kumppania, joka tekisi sen kaiken hänen puolestaan.

Baekhyun käänsi selkänsä Yeolille. Ajatus siitä, ettei hän saisikaan Chanyeolia, pystyisikään olemaan hänen rinnallaan seuraavaa vuotta, seuraavaa kymmentä vuotta, sataa vuotta, repi hänet kappaleiksi. Hän ei ollut haaveillut mistään sellaisesta Yoo Aeran kanssa, sillä hän tiesi, että Aera olisi hänen rinnallaan, oli vuosi 2002 tai 2052. Mutta Chanyeol… hän sai aikaan tunteita, joita hän ei osannut käsitellä.

”Älä valehtele itsellesi, Yeol-ah. Et koskaan voisi pitää musta.”

Chanyeol naurahti. ”Nyt mä tajuan. Pelkäät, että joku voisi rakastaa sua takaisin. Tunnet olosi mukavaksi Aeran seurassa, koska tiedät, ettei hän voi antaa sulle koskaan sitä, mistä todella haaveilet. Pelkäät sitä, että mä voisin.”

Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri ja hieroi otsaansa. ”Chanyeol-ah. Sä olet heteromies. Mä en koske heteromiehiin.”

”Sä koskit jo.”

”Helvetti, Chanyeol. Aika kanssasi on saanut mut todella ymmärtämään, mitä kaipaan elämääni. Se, että pystyisin kasvattamaan tyttäreni tasapainoisessa ympäristössä, enkä jäämään sen jälkeen yksin, olisi unelmieni täyttymys. Oletko sä valmis antamaan sen kaiken mulle? Oletko sä valmis kantamaan ylpeydellä sitä, että kasvatat lapsesi toisen miehen kanssa? En aio alkaa Dabinielle äidiksi, sillä en ole sellainen, mutta tyttöparka tarvitsee rakkautta.”

”Mäkin tarvitsen”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Kaikki tuntuvat ajattelevan vain häntä. Entä mä? Minuuteni on hävinnyt kokonaan näiden kuukausien myötä. Ei ole enää Park Chanyeolia. On vain Ko Dabinien isä, yksinhuoltaja, joka kerää sääliviä katseita naapureilta. _Hän on se mies, jonka lapsensa äiti jätti yksin. Mitä hän on tehnyt ajaakseen naisen pois luotaan?_ No en mä tiedä! Mä rakastin Seulgia! Meistä piti tulla onnellisia. Ehkä mä en olekaan hyvä heteromies, en osaa pitää edes omaa naista luonani.”

Baekhyun käveli vaistomaisesti Chanyeolin luokse ja istui hänen viereensä. Heidän välissään oleva tila ei ollut asiallista nähnytkään, jalka painautui vasten jalkaa, ja hänen pumppunsa oli jälleen seonnut lyönneissään. Chanyeolin läheisyys sai hänet jännittymään, edelleen. Kun he olivat kahdestaan, pakotettuina kohtaamaan toisensa ja tunteensa, hän ei osannut vetää mitään roolia ylle. Eikä hänen tarvinnutkaan tehdä niin.

”Seulgin lähdön syytä on turhaa miettiä, ei se muuta mitään. Tapasin hänet kesällä Hongdaessa, hän ei tunnistanut mua. Enkä mä tunnistanut häntä enää. Kaikki on ohi, ja olen hyväksynyt sen”, Chanyeol sanoi ja huokaisi raskaasti.

Baekhyun puristi huulensa yhteen. Mieli käski livetä hakemaan Sujin ja marssimaan kotiin, mutta keho päätti toisin. Hän laski otsansa vasten Yeolin olkaa ja tarttui häntä kädestä. Lämpimät sormet hänen omissaan eivät tuntuneet lainkaan vierailta.

Kumpikaan ei sanonut mitään. Kaksikerroksinen omakotitalo oli hiljainen. Baekhyun kuunteli omaa, epätasaista sydämensä lyöntiä, koitti saada selvää kaikista niistä sisällään vellovista tunteista. Sääliä, sitä se oli. Park oli kokenut paljon lyhyessä ajassa, eikä hän halunnut sekoittaa häntä yhtään lisää. Mutta samaan aikaan hän halusi antaa miehelle kaiken sen rakkauden, mitä hän ansaitsikin.

”Haluaisin mennä eteenpäin, mutta musta tuntuu, että kaikki on jämähtänyt paikoilleen. Dabin kasvaa ja kehittyy, mutta oma elämäni tuntuu olevan yhdellä suurella pausella.”

”Mutta haluatko sä todella tehdä sen mun kanssani? Muista, että elämme vielä konservatiivisessa maailmassa.”

”En mä pelkää sitä”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Pelkäätkö sä?”

”Vähän”, Baekhyun myönsi. Hän ei ollut koskaan jakanut kellekään todellisia tunteitaan, myöntänyt ääneen olevansa viehättynyt miehistä. Hän oli harrastanut kaikenlaista, viettänyt villiä nuoruutta suljettujen ovien takana, antanut asioiden johtaa yhdestä toiseen. Miesten kanssa, naisten kanssa, yksin…

”Pysy meidän elämässä, Hyun-ah.”

Baekhyun sulki silmänsä, puristi Yeolin kättä omassaan entistä tiukemmin. Hän ei halunnut päästää irti, mutta silti hänestä tuntui, että niin olisi parempi. Kuinka kovasti hän tulisi pettymään, jos Chanyeol ei pystyisikään antamaan hänelle sellaista rakkautta, jota hän viimein olisi valmis tuntemaan?

Jos heidän välilleen kehittyisi suhde, pelkkä henkinen puoli ei riittäisi hänelle. Hän tarvitsi myös läheisyyttä, fyysistä sellaista. Seksiä. Luottamuksen rakentamiseen tarvittiin aikaa, mutta Baekhyun pelkäsi, ettei hän jaksaisi odottaa niin pitkään, että Yeol olisi valmis päästämään hänet sisäänsä koko pituudeltaan.

”Mä haluaisin sitoutua, Chanyeol-ah. Olen kyllästynyt pelkäämään sitä, että jään yksin, kun Sujinie on lentänyt pesästä. Vaikka ikä rauhoittaisi levotonta luontoani, tuskin pystyn jakamaan samaa kotia Aeran kanssa vuorokautta pidempään. Enkä edes halua sitä.Haluan, että Aera löytää onnensa jostain muualta. Mun kanssani hän olisi vain onneton, kasvaisi katkeraksi, koska on jättänyt elämänsä elämättä haikaillessaan mun perääni.”

Chanyeol laski toisen kätensä Baekhyunin poskelle ja silitti ihoa peukalollaan. Baekhyun piti katseensa alhaalla, hän oli liian raukka nostamaan sitä kontaktia hakevaan mieheen, sillä hän tiesi palaavansa siihen hetkeen, kun oluelta maistuvat huulet olivat painautuneet ensi kertaa toisen omille. Enemmän hän mietti sitä, miten rikki hän siitä menisi. Ei sitä, miten hän voisi tuntea sen kaiken uudelleen.

”Entä, jos et olekaan valmis suhteeseen kanssani?” Baekhyun kysyi. ”En tiedä, haluanko ottaa sitä riskiä.”

”Pelkäätkö sä?” Yeol kysyi.

”Pelkään”, Baekhyun kuiskasi.

”Älä pelkää.”

Baekhyunin katse kohosi ruskeisiin silmiin. Chanyeolin silmäkulmissa oli ryppyjä, otsassa oli hentoja juonteita. Hän ei ollut mikään nuori enää. Vastuu painoi, ei pelkästään omasta elämästä, myös lapsen. Ja niin painoi myös Baekhyunilla.

”Älä pelkää”, Chanyeol kuiskasi.

Baekhyun olisi halunnut juosta karkuun. Hän olisi halunnut painautua paremmin edessään olevaa miestä vasten. Jokin pidätteli häntä, hän oli kuin jähmettynyt paikoilleen, kykenemätön päättämään järjen ja tunteiden välillä. Hän oli ajautunut sänkyyn Aeran kanssa niin helposti. Ehkä hän pelkäsi taipua Chanyeolin tahtoon, jos sen seurauksena heidän hyvä suhteensa menisi pilalle.

Kännissä vaihdetut suudelmat eivät olleet pilanneet sitä. Tapahtunut käsipeli ei ollut pilannut sitä. Baekhyunin tunteet eivät olleet pilanneet sitä.

Baekhyun luotti siihen, ettei Chanyeol pilaillut hänen kustannuksellaan, leikkinyt hänen tunteillaan. Hän oli kokenut elämässään tarpeeksi hirveitä asioita ja hän vaikutti mieheltä, joka ei toivonut samaa kellekään. Chanyeol oli kaikin puolin upea mies, arvoiltaan, tavoiltaan, ulkonäöltään. Mutta olisiko sen arvoista lähteä mukaan siihen leikkiin?

Baekhyun oli tarpeeksi vanha ymmärtämään, ettei hän voinut saada toimivaa parisuhdetta sormia napsauttamalla. Kuitenkin hän oli tarpeeksi lapsellinen toivomaan sellaista. He molemmat tarvitsivat aikaa löytääkseen tunteensa ja oikeat tavat näyttää niitä. Kaikki olisi uutta eikä kyse ollut pelkästään heistä kahdesta. Oli myös lapset, joiden täytyisi tottua ajatukseen, että heidän elämässään oli uusia ihmisiä.

Ja jos se kaikki hajoaisi, lapset kärsisivät siitä kaikkein eniten. Se pelotti Baekhyunia ehkä eniten. Sujiniella tulisi olemaan muutenkin vaikeaa, Aeran kumppani oli myös yksi lisäihminen heidän perheeseensä.

Chanyeolin sormi liikkui jälleen Baekhyunin poskella. Hyunien vatsassa väänsi, kihelmöi. Kun Chanyeol ei enää peitellyt herännyttä kiinnostustaan, hän antoi periksi. Huulet laskeutuivat paksulle alahuulelle, tuttu maku sai hänet nousemaan vaaleanpunaisiin pilviin. Mieli huusi, hälytyskellot soivat, vaikka Chanyeol vastasi hänen hapuilevaan suudelmaansa tavalla, millä sataprosenttinen heteromies ei koskaan pystyisi.

Baekhyun vetäytyi kauemmas, peruutti saman tien puoli metriä. Korvissa humisi, hengästytti. Eikä hän pystynyt katsomaan Yeolia silmiin.

”S-sujin-ah... Lapsi! Lähdetään kotiin”, Baekhyun huudahti ja käänsi kostuneen katseensa kohti Yeolin makuuhuonetta.

Chanyeol tarttui Baekhyunin käteen. ”Älä lähde, Hyun-ah.”

”Täytyy… Huomenna on työpäivä”, hän sanoi ja nousi ylös. Taakseen katsomatta hän paineli makuuhuoneeseen.

Sujin oli kääntynyt selälleen, potkinut ylleen lasketun viltin puoliksi pois. Koirapehmolelu nökötti yksinäisenä sängyn toisessa laidassa, katsoi lohduttomana nelivuotiaan käännettyä selkää.

Baekhyun pysähtyi ovelle, hän ei rohjennut astua kynnyksen ylitse.

Meni minuutti, kaksi. Sujinien raskas tuhina kuulosti kovemmalta kuin korvan juuressa paukautettu kongi. Päässä ei liikkunut juuri mitään, huulilla vain muisto siihen jääneestä mausta, Chanyeolista.

Chanyeol astui kulman takaa samalle käytävälle eikä empinyt kävellä viereen asti. Hän laski kätensä Sujinia katsovan Hyunien olkapäälle ja hymyili pienesti.

”Ehkä tein elämäni virheen, kun en lähtenyt Seulgin perään sinä yönä.”

Baekhyun kääntyi katsomaan haikealla sävyllä puhuvaa Chanyeolia. Hän kirosi uteliaisuutensa, perhana sentään.

”Tai ehkä se oli paras päätökseni. Kuka tietää.”

Baekhyun virnisti puolittain. Ei hän osannut kuvitella itseään Chanyeolin paikalle, tekemään sellaisia päätöksiä, neljäviikkoisen lapsen mukana tuoman univajeen kourissa.

”Mun pitää miettiä tätä. Sunkin täytyy. Tarvitsen aikaa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja astui makuuhuoneen puolelle. Hänen oli pakko herättää Sujin, heidän ulkovaatteensa olivat eteisessä ja lokakuun viimeinen torstai oli liian kylmä, vaikka matkaa kotiin ei ollut montaa kymmentä metriä.

Chanyoel nyökkäsi, hennosti hymyillen. Hänen katseensa ei irronnut Baekhyunista hetkeksikään.

Baekhyun laskeutui Sujinien tasolle ja herätti hänet ravistamalla häntä hellästi olkapäästä. Mustatukkaisen tytön silmät avautuivat, vastentahtoisesti, mutta kuitenkin.

”Aika lähteä kotiin”, Hyun kuiskasi. Unenpöpperöinen tyttö punaisine poskineen oli liian väsynyt ymmärtämään, missä hän oli. Baekhyun nosti tytön syliinsä ja poistui huoneesta raskain askelin.

”Kiitos, Hyun-ah”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa. ”Kiitos.”

Baekhyun vilkaisi taakseen ilmeettömin kasvoin. Tuntui pahalta jättää Chanyeol siihen, keskelle suuren omakotitalon käytävää. Hän tiennyt, tulisiko hän takaisin. Tai milloin niin tapahtuisi.

Mutta Chanyeol odotti.


	19. Chapter 19

Chanyeol makasi vatsallaan lattialla ja kirjasi ylös remontoitavia kohteita. Pesänrakennusvietti oli heräännyt, päiväkausia mielessä velloneet asiat oli saatava muistiin, jotta mielenrauha säilyisi.

Kipeä nyrkinisku Chanyeolin selkään sai hänet älähtämään kylmäävään sävyyn. Hän haukkoi henkeä, tytön pieni mutta pippurinen kumautus oli saanut ilmat karkaamaan keuhkoista.

Chanyeol työnsi edessään olevan muistilehtiön kauemmas ja nousi lattialta istuma-asentoon. Dabin oli hyljännyt lelut, joilla hän oli leikkinyt hetki sitten. Hänen kulmansa olivat vääntyneet mutkalle, kärsivä ilme näytti lähinnä siltä kuin hän vääntäisi paskaa siinä kaiken keskellä. Siitä tuskin oli kyse…

”No, mikä on? Eikö huvita?”

Dabin pudisti päätään ja mulkoili isäänsä alta kulmien. Pehmolelukoiraan ja sen vieressä olevaan pehmobanaaniin tarttuva Chanyeol yritti saada tyttöä innostumaan näyttämällä esimerkkiä, mutta turhaan. Dabin ojensi kätensä kohti häntä ja äännähti kimakasti.

”Jos syliin haluat, niin tule itse”, Chanyeol sanoi. Muistilehtiön hapuileminen jäi sikseen, kun lapsi vääntäytyi ylös lattialta, nousi jarrusukkien peittämien jalkojensa varaan. Hän väänsi kasvonsa päättäväiseen irveeseen ja otti askeleen kaksi, huojumatta lainkaan. Kun hän ymmärsi jalkojensa kantavan, askeleet nopeutuivat ja muuttuivat haparoivammiksi. Chanyeol sai eteenpäin kaatuvan lapsen juuri ajoissa kiinni ja kaappasi hänet syliinsä vauhdikkaalla liikkeellä. Dabin kiljui innostuksesta ja nauroi, kun hän sai painautua vasten collegekankaan peittämää rintakehää.

”Tiedän, että olen vähän tylsää seuraa. Olen pahoillani, ettei mulla ole tarjota sulle parempaa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja huokaisi perään. Hän oli luvannut itselleen, ettei hän pyytelisi turhaan anteeksi, mutta hän ei voinut itselleen mitään. Vanhat tavat ja asenteet olivat juurtuneet syvälle.

Chanyeol tarrasi muistilehtiöön ja kynään. Dabin kiersi sormensa kuulakärkikynän ympärille ja hihkui, kun se liikkui Yeolin kirjoittaessa ajatuksiaan ylös.

”Mitä sanoisit, jos tapetoisin olohuoneen uudelleen? Ostarin vieressä on tavaratalo, jonka tapettiosastolla haluaisin vierailla. Saattaisin kaakeloida keittiössä ja vaihtaa pöytätasot marmoripintoihin. Miltä kuulostaisi?”

Dabin katsoi isäänsä hölmistyneenä, sillä kynän liike pysähtyi. Hän ravisti kättään ja nauroi, kun musta viiva ilmestyi paperin oikeaan reunaan.

”Mieti uudelleen, niinkö? Tietysti menot olisi laskettava tarkkaan ja sovitettava budjettiin. Dabin-ah! Olen ammattimies, vähän luottoa!”

Dabin hapuili Yeolin kädessä olevaa kynää. Heti, kun vanhemman ote löystyi, kuulakärkikynä meni suuhun. Chanyeol naurahti hiljaa, ja seurasi lapsen tutustumista kynään haikea hymy kasvoillaan. Hänen täytyisi varmaan hankkia lapsiystävällisempiä tusseja ja irtopaperia, jotta Dabin saisi toteuttaa luovia visioitaan. Kaikenlaisen motoriikan kehittäminen olisi tärkeää.

”Mielipiteesi on tärkeä mulle, Dabin-nim”, Chanyeol naurahti ja suukotti lasta päälaelle. Dabin hymähti, veti kynän suustaan ja laski sen ruutupaperille. Chanyeol ei välittänyt brainstormauksensa mahdollisesta peittymisestä, hän oli täyttänyt tavoitteensa, saanut ajatukset päästä paperille. Nyt hänen täytyi alkaa vain jalostamaan niitä.

Kerrostaloasunnon muokkaaminen oman näköiseksi kodiksi oli romanttinen ajatus. Chanyeolilla oli edelleen hyvin aikaa, vaikka Dabin jaksoikin valvoa pidempään kuin esimerkiksi puoli vuotta, kolmekin kuukautta sitten. Jos hän haluaisi aloittaa jotain suurempaa projektia, äiti tai Yoora noona varmasti katsoisivat tytön perään yhden viikonlopun ajan.

Tai naapurin Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeolin sydän tuntui tyhjältä. Baekhyunista ei ollut kuulunut pariin viikkoon mitään. Musta katumaasturi oli kulkenut talon ohitse tasaisin väliajoin, Baekhyun ei ollut hävinnyt maisemista. Hän taisi olla vain kiireinen elämänsä kanssa. Tai sitten hän halusi järjestellä ajatuksiaan.

Chanyeol oli valmis antamaan Baekhyunille mahdollisuuden, hän todella oli. Hänen oli ikävä miestä, jonka seurassa oli niin helppoa ja luonnollista olla. Ja mitä enemmän hän rikkinäiseltä vaikuttavaa Baekhyunia vierestä seurasi, sitä suuremmaksi hänen halunsa korjata hänet kasvoi. Tietysti tunteet vastakkaista sukupuolta kohtaan olivat uusia ja kummallisia, mutta Chanyeol oli visusti sitä mieltä, että hän painisi samanlaisten, vaikeiden asioiden äärellä, vaikka kyse olisi naisesta. Uuden ihmisen päästäminen elämään, varsinkin kun kyse oli lisäksi myös Dabiniesta, oli jännittävää ja uutta.

Jos Dabin ei olisi kiintynyt niin paljoa Baekhyuniin tai Baekhyun Dabinieen, Chanyeol olisi saattanut valita häntä lähestyneen Yoon Insookin. Vaikka Insook ei aluksi olisikaan välittänyt Dabinista, olisi hän saattanut oppia pitämään hänestä. Tai sitten ei. Turhaa kai sitä oli jossitella.

Seurusteleminen miehen kanssa ei pelottanut Chanyeolia. Hän oli aina pitänyt rakkautta ihmisten välisenä asiana, ei sukupuolella ollut mitään merkitystä. Vaikka hän oli sattunut pitämään silmänsä koko ikänsä ajan naisissa, ei hän voinut väittää, etteikö Baekhyunin saaminen huutamaan hänen nimeään ollut helvetin kiihottava ajatus.

Chanyeol ei kuitenkaan ollut yhtään kartalla Baekhyunin tunteista. Jotain hänen täytyi tuntea, sillä hän kävi lävitse jotain suurta. Mutta Chanyeol ei voinut tietää, oliko kyse jostain vaiheesta vai oliko Baekhyun todela kiinnostunut hänestä sillä tavoin. Hänen käytöksensä oli aika ajoin ristiriitaista eikä siihen voinut saada selkoa kuin viettämällä aikaa yhdessä.

Mutta Baekhyun vaikutti välttelevän häntä jälleen.

Chanyeol ei tiennyt, kuinka paljon aikaa hänen täytyisi antaa. Kauanko hän pystyisi antamaan.

Kuulakärkikynän terä osui Chanyeolin kämmenselkään ja jätti jälkeensä mustan, kiemurtelevan viivan. Samaan aikaan pehmeä että terävä kynän kulku herätti Yeolin ajatuksistaan. Hän katsoi tyttöönsä kysyvästi, piti turpansa kiinni, sillä anteeksipyyntö oli jälleen kielen päällä.

”Joko keksit paremman ehdotuksen keittiön uudeksi ilmeeksi, vai mikä homma?”

Dabin ojensi hänelle kynän, Chanyeol kiitti hiljaa ja etsi paremman asennon. Hän nojasi vasten sohvaa ja hymyili, kun Dabin laski kätensä hänen ranteelleen. Brainstromaus jatkui mukavassa, rauhallisessa ilmapiirissä. Chanyeol kirjoitti jokaisen mielensä tulevan asian mustien viivojen joukkoon, yritti vähän piirtää, mitä mielessään näki. Jos hän ei löytänyt olohuoneeseen sopivaa tapettia, hän voisi yrittää löytää sopivan taulun, jolla luoda vähän tunnelmaa ja kodikkuutta. Menisi vielä muutamia vuosia siihen, että Dabin osaisi kunnolla perustella mielipiteensä kodin ulkonäöstä, joten pintaremonttia ei tarvitsisi ihan heti tehdä.

Chanyeol kaipasi töihin ensimmäistä kertaa pitkään aikaan. Hän nautti oman käden jälkensä näkemisestä suunnattomaksi, siksi hän rakennusalalle oli päätynytkin. Duunissa kotiasiat häipyivät mielestä, aivot olivat narikassa vähän aikaa. Eivätkä työt kulkeutuneet kotiin asti, kun ne olivat fyysisesti sidottu työmaalle.

Haaveissa oli palata töihin puolen vuoden päästä. Se tarkoitti, että Dabin olisi vietävä päiväksi hoitoon. Eikä Chanyeolilla ollut hajuakaan, mistä hän sopivan paikan löytäisi. Onneksi neuvolassa osattiin vastata hänen noob-maisiin kysymyksiinsä mitä parhaiten. Jos neuvolassa ei osattu auttaa, sosiaalityöntekijät hoitivat asiat kuntoon oikein mielellään. Chanyeol oli kiitollinen, virastossa oltiin oltu aina hänen tukenaan kriisin ja siitä selviämisen aikana.

* * *

Satunnainen brainstormaaminen oli saanut tuulta alleen niin kovasti, että Chanyeol oli päätynyt pakkaamaan lapsen ja vaunut autoon ja karauttanut Ilsanin ostoskeskukselle. Dabin oli virkeä ja seurasi kiinnostuneena vaihtuvaa maisemaa, jutteli niitä näitä kielellä, jota Chanyeol ei ihan täysin ymmärtänyt. Hymy kasvoilla hän työnsi vaunuja ja esitteli tyttärelle ideansa. Eihän Dabin mitään höpinöistä ymmärtänyt, mutta kuunteli ja kommentoi kovasti takaisin.

Teaspoonin edustalla olevassa pöydässä istuva mustatukkainen mies kiinnitti Chnayeolin huomion. Tiukasti puhelintaan tuijottava ja satunnaisesti molemmin käsin naputteleva Baekhyun näytti väsyneeltä, peräti yksinäiseltä.

Chanyeol heitti häpeänsä helvettiin, kuten aina, ja marssi itsevarmoin askelin kohti kahvilaa. Lähestyvät askeleet kantautuivat Baekhyunin korviin, ostari oli siihen aikaan iltapäivästä varsin hiljainen eikä ketään muita liikkunut lähimaillakaan. Hän vilkaisi ympärilleen ja laski puhelimen kädestään, kun katse oli tavannut Yeolin.

”Hei.”

”Hei…” Baekhyun vastasi, ääni ujon hajamielisenä. Nopeasti hänen katseensa siirtyi vaunuissa heiluvaan tyttöön, jonka kasvot olivat vääntyneet entistä leveämpään virneeseen. Innostunut puheripuli muuttui suoranaiseksi huutokiljunnaksi.

”No hei”, Baekhyun tervehti ja ojensi kätensä kohti häntä kurottavaa Dabinia. Pienet sormet tarrasivat hoikan sormen ympärille, puristivat lujaa ja vetivät kohti.

Chanyeol heilautti päätään antaessaan luvan ottaa tytön syliin. Dabin nauraa kikatti Baekhyunin ilmeillessä hänelle leikkisään tapaan. Jutustelu muuttui nopeasti vuoropuheluksi, jossa ei ollut mitään tolkkua.

”Jatkamme matkaa, jos häiritsemme”, Chanyeol sanoi. Dabin tarrasi molemmin käsin Baekhyunin farkkutakissa olevasta teddy-vuorisesta kauluksesta ja kurtisti kulmiaan. Hän ei ollut lähdössä mihinkään.

”Ei tässä mitään… tekstasin vain Soon kanssa. Ajattelimme mennä keilaamaan, mutta Yunseo ei voi hyvin.”

”Kaipaatko seuraa?” Chanyeol kysyi.

Baekhyun vilkaisi kahvilan puolelle. Hänen edessään oleva tyhjä pöytä (puhelinta lukuunottamatta) antoi vihiä siitä, ettei hänen tilauksensa ollut vielä saapunut.

”Olen menossa etsimään tapetteja ja muuta rompetta. Lähdetkö varasilmiksi?” Chanyeol kysyi.

Baekhyun huokaisi kuin helpottuneena. Hän tarttui puhelimeensa ja alkoi naputtaa viestiä. Miehen käsissä oleva puhelin kiinnitti Dabinien huomion, hänkin halusi nyplätä ja räplätä sitä. Uteliaisuus oli kasvanut hänessä viime viikkojen aikana entisestään. Paitsi jos oli kyse hänen leluistaan.

”Kyungsoo on mahtava, mutta hänen vaimonsa tarvitsee häntä. Olen se paha ihminen, jos ”pakotan” Soon seuraani. Yunseo on ollut kipeä jo kuukausia…” Baekhyun mumisi mietteliäänä, kävi jossain ajatuksissaan, mutta hänen poskeaan tökkivä Dabin sai hänet nopeasti takaisin siihen hetkeen.

”Toivottavasti ei ole kyse mistään vakavammasta”, Baekhyun sanoi ja mutristi huuliaan. Hän kohotti asentoaan ja pisti luurin farkkutakin taskuun.

”Käy tilaamassa jotain, voin katsoa tyttöä sillä välin. En lähde mihinkään, ennen kuin olen saanut syödäkseni.”

”No, jos mä nopeasti…”

”Ei mitään kiirettä, Park. Ei mitään kiirettä.”

Chanyeol nousi pöydästä ja käveli sisälle Teaspoonin boheemisiin tiloihin. Hän ei pystynyt irrottamaan katsettaan pöytään jääneestä kaksikosta, joka tuli aina vain paremmin toimeen. Baekhyun riisui Dabinien vaatetta vähemmäksi ja lällätteli hänelle minkä kerkesi. Silmät tuikkivat ja sydän lieni kevyempi, paljon kevyempi kuin lokakuun viimeisenä torstaina. Se oli mahtavaa nähdä, mutta se aiheutti myös paineita. Chanyeol toivoi, ettei hän menisi ja rikkoisi miehen hyvää tuulta yhteiseksi muuttuneen iltapäivän kuluessa.

Chanyeol palasi pöytään kahvijuoman, sekamehun ja hedelmäsalaatin kera. Hän ei ollut nälkäinen, hän oli syönyt ennen kaupungille lähtemistä. Dabinille varmasti maistuisi, ja jos ei, niin hän kyllä vetäisi hedelmät kitusiinsa vaikka väkisin. Pikkupurtava hyvässä seurassa teki vain hyvää, virkisti tylsää arkea hieman.

Chanyeol kertoi suunnitelmistaan remontoida kotitaloa. Nyt, kun hän oli saanut nukuttua kertynyttä univelkaansa vähän pois, hän alkoi huomata ympäristössään olevia epäkohtia entistä paremmin. Vuoden päivät taaksepäin omakotitalo oli näyttänyt omaan silmään mitä parhaimmailta, mutta nyt jokainen kaapinovi tai lista tuntui repsottavan silmääpistävällä tavalla. Sisäpintaremontin tekeminen arjen lomassa onnistuisi vallan mainiosti, sillä hänellä ei ollut minkäänlaisia paineita tai aikataulua. Hänellä ei ollut ketään, kuka hönkisi niskaan ja pakottaisi häntä puurtamaan yötä päivää.

Baekhyun vaikutti kiinnostuneelta. Hän nyökkäili tasaisin väliajoin kuunnellessaan Chanyeolin suunnitelmia ja kommentoi niitä vähintään yhtä innokkaasti kuin Dabin oli aikaisemmin tehnyt. Chanyeol oli hyvillään, ehkä hänen ideansa eivät olleetkaan niin pöpejä kuin miltä ne olivat aluksi hänen korvaansa kuulostaneet. Oli kuitenkin kyse yleisestä viihtyvyydestä ja hänen omasta kodistaan. Baekhyunin mielipiteillä ei ollut sinällään väliä, mutta oli ihan kiva kuuulla, että hän vielä osasi nämä hommat.

”Onko väärin myöntää, että kaipaan jo töihin?” Chanyeol kysyi.

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. ”En olisi kestänyt paikallasi edes neljää kuukautta. Neljän seinän sisässä oleminen lahottaa vähemmästäkin.”

”Huojentavaa kuulla.”

* * *

Baekhyun työnsi lastenvaunuja hento hymy kasvoillaan. Kodintavaraliikkeen kaiuttimista kantautuva hissimusiikin tyylinen kappale sai hänet hyräilemään itsekseen. Dabin keskittyi kuuntelemaan häntä, hän ei joutanut hiplata jokaista tavaraa heidän liikkuessa verkkaiseen tahtiin kaupan käytävillä.

”Mulla oli budjetti, mutta tarpeen tullen pystyn venyttämään sitä”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, paljonko tapettivermeet Ilsanissa maksoivat, mutta hän oli melko varma, että ne tulisivat halvemmaksi kuin Soulista hankittuina.

”Hankin omani rautakaupasta, mutta olen kuullut, että tämän ketjun tapetit ovat yhtä laadukkaita”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Minkälaista etsit?”

”Tiedän sitten, kun näen”, Chanyeol sanoi kuikuillessaan oikeaan väliin; opasteiden mukaan heidän täytyi olla lähellä tapettiosastoa.

Dabin oli juttutuulella, epäselvä jokeltaminen ei sisältänyt montaa tunnistettavaa sanaa. Baekhyun vastaili lempeään sävyyn jokaiseen lauseeseen ja nauroi vähänkin perään, jos Dabin nauroi.

”Hän on löytänyt puheliasuutensa”, Chanyeol virnisti. ”Ehdin jo pelätä, ettei sanoja ala tulla ollenkaan.”

”Se ottaa aikansa. Sujiniekaan ei puhunut aluksi ollenkaan. Nyt hän levittelee kaikki salaisuudet pitkin Bucheonia.”

Chanyeol nauroi myötätuntoa puhkuen. Hän oli huomannut hyvin Byun Sujinien löysähköt kielenkannat.

”Täytyy varoittaa etukäteen, että puolet hänen puheistaan eivät vastaa totuutta. Hän on kova viilaamaan linssiin”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Älä ota mallia, Dabin-ah.”

Chanyeol hihkaisi löytäessään etsimänsä. Hän nopeutti askeliaan ja oikein ryntäsi tapettihyllylle vertailemaan näytteitä. Ajatukset laittoivat hymyilyttämään. Hän ei ollut koskaan käynyt remonttitarpeiden ostoksilla kenenkään kanssa. Nyt hänellä oli mitä parhainta seuraa.

”Chanyeol-ah”, Baekhyun kutsui.

Yeol kääntyi vastakkaisen osaston hyllyjä tutkivan Baekhyunin puoleen. ”Niin?”

Baekhyun nosti neutraalin väristen koristetapettien näyteliuskoja ylöspäin. Kevyttä, valossa kiiltävää koristekuviota sisältävät tapetit eivät olleet liian räikeitä tai mummolamaisia, vaan moderneja ja tarpeeksi minimalistisia.

”Vai repäisetkö ja hankit kontrastia tummilla seinillä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja nosti käteensä kuvioidun kuitukangastapetin väreissä tummanharmaa että utuisen tummanruskea.

”Pidän tästä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja jäi katsomaan tummanruskeaa tapettia pitkäksi aikaa. ”Kunhan Sujinie pääsee ylitse ällöttävästä vaaleanpunaisesta kaudestaan, ehdotan tätä…”

Chanyeol siirtyi Baekhyunin edessä olevan hyllykön ääreen. Sillä puolella valikoima tuntui olevan paljon tyylikkäämpää. Kuitukangastapeteissa oli sopivaa särmää, joka ei tehnyt lopputuloksesta niin persoonatonta ja tylsää. Vielä, kun osaisi valita kaikista vaihtoehdoista sopivan...

"Pidät neutraaleista ja maanläheisistä sävyistä, vai?" Baekhyun kysyi ja ojenteli mielestään sopivia, joskin rohkeanpuoleisia vaihtoehtoja Chanyeolille. Yeol siirsi katseensa eri valkoisen harmaan sävyjen täyttämästä malliliuskoista Hyunien kädessä olevaan ruskeisiin, sinertäviin ja harmaisiin tapettivaihtoehtoihin.

Utuisen tummaharmaa tapettiliuska miellytti Chanyeolin lisäksi myös vaunuissa heiluvan Dabinien silmää. Tyttö nappasi näytepalan itselleen ja ravisti sitä voimakkaasti otteessaan. Baekhyun nauroi, se tarttui myös Chanyeoliin.

"Taisi tulla kaupat", Hyun sanoi ja siivosi jokaisen näyteliuskan takaisin omalle paikalleen. Myös sen, mikä oli lapsen käsissä.

"Pyysin hänen mielipidettään", Chanyeol naurahti. Baekhyun sipaisi Dabinia poskesta ja virnisti puolittain.

Baekhyunien ajatuksia oli monesti vaikea tavoittaa. Chanyeol kai halusi vain tietää, tunsiko Baekhyun tytärtä kohtaan oikeasti pelkkää sääliå, vai olisiko hänen tunteensa oikeasti syvempiä. He kaksi tulivat juttuun maagisen hyvin. Jos Baekhyunie oli luonnollisesti taitava lasten kanssa tai sitten heidän välillään vallitsi syvä luottamus. Oli niin tai näin, Chanyeol rakasti nähdä, miten Baekhyunie Dabinin kanssa tuli juttuun.

"Tarvitsen vielä tapettiliimaa sekä tasohyllyjä. Keittiöni kaipaa piristystä. Kaakelit... taidan tilata ne netistä..."

"Jos tarvitset lastenhoitoapua, niin olen käytettävissä kaikkina muina aikoina paitsi arkipäivinä kahdeksasta viiteen. Aera saa hakea Sujinien, jos päivät menevät ristiin."

"Kiitos, Hyun-ah. Olet aarre", Chanyeol sanoi.

Lähistöltä haalittu ostoskärry täyttyi erilaisesta tavarasta. Oli mukavaa shoppailla, kun joku muu piti huomion lapsessa sillä aikaa, kun hän sai keskittyä tutkimaan valikoimaa. Koska Baekhyun oli vakuuttanut, ettei hänellä ollut mikään kiire minnekään, Chanyeol uskalsi johdattaa hänet pois remonttitarvikeosastolta. Kärryssä oli kamaa kodintekstiileistä siivoustarvikkeisiin, kaikkea tarpeellista tuli eteen ja Yeol päätti käyttää tilaisuuden hyväkseen. Hänellä oli kantoapua autolle asti.

Ensimmäistä kertaa vuoden aikana Chanyeol nautti kaupassa käymisestä. Supermarketit, ostoskeskukset ja peräti lähikauppa oli ollut yhtä taistelua ja tuskaa, jos hän oli kahdestaan Dabinien kanssa. Miten paljon yksi käsipari helpotti elämää. Ja Baekhyunin kanssa oli helppo asioida, hän ei lähtenyt vaeltamaan oman mielensä mukaan, vaan kyseli, mitä ostoslistalla oli ja auttoi etsimään sopivat tuotteet.

Kovin hän toivoi, ettei kerta jäisi viimeiseksi.

* * *

Baekhyun kellotti selällään keskellä olohuonetta, liidättäen Dabinia jalkojensa päällä, käsistä tukien. Tyttö kiljui hurjaa vauhtia ja nautti hiuksia hulmuttavasta ilmavirrasta, kun Byun Airin lento 6592 kiidätti häntä kohti iltapala-aikaa. Lapsen äännähtelyyn sekoittui Baekhyunin matala, mutta sydämellinen nauru.

Olohuoneen ja keittiön erottavaan väliseinään nojaavan Chanyeolin sydämessä leiskui. Hän halusi pitää Baekhyunin osana heidän elämäänsä. Naapurin Byun Baekhyunista oli tullut hänelle enemmänkin kuin ystävä ja suuri apu ja pelastus.

Chanyeol oli ajatellut, miltä tuntuisi rakastaa Baekhyunia. Varmasti hyvältä. Ei olisi vaikeaa kehittää tunteita niin hienoa miestä kohtaan, jos halusi antaa sille mahdollisuuden. Hän uskoi olevansa onnellinen, jos Baekhyun rakastaisi häntä puoleksikin sillä tavalla kuin hän rakasti Dabinia.

"Täällä puhuu kapteeni Byun. Olemme saapuneet määränpäähän. Matkustajat olkaa hyvä, irrottakaa turvavyönne ja poistukaa koneesta merkityistä uloskäynneistä."

Baekhyun laski Dabinien jaloilleen. Tyttö ei epäröinyt ilmaista mielipidettään hauskuuden lyhytkestoisuudesta. Kasvot muuttuivat punakoiksi, itku ei ollut kaukana.

"Mene isin luokse", Baekhyun ehti kehottaa ennen kuin parku pääsi ilmoille. Dabinien ilme pehmeni, pää kääntyi ryhtiään parantaneeseen Chanyeoliin. Paljaat jalat läpsyivät parkettilattiaa vasten, kun Ko Dabin huojui päättäväisesti kohti Yeolia.

Chanyeol kyykistyi lapsen tasolle ja avasi kätensä. Kolmen metrin matka lieni pisin siihen mennessä, jonka tyttö oli kävellyt yksin. Yleensä hän oli piteli pienistä sormista kiinni ja oli valmis ottamaan kiinni, jos tasapaino pettäisi, mutta tänään Dabin oli matkalla yksin. Askel toisensa jälkeen oli varovainen, mutta motivaatio oli kohdallaan. Isän kannustava kutsuminen nostatti hymyn kasvoille, askelten tahti kiihtyi. Ja hän pysyi pystyssä. Kiherellen hän painautui vasten tuttua syliä ja tarrasi kiinni paidan rintamuksesta.

Baekhyunin silmät tuikkivat puhtaasta ihastuksesta, seassa oli muistojakin. Hän oli elänyt ne hetket jo kerran aikaisemmin. Dabinien kautta hän pystyi vierailemaan menneissä ajoissa uudelleen, vähän kuin videokuvia katselisi, mutta oikeassa elämässä. Chanyeolia ei haitannut, sillä hän tiesi, että baekhyun piti Dabinia omana yksilönään, itsenään, ei vain objektina, jota käyttää nostalgisoimiseen.

"Aiotko mennä koskaan naimisiin?" Chanyeol kysyi.

Baekhyun nousi lattialta vieno hymy kasvoiltaan. "Rengastettu vuoteen 2025 mennessä."

Vastaus ei ollut sitä mitä Chanyeol oli odottanut. Hän piilotti kiusaantuneisuudesta punoittavat kasvonsa ja siirtyi keittiön puolelle. Iltapala oli valmis ja Dabin oli saatava nukkumaan. Ostarireissun myötä tavanomainen aikataulu oli mennyt vähän ketulleen.

Baekhyun käveli keittiöön pokkaansa pidellen. "Rehellisesti sanottuna, olen mä sitä miettinyt, mutta elämässäni ei ole tällä hetkellä ketään, kenen kanssa pystyisin jakamaan kaiken kodista ajatuksiin."

Chanyeol laski Dabinien syöttötuoliin ja laski hänen eteensä lautasellisen puuroa. Baekhyun istui pöydän ääreen ja tarttui muoviseen, pieneen lusikkaan.

"Yoo Aerasta tulisi maailman onnellisin, jos kosisin häntä. Sitä kestäisi 48 tuntia ja se päättyisi siihen, että hän heittäisi mut pihalle lautasten saattelemana."

Chanyeol pysytteli tiskipöydän läheisyydessä, Dabinien selän takana. Hän ei halunnut mennä häiritsemään ruokailuhetkeä. Eikä hän uskaltanut kohdata Baekhyunia ja hänen tuikkivaa katsettaan.

"Miksi niin?" hän kysyi.

Hiljaisuutta kesti niin pitkään, että Yeol oli jo toistaa kysymyksensä, sillä hän ei ollut varma, oliko Hyunie kuullut.

"Se on suojelumekanismi."

Chanyeol kohautti kulmiaan, ehkä niin.

"Entä sä? Aiotko sä mennä?" Hyun kysyi.

Utelias katse oli ahdistava. Chanyeol pudisti päätään, ei viitsinyt selittää. Kerran hän oli ajatellut seuraavan askeleen ottamista, ja se oli päätynyt kylmään oven kolahdukseen. Oli kai parempi, että Ko Seulgi oli häipynyt ennen kuin heidät kaksi olisi sidottu juridisesti yhteen. Erosta ja yksinhuoltajuuden hakemisesta olisi saattanut tulla monta kertaa vaikeampi prosessi. Toisaalta, virkavallasta olisi saattanut olla siinä vaiheessa enemmän apua.

"Mutta kyllä mä sormuksen ottaisin. Symboli kestävästä suhteesta, merkkinä toiselle kuulumisesta. Yksinkertainen, ilman turhaa paperisotaa ja yhteisiä pankkitilejä", Baekhyun sanoi. "Rengastettu vuoteen 2025 mennessä."

Chanyeol astui varovasti Baekhyunin taakse ja laski kätensä hänen olalleen. Sormiaan puurokulhossa uittavan Dabinien huomio kiinnittyi näkökenttään ilmestyneeseen isään, mutta hymy pysyi poissa.

"Mulla on ollut kivaa tänään. Kiitos, kun olet ollut täällä meidän kanssa", hän sanoi hiljaa.

Baekhyun laski lusikkaa pitelevän kätensä vasten pöytää ja kääntyi katsomaan Yeolia. "K-kuten myös..."

"Kai sä jäät?" hän kysyi. Halu koskettaa miestä oli herännyt, mutta epävarmuus esti häntä. Hän muisti, miten herkästi Baekhyunie särkyi, eikä hän halunnut hajottaa. Tärisevä mies käden alla särki hänetkin.

Dabin älähti, hänen oli nälkä. Puuroiset sormet hapuilivat Hyunien kädessä olevaa lusikkaa, miehen huomio kääntyi lapseen. "En tiedä, onko se hyvä idea."

"Haluaisin sitä", Chanyeol sanoi. "Jää mun seuraksi, Hyun-ah."

"Oletko ihan varma?"

"Olen."


	20. Chapter 20

Baekhyun istui Dabinien huoneessa olevassa nojatuolissa ja katsoi nukkuvaa lasta. Hänen sisällään myrskyävät tunteet ja ajatukset olivat selvässä ristiriidassa, eivätkä ne selkeytyneet yhtään, vaikka hän kuinka yritti kuunnella niitä vuorollaan.

Chanyeol oli alkanut kiinnostua hänestä eri tavalla kuin aikaisemmin. Oliko kyse romantiikasta vai pelkästä halusta rakentaa syvää ystävyyttä, sitä Baekhyun ei tiennyt. Miten kovasti hän halusi päästää irti itseään rajoittavista peloista ja ikävistä ajatuksista, kauhuskenaarioista, mutta hän ei uskaltanut. Pelissä oli kuitenkin enemmän kuin pelkästään heidän kahden välinen suhde.

Sujin piti Chanyeolista, paljon. Ja Dabiniesta, erittäin paljon. Hän jaksoi kysellä heidän peräänsä aina Ilsanissa ollessaan. Suhde oli kai enemmän kuin naapurillisella tasolla, sillä Sujin ei puhunut koskaan Bucheonin naapurustossa olevista lapsista. Tai päivähoidossa tapaamistaan ystävistä. Hän puhui Dabinista ja Mong Mongista, siinä oli hänen elämänsä tärkeimmät ystävät.

Kello oli aamukolmen, eikä Baekhyun ollut nukkunut silmäystäkään. Chanyeol oli nukahtanut sohvalle jo tunteja sitten. Tv-ohjelmien seuraamisen lomassa käydyt keskustelut eivät olleet tehneet Baekhyunia yhtään viisaammaksi. Hän tarvitsi kai ulkopuolisten neuvoa, ehkä Soo osaisi auttaa. Mutta kuinka hän kertoisi asiasta ilman, että hänen täytyisi kertoa kyseessä olevan Chanyeol...

Kyungsoo piti Aerasta, hän näki naisen ainoana ihmisenä Baekhyunin rinnalla. Kaikki odottivat sitä, kaikki näkivät niin. Kaikki paitsi Baekhyun. Miksi ketään ei kiinnostanut hänen mielipiteensä? Vaikka oli kyse hänen elämästään?

Mitä, jos hän vain hyppäisi tuntemattomaan? Mitä, jos hän kerrankin olisi miettimättä, mitä siitä seuraisi ja vain nauttisi?

Baekhyun hörähti ajatuksilleen. Myöhäisen kellonajan täytyi olla sekoittanut hänen ajatuksensa.

Hänen olisi kannettava vastuu teoistaan. Mitä tahansa hän valitsisikaan.

Chanyeol astui huoneen ovelle. Hänen kätensä hapuili valonkatkaisijaa, mutta Baekhyun kielsi häntä.

"Nukkuuko?" Chanyeol kuiskasi varoen.

"Nukkuu.”

Baekhyun nousi ylös nojatuolista. Varovaisin askelin hän käveli kohti Yeolia, vähän häpeissään siitä, että oli sillä tavoin tunkeillut tyttären huoneeseen. Hän ei vain viitsinyt olla Chanyeolin kanssa sohvalla. Olisi saattanut tapahtua niin, että hänestä olisi tullut tahtomattaan nukkuvan miehen nojailukaveri, jokin lämmin, mitä vasten painautua. Hän ei halunnut saada oloaan liian mukavaksi Yeolin seurassa.

Chanyeol laski kätensä Baekhyunin olkavarrelle ja pyysi katsekontaktia.

"En saanut unta", Baekhyun sanoi, ennen kuin Yeol ehti edes kysyä. "Dabin on nukkunut kuin tukki. Älä hänestä huoli."

"Haluatko puhua siitä?" Chanyeol kysyi.

Baekhyun puri huultaan. Tarjottu mahdollisuus oli hieno ele. Silti jokin sai hänet empimään. Aamukolmen aika ei vaikuttanut kovin hyvältä kellonajalta purkaa mielessä vellovia tunteita, ajatuksia. Mutta Chanyeol oli yhtä väsynyt ja hajamielinen olisi kello mitä tahansa.

"Mietin vain, mitä kaikkea saattaisin menettää, jos tämä juttu menee ihan päin helvettiä."

Chanyeol naurahti hiljaa. Dabin liikahti sängyssään, mutta isän ääni ei ollut tarpeeksi herättämään häntä.

"Oletko miettinyt, mitä kaikkea saattaisit menettää, jos et edes kokeile?"

"En", Baekhyun sanoi. "En uskalla."

Chanyeol kietoi kätensä Baekhyunin ympärille ja veti hänet kevyeen halaukseen. Baekhyun painoi korvansa vasten rintakehää ja sulki silmänsä. Päässä kohisi, mies tuoksui samaan aikaan vieraalta että niin tutulta. Siinä oli niin hyvä olla, että se melkein sattui.

"En ymmärrä, miksi suhtaudut tähän niin avoimesti", Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol uskalsi elää sellaisia hetkiä, joista hän pystyi vain haaveilemaan. Kaikilla niillä haavekuvilla, joita hän oli maalaillut ennen nukkumaanmenoa, ei ollut toivoa muuttua konkreettisiksi.

"Olen sellainen. Miksi suostut elämään yhteiskunnan oletusten mukaan? Mikä on pahinta, mitä voisi tapahtua? Olisit onnellinen?"

Baekhyun laski tärisevät kätensä Chanyeolin ympärille ja veti syvään henkeä. Hän rutisti Chanyeolia lujaa vasten itseään ja odotti maailman murenevan ympäriltään.

Seinät pysyivät pystyssä, maa ei tärissytkään. Tellus pysyi kiertoradallaan, vaikka Baekhyun antoi sydämelleen vallan. Dabin jatkoi levollista untaan, rouva Choi ei vääntänyt bluetooth-kaiuttimensa nuppeja kaakkoon, vaikka Baek Jiyongin sydäntäsärkevä lauluääni olisi sopinut siihen hetkeen.

"En ole mikään maailmaa vastaan taisteleva kapinoija, vaikka luonteenpiirteeni saattavat antaa sellaisen kuvan. Olen tolkun ihminen, hyvin kasvatettu. Jos olisin pysynyt Bucheonissa, olisin voinut tehdän hyvän uran pankkiirina."

"Ilsanin vesistössä on jotain, mikä sekoittaa päät, vai kuinka?” Chanyeol kysyi ja nosti Baekhyunin kasvot esiin. Dabinien huoneen seinässä oleva yövalo valaisi miljöötä sen verran, että Hyunien kostuneet silmät paljastuivat.

"Kun mun ja Aeran sukset menivät perusteellisesti ristiin, se pakotti mut näkemään maailman toisella tavalla. En tiennyt paremmasta ennen kuin koin sen."

"Paremmalla tarkoitat..?"

Baekhyun laski päänsä takaisin Chanyeolin rintakehälle. Rauhaton, villiksikin luonnehdittava nuoruus oli vain ruokkinut hänen haavekuviaan. Se, mitä hän oli (osaksi alkoholin vaikutuksen alaisena) päässyt kokemaan, ei ollut todellista elämää. Pelkkiä fantasioita. Miltä tuntuisi rakastaa toista ihmistä siinä määrin, että päästää hänet iholle ilman mitään suojaa.

Arki Aeran kanssa oli sitä todellista elämää. Jatkuvaa kinastelua, hyvässä ja pahassa. Tunteita, joita ei pystynyt pukemaan sanoiksi. Tekoja, joista seurasi paljon.

Sujniesta oli tullut Baekhyunin elämän tarkoitus. Mutta kuten Chanyeol oli sanonut; täytyikö sitä kadottaa itsensä isyydellä? Sujin lähtisi, mutta hän jäisi. Perhe oli ollut aina Baekhyunin suurin asia hänen elämässään, vaikka hänen perheensä muodostuikin vaikeasti määriteltävistä suhteista. Silti se toimi, kun sen kanssa oli oppinut elämää.

Mutta olisiko niin, että Chanyeol pystyisi tekemään vaietuista unelmista totta, yhdistämään haaveet sellaisesta perheestä, joka olisi pullollaan rakkautta. Sellaista rakkautta, jota Baekhyun todella halusi kokea. Sellaista rakkautta, jossa kaikki osapuolet olisivat tasavertaisia.

"Mä katson sua hirvittävästi ylöspäin, Yeol-ah", Baekhyun kuiskasi. "Et tiedäkään, miten paljon."

"Kuten myös. Olet opettanut mulle paljon."

Yeol puhui lasten hoitamisesta, Baekhyun tiesi. Hän itse tarkoitti paljon suurempia asioita. Kasvattaminen oli taito, jonka voisi oppia. Asenteet ja elämänkatsomus olivat asioita, joihin opetettiin, niitä ei ollut niin helppoa muuttaa. Ehkä ajan kanssa.

”Tule, mennään nukkumaan”, Chanyeol sanoi ja veti Hyunien pois Dabinien huoneen ovelta. Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan, katsoi taakseen, ikävä Parkin lasta jo rintaansa raapien.

* * *

Baekhyun väänsi puurolevyä pienemmälle ja nosti kattilan haudutusritilän päälle. Kun hän oli varma, ettei keitos palaisi pohjaan, hän uskalsi kääntyä kahvinkeittimen puoleen. Hän oli odottanut juoman tippumista jo ikuisuuden. Silmäluomet painoivat ainakin viisitoista kiloa ja se varmasti näkyi.

Kupillisen kuumaa itselleen kaadettuaan, Baekhyun istui keittiön pöydän ääreen ja katsoi ulos ikkunasta. Hänen tonttinsa häämötti kauimmaisena horisontissa, oikeastaan siitä näkyi vain siivu omakotitalon reunaa.

Baekhyun hieraisi ohimoaan. Hän oli liian väsynyt juomaan hennosti höyryävää sumppia, joskin se kutsui häntä kovin luokseen.

Chanyeol oli pyytänyt häntä jäämään. Mielessä oli käynyt juosta kotiin, mutta jossain mielenhäiriössä hän oli suostunut jäämään sohvalle. Paikka sängyn toisella puolella olisi ollut tarjolla, mutta Baekhyun ei ollut vielä valmis jakamaan sitä Parkin kanssa. Yö oli vaihtunut aamuksi kuin varkaiten, siinä sohvalla pyöriessä.

Baekhyun oli käynyt katsomassa nukkuvaa Dabinia tasaisin väliajoin. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, mihin aikaan tyttö heräisi. Vähän jälkeen seitsemän hän oli laittanut puuron tulille. Jos Dabin heräisi vaikka tunninkin kuluttua, se tarvisi enää vain nopeasti lämmittää.

Vaikka kaksikerroksinen omakotitalo oli hiljainen, oli tunnelma varsin erilainen hänen omaan kotiinsa verrattuna. Sujinien ollessa Bucheonissa, tyhjä asunto oli kuin hautausmaa. Ei ehkä kylmä ja kolkko, mutta ei niin lämminkään.

Marraskuinen aamu ei ollut vielä ehtinyt kirkastua, auringonnousuun oli vielä parisenkymmentä minuuttia. Katua pitkin kulkevan auton kirkkaat valot saivat Baekhyunin kohottamaan asentoaan. Auton vauhti oli valmiiksi hidas, harmaa hatchback pysähtyi muutamien metrien päähän Chanyeolin tontista.

Baekhyunin selkä suoristui, kun paksuun parkatakkiin ja vartalonmyötäisiin housuihin pukeutunut nainen pitkissä, suorissa hiuksissa nousi ulos autosta ja lähti kävelemään kohti tonttia. Hänen kasvonsa olivat kääntyneet kohti taloa, juuri sitä ikkunaa, jonka takana himmeästi valaistu keittiö sijaitsi. Naisen kasvonpiirteet eivät erottuneet aamuhämärässä, mutta vieraileva henkilö ei muistuttanut millään tavalla Park Yooraa. Yeolin noona oli pidempi ja ruumiinrakenteeltaan vahvempi. Hiuksetkaan eivät sopineet naisen tuntomerkkeihin.

Baekhyun vilkaisi pöydällä olevan puhelimensa kelloa ja henkäisi hölmistyneenä. Kuka tahansa kylään yrittikin, oli valinnut melkoisen ajan. Talon isäntäkään ei ollut vielä avannut silmäänsä.

Baekhyun nousi varovasti ylös paikaltaan. Hän siirtyi ikkunan sivuun ja toivoi verhon peittävän hänet tarpeeksi hyvin. Nainen astui aidatun tontin sisäpuolelle eikä edes sulkenut porttia perässään. Auto pysyi käynnissä kadunvarressa, kuskilla ei liennyt aikomusta jättää parkatakkista naista naapurustoon.

Baekhyun näki parhaakseen mennä naista vastaan. Hän voisi ottaa vastaan sen viestin, jonka hän halusi Yeolille toimittaa. Hän ei halunnut, että väsynyt mies heräisi lyhyksi jääneiltä uniltaan ennen aikoja. Hän oli luvannut hoitaa Dabinia vaikka koko aamun ja antaa Yeolille mahdollisuuden nukkua kerrankin viimeisen vuoden aikana kertyneen univelkansa pois.

Keho alkoi jännittyä naisen astuessa ulkoportaille. Baekhyun kiristi tahtiaan ja siirtyi ulko-ovelle. Hän halusi ehtiä avata sen ennen kuin nainen keksisi soittaa ovikelloa ja herättää siinä rytäkässä koko talouden.

Kylmä ilmavirta lehähti sisälle ovea raottaessa. Baekhyun työnsi päänsä ulos loppusyksyiseen aamuun ja veti puhdasta ilmaa sisäänsä. Hänen olisi tehnyt mieli kysyä, kuka nainen oli, ja millä asialla hän liikkui, mutta sanat juuttuivat kurkkuun.

Parkatakin suojissa värjöttelevä nainen paljasti kasvonsa Baekhyunille. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt niitä kasvoja, mutta ne näyttivät hirvittävän tutuilta. Suuret, suklaanruskeat silmät, jotka tutkivat maailmaa, nenän muoto ja poskipäät muistuttivat Baekhyunia lapsesta, joka nukkui pinnasänkynsä suojissa.

Marraskuisen aamun raikas ilma huuhteli pois kaiken väsymyksen. Aivot raksuttivat aikansa, kun Baekhyun katsoi hoikkaa, lyhyempää naista silmästä silmään.

"Sulla ei ole tänne mitään asiaa", hän sihahti hampaidensa välistä, säikähtäen itsekin omaa äänensävyään. ”Ko Seulgi.”

Ei ollut mitenkään yllättävää, että nainen hätkähti nimensä kuullessaan vieraan miehen suusta. Baekhyun ei tuntenut Ko Seulgia, Seulgi ei tuntenut häntä. Baekhyun tunsi hänet vain Chanyeolin kylmien sanojen kautta; niiden kertomusten, joita hän oli jakanut ihailtavankin avoimesti. Nainen, jota Chanyeol oli rakastanut, oli pystynyt kääntämään selkänsä hänelle sekä omalle tyttärelleen.

"Park Chan—”

Baekhyunin hidas pään pudistus sai Seulgin nielemään loput sanoistaan. Hänen olemuksensa valui ryhdittömämmäksi, hiukset valahtivat kasvojen eteen.

Baekhyun nieli heränneen kiukkunsa. Hän pystyi vain arvaamaan, mistä nainen oli kaivanut Yeolin osoitteen. Kuinka hän julkesi näyttää naamaansa Ilsanissa. Ensimmäistä kertaa kokonaisen vuoden jälkeen.

Seulgi keräsi rohkeutensa ja kohtasi ovella jyrkkänä seisovan Bakehyunin uudelleen. ”Chan—”

Baekhyun ei empinyt keskeyttää häntä. ”Olen pahoillani.”

Chanyeol oli sanonut, ettei hän aikonut päästää päästää Seulgia enää Dabinien luokse. Nainen oli tehnyt valintansa jo kuukausia sitten, eikä hän voinut enää sitä pyörtää. Chanyeol oli Dabinien ainoa huoltaja, hänellä oli kaikki valta päättää lapsensa asiosta. Ja hän oli nimenomaan sanonut, ettei hän naisella ollut heidän luokseen mitään asiaa.

Ja Baekhyun kunnioitti sitä päätöstä.

"Ole hyvä ja poistu."

Seulgin ottaessa askeleen eteenpäin, Baekhyun nosti kätensä ulko-oven karmille. Hän ei tiennyt, millainen ihminen Seulgi oli. Hän ei uskaltanut päästää naista sisemmäs asuntoon. Hän halusi säästää Yeolin ja ennen kaikkea Dabinien siltä hämmennykseltä ja siitä seuraavalta kaaokselta.

Seulgi laski kasvonsa alas ja peruutti askeleen, kaksi. Hän nosti kätensä suunsa eteen. Baekhyun ei näyttänyt mitään ulospäin, mutta hänen sydämensä kävi raskaana. Jos hän ei olisi omin silmin todistanut Chanyeolin pettymystä hän olisi saattanutkin päästää naisen tyttärensä luokse. Pelkkä ajatuskin siitä, ettei oma tytär saisi tavata äitiään, oli helvetin murskaava. Hän, joka oli koko ajan itkenyt Dabinien menetystä äidinrakkauden suhteen, oli nyt kahden vaiheilla. Seulgia katsoessa hän näki vain tavallisen naisen, joka oli hukannut jotain omaa.

Täytyi katsoa syvemmälle; ymmärtää, että kyseessä oli sellainen ihminen, joka pystyi lähtemään sanaakaan sanomatta. 

Dabin ansaitsisi parempaa. 

Dabin ansaitsi helvetisti parempaa.

"En voi päästää sua sisään. Olen pahoillani", Baekhyun sanoi. Jos Seulgi yrittäisi visiitille uudemman kerran, Chanyeolin ollessa vastassa, hän saattaisikin päästä kynnyksen ylitse. Mutta Baekhyun päätti suojella tätä perhettä, niin hyvin kuin siihen kykeni.

Ko Seulgi kääntyi ympäri ja käveli raskain askelin kohti avointa tontin porttia. Hän ei sanonut sanaakaan, mutta vilkaisi sentään taakseen. Baekhyun piti kasvonsa kivikovina, vaikka sydäntä kivistikin. Sääli Dabinia kohtaan oli jälleen herännyt. Ehkä joskus hän pystyisi ajattelemaan pienen tytön kohtaloa ilman tunnemyrskyä sisällään. Oli totuus, että lapsella oli rakastavia ihmisiä ympärillään, kaikesta huolimatta. Hän pitäisi kyllä huolen siitä, että Sujin näyttäisi hänelle tarpeeksi naisen mallia. (Ellei teini-ikä tekisi hänestä aivan hullua. Siinä tapauksessa Dabinin olisi parempi pysyä kaukana Sujiniesta. Hän ei halunnut turmella toisen lasta omallaan.)

Seulgi nousi tontin edustalla odottavan auton kyytiin, ja välittömästi oven sulkemisen jälkeen pirssi kaasutti pois. Oli liian pimeää nähdäkseen, kuka autoa oikein ajoi. Ehkä Seulgikin oli löytänyt rinnalleen uuden ystävän. Hänkin oli mennyt elämässä eteenpäin. Kuitenkin vanha suola oli alkanut janottaa sen verran, että hänen täytyi eksyä Ilsaniin asti.

Baekhyun painoi ulko-oven kiinni, sen jälkeen omat silmänsä. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja keräsi itsensä ennen kuin liikkuisi eteisestä yhtään mihinkään. Hän ei ollut mitenkään varma, oliko hän tehnyt oikean päätöksen ajaessaan Dabinien äidin pois tontilta. Se oli kuitenkin tuntunut hänestä ainoalta oikealta ratkaisulta. 

Ko Seulgi ei edes vaikuttanut kaipaavan lastaan. Hän olisi voinut itkeä silmät päästään tai yrittää väkisin sisälle huutaen lapsensa nimeä. Kuitenkin ainoat sanat mitä hän oli saanut suustaan, liittyivät Chanyeoliin. Naisen katseessa ei ollut mitään, mikä olisi viitannut ikävään tytärtään kohtaan. Toki ihmiset olivat erilaisia, ei kahta yksilöä voinut suoraan toisiinsa verrata, mutta jos Aera oli hetkeäkään liian pitkään erossa Sujiniesta, hänen sydämensä itki verta tavalla, mitä ei ketään muuta kohtaan tapahtunut. Ei edes Baekhyunia, vaikka hän olikin Aeran elämässä _the one and only_. Tai oli ollut. 

Oli mennyt minuutti, ehkä kaksi. Baekhyun puhalsi keuhkonsa tyhjiksi ja kääntyi ympäri. Hän päätti palata takaisin keittiön pöydän ääreen. Aamukahvikin oli jäänyt kesken.

* * *

Kaksikymmentä minuuttia myöhemmin makuuhuoneesta kantautui selkeää sängyn natinaa ja paljaiden jalkojen askelia. Baekhyun käänsi päänsä äänten suuntaan, hymyili vilaukselle Yeolista ja hänen pörröisestä hiuspehkostaan, kun mies kiiti kohti tyttärensä huonetta. Baekhyunin vatsassa kihelmöi, hän odotti unenpöpperöisen tytön näkemistä kuin kuuta nousevaa, vaikka hän ei ollut henkisesti valmis siihen söpöyteen.

Vielä puoleksi höyhensaarilla seilaavat isä ja tytär, kasvot turvoksissa, rähmät silmissä, astuivat keittiön puolelle. Chanyeol nosti katseensa Dabinista ruokapöydän ääressä istuvaan Baekhyuniin. Hento hymy nousi hänen kasvoilleen, silmät välkähtivät kerran. ”Oletkin vielä täällä. Pelkäsin, että lähdit."

"Lupasin jäädä", Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa, hän ei halunnut rikkoa aamun herkkää tunnelmaa. Isänsä käsivarsilla oleva Dabin unohti silmiensä hieromisen, kun hän näki Baekhyunin. Hän hihkaisi paljon virkeämmällä äänellä kuin miltä hän näytti. Baekhyunin sydän pampahti kovempaa, tyttären reaktio häneen oli kerta kerralta vakuuttavampi.

Chanyeol laski Dabinien syöttötuoliin ja repesi välittömään haukotukseen. Hän tuijotti tyhjyyteen hetken aikaa, kuin heräten kunnolla siihen päivään.

Baekhyun ei malttanut olla koskematta häntä tapittavaan tyttöön. Käsi eksyi lapsen sekaisiin oleviin hiuksiin. Päälaki oli ihanan lämmin.

"Keitin puuroa”, hän sanoi irrottamatta katsettaan Dabinista. Väistämättä hän valui muistoihinsa, niihin aamuihin, joita hän oli jakanut vauvaikäisen Sujinien kanssa.

Chanyeol vilkaisi lieden suuntaan. Hänen silmänsä alkoivat tuikkia entistä kirkkaammin. 

"Ja kahvia."

Chanyeol ojensi kätensä kohti Baekhyunia ja sipaisi häntä hellästi poskesta. Baekhyun puri huultaan, kun Yeol lämpimät sormet kulkivat kasvoilta kaulalle, siitä olalle.

”Kiitos.”

Baekhyun ojensi tyhjää kahvikuppia kohti Yeolille. Chanyeol tarttui kahvinkeittimessä olevaan termoskannuun ja kaatoi valkoisen kupin niin täyteen kuin Hyunie pyysi. Pöllämystynyt hymy pidemmän kasvoilla tarttui myös Baekhyuniin, hän joutui piilottamaan kasvonsa, kun puna levisi poskille. Yhtäkkiä hän ei rohjennutkaan katsoa Parkia silmiin, vaikka hänessä ei ollut mitään luontaantyöntävää. Päin vastoin.

Keittiöön leviävä kahvin tuoksu herätti Dabinien. Hän löi nyrkkinsä pöytään jämäkällä liikkeellä. "Näkä!”

Baekhyun repesi hellään nauruun. Yeol värähti, termoskannua pitelevä käsi heilahti niin, että kahvit lennähtivät pöydällä olevan kahvikupin reunan ohitse pöytätasolle.

”Näkä!"

"Kyllä, johtaja", Chanyeol lausahti muodolliseen tapaan ja kumarsi kohti tytärtä. Hän siirtyi puurokattilan ääreen, joskin vastahakoisesti. Toisella kädellä hän siivosi sotkunsa ja hörppi kahviaan. Jokainen liike ja miehen olemus paistoi kokemusta, aamut hoituivat jo rutiinilla, vaikka joka päivä eteen tulisi jotain uutta ja jännittävää.

Baekhyun olisi mielellään katsellut Dabinia, mutta lieden edessä pörräävä Yeol varasti häneltä katseita minkä kerkesi. Puuron tarjoilusta ei tahtonut tulla mitään, mutta pitkän miehen kasvoille nousut hymy oli upeaa katseltavaa. Unihiekat silmistä karistaneen Dabinien hento puhetulva jäi taustalle, Baekhyun valui omiin ajatuksiinsa.

Tähän näkyyn hän voisi vaikka tottua.


	21. Chapter 21

Yoo Aeran kasvoilla oli pelkkää hämmennystä, kun Baekhyun seisoi Sujinien kanssa pihatiellä täysissä pukeissa. Hän tutkaili kaksikkoa pitkin silmäyksin.

“Mihin sä olet lähdössä?”

Baekhyun hymyili kauniin viattomasti, muttei suostunut kertomaan. Vieressä tasapainoaan jalalta toiselle vaihteleva Sujin vielä kuulisi ja hakaisi sutossa huomionsa Baekhyunin viimeaikaisesta käytöksestä. Hän ei halunnut, että Aera saisi kuulla uutiset tyttären (joka ei ymmärtänyt paljoakaan, mistä oli kyse) suusta. Sen, että hän oli antanut tunteilleen vallan, rakastunut naapurin mieheen. Park Chanyeoliin.

Aera astui lähemmän ja siirsi sormensa Baekhyunin olalla roikkuvan kangaskassin suulle ja katsoi Hyunieen. Baekhyun antoi luvan kurkistaa sisään, ei sieltä mitään silmiä syövyttävää tai salaista löytynyt.

“Kenellä on syntymäpäivä?” Aera kysyi ja työsi kätensä kassiin. Hän veti merileväpaketin esiin ja pisti tuotemerkin muistiin.

Sujin käänsi huomionsa isäänsä. Baekhyun piteli nauruaan toisen hapantuneille kasvoille. Hän oli pahoillaan, ettei hän voinut ottaa Sujinia mukaan. Samalla hän oli siitä erittäin onnellinen.

“Yhdellä vain.”

Aera kohautti kulmiaan ja päästi irti kangaskassin sisällöstä. Hän nosti Sujinien syliinsä ja nauroi hiljaa hetkessä maansa myyneelle tyttärelle. “Älä nyt. Voidaan kokata kotonakin merileväkeittoa, jos niin haluat.”

“Ei se ole sama asia”, Sujin tuhahti.

Baekhyun puri huultaan entistä lujempaa, ettei nauraisi. Byun Sujin oli neljävuotias, mutta väläytteli välillä tuntevansa maailman menot paremmin kuin parikymppiset.

“No ei niin”, Aera sanoi. Hän peitti huonosti helpotuksensa, Baekhyunilta ainakin. Hän tönäisi naista kevyesti olkavarteen eikä malttanut olla kettuilematta.

“Hyun-ah. Haluatko turpaan?”

“Aina”, Baekhyun vastasi ja lällätteli naiselle, askeltaen paikoillaan. Tiukka, matala potku osui vinhoista väistely-yrityksistä huolimatta Hyunien sääreen. Mies horjahti ja sihahti tulisesti, kun tasapaino oli löytynyt.

Yoo Aera nauroi. Kimeä hihitys tarttui myös hänen sylissä olevaan tyttäreen. Hyvätuulinen ilmapiiri leijui tontin yllä, leidien silmät tuikkivat kirkkaina. Hymynkare tarttui myös Baekhyunin kasvoille.

“Lähdetään kotiin. Isäpapallasi taitaa olla kiire”, Aera sanoi kikattavalle lapselle.

“Mikä helvetin pappa?!” Baekhyun parahti ja potkaisi ilmaan kohti heitä, venäyttäen alaselkänsä. Jalka painui takaisin maata vasten kipeän irvistyksen kera.

Aera tyytyi vain virnistämään ja hävisi auton taakse.

“Sujin-ah! Muista kiukutella oikein kunnolla!” Baekhyun huusi vilkuttaessaan autoon nousevalle lapselle.

“Heippa, isi!”

“Heippa”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa ja huokaisi, kun takapenkin ovi oli suljettu. Katse valui välittömästi maahan. Sujinien hyvästeleminen, vaikkakin vain neljäksi päiväksi kerrallaan, oli aina yhtä raskasta.

“Pidä hauskaa”, Aera sanoi ennen kuin nousi takaisin kuskin paikalle. Baekhyun katsahti naisen suuntaan, hymyillen jälleen. Myötätuulta oli ilmassa, kaiken suhteen. Aera oli hyvällä tuulella, Sujinkin. Vähän harmitti, ettei yhteistä aikaa perheenä tänään ollut yhtään enempää.

“Te myös”, hän sanoi. Aera heitti pienen hymyn ja kipusi takaisin autoon. Katumaasturi hyrskähti kevyesti käynnistyessään, Aera peruutti kadulle liikaa kaasua painaen. Baekhyun nosti kätensä suoraan korkelle ja vilkutti suurin elein. Lapsen nauru ei kuulunut autosta, mutta Hyun kuuli sen korvissaan.

Heti, kun katumaasturi oli hävinnyt, Baekhyun otti kurssin kohti naapuruston ainoaa kaksikerroksista omakotitaloa. Hän kiihdytti vauhtiaan entisetään, kävely oli muuttua hölkäksi. Hän joutui pidättelemään itseään, hän ei halunnut saapua Yeolin luokse hengästyneenä. Ei hän halunnut vaikuttaa niin hätäiseltä, epätoivoiselta. Into nähdä Park ja hänen kaunis tyttärensä oli kuitenkin niin suuri, ettei hän voinut itselleen mitään. Onneksi kuntokuuri oli tuottanut tulosta, hän palautuisi pikku spurtista äkkiä.

* * *

Chanyeol avasi ulko-oven pian ovikellon soittamisen jälkeen. Lämpimien silmien katse sai jalat velliksi, Baekhyunien oli tarrattava kiinni oven karmista.

"Tänne oli tilattu merileväkeittoa."

Chanyeol astui sivuun ja päästi Baekhyunin sisäään. Hän laski kätensä teddyvuorisen farkkutakin olalle ja puristi pienesti. Baekhyun katsahti mieheen riisuessaan kenkiään. Se oli äänetön kiitos, kiitos siitä, että joku oli muistanut häntäkin.

"Eivätkö vanhempasi ole käyneet kylässä? Oletko kutsunut heitä? Oletko kutsunut ketään?"

"Sut."

Baekhyun laski katseensa maahan, hymy oli kuin naulattu kasvoille. Hän seurasi Yeolia sisemmäs asuntoon, joka oli puunattu katosta lattiaan. Tavarat olivat järjestyksessä, Dabin istui sohvalla paperilehtiö kädessä ja suttasi menemään niin keskittyneenä, että tuskin huomasi jonkun saapuneen.

Chanyeol naurahti tyttärelleen. "Hän on hurahtanut piirtämiseen. Petyn suuresti, jos hänestä ei tulekaan kuuluisaa taidemaalaria, joka tienaa miljardeja.

"Aiot sitten elää hänen siivellään", Baekhyun sanoi. 

Chanyeolin virnistely jatkui kevyen leikkisänä. "Lapsissa on tulevaisuus. Siksihän niitä tehdään", hän sanoi ja tönäisi Baekhyunia kyynärpäällään. Baekhyun nauroi heleästi, ehkä liiankin, mutta reaktio oli tullut lähinnä siitä, miten rento Yeol oli. Ja otti fyysistä kontaktia.

Jos se jatkuisi kovinkaan pitkään, Baekhyun ei pystyisi hillitsemään itseään.

Se ei välttämättä ollut huono asia.

Baekhyun seurasi Dabinien keskittynyttä työskentelyä hetken aikaa. Haikeus rinnassa heräsi, Sujiniella ei ollut mitään artistisia kiinnostuksen kohteita. Hän oli sellainen tuhannenkin energiapakkaus, kunnon säheltäjä, joka viipotti paikasta toiseen taukoamatta. Energia purkaantui yleensä ulkona painimalla. Hän ja Aera olivatkin jo vähän keskustelleet siitä, että tytön olisi hyvä ymmärtää, milloin kamppaileminen olisi hyväksyttävää ja milloin ei. Vaarana oli, että Sujinista tulisi kahden naapuruston pelätyin alaikäinen ja kunnon huligaani, jos hän alkaisi purkaa kaiken tappelemalla. Oli täysin luonnollista, että kahdesta hapkidoharrastajasta sikiäisi yksi lisää. Olisi siinä akatemian hyungeilla ihmettelemistä, kun hän roudaisi tyttärensä vanhojen valmentajiensa ja opettajiensa tutkailtavaksi, Baekhyun mietti mielessään. Hän niin halusi nähdä heidän ilmeensä. Varsinkin, kun hän kertoisi lapsensa äidistä.

Baekhyun siirtyi keittiöön pelkästään Yeolin tutkivan katseen alla. Hän liikkui sen verran sneakisti, että täysin mestariteokseensa uppoutunut Dabin ei kuullut häntä. Chanyeolille toisen tietämättömyys oli maailman suurinta hupia.

"Näin on parempi. Kun hän huomaa mut, kokkaamisesta ei tule yhtikäs mitään", Baekhyun sanoi. Hän laski kangaskassin keittiötasolle ja otti aineet esille. Koska Chanyeol oli luvannut hänelle olla kuin kotona, hän uskalsi kaivaa kaappeja ja etsiä itselleen oikean kokoisen kattilan. Se ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän siinä keittiössä hääräsi, paikat alkoivat tulla tutuiksi.

Määrätietoiset liikkeet tekivät Yeoliin vaikutuksen. Ruokapöydän ääreen istuvan miehen huomio alkoi siirtyä Dabiniesta keittiössä hääräilevään Baekhyuniin.

"En muista edellisestä syntymäpäivästäni mitään", Chanyeol sanoi.

Baekhyun nyökkäsi, hän uskoi hyvin. Vajaan kuukauden ikäinen lapsi vei kaiken huomion, vaikka vanhempia olisi ollut kaksi.

"Olit vielä silloin Soulissa, vai kuinka?"

"Olin", Chanyeol sanoi. Äänessä oli paljon enemmän surua, ehkä katkeruutta. Baekhyunia ei haitannut, että keskustelu kääntyi aina silloin tällöin Ko Seulgiin. Se oli enemmän Chanyeol, joka piti aihetta tabuna. Hänestä oli silti ihan ok puhua, vielä, kun Dabin ei niinkään sanoista ymmärtänyt. Kova paikka tulisi sitten, kun olisi aika selittää, miksi muilla lapsilla oli myös äiti, eikä pelkkää isää. Baekhyun toivoi sydämensä pohjasta, että Chanyeol löytäisi mitä parhaimman keinon selittää asia Dabinille.

"Mitä haluaisit tehdä tänään?" Baekhyun kysyi. Hänestä oli parempi siirtää keskustelu aivan muualle. Päivä oli Yeolin, heidän oli tarkoitus juhlia häntä ja hänen saavutuksiaan elämässä. Hän ainakin oli kiitollinen, että maan päälle oli syntynyt jotain niin hienoa ja kaunista. Vaikka sillä olikin väsymyksen sulattamat aivot ja huonot vitsit.

"En tiedä. Tämäkin on hyvä näin", Chanyeol sanoi.

Baekhyun vilkaisi miehen suuntaan. Yeol nojasi käteensä ja piti silmänsä tiukasti hänessä. Olohuoneesta kuuluva tussin suhina ei herpaannuttanut häntä.

"On vain kiva, ettei tarvitse olla yksin."

"Sanoo mies, joka viettää 24 tuntia vuorokaudesta tyttärensä seurassa."

Chanyeol heilautti päätään olohuoneen suuntaan. "Näyttääkö siltä?"

Baekhyun hörähti ja palasi takaisin ateriavalmisteluiden suuntaan. Hän oli kiitollinen, että Yeolille kelpasi hänen vaatimaton seuransa. Kangaskassista löytyi myös pullollinen kuohuvaa - alkoholitonta tietenkin, kuka sitä nyt keskellä viikkoa (vaikka olikin perjantai) ja vielä vuotiaan seurassa muuta harrastaisi.

"Onko sulla kiire kotiin?"

"Ei..." Baekhyun vastasi. Yeol tiesi hyvin, että Sujin lähti Bucheoniin. Hän oli kertonut siitä heti, kun tieto syntymäpäivästä oli tullut. "Kuinka niin?"

"Muuten vain."

Baekhyun kohautti kulmiaan Yeolin utuiselle äänelle. Huultaan purren hän jatkoi kokkaamista. Naudanlihasuikaleet olivat maustumassa, merilevät likoamassa.

Olohuoneesta kantautuva lapsen kimakka älähdys nostatti hymyt molempien miesten kasvoille. Baekhyun oli dilemman partaalla, hän olisi halunnut kääntyä katsomaan lapsen hölmistynyttä ilmettä, mutta samalla hän halusi pitää identiteettinsä salassa. Hän oli kuitenkin 70 prosenttisen varma, että Dabin tunnistaisi hänet myös selkäpuolelta.

Chanyeol repesi hiljaiseen nauruun. Sohvalta alas kömpivä tyttö puhisi aikansa, kunnes jarrusukkien peittämät jalkapohjat läpsyivät lattiaan. Uteliaisuus otti vallan, Baekhyun laski paistinpannun liedelle, vääntämättä levyä vielä päälle. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja kyykistyi keittiötä kohti matkaavan lapsen tasolle.

Dabinien vauhti kiihtyi. Käveleminen oli edelleen huojuvaa, jalkojen käyttäminen oli edelleen yksi ihme ja kumma. Chanyeol puri etusormeaan estääkseen itseään kommentoimasta tyttärensä vauhtia. Jos vauhti kasvaisi liian suureksi, vaihtoehtoja oli kaksi. Joko Dabin oppisi juoksemaan tai sitten hän lentäisi rähmälleen kenttään.

Dabin ei kaatunut, mutta kiljui silti. Vain hän tiesi, johtuiko se koventuneesta vauhdista vai isänsä petturuudesta, kun hän ei ollut ilmoittanut tyttärelleen ajoissa vieraiden saapumisesta. Oli niin tai näin, hän ei luonut katsettakaan Chanyeoliin, vaan kiisi suoraa päätä naapurin sedän eteen. Hän tarttui Baekhyunin ojennettuihin sormiin ja puhkui äänekkäänä.

"Tä! Tä!"

"No hei", Baekhyun visersi ja laski molemmat kätensä tytön paksuille poskille. Vaikka siitä ei ollut kovinkaan pitkään, kun hän oli nähnyt Dabinien viimeksi, vaikutti hän kasvaneen jälleen kuin silmissä. Hän ei ollut vielä menettänyt viattoman pikkulapsen charmia, raaka maailma ei ollut ottanut häntä vielä otteeseensa, luojan kiitos.

"Harmi, ettei Sujinie päässyt tulemaan", Chanyeol sanoi ja työnsi alahuutaan ulospäin. Niinpä, Baekhyun mietti. Sujinie olisi ollut alati äänessä, sekoittanut koko Parkin huushollin, jos hänet olisi ottanut mukaan. Mutta ehkä se ei olisi haitannut Chanyeolia. Dabinilla olisi ollut leikkikaveri. Tosin vaikutti siltä, että tyttö viihtyi hyvin yksinkin. Olisi silti oikeus ja kohtuus, että hänkin löytäisi elämäänsä jonkun, joka voisi samaistua hänen ongelmiinsa. 28 vuoden ikäero kun aiheutti pieniä sukupolvieroja.

"Ehkä joskus toisella kertaa", Baekhyun sanoi ennen kuin palasi jälleen Dabinien puoleen. Hän kyseli tytöltä kuulumisia, kuunteli sydän pamppaillen hänen vastauksiaan. Vuoden ikään kääntyminen oli tehnyt ihmeitä, hiljaisesta tuijottelijasta, punakasvoisesta parkujasta oli tullut puhelias ja kontaktia ottava taapero. Baekhyunin sydän ei kestänyt, ei kertakaikkiaan.

"Mene isin luo. Täytyy jatkaa hommia", Baekhyun sanoi ja nousi ylös. Dabin tarrasi hänen housunlahkeeseen molemmin käsin ja roikkui siinä inahtamattakaan, samaan aikaan, kun hänen isänsä hörisi jälleen kuin paskaa komediaa katsoessaan.

"Tarvitset joko puolentoista vuoden mittaiset yöunet tai uima-altaallisen kahvia", Baekhyun sanoi ja pudisteli päätään synttärisankarin naurettavalle käytökselle.

"Kuka tarvitsee päihteitä, jos voi olla yksinhuoltaja", Chanyeol sanoi hörinänsä välistä. Baekhyun tuhahti (itsekin huvittuneena, mutta enemmän toisen naurulle) ja palasi keitosten ääreen. Vaikka vähän hän jo mietti, olisiko parempi antaa Yeolin kuolla nälkään ja huolehtia pelkästään Dabiniesta.

* * *

Marraskuinen yö oli kylmin sinä syksynä. Lämpöasteet olivat valuneet kahden tuntumiin, kaupungista päin henkäili pientä viimaa, joka sai nenänpään kylmymään hetkessä. Taivas oli pilvetön, naapurusto pimeä. Kello oli niin paljon, että katuvalotkin olivat sammuneet.

Posliinisen mukin sivut lämmittivät käsiä, kaakaon makea tuoksu hiveli nenää ja miehen lämpö vieressä sielua. Katse oli kiinnittynyt taivaalla välkkyviin tähtiin. Oli harvinaista herkkua todistaa sitä kauneutta, jonka luoja oli luonut.

Chanyeol ei katsonut tähtiin, eikä Baekhyuniin. Hänen katseensa oli liimautunut höyryävään juomaan, jota hän ei vaikuttanut uskaltavan maistaa. Baekhyun oli vakuuttanut reseptinsä olevan killer, ja sitä myötä täydellinen lopetus yhteiselle iltapäiväle (joka oli jatkunut aamukolmeen saakka). Syntympäivä oli vaihtunut jo tavalliseksi päiväksi, oli lauantai. Eikä Baekhyunilla ollut kiire minnekään. Hänellä oli treffit vasta sunnuntaiaamuna, Kyungsoo tulisi hakemaan hänet lenkille, ellei tapahtuisi mitään tavanomaisesta poikkeavaa.

"Paskimmat synttärit ikinä, vai?" Baekhyun kysyi, kun hiljaisuus heidän välillään ei ottanut rikkoontuakseen. Taivasta oli kiva tuijotella, mutta sanattomuus antoi liikaa aihetta valua ajatuksiin ja kuunnella järjen petollisia höpötyksiä.

"Parhaat ikinä", Chanyeol sanoi, puhuen kaakaomukilleen. Juoman päälle tiputetut vaahtokarkkipalaset olivat sulaneet melkein kokonaan.

"Mutta?" Baekhyun kysyi ja käänsi päänsä Yeolin suuntaan. Harmitti, mutta taivas ei muuttunut, ainakaan silmänräpäyksessä. Ainakaan se ei kadonnut, kuten mies vierellä saattoi.

"Ei mitään muttaa", Chanyeol sanoi ja vastasi katseeseen. Hänen keveytensä ja yliväsymyksen aiheuttama iloisuutensa oli valunut pois, vastassa oli paljon vakavampi, aikuisempi, Park Chanyeol.

"Taitoni eivät riitä kertomaan, kuinka kiitollinen olen siitä, että olet täällä tänään."

Baekhyun naurahti hiljaa. Park voisi kuunnella omia sanojaan. Juurihan hän kertoi.

"Taidat olla parasta, mitä mulle ja Dabinille on tapahtunut."

Baekhyun hymyili puolittain. Eihän hän ollut tehnyt juuri mitään. Ilmeisesti pelkkä ajan viettäminen oli Yeolille suuri asia. Ymmärsihän sen. Ko Seulgin lähdön jälkeen he olivat olleet täysin kahdestaan, uudessa ympäristössä, outojen ihmisten ympäröimänä. Baekhyun oli kiitollinen, että hän oli saanut olla osa heidän elämäänsä.

"Mitä ajattelet? Tästä kaikesta", Chanyeol kysyi.

"Viihdyn teidän seurassa, hyvin. En muuten olisi tässä."

Chanyeol kohotti asentoaan. Hänen liikkeensä olivat empiviä, varovaisia. Kuitenkin hän sai jostain tarpeeksi rohkeutta siirtää kätensä Baekhyunin reidelle. Sitä vasten lepäävät kädet pitelivät kaakaomukia otteessaan. Parkin etusormi hipaisi hänen kämmenselkäänsä.

Ja se värisytti selkärangassa asti.

"Paleleeko sua?" Chanyeol kysyi.

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Hän tärisi ihan muista syistä. Chanyeolin kosketus oli aiheuttanut hänessä aina vahvoja, fyysisiä reaktioita, eikä pelkästään hyvällä tavalla. Aina, kun mies koski häneen, Baekhyunista tuntui, ettei hän ollut ansainnut sellaista. Hän, joka oli koko aikuisikänsä etsinyt ihmistä, joka aiheuttaisi hänessä jotain tunteita, ei kestänyt tosipaikan tullessa. Hän oli pelkkiä sanoja, ei yhtään tekoja. Hän pelkäsi. Hän pelkäsi niin helvetisti.

Hän pelkäsi sitä, miltä tuntuisi, kun Chanyeol ei haluaisikaan häntä enää.

"Mistä haaveilet?" Chanyeol kysyi ottaessaan Baekhyunin vasemman käden omaansa.

Baekhyun maistoi kaakaota, eikä värähtänytkään, vaikka juoma poltti suuta. Enemmän hän värisi Chanyeolin kosketuksesta. "Älä tee oloani liian mukavaksi."

"Anna suojamuuriesi laskeutua. Täällä olet turvassa", Chanyeol kuiskasi ja painautui paremmin Baekhyunia vasten. Hän upotti kasvonsa vasten Hyunien poskea ja painoi hellän suudelman syysyön kylmettämälle iholle.

"Mä suojelen sua."

Baekhyunin silmät kostuivat, hän sulki silmänsä. Tyhjä olo sisällä kasvoi, sanat olivat uusia hänelle. Yoo Aera oli hänen paras ystävänsä, Kyungsookin, mutta kumpikaan heistä ei ollut tehnyt sellaista lupausta. Ehkä he ajattelivat, että hän olisi tarpeeksi vahva suojelemaan itseään. Niin hän olikin, kaikessa muussa paitsi todellisissa unelmissaan, haaveissaan. Rakastaa miestä, joka rakastaisi myös häntä. Maailma oli pelottava paikka, eikä hän halunnut olla sellainen, joka salaisi suhteensa vain yhteiskunnan ahdasmielisyyden vuoksi.

"Keskity vain tyttäreesi", Baekhyun sanoi. Hän ei siltikään rohjennut ajaa viereensä jämähtänyttä miestä pois iholta, sillä hän oli heikko. Hän oli heikko sille avoimuudelle, miten hyvin Chanyeol oli hänet ottanut aina vastaan. Heti ensimmäisestä päivästä lähtien. Heti ensimmäisestä virheestä lähtien.

"Saat aina olla osa meidän perhettä", Chanyeol kuiskasi. "Pitäisin siitä. Kovasti."

"Teidän... sun... mun..." Baekhyun mietti ääneen. Hän osa Yeolin perhettä. Yeolin perhe, _heidän_ perhe. Yhteinen. Mitä Yoo Aera sanoisi, jos Chanyeol pitäisi huolta Sujiniesta kuin omasta lapsestaan? Hyväksyisikö hän sen? Luultavasti paremmin kuin Baekhyun Aeran poikaystävän, Kim Sangwoon.

"Mäkin pidän susta, Baekhyun-ah", Chanyeol kuiskasi. "Kovasti."

"Tarpeeksi tuntematta häpeää esitellessäsi mut perheellesi?"

"Kerroin heille jo, että olet perääni."

"Ei helvetti!" Baekhyun parahti. Onneksi he olivat takapihalla, Dabin olisi muuten saattanut herätä. Kasvoilla ollut surumielisyys oli vaihtunut punakkaan väriin, verenpaine nousi kertaheitolla tähtitaivaaseen asti. Park piti häntä ja hänen syvimpiä tunteitaan pilkkanaan. Miten naiivi hän oli ollut luottaessaan mieheen niin helposti?

Chanyeol ehti tarrata Baekhyunin polveen kiinni ennen kuin hän jaksoi nousta ylös. "Heillä ei ole mitään sitä vastaan."

Baekhyun laski kädessään olevan kaakaomukin terassin portaalle, tarpeeksi kauas itsestään, ettei hän vahingossa kaataisi sitä nurin, jos kiire pakoon tulisikin. Hän käänsi leimuavat silmänsä pidempään ja tuijotti häntä kulmat kurtussa, yhtäkkiä kykenemättä muodostamaan yhtäkään sanaa. Hänellä oli lause tolkulla kipeitä kommentteja, eikä hän saanut sanottua niistä puolikastakaan.

"Kaikki on hyvin", Chanyeol sanoi.

"Ei ole!" Baekhyun parkaisi. "Pystytkö elämään sen asian kanssa, että tyttäresi kertoo pokkana kavereilleen, miten hänen _molemmat isänsä_ pitävät hänestä huolta."

Chanyolin ilme ei värähtänytkään."Pystyn."

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Chanyeol ei tajunnut. Dabinia kiusattaisiin. Heistä tulisi Ilsanin häpeäpilkku. Naapurit katsoisivat häntä, Byun Baekhyunia, viisikymmentä kertaa enemmän kieroon, jos he saisivat tietää, että hänelle maistui perse eikä paras ystävänsä.

"Mitä sä haluat? Haikailla mun perään, vaikka tiedät sydämesi haluavan paljon enemmän. Mä olen tässä", Chanyeol sanoi ja siirsi koskemattoman kaakaon sivuun. Hän levitti kätensä ja odotti, että Baekhyun painautuisi hänen rintaansa vasten.

"Tykkäät haaveilla, vai? Entä, jos kokeilisit elää niitä."

Baekhyun peitti kasvonsa ja nojasi käteensä. Hän puri huultaan, yritti järjestää mielessään suhisevia ajatuksiaan. Hän ei välittänyt maineestaan, mutta hänen täytyi ajatella myös jälkikasvua. Lapsille olisi rankkaa elää sellaisten vanhempien varjossa. Elämä sateenkaariperheenä niin konservatiivisessa maassa tulisi olemaan mahdotonta.

Mutta Chanyeol vaikutti olevan valmis uhmaamaan yhteiskunnan odotuksia. Mahdollisesti muuttamaan niitä.

"Oletko sä valmis siihen?" Baekhyun kysyi. "Tahdotko todella, että olen sun kaikella mahdollisella tavalla? Näen, että tarvitset rakkautta, ja mä haluan antaa sitä."

"Anna mulle", Chanyeol kuiskasi. "Tahdon sitä."

Baekhyun huokaisi. Hänen sydämensä ajoi häntä heti hetkeltä kohti Chanyeolin avointa syliä. Se oli hänen järkensä, joka löi häntä moukarilla päähän jokaisesta myöntyvästä ajatuksesta. Hän halusi Chanyeolin rinnalleen, loppuelämäkseen, turvakseen, seurakseen, tuekseen. Ja niin hän halusi, että hän voisi olla sitä kaikkea samaa Yeolille.

"Entä, jos kaikki menee ihan pieleen?" Baekhyun kysyi. "Mitä, jos et pystykään rakastamaanmua tarpeeksi?"

"Älä pelkää", Chanyeol sanoi. Hän kietoi kätensä Baekhyunin ympärille ja veti hänet kiinni rintakeehäänsaä vasten, koska hän itse ei sitä ymmärtänyt tehdä. Eikä Baekhyun laittanut vastaan.

"Mietitään sitä sitten."

"En mä tiedä... tarvitsen aikaa sulatella tätä. Painuisin mielelläni vällyihisi, mutta en ole valmis kantamaan siitä johtuvia seurauksia. En vielä."

"Mä odotan sua, Hyun-ah. En ole menossa minnekään", Chanyeol kuiskasi ja painoi pienen suukon hänen ohimolleen. Baekhyun laski kätensä Chanyeolin paksun hupparin peittämälle käsivarrelle ja sulki silmänsä. Vaikka syksyinen yö oli vilpoisa ja korvia oli alkanut jo palella, oli hänellä silti mukavan lämmin. Sisältä asti.


	22. Chapter 22

Veri maistui suussa, hengitys oli raskasta ja jalat maitohapoilla. Baekhyun ei pystynyt enää kuin puuskuttamaan eteenpäin kiitävän Kyungsoon perässä. Hän älähti kuin viimeisillä voimillaan ja näytti time out -merkkiä.

Kulmiaan kurtisteleva Kyungsoo vilkaisi taakseen ja hidasti vauhtiaan, kunnes pysähtyi kokonaan. Hänen reisilihaksissaan lieni ruutia juosta vaikka Incheoniin asti, kun taas Baekhyun oli hyytynyt jo kolmen kilometrin jälkeen. Ja heidän pitäisi vielä selvitä kotiin takaisin!

Baekhyun hölkkäsi Soon luokse ja tarrasi hänen olkapäähänsä. Hän puristi verkkatakkia rystyset valkoisina ja tasasi hengitystään, sylki sateen kostuttamalle asfaltille kuin juuri täysi-ikäistynyt nikotiinihirviö.

"Mä kuolen."

"Etkä kuole. Oletko taas vetänyt perseet vai miksi puuskutat kuin rapakuntoinen? Luulin, että juokset säännöllisesti."

"Soo-yah. Talvi ei tee hyvää keuhkoilleni." Baekhyun irvisteli puuskutuksensa välissä. Hänen katseensa kulki ympäristössä, he eivät olleet kaukana ostoskeskuksesta. Teaspoonin macchiato ekstrakermavaahdolta kuulosti siihen hetkeen mitä parhaimmalta.

"Nyt on syksy vielä. Sano talvi, kun lumi sataa maahan saakka", Kyungsoo irvisti takaisin. Hän hölkkäsi paikoillaan ja sai kättään olalla pitelevän Baekhyunin voimaan pahoin.

"Alan oikeasti huolestua. Onko sulla krapula?"

"No ei ole!" Baekhyun parkaisi. Hän oli juonut perjantai-illan kunniaksi lasillisen nollaprosenttista. Ei siitä mitään kolmen päivän kohmeloa saanut.

"No mitä sitten ruikutat? Jalkaa toisen eteen, hopi hopi", Kyungsoo parahti. Hänen kärsivällisyytensä oli tänään koetuksella.

Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti (minkä puuskutukseltaan pystyi) ja lähti matkaan. Jalat tuntuivat raskailta ja hän halusi heittäytyä siihen keskelle katua, huutaen ylidramaattisesti. Ei ollut epäilystäkään, mistä Sujinie oli saanut vaikutteita. Lapsellisuus tuntui kulkevan suvun veressä, siltä ainakin monasti tuntui.

Baekhyun alentui kohtaloonsa, mutta päätti johdattaa Kyungsoon ostarille. Kunhan hän olisi purkanut mielensä vaivaavat asiat Kyungsoon kanssa, ehkä jalkakin tuntuisi sen jälkeen kevyemmältä.

Eikä hän pystynyt olemaan enää ajattelematta sitä macchiatoa. Ekstrakermavaahdolla.

* * *

Teaspoonissa oli ihanan rauhallista. Joko ilsanilaiset eivät ollet heränneet vielä siihen sunnuntai-aamupäivään, tai sitten Baekhyunin kahvihammasta kolotti niin kovin, ettei kukaan uskaltanut astua sisälle kahvilaan. Liikkeen edustalla oleva pöytä oli täydellinen paikka chillata, sillä siitä näki mukavasti ostoskeskuksen asiakkaat. Joskus satelliittikaupungin asukkaat osasivat olla yhtä dramaattisia kuin soulilaiset.

Kyungsoo ei ollut lähellekään niin tyytyväisen näköinen edessään olevaan kahvikuppiinsa kuin Baekhyun omaan sokeripommiinsa. Kassan taakse sattunut serkkutyttö Byun Mina oli pistänyt vähän ekstraa ekstrakermavaahdon päälle.

"Ei jää epäselväksi, mistä tyttäresi on ruokatottumuksensa perinyt", Kyungsoo sanoi.

Baekhyunin silmissä välähti. Sen kerran kun hän antoi Sujinien herkutella, hän antoi sen tapahtua kunnolla. Muuten tyttö ei osannut makeaa vaatiakaan. Vain, jos oli tapahtunut jotain erikoista, mikä antoi syyn juhlia.

"Onko jotain sattunut?" Soo kysyi.

Baekhyun heilautti kättään, mutta vääntelehti penkissään. Chanyeolin sylin lämmössä vahvistuneet tunteet saivat hänet taivaisiin. Ja tilanteensa vakavuutta ajatellessaan hän tippui niistä pilvilinnoista kovan rytinän kera.

Hän halusi kertoa Kyungsoolle elämässään tapahtuneista asioista. Häntä vain pelotti ihan helvetisti, miten ystävä siihen tulisi suhtautumaan.

"Ei... ei tässä mitään."

Kyungsoo loi vastapäätä istuvaan ystäväänsä kyseenalaistavan katseen. Baekhyun huokaisi, mikä hän oli yrittää toista sumuttamaan. He olivat tunteneet liian pitkään.

"Ehkä sitten onkin."

"No ala laulaa", Soo parahti. Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan, Kyungsoo oli nykyisin tavallista levottomampi, helposti ärtyvissä. Ainahan hänen temperamentissään ja sietokyvyssään (Baekhyunia kohtaan) oli ollut ongelmia, mutta ei hän koskaan näin vähästä. Baekhyun ei sentään ollut toteuttanut aikeitaan alkaa istumalakkoon, vaikka mieli oli tehnyt. Sunnuntaiaamuiset yhteiset juoksulenkit olivat kuitenkin olleet alunperin hänen ideansa, ei niitä niin vain leikiksi laitettu, varsinkin kun Soo oli lyöttäytynyt seuraan toiselta puolelta Ilsania.

"Ei mitään vakavaa, ei missään nimessä!" Baekhyun älähti. Hän valui nojaamaan käteensä, toinen tarttui lasissa olevaan pitkävartiseen lusikkaan. Hän kauhaisi kermavaahtoa päältä ja mumisi tyytyväisenä sen makeudelle. Hän vilkaisi tiskin takana puuhailevan Minan suuntaan ja nosti peukalonsa ylös. Serkkutyttö vastasi eleeseen pienellä hymyllä, josta vain hyvätahtoisimmat näkivät, että se oli kohdennettu Baekhyunille.

"Typerä nainen", Baekhyun tuhahti huvittuneena ja kääntyi takaisin ystävänsä puoleen.

"Kuka? Aera?"

"Serkkuni", Baekhyun sanoi. Kyungsoo vilkaisi tiskin suuntaan pari kertaa, muttei siltikään tahtonut nähdä yhdennäköisyyttä.

"Hän tulee isäni puolelta. Muistutan enemmän äitiäni..." Baekhyun sanoi, puhuen enemmänki itselleen. Kyungsoo ei tahtonut kiinnittää huomiota hänen sanoihinsa. Hänkin oli ajatuksissaan. Ehkä tauko keskelle lenkkiä oli sittenkin tarpeeseen.

"Kuule... voitko sä hyvin?" Baekhyun kysyi. Hän olisi halunnut tarttua Kyungsoon käteen, mutta ei rehellisyyden nimissä uskaltanut.

Soo kohotti asentoaan, mutta valui yhtä nopeasti ryhdittömään röhnötykseen, jossa hän oli istunut koko sen kymmenisen minuuttia, jonka he olivat Teaspoonin edustalla istuneet.

”Mä voin ihan hyvin”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan, ystävän mystinen äänensävy ei antanut paljoakaan vastauksia.

”Onko kyse Yunseosta?” hän kysyi. Vaimon laskukausi oli alkanut jo kesän korvilla, eikä suunta ylöspäin liennyt vielä alkanut, vaikka kalenteri kääntyi joulukuuksi aivan näillä näppäimillä.

Kyungsoon muodottomaksi valunut asento sai hälytyskellot soimaan välittömästi. Väri lähti kasvoilta, kun ystävä ei puhua pukahtanutkaan. ”Mitä on tapahtunut? Onko vaimosi kipeä?”

Soo huokaisi raskaasti ja käänsi katseensa pois päin Baekhyunista. Hänen silmänsä kostuivat, ilme kiristyi.

”Ei hän ole”, Kyungsoo sanoi. ”Hän petti mua.”

”Mitä?”

Baekhyun ei ollut uskoa korviaan. Kyungsoo, jonka hän oli tuntenut siitä asti, kun hän oli saapunut töihin Ilsanin verotoimistolle, oli paras mies maan päällä. Ja Yunseo, joka kuulosti olevan aina niin kiitollinen aviomiehelleen, oli päätynyt tekemään jotain niin ala-arvoista.

Baekhyun hieraisi kasvojaan ja huokaisi raskaasti. Vaikka ystävän sanat looppasivat mielessä moneen otteeseen, ei ne tahtoneet siltikään mennä ymmärrykseen saakka. Olisi mielenkiintoista tietää, mitä vaimon mielessä oli ennen kaiken muuttavaa päätöstä käynyt. Liekö mitään.

Kyungsoo kasasi itsensä niiskauttamalla silmiin kihonneet kyyneleet takaisin sisään ja henkäisi kuin olisi huonon vitsin murjauttanut.

”Olenko mä niin huono aviomies?”

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Toki hän ei voinut tietää, millainen aviomies Kyungsoo oli, mutta sen verran, mitä hän oli viettänyt aikaa pariskunnan kanssa, heillä vaikutti menevän ihan hyvin. Mutta mistä sitä koskaan tiesi, millaiset syyt ja seuraukset toisen teoilla oli.

”Aiotko antaa hänelle anteeksi?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hän oli vanhanaikainen, uskoi avioliittoon ja sen ikuisuuteen, vaikka nyky-yhteiskunta olikin polkenut sen arvon varsin matalaksi. Jos sitä oli päättänyt sitoutua niin pitkäksi aikaa kunnes kuolema erotti, miksi piti repiä se kaikki kappaleiksi käymällä vieraissa. Sitä hän ei ymmärtänyt. Ja sitä hän yritti - kaikella kunnioituksella - myös rouva Choille toitottaa.

”En tiedä, Hyun-ah. Rakastan häntä valtavasti, mutta… en mä tiedä.”

Baekhyun hiljentyi sekoittelemaan sulanutta kermavaahtoa macchiaton sekaan ja otti aina välillä lusikallisen makeaa herkkua suuhunsa. Miten olikaan mahdollista, ettei hetki sitten maistunut kermavaahto hivellyt makunystyröitä enää ollenkaan.

”En halua erota hänestä, mutta miksi olemme liitossa, jos hän ei pohjimmiltaan halua mua? En taida riittää enää, jos hänen on täytynyt etsiä seuraa - tai seksiä - muualta."

”Mikä muuttui?” Baekhyun kysyi. Oikeasti hän olisi halunnut kysyä _milloin se tapahtui_ , mutta idiottikin tiesi, miten epäsopivaa sellainen oli. Yunseon muuttuneesta käytöksestä ja huonotuulisuudesta ja -vointisuudesta pystyi tekemään paljon johtopäätöksiä, mutta tuskin Baekhyunin omat ajatukset paljon totuutta sivusivat.

Kyungsoo kohautti vain olkiaan. Hän keskittyi juomaan kahviaan, välittämättä painostavaksi muuttuneesta ilmapiiristä. Baekhyunin olo oli epämukava, todella. Hän ei voinut sietää pettämistä, hänen mielipiteensä ja maailmankatsomuksensa uskollisuutta kohtaan oli horjumaton. Varmaan katkeruudesta, kun hän oli joutunut seuraamaan vanhempiensa riitoja sivusta pienenä, jos Beom hyung ei ollut huolehtimassa hänestä.

”Mitä luulet… pitäisikö meidän tehdä lapsi?” Kyungsoo kysyi.

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Hän oli pahoillaan, mutta hänen kantansa oli selvä. Oli maailmankaikkeuden paskin ajatus miettiä sellaista.

”Mitä luulet, että teille käy, kun siihen lisää keuhkot ulos huutavan ripulikoneen ja puolitoista vuotta unettomia öitä?”

Kyungsoo ei vastannut. Baekhyun nyökkäsi pointtinsa mennessä perille. Ei mitään hyvää. Kuinka ihmiset ajattelivat, että lapsi yhdistäisi heitä lisää, jos pohjalla oli pelkästään ongelmia. Lapsen kasvattaminen vaati hirvittävästi kommunikointikykyjä ja yhteistyötä. Paitsi jos huolehti kaikesta itse…

”Joko Yunseo haluaa lapsia?” Baekhyun kysyi. Joka kerta kun hän oli ottanut aiheen esille, hän oli saanut vain pitkiä, kylmiä mulkaisuja osakseen. Aera oli pelotellut Yunseon pilalle ja häntä pystyi syyttämään 80 prosenttisesti kaikista niistä traumoista, jotka suora puhe oli aiheuttanut. Baekhyun ei voinut mennä kieltämään puheiden oikeutta, mutta olisi Aera voinut hieman hienovaraisempia sanavalintoja käyttää.

”Tuskin”, Kyungsoo tuhahti.

”Entä sä?”

”Ehkä.”

Baekhyun virnisti puolittain. Lapset olivat siunaus. Monesti hän oli Sujinien kanssa tolskatessa miettinyt, millaiseen liemeen hän oli itsensä laittanut, mutta hän ei katunut päivääkään.

”Mullakin on ehkä jotain kerrottavaa.” Sanat olivat tulleet Baekhyunin suusta sellaisella vauhdilla, ettei hän oikein ehtinyt reagoida niihin. Muuten kuin läpsäyttämällä kätensä suuren suunsa eteen.

”Ei ole mitään vakavaa. Mieleni ja järkeni ovat vain kovin ristiriidassa, ja se tekee musta tälläisen… Tai tarkoitan siis… järkeni ja sydämeni…” Baekhyun sanoi, puheensa muuttuessa kevyemmäksi, uneliaisemmaksi. Hento hymynkare nousi hänen kasvoilleen, vaikka tunnelma olikin hetkellisesti lässähtänyt.

"Kyse ei ole Aerasta, sanon sen heti alkuunsa", Baekhyun jyrähti ennen kuin Kyungsoo alkaisikaan ehdottelemaan mitään typerää. Saattoi olla turha huomio, sillä Soon huulet olivat tänään vedettyinä tiukaksi viivaksi.

"Saattaa olla, että mulla on pientä säätöä yhden tyypin kanssa."

Kyungsoo kiinnostui välittömästi. "Tunnenko hänet?"

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Hän oli varma, että Yeol ja Kyungsoo tulisivat hyvin toimeen keskenään. Hän näki jo sielunsa silmin, miten Park hekotti Kyungsoon kommelluksille, joihin hän aina työpäiviensä aikana joutui. Kenellekään ei sattunut niin paljoa tilannekomiikkaa kuin Do Kyungsoolle. Supliikkimies oli supliikkimies kaikkealla muualla kuin töissä.

"Ei se ole vielä mitään kummoista, mutta se voisi olla."

"Kumpi laittaa hanttiin?" Kyungsoo kysyi. Hän yritti kaikkensa kuulostaakseen virkeämmältä, mutta sekin lässähti nopeasti. Mieli oli musta, henkilökohtaiset ongelmat ja sekaisin olevat ajatukset eivät väistyneet toisen uutisista huolimatta.

Baekhyun osoitti itseään. ”Olen varma, etten ole koskaan kohdannut tälläistä elämässäni… En tiedä, mitä mun pitäisi tehdä.”

”Mitä sä haluaisit tehdä?” Kyungsoo kysyi.

Baekhyun hieraisi kasvojaan. Hän halusi Chanyeolin. Hukuttaa hänet rakkauteen. Olla osa hänen tukiverkkoaan, siinä samassa ottaa hänet osaksi hänen ja Sujinien elämää.

”Sitoutua”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Olen etsinyt sopivaa ihmistä kauan. Pitäisin siitä, jos mun ei tarvitsisi enää tehdä niin.”

Kyungsoo hymyili, puolittain, haikeana. Baekhyun laski katseensa macchiatoonsa ja pyysi hiljaa anteeksi. Soo pahoitteli, hänen ei ollut tarkoitus pilata tunnelmaa. Baekhyun pahoitteli myös. Hänen ei ollut tarkoitus kääntää veistä haavassa.

Teaspoonin kaiuttimista kantautuva, sydäntäsärkevä balladi sai ystävykset katsomaan jälleen toisiinsa. Hento hymy nousi molempien kasvoille Baek Jiyongin kauniiden sävelten ottaessa kahvilan syleilyynsä.

* * *

Ulko-ovi kolahti kiinni, kahden ihmisen verrattain eritempoiset askeleet kantautuivat pian eteisestä kohti keittiötä. Sujinien kirkuminen säpsäytti Baekhyunin sylissä istuvan Dabinien, tyttö alkoi kitistä kuin napista painamalla.

Sujinien askeleet hidastuivat, kun hän huomasi, ettei isä ollutkaan yksin kotona. Hän asteli varovaisemmin lähemmäs ja painautui ovenkarmia vasten. Vastapäisellä paikalla istuvan Chanyeolin huomio oli kiinnittynyt pöydällä olevaan muistilehtiöön ja tablettiin, jonka internetselaimen sivulla oli ulkorakennusten jälleenmyyntiliike.

Yoo Aera asteli keittiöön Sujinien reppu ja ruokakassi käsissään. Suuremmat askeleet herättivät Yeolin mietteistään, hän suoristi itseään ja hymyili hennosti hihittelevälle Sujinille, jonka jälkeen hän kurmarsi pienesti Aeralle.

”Mitäs täällä?” Aera kysyi, katsellen ihmeissään Baekhyunin sylissä istuvaa vuotiasta, jonka valmiiksi suuret silmät olivat laajentuneet vieraan tädin läsnäolosta.

”Haluaisin leikkimökin”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Chanyeolie lupasi auttaa mua.”

Chanyeol paljasti valkoisen hymynsä ja heilautti kättään tabletin suuntaan. ”Näitä myydään elementteinä. Rakentaminen on vaivatonta ja helppoa, kun kaikkea ei tarvitse miettiä alusta asti.”

”Sähkötkin onnistuu”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Täytyy vain löytää pätevä sähkömies…”

”Itsellesikö ajattelit?” Aera kysyi.

Baekhyun tuhahti naisen vitsintyngälle. Sujin saisi oivan leikkipaikan, joka muuttuisi teinivuosien aikana hyväksi piilopaikaksi, turvaksi, jossa saisi karata hetkeksi maailmaa. Kunhan lapsi olisi lentänyt pois pesästä, mökki kävisi hyvin ulkovarastona.

”Ehkä mä sinne voisin mancaven rakentaa”, Baekhyun virnisti. Hän silitti raskaasti tuhisevan Dabinien lämmintä päälakea. ”Eikö vain, Dabin-ah.”

Yoo Aera tönäisi Sujinien sisemmäs keittiöön, rohkaisi häntä istumaan omalle paikalleen, Chanyeolin viereen. Chanyeol siirsi tuolia kauemmas pöydästä ja seurasi hymyillen, miten reippaasti Sujin kipusi tuolille. Häntä ei ujostuttanut yhtään Chanyeolin seura, vaikka he eivät olleet nähneet sitten Dabinien syntymäpäivän. Se rauhoitti Baekhyunin sydäntä.

Aera siirtyi jääkaapille tyhjentämään tuliaisinaan tuomiaan ruokia, jotka olivat pääasiassa Sujinien välipaloja ja tarjouslihaa. Baekhyun oli kiitollinen, vaikka Aera tiesi, ettei hänen tarvinnut.

”Säkö se synttärisankari olit?” Aera kysyi Yeolilta. Baekhyun painoi kasvonsa uneliaan Dabinien pehmeisiin hiuksiin ja mulkoili Aeraa alta kulmiensa.

”Mistä tiesit?” Chanyeol kysyi.

” _Chanyeolie._ Meidän Hyuniella ei ole muita ystäviä, jotka ovat syntyneet tähän aikaan vuodesta.”

”Mistä sä mun ystävistäni tiedät?” Baekhyun parahti.

Aera kohotti toista kulmaansa ja mutristi huuliaan. ”Kuka on paras ystäväsi?”

Baekhyun nyrpisti nenäänsä.

”Niinpä. Ja Soo on syntynyt alkuvuodesta, joten _I did the math_ ”, Aera virnisti ja kääntyi Yeolia kohti. ”Myöhästyneet onnittelut.”

”Kiitos.”

Chanyeol esittäytyi Aeralle muodollisesti. He olivat törmänneet pari kertaa aikaisemmin, mutta se ei ollut saanut heitä tarpeeksi tuttavallisiksi. Nyt, kun he kaikki olivat samassa huoneessa, tilanne tuntui sopivalta.

Baekhyunin sydän pamppaili ihastuksesta. Aera oli hieno ihminen, hän osasi ottaa ihmiset huomioon. Hän oli varma, että heillä synkkaisi yhtä paljon Yeolin kanssa kuin Baekhyunillakin. Hän ja Aera olivat samanlaisia, ehkä liiaksin. Ja Chanyeol oli huippuseuraa.

”Tyttäreni Ko Dabin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja osoitti molemmilla käsillään kohti Baekhyunia, jonka sylissä istuva Dabin taisteli kiinni painuvia silmiä vastaan.Aeran kasvoilla oli pelkkää myötätuntoa, hän äännähti kimeästi.

”Raukka.”

”Hän on tuollainen. Ei nuku, kun pitäisi, ja nukkuu, kun ei pitäisi”, Chanyeol tuhahti huvittuneena. Sujin vierellä nauroi myös, vaikka tuskin ymmärsi, mistä puhuttiin.

Aera virnisti. ”Tuttu tunne.”

Baekhyunin sisimmässä oli rauhaa, kaikki tuntui olevan hyvin. Aera ei vierastanut Chanyeolia laisinkaan. Hän oli kiinnostunut leikkimökistä, hän katseli auki olevaa nettisivua yhtä kiinnostuneena kuin siihen kuikuileva Sujin. Hän kertoi rehellisesti oman näkemyksensä mökin sisustuksesta, joka sisälsi yhtä paljon vaaleanpunaista kuin Baekhyun oli pelännytkin. Ostarin kodintavarakaupasta pongattu tummanruskea kuitukangastapetti kummitteli edelleen hänen mielessään. Jos Chanyeol ei olisi tapetoinut hänen makuuhuonettaan muutamia kuukausia sitten, hän olisi voinut ostaa tapetin itselleen. Hän ei kehdannut turmella Chanyeolin tekemää työtä niin pian. Ehkä muutaman vuoden kuluttua…

”Näitä saa tilattua valmiiksi maalattuina että puunvärisinä. Jos näistä ei löydy sopivaa vaihtoehtoa, mä voin kyllä maalata seinät.”

Aera nyökkäili vakuuttuneena. Baekhyun myös.

”Et veljeäsi pistä näihin hommiin?” Aera kysyi, nauru suupieltä nykien.

”En helvetissä. Chanyeolie on ammattimies, Beom hyung on puoskari. Nauroit aidanpätkälleni viisi viikkoa, joko unohdit?”

”En todellakaan”, Aera tirskahti ja yltyi hihittämään muistikuvilleen. Kumpikaan heistä, tai rouva Choi, ei ollut uskaltanut sanoa Beom hyungille, ettei hänellä ollut rakennusmiehen tarvittavia kädentaitoja.

”Musta on kiva tehdä töitä. Eivät taidot pääse ruostumaan, kun harjoittelen välillä.”

”Milloin aiot palata töihin?” Aera kysyi kiinnostuneena.

”Ensi syksynä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja raapi korvantaustaansa. ”Jos saan töitä siihen mennessä.”

”Kyllä osaavia työntekijöitä aina kaivataan, oli firma sitten mikä tahansa”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hänen sanansa olivat ehkä kliseisiä, mutta ainakin ne tulivat suoraan sydämestä.

”Hwaiting”, Aera sanoi. Hän taitteli kädessään olevan kangaskassin pieneksi ja työnsi sen päällystakin suureen taskuun. Hän oli lähdössä. Baekhyun olisi saattanut pyytää häntä jäämään, mutta he olivat ehtineet jo juoda kahvit Yeolin kanssa. Dabinkin kaipasi nukkumaan ja Sujiniella taisi olla nälkä. Niin hanakasti hän paikoillaan istui.

Aera suukotti Sujinia päälaelle ja hyvästeli hänet. Hän toivotti hyvää illanjatkoa muillekin ja kumarsi muodollisesti perään. Hän peruutti pois keittiöstä ja tirskui hiljaa, hyvätuulisuus jäi ilmaan pyörimään.

”Ra-yah”, Baekhyun kutsui enne kuin Aera ehti kävellä liian kauas. Nainen kääntyi keittiön suuntaan hetimiten.

”Jos Se Kim kohtelee sua huonosti, älä epäröi kertoa siitä Beom hyungille.”

Aera hymyili pienesti ja nyökkäsi. Hän kääntyi takaisin kohti menosuuntaa ja poistui asunnosta hyvillä mielin. Hän oli ollut pitkään hyvällä tuulella, Baekhyun ei voinut olla miettimättä, oliko seurustelemisella vaikutusta asiaan. Hän oli ollut kai turhaan huolissaa, että uusi miesystävä vain pilaisi kaikin. Asiat olivat paremmin kuin koskaan heidän nelivuotisen historiansa aikana vanhempina. Baekhyun virnisti itsekseen; hänestä tuntui kuin hän olisi saanut jälleen ystävänsä takaisin. Sen Yoo Aeran, joka hän oli ollut kaksitoista ensimmäistä yhteistä vuotta.

Baekhyun kääntyi toisella puolella pöytää olevan kaksikon puoleen ja nojasi käteensä. Chanyeol esitteli Sujinielle erilaisia leikkimökkejä ja kirjoitti ylös tytön toiveita. Baekhyun pelkäsi, että vaatimuslistasta tulisi pidempi kuin siitä, jonka hän oli hetki sitten antanut.

Chanyeol huomasi Baekhyunin tuijottavan häntä. Hän vastasi katseeseen nopealla vilkaisulla. Baekhyun piilotti hymynsä sylissään nuokkuvan Dabinien hiuksiin ja valui ajatuksiinsa, haaveisiinsa. Hänen oli niin helvetin hyvä olla.


	23. Chapter 23

Baekhyun mutristeli huuliaan ja huokaisi raskaasti. Keittiön ikkunasta avautuva maisema ei ollut millään muotoa kaunis. Sade piiskasi nuupahtanutta pihamaata, puissa olevat lehdet olivat tippuneet maahan aikoja sitten.

”Luin jostain, ettei ole mitään syytä haravoida pihaa. Lehdet jäävät lumen alle kuitenkin”, Chanyeol sanoi, välittämättä tonttinsa edustuskuntoisuudesta, tai sen puutteesta.

”Lumen alle, my ass”, Baekhyun tuhahti. ”Missä luulet asustavasi? Kanadassa? Se on kaksi tuntia, niin nurmikko vihertää kuin ei olisi lunta nähnytkään.”

Chanyeol naurahti pienesti, se rauhoitti Baekhyunia suunnattomasti. Vatsassa alkoi kihelmöidä, kun miehen nauru oli niin lämmin.

”Älä sano. Tänä talvena tulee niin paljosti lunta, että teemme ainakin kolme lumiukkoa.”

Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri, nousi istumaan keittiön ikkunan edessä olevalle tasolle. Hän uskalsi, sillä hän oli todistanut Yeolin istuvan siinä moneen otteeseen. Hän ei yllättyisi, jos saisi kuulla sen olleen vaipanvaihtotasonakin. Ruoka valmistui täysin eri pöydällä.

Chanyeolin työskentelyä keittiössä oli ihanaa katsella. Päiväunia nukkuvan lapsen päivällinen valmistuisi käden käänteessä. Ja Chanyeol nautti. Ehkä hän nautti eniten siitä, että sai jutella jonkun toisen, aikuisen ihmisen, kanssa. Baekhyun oli oppinut, että Yeol tarvitsi sellaista. Se piti hänet kiinni maailmassa, eikä jumittanut häntä vain kuplaan, johon helposti turtui.

Baekhyunin kasvoilla olevassa hymyssä oli muutakin kuin puhdasta ihailua. Hän oli edelleen epävarma haluistaan. Tunteet, ne olivat selviä ja kirkkaita, muttajokin jaksoi estää häntä tarttumasta tilaisuuteen. Olivat ne sitten yhteiskunnalliset seuraukset tai Chanyeolin mahdollinen perääntyminen. Mitä, jos hänestä ei olisikaan suhteeseen miehen kanssa? Mitä, jos Baekhyun särkisi sydämensä pian sen jälkeen, kun olisi antanut itselleen luvan hypätä tuntemattomaan?

Mutta mistä sitä koskaan pystyi olemaan varma mistään? Katuisiko hän, jos hän ei seuraisikaan sydämensä ääntä? Katuisiko hän, jos hän olisi pelkojensa estämä? Taatusti katuisi.

Baekhyun oli kävellä Yeolin luokse, painautuakseen hänen selkämystään vasten. Hän tuli kuitenkin yhtä nopeasti katumapäälle. Mitä, jos Yeol ei ollutkaan valmis sellaiseen? Tuntui väärältä kävellä toisen iholle, kaivata läheisyyttä, varsinkin, kun oli mahdollista, että Sujin kävelisi keittiöön millä hetkellä hyvänsä. Tyttöparka oli nukahtanut Dabinien huoneessa olevaan nojatuoliin, mihin Baekhyun ei ollut koskaan pystynyt nukahtamaan.

”Tiedätkös… olet oudointa, mitä mulle on koskaan tapahtunut”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän heilutti jalkojaan ja laski katseensa alas. Hänen ei tarvinnut kuin hypätä alas pöydältä, jos hän halusi juosta karkuun.

Chanyeol käänsi päänsä kohti Hyunia. Kasvot olivat vääntyneet ilkikuriseen virneeseen, jota hän oli viljellyt viime aikoina ehkä liikaakin. Väsymys ei enää kuulostanut hyvältä perusteelta. Puhuttiin jo yliväsymyksestä. Tai yli-yliväsymyksestä.

”Kai tarkoitat hyvällä tavalla?”

”En mä tiedä. Ehkä”, Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol oli niin helppoa ja vaivatonta seuraa. Hänen kanssaan oli hyvä olla (paitsi silloin, kun hän ajatteli kaikkea liikaa ja vaikeasti). Tytöt tulivat hyvin toimeen ja haaveet perheestä eivät olleet kaukana muuttua konkreettisiksi.

”Kyllä mä taidan tarkoittaa.”

Chanyeol siirsi kädessään olevan puulastan tiskipöydällä olevan lautasen päälle ja käänsi liettä pienemmälle. Hän siirtyi parilla, pitkällä askeleella Baekhyunin eteen ja kietoi kätensä hänen selkäänsä. Baekhyun ei empinyt nostaa katsettaan eteensä asettuneeseen mieheen. Chanyeolin silmissä oli sitä samaa utuisuutta, jota hänessä oli jo pitkään ollut, mutta samalla hänen katseensa oli kirkas.

Baekhyun siirsi oikean käden sormensa Chanyeolin leualle ja hipaisi ihoa. Hänen suunsa avautui pienesti, hän oli edelleen pöllämystynyt, ettei hän ollutkaan unessa. Kaikki, mitä viimeisten kuukausien aikana oli tapahtunut, hänen rakkauselämässään, sydämenasioissa, oli ollut niin absurdia, että hän oli ajatellut jo nähneensä unta. Naapuria, liian kilttiä ja apua ja ystävyyttä kaipaavaa sellaista, kohtaan kehittyneet tunteet olivat räjähtäneet käsiin sinä humalanhuuruisena iltana. Hävetti edelleen, miten eläimellisesti hän oli käyttäytynyt. Mutta se ei ollut liikaa karkoittamaan miestä hänen elämästään. Siitä Baekhyun oli helvetin kiitollinen. Chanyeolin saapuminen hänen elämäänsä oli muuttanut häntä tavalla, jota hän ei ollut koskaan uskonut kokevansa. Oliko väärin ajatella Parkin olevan _se oikea,_ vaikka he olivat tunteneet oikeasti vasta niin vähän aikaa.

Baekhyun kietoi jalkansa Yeolin jalkojen ympäri. Henkäisy pääsi ilmoille, kun Yeol painautui paremmin häntä vasten, miettimättä, kuka näkisi. Keittiön ikkuna oli syksyisin ja talvisin melkoinen näyteikkuna, jos huoneessa oli valot päällä.

”Sujin voi herätä millä hetkellä hyvänsä”, Baekhyun kuiskasi lähestyneitä kasvoja vasten. Hän tarrasi kiinni Chanyeolin villapaidasta ja uppoutui hänen tuoksuunsa, johon oli sekoittunut pannulla paistuvan naudanlihan ja kasvisten tuoksu.

”En kestä, jos hän näkee, ja huutaa pitkin kyliä, että naapurin setä pussasi isää!” Baekhyun sihahti.

Chanyeol vetäytyi muutaman sentin kauemmas. Hänen kasvoillaan oleva ilme oli ärsyttävän totinen. ”Sä vedit multa käteen.”

Baekhyun painoi otsansa vasten Chanyeolin olkaa. Hän halusi itkeä, mutta nauroi. Häpeä ei tahtonut laantua sitten millään. Asiat oli puhuttu halki jo kauan sitten, eikä sillä ollut mitään vaikutusta. Hän oli yrittänyt mennä eteenpäin, mutta aihe palasi mieleen kerta toisensa jälkeen.

Chanyeol nauroi, hän osasi tehdä jo niin. Baekhyun oli kateellinen, hänestä tilanteessa ei ollut mitään hauskaa.

”Milloin saan palauttaa palveluksen?” Chanyeol kysyi ja siirsi kosteat huulensa Baekhyunin kaulalle. Kevyt näykkäys oli tarpeeksi hento, ettei se jättänyt merkkiä, mutta tarpeeksi puremaan palan Hyunien sydämestä. Hän ei _osannut_ nauttia tilanteesta, vaikka huulet iholla tuntuivat taivaalliselta.

”Et nyt ainakaan”, hän kuiskasi. Kuumien huulten laskeutuessa uudemman kerran kaulan herkälle iholle, Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja käänsi päätään taaksepäin. Vatsassa pörräävät perhoset saivat hänet voimaan pahoin, sillä liian hyvältä tuntunut kosketus oli kuitenkin väärin. Hetki oli väärä, todella.

Kuitenkin, hänen kätensä livahti Chanyeolin villapaidan alle, sormenpäät liikkuivat pitkin kuumana hehkuvaa selkää.

Chanyeol irrotti huulensa Baekhyunin kaulalta ja tapasi hitaasti avautuvat silmät. Baekhyunin kasvoille noussut, puolittainen hymy toimi kutsuna. Chanyeol nojautui lähemmäs ja laski täyteläiset huulensa Baekhyunin omille, suuteli paljon, paljon vaativammin kuin Baekhyun olisi ikipäivänä uskonut.

Ja Baekhyun vastasi suudelmaan. Hän päästi kielen liukumaan suuhunsa, värisi Chanyeolin koukuttavalle maulle. Posket muuttuivat punaisiksi, tunnelma kuumeni. Chanyeol painoi itseään paremmin Baekhyunia vasten, joka alkoi kaatua taaksepäin.

Olohuoneesta kantautuvat, pienet askeleet pysäyttivät maailman. Chanyeol päästi alahuulen irtoamaan huultensa välistä, hänen silmänsä liikkuivat puolelta toiselle, mutta Baekhyunin poskelle noussut käsi ei liikkunut. Mies oli kuin kivettynyt, sisäisen dilemman partaalla.

Baekhyun puri huultaan ja työnsi Chanyeolin kauemmas itsestään jalallaan. Unenpöpperöinen, tukkansa sekaisin saanut Sujin tallusti keittiöön silmiään hieroen. Hän matkasi isänsä luokse ja nuuhkutteli keittiössä leijuvia tuoksuja.

”Nukuitko hyvin?” Baekhyun kysyi nostaessaan tyttären syliin. Sujinien kasvot olivat turvonneet, ekstempore-nokoset olivat tehneet tepposet. Sukuvika, hänkin turposi pientenkin päiväunien aikana kuin toiseksi ihmiseksi. Ja se tuntui iän myötä vain pahenevan.

”Joo”, Sujin vastasi paljon virkeämpänä kuin miltä hän näytti. Baekhyun suukotti hänen poskeaan ja siisti mustat, silkkiset suortuvat oikeille paikoilleen. Hiukset olivat polkkamitassa, Sujinie ei pitänyt pitkistä hiuksista, hän inhosi pitää niitä kiinni.

”Mitä ruokaa?”

”Lempiruokaasi”, Baekhyun kuiskasi. Sujinien kasvoille levisi kirkas hymy, joka kutkutti Baekhyunin vatsassa asti. Hän silitti lapsen päälakea hitain liikkein.

Chanyeol oli jatkanut kokkailujaan muina miehinä, mutta silloin tällöin hänen katseensa eksyi ikkunalaudalla istuvaan kaksikkoon. Ujo hymy sai Baekhyunin pasmat enemmän sekaisin. Hänestä oli tullut hetkessä kuin pilvilinnoissa liitävä teini-ikäinen, joka oli ihastunut palavasti. Oli kieltämättä ihanaa tuntea ne myllerrykset vatsassa, seurata jännittyneenä, milloin toinen vilkaisisi haikaillen hänen suuntaansa.

Olisiko se niin hirveää antautua ja mennä virran mukana? Chanyeol, joka oli ollut pitkään yksin, oli löytänyt rinnalleen jonkun. Baekhyun oli äärimmäisen onnellinen, että hän juuri sai olla se nimenomainen.

Olisi helpompaa, jos Chanyeol kaipaisi vain seksiä. Baekhyun oli paljon avoimempi ajatukselle inhimillisten tarpeiden tyydyttämisestä. Kun yhtälöön lisättiin tunteet, unelmat ja haaveet, olikin siinä oleminen helvetisti vaikeampaa. Jos hän olisi lapseton sinkku, hän alkaisi suhteeseen vaikka siltä seisomalta. Kaikki oli monimutkaisempaa, kun kaikki tekemiset vaikuttivat tavalla tai toisella myös jälkikasvun elämään.

”Nälkä.”

Baekhyun laski Sujinien lattialle ja pomppasi alas pöytätasolta. Hän kaivoi ruokapöydän tuolille jättämästään kangaskassista välipalapatukan ja avasi sen ennen kuin ojensi sen tyttärelleen. Sujin otti paikan pöydän äärestä ja kiitti ruuasta hiljaiseen ääneen.

”Päivällisessä menee vielä hetki”, hän sanoi. Katse siirtyi tahtomatta Chanyeoliin, jonka määrätietoista työskentelyä oli edelleen koukuttavaa katsella. Hän ei laittaisi vastaan, jos Park kokkaisi heille useamminkin. Toki hän tarjoaisi aterioita myös, olisi noloa elää pelkästään Yeolin sapuskoilla.

Baekhyun avasi kauluspaitansa toiseksi ylimmän napin ja rentoutui. Ajatukset kotona olemisesta nousivat mieleen jälleen kerran. Miten ihanaa olisi tulla töistä kotiin, kun joku olisi vastassa. Miten ihanaa olisi istua valmiiseen pöytään ja viettää vapaa-aikaansa rakastamiensa ihmisten kanssa. Sujin oli ollut hänen perheensä siihen asti, mutta viime aikoina kahdestaan tytön kanssa oleminen oli alkanut tuntua valjulta. Hän kaipasi ympärilleen muitakin. Dabinia… Chanyeolia.

Elämä perheenä, Yoo Aeran kanssa, oli hienoa aina silloin tällöin. Kuitenkin helposti kärjistyvät tilanteet lässäyttivät tunnelman heti alkuunsa. Joskus harmoniaa kesti puolikin vuorokautta, mutta yleensä jomman kumman pää lahosi viidessä tunnissa. Vaikka Sujinien tähden he molemmat yrittivät.

Chanyeol ei ollut koskaan haastanut Baekhyunia samalla tavalla kuin Aera. Hän ei osannut. Baekhyun toivoi, ettei Chanyeolissa olisi sellaista puolta. Jos olisi, se saisi tulla pian esiin. Hän ei halunnut tulla pettyneeksi. Ehkä sekin oli yksi niistä syistä, miksi hän ei pystynyt antamaan itseään kokonaan Chanyeolille.

Ei, vaikka olisi kuinka halunnut.

”Ruoka on valmista puolen tunnin kuluttua”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän näppäili riisinkeitintä ja käynnisti sen, pähkäillessään, oliko hän varmasti ladannut koneeseen tarpeeksi jyviä neljälle hengelle.

”Sujin-ah. Haluatko katsoa televisiota sillä aikaa?” Chanyeol kysyi. Tytön silmät suurenivat, into hänessä heräsi kuin kytkimestä painamalla.

”Joo!”

Baekhyun katsoi viereensä asettuvaa Chanyeolia ja mietti itsekseen, kuinka hän oli saanut sellaisen ihmisen elämäänsä. Oliko tämä testi vai oliko hänet viimeinkin siunattu kaikilla niillä asioilla, joista hän oli haaveillut vuosikausia.

Chanyeolin käsi siirtyi Baekhyunin alaselkään. Hyun jähmettyi paikoilleen, uteliaat sormet liukuivat alemmas suorien housujen peittämää takamusta kohti, ja polttivat jälkensä häneen.

Chanyeol käänsi kasvonsa vasten Baekhyunin korvaa. ”Käy herättämässä Dabinie”, hän kuiskasi. ”Tulen kohta perässä.”

Baekhyun astui eteenpäin, Yeolin käsi pysyi kiinni hänessä niin pitkään kuin se oli mahdollista.

Baekhyun käveli kohti Dabinien huonetta, katsomatta taakseen. Chanyeol jutusteli Sujinien kanssa, kyseli häneltä lempipiirretyistä ja parhaista hahmoista. Sydän rinnassa tuntui seonneen, se takoi tuhatta ja sataa. Vatsanpohjan perhoset olivat muuttuneet jännittyneeksi nipistelyksi. Mitä kaikkea tulisi vielä tapahtumaan, jos ilta pitenisi. Hän ei uskaltanut ajatellakaan niitä villeimpiä ajatuksia, sillä heidän täytyi lähteä viimeistään seitsemältä kotiin. Huomenna olisi töitä ja Sujinien nukkumaanmenoaika oli puoli yhdeksän. Sitä ennen oli tuhat kotityötä ja askaretta, jotka pitäisi saada hoidettua.

Baekhyun astui hiljaa Dabinien huoneeseen. Hän laskosti nojatuoliin mytyksi jätetyn viltin ja asetti sen selkänojalle tavalla, missä se oli ollut jokaisella kerralla, kun hän oli vieraillut huoneessa.

Dabin nukkui pinnasängyssä kyljellään. Baekhyun laski kätensä kuumaa käsivartta vasten ja silitti tyttöä, kutsuen häntä ujosti. Dabin ei reagoinutkaan, matka höyhensaarilla oli kesken.

Baekhyun ei ehtinyt nostaa herättämisstrategiaansa tasolle kaksi, kun olohuoneesta alkoi kuulua tuttua piirretyn vuoropuhelua. Dabin ei reagoinut siihenkään.

Kädet kietoutuivat Baekhyunin ympärille, pitempi mies painautui selkämykseen. Kasvot painautuivat Baekhyunin kaulakuoppaan ja huulet löysivät jälleen iholle, joka oli noussut kananlihalle. Park Chanyeol, heteromies, ei saanut tarpeekseen hänestä, ei-niin-heterosta miehestä. Baekhyun ei tiennyt, mikä hän oli, eikä hän liiemmin halunnut itseään lokeroidakaan, mutta hän oli tarpeeksi tietämään, etteivät he voisi koskaan käyttäytyä samalla tavoin keskellä Ilsanin ostoskeskusta tai muuta julkista paikkaa. Ja se särki hänen sydämensä, uudelleen ja uudelleen.

Kuumat huulet saivat Baekhyunin kääntämään päänsä kohti Yeolia. Käsi ympäriltä siirtyi hänen kasvoilleen, suudelma tuli perässä. Baekhyun kääntyi kokonaan Yeolia kohti ja kohottautui ylöspäin. Vaistojensa varassa hän tarjosi itseään enemmän, avoimemmin. Suudelmat syventyivät, kieli pääsi painumaan vasten toista, ajatukset sumentuivat. Ei sen vertaa, etteikö Baekhyun olisi muistanut, että Sujin saattaisi ilmestyä huoneen ovelle kuin tyhjästä. Hän ei pitänyt yksin jäämisestä, ja tulisi kaipaamaan isäänsä varmasti nopeasti.

Baekhyun taputti syliinsä kaatuvaa Chanyeolia harteille ja heilautti päätään kohti pinnasängyssä nukkuvaa lasta kohden, mutta se ei ollut tarpeeksi rikkomaan intiimiä kuplaa. Park Chanyeol osasi tämän homman; hän koukutti Baekhyunin taitavan kielensä kanssa ja tukahdutti hänet melkein pyörryksiin, niin hyvältä hän maistui.

Baekhyunin selkä painautui pinnasängyn kovaan reunaan. Hän naurahti Yeolin huulia vasten ja sai hänet vetäytymään kauemmaksi.

Chanyeolia ei hävettänyt yhtään. Hän ei katunut kuunnellessaan halujaan, olivat ne sitten pelkästään fyysisiä tai oli niiden seassa myös sydämen ääntä. Baekhyun joutui nipistämään itseään, sillä hän ei ollut vieläkään uskoa sitä todeksi.

”Tulee ihan nuoruus mieleen”, Chanyeol sanoi ja virnisti perään. Hänen hormoninsa olivat alkaneet hyrrätä oikein kunnolla. Baekhyun tuhahti huvittuneena, Parkkin oli tainnut elää vaietussa menneisyydessään.

”Kieltämättä.”

Baekhyun olisi halunnut palauttaa huulensa Yeolin omille, mutta pinnasängyssä heiluva Dabin sysäsi moiset ajatukset pimentoon.

”Huomenta”, hän kuiskasi silmiään raottavalle tytölle, joka voihkaisi ärtyneenä.

”Voi ei”, Chanyeol huokaisi kuin tietäisi, mitä odottaa.

Baekhyun tirskahti hiljaa ja taputti miesparkaa olalle. ”Onnea ja menestystä, _papa_ ”, hän sanoi ja astui askeleen kohti huoneen ovea.

Chanyeol tuhahti vuorostaan, muttei raaskinut päästää irti Baekhyunin selkämyksestä. Kun toisen ote oli hellittänyt,Baekhyun kääntyi kokonaan menosuuntaan päin ja otti suunnan kohti olohuonetta.

Sujin tuli puolimatkassa käytävää vastaan. Baekhyun käännytti hämmentyneen tytön ympäri ja kehotti häntä katsomaan piirrettyä, jonka selkeät ja innostavat äänet pauhasivat kovalla volyymilla. Mikä ihme, ettei Dabin ollut herännyt siihen. Tai huoneessa tapahtuneeseen muhinointiin.

Baekhyun puri huulensa tiukasti yhteen. Kasvot lehahtivat kuitenkin punaisiksi, hän ei ehtinyt kylmentää päätään. Chanyeol oli raottanut hänen tiukasti suljettua sydäntään ja päässyt luikertelemaan ihon alle, ja miten paljon hän vihasikaan sitä. Tieto siitä, että hän joutuisi pyörimään yön omassa, kylmässä sängyssä, hajotti hänet kappaleiksi siihen paikkaan. Hän voisi palata Parkin luokse kolmen ja puolen vuorokauden kuluttua, kunhan olisi palannut Bucheonista.

”Isi.”

”Mitä?”

”Miksi olet hengästynyt?” Sujin kysyi.

Baekhyun oli tukehtua omaan sylkeensä. Liioiteltu, hyvin kiusaantunut nauru pääsi ilmoille heti, kun hän oli saanut selvitettyä kurkkunsa. Kasvot hehkuivat entisestään, ja hän mietti jo hautaavansa itsensä elävältä omalle takapihalleen. Mitä hänen täytyisi vastata…

Sujin tapitti häntä entistä kysyvämpänä, paineet järkevään vastaukseen kasvoivat entisestään. ”Mä… tuota… Chanyeolie…”

Chanyeol astui huoneeseen unenpöpperöinen tyttö sylissään juuri oikealla hetkellä. Sujinien huomio kiinnittyi silmät puoliksi ummessa huojuvaan tyttöön ja innokas kiljuminen alkoi heti. Baekhyun ei ollut koskaan ollut niin kiitollinen kaiken maailman jumalille kuin hän oli sillä hetkellä.

Chanyeol laski Dabinien jaloilleen ja istui itse sohvalle. Hän vei kätensä Baekhyunin takamukselle ja työnsi etusormensa housunvyötärön sisään. Baekhyun katsoi häntä itseään kohti vetävää miestä toinen kulma koholla, mutta istui kuitenkin alas. Reisi painui vasten reittä, muuten välimatka säilyi asiallisena. Chanyeol siirsi kätensä sohvan selkänojalle ja hapuili sormillaan Baekhyunin niskaa. Kosketus kihelmöi selkäpiissä asti, mutta vain hyvällä tavalla. Sillä hetkellä Baekhyun toivoi, että he olisivat olleet täysin kahden.

Sujin puhua paasasi Dabinielle minkä kerkesi. Vuotias tyttö noukki jalkoihinsa eksyneen koirapehmolelun ja avasi suunsa. Määrätietoinen päpätys ei ollut lainkaan uninen. Sujin nyökkäili, kuin olisi ymmärtänyt, mistä Dabin oikein hänelle kertoi.

Kahden lapsen keskinäinen vuorovaikutus oli liikaa Chanyeolille. Miehen silmät kostuivat, yksinäinen kyynel vierähti silmäkulmasta poskelle. Hän oli pyyhkiä sen pois, mutta Baekhyun ehti ensin.

Baekhyunin sormet pysyivät Chanyeolin kasvoilla. Ne siirtyivät poskelta miehen niskaan. Baekhyun hymyili puolittain silittäessään nihkeää ihoa, paijatessaan liikuttunutta Chanyeolia.

”Olet tehnyt hyvin”, Baekhyun kuiskasi. Chanyeolilla ei ollut mitään syytä tuntea huonoa omatuntoa Dabinien kehityksestä. Lapset olivat yksilöitä ja he oppisivat kyllä elämään maailman ehdoilla omalla tahdillaan. Dabin oli ottanut jo isoja harppauksia elämässään. Kohta hänkin puhuisi jo ymmärrettäviä lauseita, keskustelisi isänsä kanssa. Chanyeolin ei tarvinnut pelätä, että hänen lapsensa jäisi muista jälkeen. Ei tarvinnut.

”Todella hyvin”, Baekhyun kuiskasi.

”Kiitos, Hyun-ah”, Chanyeol kuiskasi, saamatta katsettaan irti tytöstä, joka paijasi MongMongin kuvatusta Sujinien jakamien ohjeiden mukaan.


	24. Chapter 24

Modernin minimalistisen kodin pinnat olivat täyttyneet länsimaalaisista sesonkituotteista. Oli kynttilää, valosarjaa ja tonttuja, poroja sun muita härpäkkeitä. Yoo Aera ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin välittänyt joulusta, ei heidän perheensä juhlinut sellaista. Eikä juhlinut Baekhyuninkaan. Tuskin Sujin oli ollut se, joka sai Aeran mielen muuttumaan. Tyttö oli perinyt suhtautumisen kaiken maailman kulutusjuhliin heiltä. Edes mummolan upea, värikäs joulupuu ei ollut saanut häntä kinuamaan kotiin samanlaista.

”Ho-ho-ho”, Baekhyun mörisi astellessaan olohuoneeseen, etsi Sujinia katseellaan. ”Onko täällä kilttejä lapsia?”

Aera istui sohvalla viltti ympärilleen käärittynä. Hänen hiuksensa olivat auki ja viltin alta pilkotti ruudullinen flanellipaita. Baekhyunin askeleet hidastuivat entisestään.

Baekhyun istui Aeran vierelle. Hän laski kätensä naisen kuumalle poskelle. Posket hehkuivat yhä pahoin. ”Oletko sairas?”

”Ei. En ole”, Aera sanoi ennen kuin Baekhyun ehti toistaa kysymyksensä. Hän niiskautti ja sulki silmänsä. Silmäripsien alle ilmestyneet kyyneleet eivät tietäneet hyvää.

”Olen pahoillani, Hyun-ah… Sujin on meillä… Anteeksi, kun en ilmoittanut aikaisemmin.”

Baekhyun veti Aeran kainaloonsa ja painoi kasvonsa tummanruskeisiin hiuksiin. Tuttu, omenainen shampoon tuoksu hymyilytti, Aera ei ollut luopunut vieläkään lempimerkistään. Hän murtuisi, jos shampoon valmistaminen joskus loppuisi.

”Mitä tapahtui?” hän kysyi mitä hellimmällä äänensävyllä.

Yoo Aera oli ollut Bucheonin hapkidokerhon määrätietoisimpia oppilaita heidän vuosikurssilta. Hän ei näyttänyt kipua, eivätkä herjat tai mentaalinen peli horjuttaneet häntä. Hänen rohkeutensa tarttua edessä oleviin haasteisiin sai Baekhyuninkin usein kateelliseksi. Tuhannen paksu ulkokuori, jota ympäröivät kilometrien korkuiset suojamuurit olivat vaikeasti laskettavat. Maapallolla ei ollut montaa ihmistä, jotka tekivät siitä mahdollista, mutta Baekhyun oli niistä yksi.

Yoo Aera painoi päänsä vasten Baekhyunin rintakehää ja itki. Häntä ei hävettänyt pätkän vertaa, miten kyyneleet kastelivat harmaan collegepaidan rintamuksen. Eikä Baekhyunia haitannut, ei koskaan haitannut. Hän kietoi kätensä tiukemmin naisen ympärille ja sulki silmänsä. Sydäntä viilsi.

Itkun voimasta hytkyminen laantui, nyyhkyttäminen muuttui satunnaisiksi niiskutuksiksi. Baekhyun hörähti, oli itku sitten pienestä tai suuresta surusta, ei se koskaan kauaa kestänyt.

”Olisi helpompaa, jos Sujin olisi perinyt tapasi itkeä. Se lapsi saattaa parkua tuntikausia.”

”Koska olet niin ylidramaattinen”, Aera mutisi vasten collegekangasta. Baekhyun hörähti uudelleen.

”Kotisi juhlava tunnelma ei sovi moiseen möllötykseen. Eikö vähän irtoiaisi jotain nätimpää?” 

Aera kohotti päätään ja katsoi Baekhyuniin suu avoimena, ilme kaukana hymystä tai edes siitä virneestä, jota Hyunie häneltä odotti.

Hymyillen Baekhyun pyyhki kyyneleet pois hänen poskiltaan, silmäkulmista. Naisen silmiin ja otsaan ilmestyneet juonteet muistuttivat ajan kuluneen. He eivät olleet enää seitsemäntoista.

”Olet tullut vanhaksi.”

Aera tuhahti, muttei kääntänyt katsettaan pois päin. Baekhyunin sormien liike hidastui, sormenpäät iholla irtaantuivat lähes kokonaan.

”Sulje silmäsi”, Baekhyun kuiskasi.

Silmissä kiiluneet kyyneleet pääsivät ulos silmäluomien painuessa kiinni. Baekhyun pyyhki ne sivuun peukaloillaan ja hymyili pienesti, kun Aera avasi silmänsä. Kosteassa katseessa pilkisti jotain, jonka tarkoituksesta ei voinut koskaan olla varma. Baekhyun oli ollut väärässä niin monta kertaa.

Aera ojensi kätensä Baekhyunin etuhiuksiin ja siirteli suortuvia pois silmiltä. Liike toisti aina samaa kaavaa, se tuli selkärangasta, alitajuntaisesti. Baekhyun hymyili, hän ei voinut estelläkään; kädet - olivat ne sitten tyttären tai tyttärensä äidin - tuntuivat hyvältä.

”Joko on parempi mieli?”

Yoo Aera ei vastannut. Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan. Oliko sittenkin niin, että kyseessä oli jotain enemmän kuin pelkkiä arkisia vastoinkäymisiä, paska päivä duunissa? Sujin ei ollut kotona, eikä hän taatusti ollut ehdottanut mummolaan menemistä itse.

Baekhyun painoi nopean suudelman Aeran otsalle. Läheisyys hänen kanssaan oli aina niin luonnollista. Se sai heidät molemmat luulemaan, että heidän paikkansa olisi siinä niin, kahdestaan. Olisi vain ajan kysymys, milloin jommalla kummalla keittäisi ylitse, ja kaikki olisi taas hajalla.

Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja puri huultaan. Mitä, jos hänen paikkansa olisikin Aeran vierellä? Mitä, jos he kuuluivatkin yhteen? Jos hän lopettaisi perseilynsä ja yrittäisi olla ihmisiksi, muuttuisiko heidän yhteinen aikansa pelkäksi auvoksi? Toimivaan suhteeseen tarvittiin aina kaksi, mutta Aeran tuntien, se ei ollut ongelma. Yoo Aera tekisi mitä vain saadakseen hänet ikuisesti rinnalleen.

Naimisiin meneminen oli varteenotettava vaihtoehto. Se oli niin helvetin mahdollista, että jopa pelotti. Oppisiko hän rakastamaan Aeraa tavalla, jota nainen tarvitsisi? Mitä, jos hän ei ollut yrittänyt tarpeeksi? Kokonainen perhe oli hänen hartain toiveensa, ja Sujinille olisi parasta, jos molemmat vanhemmista asuisivat saman katon alla. Jos he pystyisivät elämään riitelemättä.

Jos hän veisi Aeran vihille, hän voisi esitellä vaimonsa Kyungsoolle, kollegoilleen, vanhemmilleen, sukulaisilleen. Jos hän saavuttaisi sellaisen merkkipaalun elämässään, tulisiko hänestä enemmän validi ihminen? Yhteiskunnan vaatimusten mukainen, kunnon ihminen. Sellainen ihminen, josta voisi olla ylpeä.

Se maksoi. Jos hän valitsisi Aeran, hän saisi kaiken muun paitsi sen, mistä hän syvimmällä sydämessään haaveili. Häneen jäisi ikuinen tyhjiö, vaikka hän Sujiniella sitä kovasti yrittikin paikata. Se valhetta. Sujin ei riittänyt, vaikka hän rakastikin lastaan joka solullaan.

Mutta se ei ollut sellaista rakkautta, jota hän halusi kokea. Tarvittiin enemmän, jotain muuta. Miestä.

”Hyun-ah.”

Baekhyun hätkähti. Hän avasi silmänsä ja pyysi hiljaa anteeksi. Hän oli pahoillaan, ettei ollut läsnä. Aera tarvitsi hänen tukeaan, ja hän velloi vain omissa ajatuksissaan. Elämänpainoisissa ajatuksissaan.

”Haluatko puhua siitä?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hän jatkoi pehmeiden kasvojen paijaamista. Oli väärä hetki alkaa tökkimään naista etusormella tai houkutella hänet pieneen painimatsiin lattialla, vaikka sellainen fyysinen aktiiviteetti olisi saattanutkin viedä ajatukset pois mieltä askarruttavista asioista. Joskus oli järkevämpi vain keskustella.

”Me erottiin”, Aera sanoi, tuskin kuuluvalla äänellä, se teki niin kipeää.

Baekhyunin korvissa sumeni. Hän näki mielessään Kim Sangwoon omahyväiset kasvot, ja voi helvetti, miten kovasti hän halusi hakata ne uuteen uskoon. ”Se mulkku”, Baekhyun sihahti hampaidensa välistä ja oli nousta sohvalta, mutta Aera sai pidettyä hänet paikoillaan.

”Vika on mussa. Olen meistä se mulkku.”

”Miksi?! Olet… täydellinen”, Baekhyun sanoi ja rutisti Aeraa itseään vasten. Hän oli niin pahoillaan, hän ei osannut suojella häntä muilta. Aera osasi suojella itseään, ehkä liiankin hyvin. Ehkä Aera ei osannut istua muiden sylissä.

”Ehkä sulle”, Aera sanoi ja pyyhki silmiään varsin raadollisin ottein. Baekhyun tarrasi raskaasti kasvoja vasten painuviin käsiin ja korvasi ne omilla sormillaan.

”Älä tee itsellesi lisää ryppyjä.”

Aera luovutti, huokaisi raskaasti ja antoi Baekhyunin pitää huolta hänestä. Baekhyun yritti kalastella naisen päässä liikkuvia ajatuksia, mutta yhteys oli heikko. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, mitä Aera Kim Sangwoosta oikeasti ajatteli. Suhde oli tullut yllätyksenä kaikille, aivan puskista. Beom hyungin kollega oli mies, joka oli esitelty Aeralle yhteisten asiakkaiden kautta. Ehkä selkävaivainen toimistyötyöntekijä oli kävellyt suoraan Aeran sydämeen. Ainakin hetkeksi.

Se oli laastarisuhde, Baekhyun tiesi. Yoo Aera oli rakastanut häntä seitsemäntoista vuotta ja rakasti edelleen. Hän oli kuitenkin halunnut näyttää, että hän pystyisi rakastamaan myös jotakin muuta. Esimerkiksi Kim Sangwoota.

”Joko kerroit Beom hyungille?”

Aera pudisti päätään. ”En halua, että veljesi sekoitetaan tähän.”

Baekhyun virnisti. Niin lieni parempi. Vaikka Beom hyung olisi voinut tehdä kollegansa elämästä helvettiä vähäksi aikaa, ihan vain muistutuksena siitä, ettei naisia kohdeltu niin. Vaikka kuka tiesi, mitkä asiat olivat johtaneet kahden ihmisen päätökseen lopettaa se typerä säätäminen. Tuskin siinä ajassa Kim Sangwoo olisi ehtinyt rakastua Aeraan. Korkeintaan ihastunut. Tulevaisuus isäpuolena tuskin helpotti päätöstä sitoutua, vaikka mistä sitä tiesi, kuinka lapsirakas Kim oikein oli.

Baekhyun oli pahoillaan. Aera olisi ansainnut onnensa. Hänelle tekisi hyvää haikailla jonkun muun kuin hänen peräänsä.

”Kyllä meressä kaloja riittää”, hän lohkaisi.

Aera kumautti nyrkkinsä Baekhyunin vatsaan ja murahti lyhyesti. Kauaa hän ei pystynyt leikkimään vihaista, hän oli liian maassa sellaiseen.

”Voitko sä jäädä tänne hetkeksi?”

”Voin. Ei mulla ole kiire.”

”Hyvä”, Aera sanoi.

Baekhyun hymyili. Hiljaisuus laskeutui, tunnelma alkoi kirkastua pikku hiljaa. Siinä oli mukavaa, vain Sujin puuttui. Oli harmi, ettei tyttö ollut kotona, he olisivat voineet viettää hienon hetken siinä jtustellessa. Nelivuotiaan ajatustenkulkua oli hauska kuunnella. Tarinoita Mong Mongista ja juoruja päiväkodin tädeistä.

”Tiesitkö, että Shin Woo noonalla oli tippuri? Sujin kertoi”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hänen täytyi puristaa huulensa yhteen, mutta asiaton nauruntyrskähdys pääsi kuitenkin ilmoille.

”Voi vittu, Hyun”, Aera huokaisi ja peitti kasvonsa. Hytkyminen paljasti hänen nauravan.

”Syytä lastasi. Hänen päivänsä kokokohta oli, kun hän kuuli tädin valittavan saamastaan pippurista. Oli sitten vähän tulisempi chili se.”

”Voi vittu nyt, Hyun.”

Baekhyun naureskeli vitsilleen aikansa, mutta Aeralta ei hupia oikein irronnut. Tunnelma painui matalalle, särkyneen sydämen railot pystyi melkein tuntemaan. Oliko se sitten kaipuuta, ikävää entistä miesystävää kohtaan vai ymmärrystä, ettei Baekhyun ollut vieläkään kiinnostunut naisesta siinä mielessä.

Hiljaisuutta kesti pitkään. Tuntui väärältä mennä letkauttamaan mitään typerää, päivän vitsikiintiö oli tullut täyteen. Baekhyun kuljetti katsettaan olohuoneen koristelluissa seinissä ja mietti, joko punanuttuiset hiipparit lukittaisiin ensi viikolla takaisin yläkaappiin, vaikka joulupäivään oli vielä rutkasti enemmän aikaa.

Aeran sormet hipoivat Baekhyunin sisäreittä. Baekhyun laski katseensa häntä vasten nuokkuvaan naiseen ja älähti kuin kysyen.

Aera ei katsonut silmiin, hän ei uskaltanut. Käsi painautui paremmin vasten verkkahousun peittämää reittä ja liukui ylemmäs. “Tarvitsen sua, tämän yhden kerran.”

Baekhyun puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen. Seksiä. Pelkkää seksiä, jolla oli kauaskantoiset seuraukset. Yoo Aera tiesi, ettei mikään muuttuisi. Mutta joka kerta hän toivoi niin tapahtuvan.

Baekhyun värähti käden kulkeutuessa ylemmäs hänen sisäreittään. Liha oli heikkoa, kosketus teki hyvää. Hän oli vapaa tekemään mitä halusi. Sitä ei tarvitsisi tapahtua enää koskaan tämän jälkeen. Tämä voisi olla heidän viimeinen kertansa. Se ihan viimeinen.

Baekhyun avusti Aeran syliinsä. Hän laski karheat sormensa silkkiselle iholle ja työnsi kätensä ruutupaidan alle. Aera kietoi kätensä hänen niskaansa ja painautui paremmin häntä vasten.

“Hyun-ah.”

“Shh”, Baekhyun kuiskasi. “Älä sano mitään, ole kiltti.”

Aera nyökkäsi, laski huulensa Baekhyunin kaulalle. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä, vei ajatuksensa täysin muualle kuin lantiota häntä vasten rullaavaan naiseen. Alkukantaiset vaistot heräsivät, paine tuntui hyvältä. Pehmeät suudelmat niskassa, kaulan herkällä iholla tuntui hyvältä. Aeran tuoksu oli tuttu, hänen olonsa turvallinen.

Vaatteet vähenivät, Baekhyunin silmät pysyivät kiinni. Hän piti Aerasta kiinni sen verran, ettei hän tippuisi alas sohvalta hänen tehdessä kaiken työn. Hän ei katsonut, hän ei suudellut. Hän ei pystynyt siihen.

Baekhyun pidätteli huokausta sisällään niin pitkään kuin se oli fyysisesti mahdollista. Aeran raskaammaksi muuttunut hengitys ja hänen liikkuva lantionsa tuntui hyvältä. Mutta se ei tyydyttänyt.

Aera ei ollut hänelle se oikea. Heidän välillään ei ollut sellaista yhteyttä. Siinä, missä naisen silmät tuikkivat ihailua, halua, rakkautta, Baekhyun ei tuntenut samaa. Hän oli sellainen katsoessaan naapurin Parkia. Suudelmat, jotka saivat vatsan kääntymään hetkessä kolmesti ympäri, viipyvät kosketukset, salaa jaetut katseet, kun he yrittivät pysytellä piilossa lasten silmiltä.

Aera painoi kasvonsa Baekhyunin ohimoa vasten ja huokaili kovempaa. Lantion liike oli hidasta, hän yritti saada Baekhyunin niin syvälle kuin mahdollisista.

Baekhyun avasi silmänsä. Avonaiseen ruutupaitaan verhottu keho ei kiihottanut häntä. Suolainen iho ei kutsunut häntä laskemaan huulia sitä vasten. Seksi oli yleensä kivaa, mutta tänään häntä vain käytettiin.

Baekhyun kietoi molemmat kätensä Aeran ympärille ja pysäytti hänet. Katsekontaktin syntyessä hän pudisti päätään. “En voi.”

Aera tasasi hengitystään, tuijotti Baekhyunia vaihtuvin ilmein. Hän ei ollut varma, kuuliko hän oikein. Hän yritti jatkaa, mutta Hyunien pään pudistus rikkoi kaiken. Halut olivat lopahtaneet kokonaan. Hänellä ei edes seisonut enää.

Aera nousi pois Baekhyunin päältä ja tarrasi sohvalla oleviin alushousuihinsa. Hän marssi makuuhuoneeseen ilmekään värähtämättä ja paukautti oven kiinni.

Baekhyun veti housut jalkaan ja marssi kylpyhuoneeseen. Hän pisti oven lukkoon, jätti valot sytyttämättä. Pimeässä hän nojasi käsillään vasten allastasoa ja puhalsi keuhkot tyhjiksi.

Sisäinen hälytyskello huusi, rääkyi punaisena. Teki hän mitä tahansa, hän satuttaisi jo valmiiksi maahan lyötyä Aeraa. Ja itseään. Ajatukset olivat alati Park Chanyeolissa, hän rakasti sitä miestä. Niin naurettavalta kuin se kuulostikin. Oli parempi pistää loppu sille kaikelle pelleilylle ja keskittyä olennaiseen.

Baekhyun pesi itsensä kolmeen kertaan. Kylmä vesi ei huuhtonut mukanaan sitä häpeää ja katumusta. Olisi turvallisinta kai pitää etäisyyttä taas vähän aikaa.

Olisi haettava Sujin kotiin. Hän odotti varmasti pois mummolasta pääsemistä. Baekhyun ei halunnut aiheuttaa tytölle enempää huonoa oloa. Suhde isovanhempiin oli erikoinen, oli kuin he olisivat aivan eri planeetalta. Ehkä Baekhyunin geenit eivät vain sopineet yhteen Yoon perheen kanssa.

Baekhyun poistui kylpyhuoneesta ulkoisesti raikkaana, sisältä yhtä palasina. Katse viipyi makuuhuoneen suljetussa ovessa. Puoli sekuntia hän ajatteli käyvänsä pyytämässä anteeksi, mutta mitä hyötyä siitä olisi? Aera tiesi, ettei Baekhyun rakastanut häntä. Oli Baekhyunillakin oikeuksia. Hänen ei tarvinnut suostua pelkäksi objektiksi, jolla jyystää ajatuksensa nollille pieneksi hetkeksi. Ehkä nämä olivat hänen oppirahansa. Hän halusi rakastaa, koskea toista tarkoituksella. Elää niitä vaiettuja fantasioita, jotka hän oli visusti pitänyt omana tietonaan.

Nyt hän oli varma, että hän halusi jakaa ne.

Mutta ei Yoo Aeran kanssa.


	25. Chapter 25

Lauantainen aamupäivä oli kirpeä, lounaistuuli sai ainakin Baekhyunin hytisemään kylmästä. Sujin ei paljoa pikku viimasta välittänyt. Hän viipotti pitkin talven rankaisemaa nurmikkoaluetta tussun jalkapallon perässä. Se pomppi pitkin pihamaata epätasaisin hypyin, pihisi armoa, mutta Sujin ei antanut. Paikoin raju näky kuvasti portaalla istuvan Baekhyunin olotilaa täydellisesti.

Baekhyun painoi kasvonsa kämmeniinsä. Edellisen illan virheet pyörivät päässä. Tutut huulet, tuttu keho, painautuneena häntä vasten. Nainen, joka sopi hänen syliinsä kuin kuuluisi sinne aina.

Oli kuulunut.

Aeralla ei olisi enää asiaa hänen syliinsä. Kieroutunut suhde aiheutti vain vahinkoa lämmetessään. Typerähän hän oli ollut ajatellessaan heidän pystyvän pysymään pelkkinä ystävinä maailman hamaan asti. Kerran kun sitä oli itsensä mieron tielle päästänyt, ei paluuta entiseen ollut. Tästä lähtien he olisivat eletyn elämän aikana eroon kasvaneet entiset kaverukset, joilla sattui olemaan yhteinen tytär.

Sujinie oli oli täynnä energiaa, raivokkaat hengenvedot eivät johtuneet hengästymisestä. Tuhnu pallo sai kyytiä, ja melkein teki mieli mennä mukaan. Baekhyun yökkäsi ääneti, jalat olivat valmiiksi muusia. Miksi häneen oli integroitu tapa rankaista fyysistä kehoa henkisistä virheistä? Ei hän oppinut kivun kautta, muuten hän olisi luovuttanut hapkidon suhteen heti, kun joku ikätovereistä olisi potkaissut ilmat pihalle.

”Isi, katso!” Sujin huusi ja potkaisi pallonsa voimalla kohti tietä. Se lensi yllättävän siistissä, korkeassa kaaressa kunnes läsähti maahan pelkän lätsähdyksen kera. Nelivuotiaan kimakka nauru kirkasti harmaata päivää saman tien.

”Mitä haluaisit tehdä isona? Alkaa jalkapalloilijaksi?” Baekhyun kysyi.

Sujin pysähtyi paikoilleen. Hän hieroi päätään miettiessään vastausta. Lopulta hän vain kohautti olkiaan. ”En tiedä.”

Baekhyun naurahti. Valkoinen palmikkopipo oli jäänyt kieroon raakojen otteiden tähden, mutta tyttö ei välittänyt. Hän pinkaisi pallonsa luokse ja potki sitä kohti taloa. Eihän se maata pitkin pyörinyt, hyppi vain paikasta A paikkaan B, kun Sujin potki ja kiljui perään.

Paksumpaan lenkkiasuun pukeutunut Chanyeol liikkui tavanomaiseen aikaan. Hänen työntämänsä vaunut olivat suojattu asianmukaisesti talviselta tuulelta. Hän pysähtyi aidatun tontin läheisyyteen ja hymyili leveästi. Hän heilautti kättään, Baekhyun nosti omaansa ponnettomasti.

Sujin pysähtyi ja tarrasi palloon molemmin käsin. Hän katseli aidan toisella puolella seisovaa naapurin setää pokkaansa pidätellen. Yksikin sana, niin hän singahtaisi nojailemaan isäänsä vasten. Yeol tyytyi vain heiluttamaan kättään hänelle. Hän siirsi katseensa portaalla käteensä nojailemaan Baekhyuniin.

”Miten menee?”

”Tässähän tämä”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hänen äänensävynsä oli puolet väsyneempi ja turhautuneempi kuin Chanyeolin. Yleensä se oli toisin päin. Park yksivuotiaan yksinhuoltajana oli tänään hämmentävän freesi näky. Raikas tuulahdus naapurin Chanyeolia saattaisi virkistää häntäkin.

”Onko viikonloppusuunnitelmia?”

Baekhyun heilautti päätään Sujinien suuntaan. Tyttö oli jatkanut pallon säälitöntä murjomista.

”Tulkaa meille syömään. Voitte jäädäkin. Yöksi.”

Sujin pysähtyi. Hänen ilmeensä kertoi hänen ymmärtäneen joka sanan. Ei samalla tapaa kuin Baekhyun ymmärsi, mutta kuitenkin. Yökylään Dabinien luokse, mikä ehdotus!

”Joo! Joo! Isi! Joo! Mennään!”

Baekhyun nauroi. Sieluton kotkotus oli osaksi huvittuneisuutta tytärtään kohtaan, osaksi pelkoa tulevasta. Mitä, jos hän menettäisi itsehillintänsä ja säikäyttäisi Parkin haluillaan, teoillaan? Hän ja lapsi lentäisivät kerrostaloasunnosta kuin leppäkeihäät.

”Olen ollut koko viikon yksin tämän turnipsin kanssa ja kaipaan jo seuraa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja raapi niskaansa. Baekhyunin vatsaa kipristeli.

”Oikeastaan kävin katselemassa teitä jo eilen, mutta ette ollet kotona.”

Baekhyun puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen. Hän oli ajanut töistä suoraan Bucheoniin. Jos kaikki olisi mennyt suunnitelmien mukaan, hän olisi ollut kotona ennen seitsemää. He olivat tulleet kotiin vasta iltakymmenen jälkeen.

”Joten miten on? Keitänkö riisiä kahdelle vai neljälle?”

”Viidelle. Sujinie syö kuin hevonen.”

”Älä!” Sujin parkaisi ja kääntyi Yeolin puoleen. ”Isi kiusaa!”

”Koska hän rakastaa sua. Nähdään myöhemmin.”

”Heippa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nousi ylös. Sujin jäi katsomaan matkaansa jatkavan Parkin perään vähintään yhtä haikeasti kuin isänsä. Lopulta hän tarrasi palloonsa ja viipotti isänsä luokse pipo silmille valahtaen. Baekhyun korjasi päähineen asentoa ensitöikseen.

”Haluatko oikeasti yökylään? Mitä, jos sulla ei olekaan kivaa?”

”On mulla. Dabin on siellä”, Sujin sanoi.

Baekhyun laskeutui lapsen tasolle. Hän silitti pehmeää poskea kylmästä kangistuneella sormellaan. Ei varmasti tuntunut kivalta. Tai sitten kosketus oli kaikesta huolimatta lämmin, koska se oli isän kosketus.

”Dabin on vielä vauva, hän nukkuu puolet ajasta”, Baekhyun sanoi.

”Ei se haittaa. Setä on kiva.”

Baekhyunin kasvoille pakottama hymy ei ollut irvistystä kummempi. Tyttären ennakkoluuloton rohkeus sai hänet kateelliseksi. Miten paljon hän olisi halunnut pysyä yhtä vilpittömänä ja suhtautua yhteiseen aikaan samalla ennakkoluulottomuudella. Elämä oli epäreilua ja sitä vain kyynistyi ikävuosien lisääntyessä. Pelot ja epäilykset omaa itseään ja halujaan kohtaan vain kasvoivat.

Se oli pelkoa. Pelkoa siitä, että hän menisi tekemään jälleen jotain typerää ja pilaisi kaiken. Kuinka monesti ihmisen oli mahdollista menettää kasvonsa? Baekhyun ei tiennyt, mutta hän oli varma, että hän kuului ehdottomasti top kolmen joukkoon, koko maailman ihmisistä. Hänkin oli ollut joskus huoleton, eikä hän saanut sitä aikaa takaisin.

”Luulin, että pidät sedästä”, Sujin sanoi. Hiljainen, lähes ujo äänensävy herätti Baekhyunin ajatuksistaan. Hän virnisti puolittain, tyhjä katse silmissä pysyi. Sujin ei tiennyt, että se oli väärin. Oli väärin pitää Chanyeolista niin paljon kuin hän piti.

Ainakin tämän yhteiskunnan mielestä.

Baekhyun nousi ylös ja käänsi tyttären kohti taloa. ”No, mennään pakkaamaan sitten.”

”Voidaan tulla takaisin kotiin, jos ei olekaan kivaa”, Sujin sanoi.

Baekhyun virnisti puolittain. ”Niin voidaan.”

* * *

Chanyeol oli selvästi perinyt kokinlahjansa äidiltään. Hän onnistui saamaan jokaisesta tarjoamastaan ateriasta kerta toistaan parempaa, perinteisen kotiruoan maut sulautuivat täydellisesti yhteen eikä mihinkään annoksista ollut hurahtanut liikaa seesamiöljyä. Baekhyun oli sydämensä pohjasta kiitollinen, että oli saanut jälleen maistaa jotain niin maukasta. Sujin oli vetänyt oman kulhonsa tyhjäksi ja pyytänyt vielä lisääkin. Joko Aera oli pitänyt lasta nälässä tai sitten jalkapallon kurittaminen oli vetänyt energiat nollille. Jälkimmäinen olisi harvinaisuus, ensimmäinen epätodennäköistä.

Baekhyun piteli vatsaansa molemmin käsin. Häntä nauratti, miten täyteen hän oli itsensä jälleen ämpännyt. Melkein hävetti.

”Ovatko reseptisi salaisia vai rohkenetko jakaa mullekin? Ethän suinkaan päästäsi niitä keksinyt?”

Chanyeol nauroi. ”Selasin yksi yö ruokablogeja ja törmäsin pariin loistavaan reseptipankkiin. Voin lähettää linkit sullekin”, hän sanoi ja tarrasi sivupöydällä olevaan puhelimeen.

”Kiitti.”

”Oli hyvää”, Sujin sanoi. Hän vilkuili ympärilleen ja katsahti isäänsä kuin pyytäen lupaa poistua pöydästä. Baekhyun nyökkäsi hänelle pienellä liikkeellä. Tyttö sujahti olohuoneen puolelle vauhdilla. Pupu, Mong Mongin kopio ja yksisarvispehmolelu olivat jääneet parkkiin sohvapöydän alle.

Baekhyun päästi Dabinien alas syöttötuolista. Huojuvin, mutta reippain askelin lapsi tallusti unniensa luokse. Suusta valuva da da da oli tauotonta.

”Hänestä on tullut niin verbaalinen. En ymmärrä, kuinka se on mahdollista”, Chanyeol sanoi ja laski luurinsa pöydälle. Hän silmäili pöydässä olevaa astiamäärää ja huokaisi raskaasti.

Baekhyun laski kätensä Yeolin olkapäälle. ”Mä tiskaan. Se on vähintä, mitä voin tehdä.”

Chanyeol laski kätensä Baekhyunin kädelle. Kosketus aiheutti sähköiskumaisia tuntemuksia kädellä, mutta myös syvällä sisimmässä.

Baekhyun värähti. Olohuoneesta näki hyvin keittiön puolelle. Sujinien katse oli liimautunut heihin. Olo muuttui tukalaksi yhdessä sekunnissa, kylmä hiki nousi otsalle.

Baekhyun nousi ylös, hieraisi kasvojaan. Hän käänsi selkänsä tytöille, Chanyeolille. Parkilla ei ehkä ollut ongelmaa näyttää rakkauttaan konservatiivisen yhteiskunnan edessä, mutta hänellä oli. Hän ei pystynyt tarttumaan unelmiinsa edes turvallisessa ympäristössä, oman tyttärensä edessä. Tyttären, joka ei osannut vielä erottaa, millainen häpeäpilkku hänen isänsä oikein oli.

”Hyun-ah”, Chanyeol kutsui. Baekhyun nosti väkinäisen hymyn kasvoilleen ja alkoi kerätä astioita pöydästä. Chanyeol tarttui hänen käteensä.

”Mikä on?”

Baekhyun päästi irti kasaamistaan riisikupeista ja kiersi kätensä Yeolin käden ympärille. Hän vaihtoi pianoa jalalta toiselle, vilkuili olohuoneen suuntaan.

”Miten helvetisti haluaisin vain painautua syleilyysi…”

”Mikä estää?” Chanyeol kysyi.

Baekhyun puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen.

Chanyeol nousi ylös ja kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen. Baekhyun painoi päänsä vasten uskomattoman hyvältä tuoksuvaa paidanrintamusta ja sulki silmänsä. Kun ote hänen ympärillään tiukentui, hän tärisi, tärisi niin helvetisti. Sujinien pistävä katse oli liimautunut häneen, se lävisti ihon, jätti jälkeensä polttavan tunteen. Sujinie ei ollut aikaisemin nähnyt häntä niin lähellä ketään. Ei Aeraa, ei ketään muutakaan.

Baekhyun puri huultaan. Sydän tykytti rinnassa, mieli huusi yhtä sun toista. Kuinka helvetissä hän kertoisi tyttärelleen pitävänsä tästä miehestä sillä tavoin? Pitävänsä niin, että haluaisi hukuttaa hänet puhtaaseen rakkauteen ja pitää huolta hänestä kaikin mahdollisin tavoin. Työntää vehkeensä hänen perseeseensä ja saada hänet huutamaan nautinnosta niin, että koko helvetin Ilsan kuulisi.

Ja ennen kaikkea, kuinka hän kertoisi, ettei siinä ollut mitään väärää. Kuinka hän pystyisi siihen, kun hän ei uskonut siihen itsekään.

Chanyeol kuiski rauhoittavia sanoja, silitti päälaesta. Baekhyun puristi itseään tiukemmin häntä vasten. Ehkä Chanyeol oli tarpeeksi suuri piilottamaan hänet… tyttöjen katseilta, maailman katseilta.

Ko Dabinien heleä hihitys rikkoi tunnelmaa. Baekhyun käänsi päätään sen verran, että näkisi, mitä olohuoneessa tapahtui. Sujin piteli yksisarvista ja koirapehmolelua käsissään ja liikutti molempia eteenpäin pitkin lattiaa. Dabin seurasi kilpailua ja kurotti yksisarvista kohti. Hänkin halusi osallistua. Ei häntä kiinnostanut isänsä tai hänen sylissään oleva naapurin setä.

Eikä kiinnostanut Sujiniakaan.

Baekhyun kohotti päätään kohti Chanyeolia. Miehen kasvoilla ei ollut huolirypyn ryppyä. Hänen huulensa olivat rohtuneet, todennäköisesti kylmästä talvi-ilmasta. Silmät olivat yhtä utuiset kuin aina, mutta niin lempeät.

”Olen kaivannut sua”, Chanyeol kuiskasi.

Baekhyun laski katseensa takaisin Yeolin rintamukseen. Paidassa oli riisinjyvä, hän pyyhkäisi sen pois.

Chanyeol odotti jotain, hänen katseensa oli vähintään yhtä polttava kuin Sujinien. Epäinhimillistä, niinkin lempeistä silmistä.

Sanojen punnertaminen ulos oli vaikeaa, puolet juuttuivat kurkkuun. Baekhyun kurtisteli kulmiaan, pelkäsi räjäyttävänsä maailman (jälleen), jos myöntäisi henkilökohtaiset halunsa ääneen. ”Mäkin sua.”

Olohuoneessa harrastettu pehmolelujen kilpajuoksu vain kiihtyi. Chanyeol vilkaisi siihen suuntaan, naurahti lyhyesti. Hän käänsi Baekhyunin kasvot esiin ja käytti tilaisuuden häipäilemättä hyväkseen. Huulten laskeuduttua Baekhyunin omille, maailma keikahti radallaan.

Hyun hojahti taaksepäin, otti tukea tuolin korkeasta selkänojasta. Hän puristi sileää puuta tiukasti otteessaan, mutta vastasi hapuilevaan suudelmaan. Hän vajosi alemmas, mutta Chanyeol piteli hänestä kiinni, ei antanut tipahtaa kokonaan.

Olo oli kuin näyteikkunassa. Kosteiden huulien huumaava vaikutus ei kestänyt kauaa.

Baekhyun taputti kädellään Yeolin ylävatsaan. Hän sai omaa tilaa, pääsi istuutumaan lattialle ja hautaamaan kasvonsa. Olohuone hiljentyi.

”Anna anteeksi. Menin liian pitkälle”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nojautui vasten Baekhyunin olkaa. Hän odotti, toivoi, että Baekhyunie pysyisi siinä, ei karkaisi.

Paljaiden jalkojen läpsyvät askeleet olivat epätasaisia. Sujin yritti pidellä keittiön tapahtumista kiinnostunutta Dabinia paikoillaan, mutta tyttö oli päätöksensä tehnyt.

Baekhyun vetäytyi enemmän kasaan. Hän ei voisi koskaan katsoa ketään silmiin. Miten hän pystyisi kohtaamaan oman tyttärensä…

Ko Dabin asteli päättäväisesti keittiön lattialla istuvaa kaksikkoa kohden. Hän työnsi isänsä hapuilevat kädet pois ja siirtyi Baekhyunin luokse.

Pienet kädet polvellaan tunteva Baekhyun nosti kasvonsa ylös. Hänen eteensä asettunut Ko Dabin katsoi häntä suurin silmin. Niissä oli sitä samaa lempeyttä kuin vieressä istuvalla isällään.

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Varkaiten silmiin nousseet kyyneleet karkasivat. Jos hänellä olisi ollut voimaa nousta ylös, hän juoksisi karkuun. Kaappaisi tyttärensä käsivarsilleen ja juoksisi kauas, kauas pois, jonnekin, missä hänen ei tarvisi kohdata ketään. Juoksisi karkuun alati särkyvää sydäntään, joka halkesi faktasta, etteivät he koskaan voisi olla se täydelinen perhe, jollaisesta hän haaveili. Ei ilman, että lapset kärsisivät siitä.

Dabin huusi, toisi yhtä tavua, kielsi itkemästä. Hän painautui paremmin Baekhyunia vasten ja tarrasi kiinni hänen paidastaan.

Baekhyun hapuili kädellään jotain, mistä ottaa kiinni. Hän ei rohjennut tarttua tyttäreen, toisen miehen tyttäreen. Hän puristi tuolin jalkaa tiukasti otteessaan ja purskahti äänekkääseen itkuun. Hän painoi päänsä vasten Chanyeolia ja tuli vedetyksi tiukkaan, lämpimään halaukseen.

Baekhyun halusi huutaa, hän ei pystynyt. Sisältä purkautuva itku oli raivokasta, koko keho hytkyi sen voimasta. Ne olivat hänen viimeiset sanansa, hengenvetonsa. Kun hiljaisuus tulisi, maailmaa ei enää olisi.

Byun Sujin pysytteli keittiön ja olohuoneen erottavan seinän vierellä. Näky oli hänelle vieras. Se oli kaukana siitä kuvasta, jossa hänen vanhempansa pyörivät lattialla ja väänsivät toisiaan asentoihin, joilla saada se pelleily loppumaan. Ne tilanteet päättyivät aitoon nauruun tai tupisevaan kiroiluun.

Tämä ei.

Chanyeol rutisti lujaa, kuiski korvaan; _kaikki on hyvin._ Dabin huusi päälle, tilanne oli kaaoottinen. Baekhyun näki mielessään Aeran ilmeettömät kasvot, kun hän joutuisi myöntämään, että Sujinien reportaasi keittiössä suutelevista miehistä oli totta. Hänen rohkea, peloton tyttärensä painautui entistä enemmän vasten valkoista seinää.

”Älä pelkää, kaikki on hyvin”, Chanyeol sanoi.

”Ei ole”, Baekhyun ärähti, yritti vetää itseään kohti ruokapöytää, pois päin Chanyeolista, Dabiniesta. Chanyeol ei päästänyt, rutisti vain lujempaa.

Baekhyun päästi irti tuolinjalasta, tarrasi kiinni Chanyeolin olkavarteen. Toisella kädellä hän otti kiinni Dabiniesta ja rutisti häntä itseään heitä vasten. Itku voimistui, hän ei ollut ansainnut sitä kohtelua. Chanyeol oli kärsivällinen, jaksoi odottaa. Tuki, oli turvana. Vaikka hänen olisi pitänyt tuntea olonsa häpäistyksi. Baekhyun oli häpäissyt hänetkin.

Omien pelkojen voittaminen oli kuin vuoren ylittämistä. Hänelleniitä vuoria nousi eteen kerta toisensa jälkeen. Hän olisi vanha ja raihnainen, kun pääsisi perille. Askel kerrallaan hänen olisi tarvottava ylöspäin, kohti huippua, jonka jälkeen hän voisi katsella alas jäänyttä miljöötä, seisoa omien pelkojensa yläpuolella, hengissä. Jos hänen voimansa eivät loppuisi kesken.

Jos loppuisivat, Chanyeol auttaisi hänet ylös. Nostaisi jaloilleen ja veisi eteenpäin, kohti vuoren huippua. Pitäisi vahvat kätensä hänen ympärillään, kannustaisi jatkamaan.

Baekhyun pyyhki kasvonsa kuiviksi, kohtasi Yeolin ja hänen huolesta jäykän ilmeensä. Empaattinen, välittävä, huolestunut. Ko Dabinien yksitavuinen päpätys oli terävä, mutta lipui ohitse korvien.

”Anna anteeksi”, Chanyeol kuiskasi.

Baekhyun laski tärisevän kätensa miehen poskelle. Hymyili, kun Yeolin silmät painuivat kiinni. Hän liikutti peukaloaan aikuisen miehen iholla. _Aikuisen miehen iholla._

”Ei. Mä olen pahoillani. En ole ansainnut sua, mä—”

Yoo Aera oli rakastanut häntä seitsemäntoista vuotta, eikä hän osannut vastata siihen. Chanyeol halusi rakastaa häntä viisi minuttia tai koko loppuelämänsä, eikä hän osannut ottaa sitä vastaan.

Chanyeolilla ei ollut ketään muuta. Häntä ei hävettänyt roikkua Baekhyunissa viimeiseen asti. Mutta jossain vaiheessa hänenkin rajansa täytyisi tulla vastaan.

Baekhyunin oli ylitettävä vuorensa ennen sitä. Päästää irti niistä peloista, jotka estivät häntä nauttimasta toisesta. Hetkellinen hyvä olo peittyi murskaavan häpeän alle. Olisiko hänen paikkansa sittenkin Yoo Aeran rinnalla? Hän ei tuntisi häpeää, mutta ei liiemmin hyvää oloakaan.

Baekhyun vilkaisi syliinsä painautunutta tyttöä vasten. Pumpulinpehmeät, mustat suortuvat valuivat kohti silmiä. Baekhyun pyyhkäisi ne pois edestä, painoi suudeman tytön otsalle. Chanyeol painoi suudelman Baekhyunin ohimolle.

Chanyeol oli tyyni, rauhallinen. Häntä ei haitannut istua siinä, keskellä keittiön lattiaa. Hän ei kiirehtinyt, odotti, että Hyunie yrittäisi nousta itse.

”Huolisitko mut, vaikka romahdan näin helposti?”

”Olet turvassa”, Chanyeol kuiskasi. ”Täällä sulla ei ole mitään hätää. Ole mun.”

Baekhyun istutti Dabinien jalkojensa päälle, piti katseensa Chanyeolissa. Tyttö nojasi häntä vasten, hapuili sormillaan Baekhyunin harmaan collegepaidan rispaantunutta hiharesoria. Yksitavuiset sanat muuttuivat epäselväksi mutinaksi.

”Se, mitä tämän tontin sisäpuolella tapahtuu, ei kuulu muille. Jos haluat, pidän suhteemme salassa, vaikka mielelläni esittelisin sut muille, koska olet osa perhettäni. Sä… Sujinie… pidätte meistä hyvää huolta. Vain typerät päästäisivät teidät menemään.”

”En halua lähteä”, Baekhyun sanoi. Jalat saivat voimansa takaisin, tarve juosta karkuun laantunut. Ehkä hän jaksaisi kivuta askeleen ylemmäs sitä henkistä vuorta, jonka juurella hän oli seissyt koko elämänsä.

”Tarvitsetko vielä aikaa?”

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Hän ei ollut millään muotoa valmis, mutta eteenpäin oli mentävä. ”Olen sun.”

Helpottunut naurahdus karkasi Chanyeolin suusta. Hän painoi uuden suudelman Hyunien ohimolle, kunnes käänsi katseensa toisen sylissä nuokkuvaan tyttäreensä.

Baekhyun vilkaisi keittiön ja olohuoneen erottavalle seinustalle. Byun Sujin oli poissa.


	26. Chapter 26

Baekhyun istui levitetyn sohvan toisessa päässä, pitäen katseensa alhaalla. Sujin oli kääntänyt selkänsä, vetänyt kädet tiukkaan puuskaan. Hän ei luonut isäänsä katsettakaan. Suu oli tiukassa viivassa ja silmissä yhtä vahva palo kuin äidillään. 

"Olen pahoillani, Sujin-ah", Baekhyun sanoi. Hän ei osannut sanoa muuta. Pelkkä anteeksipyyntö tuntui kuitenkin olevan liian vähän. Baekhyun ei ollut varma, mitä hän pyysi anteeksi. Sitä, että hän oli suudellut Chanyeolia? Sitä, että hän oli romahtanut Sujinien edessä? Sitä, että hän oli tarttunut kaikkiin muihin paitsi omaan tyttäreensä? Sitä kaikkea? 

Baekhyun tarrasi peiton alta pilkottavaan jalkaan ja puristi sitä pienesti. Yleensä ele aiheutti tytössä heleää naurua, mutta tänään Sujin veti jalkansa pois. 

"Rakastan sua. Olet elämäni tärkein ihminen", Baekhyun kuiskasi ääni väristen. Ne typerät kyyneleet olivat jälleen kivunneet silmiin. Häpeä pyyhkäisi aaltona lävitse, ei hän tavannut näyttää heikkouttaan omalle tyttärelleen sillä tavoin. Tai kenelle muullekaan.

Sujinien puuska kiristyi. Baekhyun ravisti häntä ja äännähti maanitellen. Tyttö pysyi kannassaan, katsekontaktia ei heltynyt. 

"Lähdetään kotiin, jos et halua olla täällä", Baekhyun sanoi. Teki mieli edelleen karata, ja olla palamaatta enää koskaan.

"Ei."

Baekhyun kohautti kulmiaan. Hän nousi ylös ja katsoi vielä Sujinieen. Hänen jättäminen yksin yläkerran makuuhuoneeseen tuntui väärältä ratkaisulta. Kuitenkin hänen sydämensä kertoi, että Sujin halusi nyt olla yksin. Hän ei ehkä osannut prosessoida tapahtunutta, mutta jokin aivoriihi hänellä oli selvästi menossa. 

"Jos tarvitset jotain, olen alakerrassa", Baekhyun sanoi. "Chanyeolie lupasi tehdä vielä iltapalaa."

Sujin pysyi vaiti. Baekhyun irvisti. Hän oli todistanut samaa monta kertaa. Yoo Aera oli ollut sille päälle sattuessaan aivan samanlainen. Mutta neljä ja neljätoistavuotiaiden ajatusmaailmat poikkesivat todella. Eikä kyse ollut samasta ihmisestä, yksilöstä, vaikka puoleksi samoista geeneistä hänet olikin tehty. 

Baekhyun poistui huoneesta ja käveli raskain askelin alakertaan. Dabin hihkui tallustaessaan häntä vastaan ja tarrasi kiinni verkkareiden lahkeesta. Tyttö ei kerta kaikkiaan halunnut päästää hänestä irti. Se oli vähän surullista. 

Baekhyun pyyhkäisi kasvojaan ja nosti tytön syliinsä, esittäen kymmenen kertaa hehkeämpää kuin oikeasti oli. Ko Dabin uskoi sen, olohuoneessa chillaava Chanyeol ei. 

"Mikä homma?"

Chanyeolin äänessä oli pelkkää huolta. Se lämmitti sydäntä tietyllä tapaa. Oli ihanaa nähdä, että Sujinien vointi oli hänellekin tärkeä. vaikka heillä ei ollut biologista sidettä. 

"Hän lienee hämmentynyt, kuten mäkin", Baekhyun vastasi. "Tämä on meille molemmille uutta."

"Haluatko puhua siitä?" Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun istui sohvalle, laski Dabinien heidän kahden väliin. Vaaleanharmaisiin puuvillahousuihin ja vaaleanpunaiseen pitsipaituliin pukeutunut tyttö vörnysi kuitenkin heti syliin ja läsäytti päänsä Baekhyunin rintakehää vasten. Hän taputti kädellään muotoaan etsivää ylävatsaa ja kikatti itsekseen. 

Vaikka Baekhyunin mieli oli sekaisin huolesta Sujinia kohtaan, oli Dabin niin suloinen, ettei hän pystynyt pitämään nauruntyrskähdystä enää sisällään.

Chanyeol nosti kätensä sohvan selkänojalle ja siirsi kätensä Baekhyunin hiuksiin. Hän silitti päälakea tasaisin liikkein, hymyili, kun Baekhyun rentoutui hänen kätensä alla.

"Musta on ihanaa, kun hymyilet."

"Musta on ihana hymyillä", Baekhyun vastasi. Hän katsahti Yeoliin, jonka kasvoille oli noussut poikamainen virnistys. Hän harvoin väläytti sisäänrakennettua leikkisyyttään, mutta aina, kun niin tapahtui, se tiesi jotain. Hyvällä tavalla. 

* * *

Ko Dabin makasi keskellä Chanyeolin massiivista sänkyä. Baekhyun ei saanut katsettaan irti tytöstä, jonka kasvoilla oli pelkkää viattomuutta. Dabinien silmät painuivat aika ajoin hitaasti kiinni, kuitenkin hän säpsähti takaisin siihen hetkeen. Oli kuin hän ei olisi halunnut menettää hetkeäkään siitä ajasta, minkä hän vietti naapurin sedän kanssa. 

Baekhyun tarttui pieneen käteen ja suukotti sitä hellästi. Vasta kylvetetty tyttö tuoksui mansikkaiselta vaahdolta, iho oli kuuma ja pehmeä. Parkin Spa oli ollut toimiva, sillä Dabin oli menettänyt voimansa. Iltapalaksi syödyllä marjapuurolla lieni myös osuutta asiaan. 

Baekhyun jutusteli aikansa tytön kanssa. Vastausten harvennuttua hän vaipui itsekin mukavaan, turvalliseen hiljaisuuteen. Chanyeolin makuuhuoneessa oli tunnelmaa. Se ei ollut enää tylsä, yksivärinen huone, vaan seinät olivat saaneet kauniin pinnan tapeteilla ja verhot oli valittu tuomaan sävyä ja persoonaa. Kaappien ovenkahvat oli uusittu ja kattolistat maalattu tuomaan kontrastia. Tumma sävytys ei kuitenkaan pilannut huoneessa tarvittavaa rauhaa.

Keittiön puolelta kuului hiljaista, jopa muodollista keskustelua. Sujin oli uskaltautunut tulemaan alas. Baekhyun vilkaisi kelloa, olikin jo iltapalan aika. Kuitenkin tytön mieltä painoi jokin, sillä hän ei kaivannut isäänsä. Hän oli pelottavan itsenäinen jo neljän ikäisenä, vaikka varmasti aikuista tarvitsikin.

Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti. Hän siirsi kätensä Dabinien sormista hänen silkinpehmeisiin hiuksiinsa, jotka olivat jo kuivuneet. Dabin rentoutui entisestään, Baekhyun lauloi hänelle silittäessään häntä hellästi päälaesta. Tuutulaulussa oli tänään paljon enemmän haikeutta kuin yleensä.

Chanyeol kylpytakissa astui makuuhuoneeseen tukkaansa kuivaten. "Siitä on varmaan kuukausi, kun olen käynyt viimeksi suihkussa ihmisten aikaan."

"Taisi tehdä hyvää", Baekhyun sanoi. Hymynkare poltteli huulilla, hänestä oli mukavaa olla avuksi. Kahdestaan yksivuotiaan kanssa elämisessä oli haasteensa.

"Kertakaikkiaan", Chanyeol sanoi. Hän jäi katsomaan sängyllä makaavaa lastaan sydäntään pidellen. Baekhyun yritti nousta sängyltä, mutta Yeol liikautti kättään kuin estäen. 

"Sujin tuli alas—"

"Mä katson hänen peräänsä, siivoan keittiön samalla. Levätkää te vain", Chanyeol sanoi. Hän kaivoi kaapista puhtaat vaatteet ja poistui makuuhuoneesta niiden kanssa. Hän jätti jälkeensä vain tuoksupilven, jossa ei ollut ripaustakaan mansikkaa.

Baekhyun käänsi katseensa takaisin Dabinieen. Tyttörukka oli valunut unten maille. Isän ääni oli toiminut kuin taikasanoina, tehnyt ympäristön tarpeeksi turvalliseksi. 

Baekhyun huokaisi jälleen ja kellahti paremmin päänsä alla olevaa tyynypinoa vaaten. Ajatukset olivat edelleen sekaisin. Oli hämmentävää, miten joku oli kerrankin pitänyt hänen tunteitaan valideina. Hän ei ollut millään muotoa väärässä halutessaan viettää aikaansa Parkien kanssa. Samaan aikaan se lohdutti, sillä se toi luottoa siihen, että Chanyeol todella antoi hänen olla oma itsensä. Ko Dabin ei osannut vielä tuomioida, mutta Sujin... hän oli toinen juttu. 

Baekhyun sulki silmänsä. Hän piti kätensä Dabinien hiuksissa, mietti, milloin viimeksi hän oli saanut olla jonkun tuki ja turva. Ei Dabin sillä hetkellä välttämättä muuta turvaa tarvinnut kuin jonkun katsomaan, ettei hän päässyt tipahtamaan alas sängyltä. 

Yoo Aera nousi mieleen. Hän oli tehnyt vähän kusisesti lähtiessään jättäessään hänet kuin nallin kalliolle. Oikeastaan hän oli tehnyt kusisesti jo silloin, kun hän oli antanut luvan päästä iholle asti. Hän niin peruuttaisi sen, jos se olisi mahdollista. 

Baekhyun valui jonnekin unen ja valveen välimaastoon. Hän oli syvällä visuaalisissa ajatuksissaan, mutta samaan aikaan hän kuuli Dabinien tasaisen tuhinan ja keittiöstä kuuluvat astioiden kilinän ja Sujinien ujot kysymykset. Hän ei kysellyt isänsä perään. Se satutti, joskin samaan aikaan se oli niin ansaittua.

* * *

Reilun tunnin jälkeen makuuhuoneen ovi avautui. Baekhyun säpsähti kummallista narinaa, ja tarkensi katsettaan kohti ovensuuta. Tyttö yöpuvussa puristi pupupehmolelua itseään vasten. Hän katsoi Hyunieen suurin silmin alta kulmiensa, huulet mutrulla.

Baekhyun pyyhkäisi suupieltään ja kohottautui käsiensä varaan. "Pesitkö jo hampaat?" 

Sujin nyökkäsi. Baekhyun vilkaisi keskellä nukkuvaan Dabinieen. Jos hän sanoisi Yeolille, että katsoisi tytön perään, niin hän saisi viedä omansa yläkerran sänkyyn. 

"Aika mennä sitten", hän sanoi ja kohottautui lisää. Hän ehti vain laskea jalkansa lattialle, kun Chanyeol ilmestyi ovensuuhun ja laski kätensä Sujinien olkapäälle. 

"Mietittiin vähän sellaista, että nukuttaisiin kaikki täällä, yhdessä."

"Vähän niin kuin retkellä", Sujin lisäsi, katse lattiassa. 

Baekhyun hölmistyi. "Ai..." hän veti jalkansa takaisin sängylle ja valui hitaasti makuulle. Hän ei oikein tiennyt, mitä mieltä hän asiasta oli, sillä hän oli vähän ajatellut lipeävänsä Dabinien mukana hänen huoneessaan olevaan nojatuoliin. Toisaalta, oli oikeastaan hyvä, ettei Sujin jäisi yksin yläkertaan. Baekhyun pelkäsi jättävänsä tytön yksin, huomioimatta, vaikka se oli vihoviimeinen asia, jonka hän halusi tehdä.

“Tule sitten”, Baekhyun sanoi ja ojensi kätensä kohti tyttöä. Sujin asteli lähemmäs, kömpi sänkyyn pehmolelun kanssa ja pysähtyi Baekhyunien polvien kohdalle. Hän jäi katsomaan keskellä sänkyä kellottavaa Dabinia ja mutristeli huuliaan.

Chanyeol sammutti kattovalot, lamppu yöpöydällä jäi palamaan. Hän veti makuuhuoneen oven kiinni ja kiherteli itsekseen seuratessaan sängyssä tehtäviä nukkumisjärjestelyitä.

“Oletko varma, että tämä on hyvä idea?” Baekhyun kysyi, mietti lähinnä Dabinia ja sitä, murskautuisiko hän jonkun painon alle. Sujin oli kova pyörimään, ja hän se vasta olikin...

“Olen.”

Baekhyun virnisti. Hän taputti paikkaa vieressään ja kehotti Sujinia laittamaan makuulleen. Hän peitteli tyttönsä saman peiton alle ja painoi hyvän yön suukon hänen otsalleen. Ja vielä kaksi sen perään, sillä yksi ei riittänyt kertomaan, miten paljon hän tytöstä välitti.

Chanyeol sujahti petiin, kun kaikki muut olivat löytäneet paikkansa. Hän sammutti valon ja huokaisi liiankin pirteän kuuloisena. Oli vasta iltayhdeksän aika, eikä hän oikeasti ollut väsynyt. Ei ollut Baekhyunkaan, mutta hän halusi käyttää tilaisuuden levätä. Hän voisi herätä aikaisin ja nauttia aamukahvinsa rauhassa, tai sitten nousta yön pikkutunneilla katselemaan tähtiä pimeässä naapurustossa.

“Hyvää yötä, Sujin-ah”, Chanyeol sanoi.

“Hyvää yötä, setä. Ja isi.”

“Mm... hyvää yötä”, Baekhyun mutisi, puoliksi ajatuksissaan.

Chanyeol ojensi kätensä Baekhyunia kohti ja upotti sormensa mustiin hiuksiin. Baekhyun jäykistyi tuntiessaan paijaavan käden. Tarkkakuuloiset lapset nostivat varautuneisuustasoa, mutta rauhoittava liike rentoutti nopeasti. Hän pyyhkäisi kostunutta silmäkulmaansa ja koitti olla huokaisematta liian tunteikkaasti, ettei Sujin huomaisi.

Pimeän turvin Baekhyun uskalsi edetä. Hän liikutti jalkaansa hitaasti kohti Chanyeolia, työnsi varpaansa toisen peiton alle. Siellä ei ollut lähellekään niin lämmin, mutta hän ei välittänyt. Hän työnsi jalkaa eteenpäin ja hipaisi varovasti kuumaa säärtä. Chanyeol säpsähti kosketusta ensin, mutta tajusi nopeasti, mistä oli kyse.

Sitä mukaa, kun Yeolin käsi liikkui Baekhyunin hiuksissa, Baekhyun liikutti varpaitaan Yeolia vasten.

Eivätkä lapset huomanneet mitään.

* * *

Baekhyun avasi silmänsä ja tarkensi katsettaan. Leveä sänky oli työptyhjä, vaikka vielä aamuyöllä koko lössi oli ollut kasassa. Ulkona oli vielä pimeää, kello ei voinut olla mahdottomia.

Baekhyun hapuili puhelintaan ja tarkisti ajan. Puoli kahdeksan. Hän kääntyi selälleen ja venytteli aikansa, haukotellen pitkään ja hartaasti. Hän oli heräillyt pitkin yötä, lähinnä huolestuneena siitä, löytäisikö hän Dabinien Chanyeolien tai Sujinien alta. Luojan kiitos ei, nuorimmaisella oli reilusti omaa tilaa nukkua.

Keittiöstä kuului kolinaa ja hentoa keskustelua. Baekhyun nousi istuma-asentoon ja höristi korviaan. Hän ei saanut selvää, mikä väittelyn aiheena oli, mutta Sujin ja hänen puolimuodollinen puhetyylinsä olivat selviä. Joku hakkasi lusikalla keittiön pöytään ja Chanyeol hörisi menemään. Pitkillä yöunilla ei ollut hänen krooniseen väsymykseensä minkäänlaista vaikutusta.

Baekhyun vääntäytyi ylös sängystä ja käveli ensin varovasti ulos tunkkaisesta makuuhuoneesta, sitten rohkeni ottaa vähän reippaampia askeleita. Taloon oli sytytetty läjäpäin valoja, uni karkasi silmästä saman tien.

Baekhyun astui keittiöön, luoden ensin Sujinieen pienen hymyn. Tyttö vastasi siihen puurokulhonsa takaa, ennen kuin Dabinien rumpusoolo herpaannutti hänenkin huomionsa.

Baekhyun ohitti ruokapöydän ja sipaisi syöttötuolissa isuvan Dabinien päälakea pienesti. Hän olisi voinut jäädä vaihtamaan kuulumisia pidemmäksikin aikaa, mutta tänään hänen prioriteettinsä olivat vähän muualla. Hän painautui tiskaavan Chanyeolin selkämystä vasten ja kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen.

“Oh”, Chanyeol henkäisi, aidosti yllättyneenä. “Huomenta.”

Baekhyun hymyili hunajaiseksi muuttuneelle äänensävylle. Sujin varmaan tuijotti häntä, mutta tänään hän ei antanut sen haitata. Olisi parempi, jos tyttö oppisi näkemään, miten hän hukuttaisi Parkit puhtaaseen rakkauteen. Hän ja Aera eivät olleet mikään paras malli siinä suhteessa. Ehkä hän ja Yeol voisivat tehdä paremmin. Dabin ei välittänyt muuten kuin sen verran, että hän halusi olla mukana.

“Nukuitko hyvin?” Chanyeol kysyi. Hän kuivasi kätensä kaapinovessa roikkuvaan pyyhkeeseen ja kääntyi ympäri. Baekhyun pysytteli siinä edessä, vaikka hänen jalkansa olivat kuin muusia. Itsensä tähden hän pystyi kovana. Sujinien tähden hän ei antanut itsensä enää romahtaa.

“Liian hyvin, kiitos teidän.”

Baekhyun laski kätensä Chanyeolin harteille. Hän ojensi etusormeaan ja hipaisi leukaluuta, huultaan purren. Miten kovasti hän halusi ottaa seuraavan askeleen ja painaa kevyen suudelman miehen huulille.

“Moneltako heräsitte?”

“Siinä puoli seitsemän pintaan”, Chanyeol vastasi ja tarttui termospulloon. “Otatko kahvia?”

“Kyllä kiitos”, Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol kaivoi puhtaan mukin yläkaapista ja kaatoi siihen höyryävää, aromikasta sumppia. Hän ojensi sen Baekhyunille, eikä vetänyt käsiään pois, vaikka Baekhyunin sormet kiertyivät kupin ympärille. Hän painautui lähemmäs ja katsoi alaspäin.

Baekhyun nyrpisti vatsassaan pyörivälle tunteelle. Chanyeol tuoksui uskomattoman hyvältä, liian hyvältä. Vastustamaton Park oli ollut jo pitkään, mutta tänään hän oli entistä houkuttelevampi. Molemminpuolinen vilkuilu nostatti hymyt huulille, nauru karkasi Baekhyunin suusta ensin.

“Nauti kahvistasi”, Chanyeol sanoi ja työnsi hänet kauemmas itsestään ennen kuin välimatka ehtisi kuroutua umpeen.

Baekhyun peruutti huojuvin askelin pöydän ääreen ja otti paikan Sujinia vastapäätä. Hän ojensi kätensä pöydän päässä istuvaa Dabinia kohti ja kutitti häntä puurokulhoa pitelevän käden kämmenselästä. Suurisilmäinen tyttö mulkaisi häntä ja työnsi lusikan suuhunsa tiukka ilme kasvoillaan.

Baekhyun nauroi, hörppäsi kahvistaan ja kääntyi Sujinien puoleen. Tytön silmissä oli edelleen sitä samaa hämmentyneisyyttä, mitä niissä oli ollut edellisiltana . Baekhyun ei voinut valittaa, hänessä itsessäänkin oli samanlaisia merkkejä. Hän oli positiivinen, että ajan kanssa se helpottaisi.

“Mitä haluat puuhata tänään? Joko lähdetään lounaalle kotiin?”

“Kyllä mä voin tehdä lounasta. Ajattelin tehdä samgyetangia. Siitä riittää hyvin teillekin”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun oli kiitollinen, vaikka miettikin, miten maksaisi sen kaiken takaisin. Tilaisuuksista ei varmasti tulisi puutetta.

“Lounaan jälkeen sitten? Päiväunet kotona, huomenna on taas maanantai”, Baekhyun muistutti, lannistuen karusta faktasta itsekin. Paluu verotoimistolle tapahtumarikkaan ja tunteikkaan viikonlopun jälkeen tuntui väkinäiseltä. Siinä hetkessä hän oli kateellinen Yeolille, joka sai viettää kaikki vuorokautensa tunnit lapsensa seurassa.

“On luvatu pilvetöntä koko päiväksi. Mennäänkö puistoon leikkimään?” Chanyeol ehdotti.

Baekhyun hymyili, kuulosti ihanalta. Sujin saisi kirmata ympäri viheraluetta sillä aikaa, kun he yrittäisivät opettaa Dabinielle, miten keinutaan. Harmi, ettei tussusta jalkapallosta ollut paljoa iloa, ellei Chanyeolilla olisi välineitä pumpata siihen lisää ilmaa.

“Mennään vaan, jos Sujinielle sopii”, Baekhyun sanoi.

“Sopii. Puisto on kiva”, Sujin sanoi, katse kaurapuurossaan. Baekhyun silitti tytön päälakea ja naurahti perään.


End file.
